


[Discontinued version]

by UnnecessaryEllipsis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Genji Shimada/Tekartha Zenyatta/Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/ Angela "Mercy" Zeigler, I'll edit these as I go, Lucio is a Siren, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Multi, Necromancer Gabriel Reyes, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch is just one big family, Past Relationship(s), Poly Genji, Slow Burn, Sombra is a little shit, Unreliable Narrator, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 151,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnecessaryEllipsis/pseuds/UnnecessaryEllipsis
Summary: Of Men and Monsters v.1This version is being stored on AO3 until it can be moved to a Google Docs for safe keeping and posterity. The new version can be foundhere





	1. Chapter 1

He tried to remember who talked him into joining this ragtag group as he rested in the crumbling remains of some abandoned town in the southwestern United States. His mission was simple. There was a werewolf attacking nearby settlements and wayward travelers. Overwatch had proof of it residing in this abandoned town. Somehow, he had managed to talk them into letting him go alone. To allow him to prove what he was capable of and that he didn't need anyone to watch his back. He could watch his own back just fine. Someone else would just get in the way. They would get injured, and he would be to blame for their stupidity, their carelessness, their recklessness. He didn't need anyone. They would only get in his way and be one more reason for this mission to go horribly wrong.

Local descriptions had suggested the wolf was a large creature, dusty brown in color with flecks of graying hair around its muzzle. His fingers went to the graying hairs at his temple. If the werewolf was grizzling, then it was an opponent worth fighting. It had been around long enough to learn how to survive. He almost liked the sound of that.

The problem was, there was nothing out here. Even the wildlife was deathly silent. Like a grave, he mused grimly. He hadn't even heard the trill of a bird in hours. He believed that the Americans liked to call these "ghost towns." It was almost unnervingly quiet, but at least no one could sneak up on him out here. The landscape was not one he'd have initially described as a pretty one, but it had been growing on him in the past week. Red rust clay occasionally peeked out from under a swaying sea of gold peppered with dusty green underbrush. In the distance, hazy purple plateaus and buttes reached for a cloudless watercolor-painted blue sky. Dust blew down the road that grass and small scrubby bushes had tried to reclaim, causing him to wrinkle his nose. It was not as dusty in Hanamura, nor was it as hot, but this little slice of the world did have its charms. Especially for someone not wanting to be found. Were he not with Overwatch now, he might have even considered hiding in the vast nothingness of the American southwest.

He was waiting on the roof of an old building made of the same red clay that played hide-and-seek under the golden grass and green tufts of scrub. Across town, there had been a countless number of wooden buildings, sunbleached skeletal remains of what this ghost town had once been. He didn't trust them to hold his weight. He had even been skeptical about this one until he discovered that it was like concrete, both in sturdiness and reflected heat. He was suddenly thankful for his immunity to extreme temperatures. Maybe that was why he had agreed to this mission. If he was truthful with himself, though, he knew that he had taken it because it was a chance to be alone. It was a reason to get out of Gibraltar and away from the judging eyes of the others. They knew who he was, and what he'd done. To them, that thing was Genji and to them, he was a monster that had killed his brother for power, because it was his duty to his family. He was the reason his brother lived a half life. Neither man, robot nor dragon. His eyes lowered. No. His brother was dead, and that construct was just a pale imitation. He _had_ killed his brother. It was _his_ fault.

When that husk that claimed to be his brother had sought him out in Hanamura, it had confronted him as he tried to honor his fallen brother. The would-be assassin had stalked him and finally, after years of waiting, it had attacked. When the battle came to a head, Hanzo had faced his impending death with hard eyes and set jaw. There had been no fear in his heart as the blade pressed against his throat, just barely nicking the flesh there. He wished that it had taken his head. Instead, it had given him forgiveness and said that it had moved on, suggesting that he do the same. His skin crawled at the memory.

_"I have accepted what I am and I have forgiven you." The thing had clasped a hand on his shoulder, turning its head to regard him as it passed. "Now you must forgive yourself. The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it's time to pick a side." It had looked at him briefly before leaping to the roof of the castle walls, landing with the clink of metal upon tile._  
_"Real life is not like the stories our father told us. You are a fool for believing it so!" His words echoed in his ears as he drew back the string on his bow, face set in a hard grimace. How dare this thing suggest that it was his brother! How dare it dishonor his memory! How dare it-_  
_The thing had not turned to face its impending doom; it merely seemed amused by the words Hanzo spat at it. "Perhaps I am a fool to think that there is still hope for you, but I do." Its tone was soft, almost loving. It finally turned, gesturing with a metal hand as it disappeared into smoke and leaving only a sparrow's feather. "Think on that, brother."_

He snapped out of the memory at the sound of crunching gravel and heavy footsteps. It was faint, but it was there. Hanzo slunk onto his belly, pulling Stormbow close to him as he crawled forward to peer over the edge. A man stood in the streets, looking at a map and scratching his balding head. "Ellen, are you sure this is the right place?" His voice was a tenor, whimpering sound, and almost nasally in quality. A terrible voice to be afflicted with, Hanzo thought as he sighed through his nose. Another voice soon joined the man's voice, shouting back with that tired 'of course silly' tone in her almost shrill voice. "Yes, dear! They said this was the town where..." _Tourists._ Not a werewolf or hunters, the couple was just a pair of tourists apparently looking for ghosts. Maybe he'd play along. With his skills, he could easily scare them without once being seen. Hanzo rolled onto his back, closing his eyes and let their voices fade away into undiscernable murmurs. No, he had a duty to fulfill. The former is what Genji would have done. He could hear the younger dragon's voice in his head, begging him to go along with the joke. No. He couldn't. _Not this time, Sparrow._

The couple eventually left, but not before grating on every nerve in the dragon's body. Were it not for the fact that it would alert Talon to the fact that there was a dragon in the area, he would have shifted out of these restricting clothes and this awkward form. He greatly preferred his dragon form; it was much more comfortable. Genji would do it anyway to be more comfortable, but Hanzo couldn't afford to focus on his comfort. He had a mission to complete, even if shifting would scare them away from his roost so that they would stop annoying him with pointless chatter. His brow furrowed and his mouth drew into a frown. It would also scare them away from the werewolf. No, it was too risky. Groaning, he sat up, gazing out over the barren and dusty landscape. The sun had dropped lower in the sky, teasing him with the promise of action. He just hoped the intel was correct.

The sooner he put this rabid dog down, the better, for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hellaciously hot today; he noted as he tried to find refuge beneath the dilapidated old awning that covered what used to be a general store's porch. Faded and chipped lettering clung to the wood, making the building look all that much more haunting. It wasn't that he disliked being around all of these old buildings, in fact, he often liked to walk through them and listen to the way the jingle of his spurs echoed off the vacant and drafty buildings. He would lose himself in the smell of the dust as his steps kicked it up and could almost pretend he was in one of those old westerns his Ma used to watch. The dust out here had a different smell than the kind in the cities. City dust was acrid and smelled musty, like sweat mixed with smog and oil. Out here, the dust was earthy and mildly salty from the sand. He took a deep breath, gladly drawing in the smells and- oh no. No n-ACHOO! His sneeze shook him, echoing through the old building and leaving him sniffling. He could almost feel Reinhardt's bellowing "Gesundheit!" rattling through his bones, and a small frown tugged at the corner of his mouth as he pulled his serape around his metal arm. He occasionally checked his phone, reading messages he'd never answer, but still smiling when one came through. He couldn't go back anymore, though.

  
He rubbed his nose with the back of one of his fingers, feeling the way his beard scratched at the worn leather of his glove. His mind wandered back to the good ole' days when life was just as simple as point your gun and shoot. The bad guys were the bad guys, and the good guys were the good guys. Then things turned gray. There was always those who did it the right way, the safe way, like Morrison and Reinhardt and those who did it the messy way. Like, Reyes... The right way, according to Morrison, was clean and efficient, get in, take out the monster, get out. No innocent casualties, no questions. _Just kill the monster._ Reyes said it was never that simple. After the first several months, McCree had begun to believe him.

  
What would they think of him now? _Get in, kill the monster, and get out._ Would that be how they treated him? Would his friends be his judge, jury, and executioner? He shook the thought from his head. Morrison and Reyes were dead; it didn't matter. _Morrison and...._ His expression quickly turned sad and weary, and the coldness of the words sank in, chilling him to the bone even in this heat. _Dead..._ Gritting his teeth, he swore under his breath and shoved a cigar in his mouth, chewing on the end of it mercilessly as he tried to rid his mind of the thoughts.

In the distance, he could hear tourists talking. He wondered if the wolf he was hunting heard them too. He hazarded to move closer to them, walking slowly like Genji always had. It muffled his spurs, let him get in close. They never heard him coming. Just like a predator. He frowned at the thought. In a way, he was, even if it wasn't by choice.

  
"I'm telling you, Ellen, I heard something in there!" The man had the voice of a city slicker. He was probably an accountant or something. He was balding and his belly had gone soft with age. McCree tilted his head as the man's wife rounded the corner, looking her over. Definitely city slickers, folks 'round here didn't make a habit of having perfect nails or bleach blond hair with that kind of streaks. She waving a folded up map at her thin face and she looked plumb tuckered out. They probably came from up north. He glanced up at the sky. It would be dark soon, and after that, it would get dangerous fast. He grimaced. No sense in good folks getting hurt. He took a deep breath, relaxed his shoulders and stepped out of the building he was in, tipping his hat with a toothy grin. "Howdy, there folks, y'all lookin' for somethin' in particular?"  
The woman shrieked and fanned herself before looking him over. "O-oh. Are you a local?" McCree flashed that winning toothy grin, putting his hands on his hips. "You could say that ma'am! Now, how can I help ya'll?" The man stepped forward, worriedly eyeing him up and down before his gaze settled on the six-shooter at his side, "C-Come on Ellen. He's got a gun..." McCree's smile dropped, and he looked like a kicked puppy for just a moment. "Aw, this ole thing? Naw Peacemaker's jus' fer my own protection." The smile returned, "There's all kinds of rough folks out here, monsters too! An' I ain't lookin' t' lose my other arm." The woman's eyes went wide as she stammered, "M-monsters?! George...you've seen the news. This guy's probably one of those Talon guys. We sho-"  _These poor folks. Just a couple of tourists out of their element. They probably got kids at home. Just came out here to see the sights..._ He held up his hands, stopping her rambling,  "Whoa there, easy now." He waved his hands, shaking his head, "First off, I ain't no Talon punk. Them fellas are just bad news. Bunch o' good fer nothin' dirty bullies is what they are. Second off, just make sure yer good n' gone 'fore nightfall alrigh'? There's been talks o' werewolf attacks goin' round these parts n' I don' wanna see ya'll end up on the news for the wrong reasons." The couple nodded frantically and beat a hasty retreat to their car, shouting their gratitude over their shoulders as they went. Their car was one of those sleek things, built more like a rocket than a car, the color of a woman's little red dress. As the engine roared to life and the car zoomed into the distance in a cloud of dust, McCree breathed a relieved sigh. "Now you folks ain't gotta find out what it's like to hafta live out here, worrying who's comin' for yer heads." He seated himself on the outskirts of town, pulling a matchbox from his pocket, flipping it open with his thumb. He had time before nightfall to smoke a cigar, and that's exactly what he intended to do. He struck the match, smiling past the cigar in his teeth at the pop and hiss it made. He puffed gently as the flame took to the tobacco. In his ears, he could hear Angela chiding him for it.

  
_"Jesse! What have I told you about those?!" Her bright voice was stern as her hands went to her hips, one eyebrow raised. He could only sheepishly smile as he peeked out from under his Stetson. "Hey, Ange-" Her frown cut his words off. "Put it out before you kill yourself with those. Mein Gott you're like a child!" He tossed his hands up with an easy smile, "Alright, alright, y' got it, Ange. I'll try t' cut back." Her face softened as she patted his shoulder, "Thank you, Jesse."_ He smiled as he waited for night to fall. After all, that's when the fun would start. He itched to fire that gun again, feel the kick of the recoil in his bones and smell the gunpowder and lead in the air. He was itching for some action.

  
If only he knew what was in store for him once that sun dipped below the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently can't write McCree without a little angst. Sorry guys. You've been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure who it was that had told him that the sunsets out here were the best they'd ever seen. Frankly, he saw nothing worth any praise; he decided as he relaxed with his back against the high decorative wall that had once held the sign that marked this place as a hotel of some form. The sky was an odd shade of gray, somewhere between cool and warm and faded into lackluster browns and golds closer to the ground. The silhouettes of the plateaus reaching into the sky were the only things that redeemed the landscape at all in his opinion, and even then, he wouldn't have tried to preserve the image in his mind. It was nothing like the sunsets of Hanamura, where the sky blazed in colors paints could barely hope to match. Even the landscapes reflected back the colors of the heavens and the dying beams of sunlight lit delicate sakura petals like embers. Sunsets there were breath-taking and worth remembering.

  
He checked his quiver for the third time that hour to take his mind off the homesick feeling writhing in his heart, fingers brushing over the fletching almost absentmindedly. It crackled as it fanned apart beneath his thumb and then snapped back into shape. He had come prepared to fight this beast to the death. _If you are going to do anything, commit to it with your whole self or not at all._ He tensed, sitting up straight subconsciously. The last shreds of daylight clung to the sky, leaving an eerie half-lit world before the darkness swallowed it up. He had learned that at night was when this landscape came alive. At first, it had bothered him and he couldn't sleep with all of the noise. He had taken to finding the highest ledge, away from the noise and danger, to sleep. Now, the sounds were almost soothing. As if on cue, the first note of a night songbird split the silent nothingness. Crickets soon joined, fiddling out long shrill notes before settling into a rhythmic song of ups and downs. In the distance, coyotes yapped out their presence. None of the sounds that would have concerned him. After all, it was the silence that worried him most at night.

  
Earlier in the day he had heard a sneeze across town, and tensed with his bow nocked and drawn back. However, the fading cloud of dust following a car had reminded him that those tourists had been in the area. It was likely that in this dusty, abandoned place one of them had sneezed and it just echoed. He shouldered his bow and looked to the next roof. He had jumped farther. It would be nothing to make it across town without once putting his feet on the ground. Moving also came with the benefit of making it easier to find the werewolf, and making him harder to catch.

  
The moon was hanging like an ever-watchful eye in the dark and twinkling sky, illuminating only briefly the figure flitting from roof to roof on silent steps. He had heard the telltale scream that turned into a baying howl not far away and was now closing in on it. A rare smile, slight and barely visible, crossed his stern features as he jumped to the next roof, Stormbow in his hands already. He stopped suddenly. It was here; he could hear the accusatory snuffling and growling as it sensed his presence and struggled to find him. He bared his teeth, smile fading to the cold, hungry look of a predator. _How does it feel? To be the victim and not know your hunter?_

  
Another snarling scream shattered the night, and his head snapped up to stare in the direction of the sound that had split his thoughts in two. _Another one?_ It seemed he and his quarry shared that opinion. It howled and set off, stalking through the shadows towards the intruding wolf. For the first time, Hanzo could see that the wolf moving away from him was not the one he was sent to kill. It was black without a single hint of gray on it. This one was young or at least, younger than his intended quarry. His mouth quirked to one side, a troubled look finding its way past his composure. The intel had only mentioned one. Of course, because it was him and the world insisted on finding every possible way to torture him, the intel was wrong and he, out of pride, had insisted that he come alone. He growled in frustration before he shouldered Stormbow and got a running start for the next roof. He would be forced to go the long way to follow the beast. If he could at all help it, he wanted to avoid his feet touching the ground. After all, he had no desire to be trapped with no way out, especially not with two werewolves in the area.

  
He was just catching up to the black wolf when the town erupted into screams and growls. They were fighting. His eyebrows raised, half-hoping that one would finish the other off. Below him in the street, the two circled, one black as pitch and the other- His smile spread again. Brown with a gray muzzle. He drew back on his bow, posture straightening. _If you are going to do anything, commit to it with your whole self or not at all. Breathe in. Aim..._ Just as he was about to fire the arrow, the brown wolf circled around to where it could see him. They met eyes for a moment before the brown one slipped into the building behind it, an old general store if the broken and faded sign was any indication. Hanzo gritted his teeth as he moved to take aim at the black one. His tongue ran over his canines, watching the store's entrance and chiding himself for thinking it would be so simple to kill the old wolf. This wolf hadn't survived by being stupid. Deep down, he commended it. It would be a foe worth fighting at least. The temporary distraction cost him his shot and he cursed himself for not paying more attention.  _Disgraceful._ The black wolf had slipped into the building after the brown one and now, it was quiet. Even the crickets had gone silent as if the whole world around him has simply stopped. Hanzo tensed, gripping Stormbow more tightly. Had the two settled their differences and decided that he was their common foe? He found himself leaning forward as if it would give him a clearer answer.

A gunshot split the silence from within the building, then another, startling Hanzo out of his concentration. He barely suppressed the shocked yell that betrayed his surprise as he stumbled backward and onto his ass. Another gunshot. A yelp and screams of pain erupted from the building mixed with unintelligible cursing. Hanzo rolled to his feet, perching at the edge of the roof, ready to drop down and assist the gunman. More gunshots rang out before it was silent again for just a moment. Then a fast staccato of repeating shots and another yelp broke the silence.  Hanzo tensed again. Another hunter? Had Overwatch sent them when Hanzo hadn't reported back? Had they found out about the second wolf and sent someone else? Why hadn't the other hunter come to see him? Did Overwatch not want him to know?

  
The building had gone silent again. His head tilted, lips parting and brow furrowing. Eyes searched the building for any sign of life within. Had this new hunter killed both? There had been enough shots fired to kill both creatures quickly if the gunman was a good shot. He decided he'd like to meet this hunter if that was true. He kneeled, drawing his bow when finally there was scuffling from within. A scream. Like someone in agony. Suddenly, there was snarling and the same growling screams, like barking dogs as before. The wolves were fighting again. Which meant that- Hanzo gritted his teeth angrily. Overwatch's wrong intel had walked another hunter into their death. His arm trembled from how tight he had pulled the bowstring. Stormbow creaked in protest, but he gave it no mind. He'd kill them both for what they had done. His expression pulled into a snarl as the thumping and growls drew closer. The black one was the first to show, challenging the other one inside with a howl. The challenge was cut short, ending in a gurgle as Hanzo loosed his first arrow, then another, and another. By the time his rage had subsided, the wolf was a crumpled heap of blood and flesh; five arrows stuck firmly in its neck and head. His jaw was clenched tight as his chest heaved from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

  
"Well, butter my ass n' call me a biscuit! Yer mighty handy with that bow!" The voice was deep and drawled, gravelly like it hadn't been used in years. Hanzo released the tension on the bowstring he hadn't realized he had pulled tight. _What?_   Werewolves didn't talk. They were feral creatures, given only to instinct. He drew back on his bow. "Show yourself!" His voice cut the air like a knife. "N-no can do darlin'." The man sounded wounded. "Feel like ten miles o' bad road righ' now." There was an undertone in the man's voice but Hanzo couldn't place it. His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what the creature inside was.

  
"-verwatch send ya out here?" Hanzo jerked back to the present. "Didn' know they still operated round these parts. Hell, I didn' know they still were together at all." He was an old werewolf, of course, he'd know of Overwatch. Hanzo relaxed his bow to draw a scatter arrow from his quiver carefully. He would rid this area of this rabid mutt once and for all and the bastard would never see it coming. He didn't know how it was capable of speech; maybe it came with being old. _Probably how the beast hunts. How it tricks hunters into lowering their guard. A filthy tactic._ He pulled tight on the string, the arrowhead separating. _You will not leave here tonight, vermin!_  
A chime broke the silence. A phone. "Not now. I'm a lil' tied up." The creature was exasperated, but he could hear it shuffling towards the sound and away from the door. There was a moment of silence before the werewolf seemed to realize that Hanzo hadn't yet spoken to him other than to demand he come out of hiding. "Hey!" The shuffling inside stopped, and Hanzo briefly wondered if he could hit the beast still with a scatter arrow. He had been tempted to use a sonic arrow but that would absolutely ruin his chances of killing the beast quietly. "Ya ne'er answered my question!" Hanzo's lip curled, "I do not answer to the likes of you." There was a short cough of surprise, "Likes o' me? Well hell darlin', don't ya go drownin' in a rainstorm!" Hanzo almost laughed at the tone in the wolf's voice. The beast was offended! Its disdain had seeped into every word as it continued further and further out of reach of his scatter arrow towards the steady chiming of a phone call. He'd have to get in close, despite not wanting to. If the beast turned violent, as Hanzo was sure that it would, he'd have mere seconds to kill it or be forced to transform. He stood, drawing in a deep breath before dropping from the roof. It was only a werewolf, he had battled worse. Besides, it would be a welcome challenge.

  
He crouched, moving slowly. All senses focused on the beast inside. And then he heard it. The loud bellowing voice of Reinhardt, "Jesse, my old friend! How are you doing? Still alive out there!? Angela has been worried about you! You-" Hanzo's mouth drew into a frown as the message cut out, leaving only silence and ragged breathing. _Jesse my old friend!_ That thing that called itself Genji had spoken of a man named Jesse. "Good ole Rein'...always checkin' in on me." The beast inside sounded tired but it was laughing. The laugh was not one of a happy man though, Hanzo knew that laugh by heart. It was the sound of a man that had resigned himself to his fate, a hollow empty sound devoid of much emotion. There was a thud. "Imma ask ya 'gain pardn'r, cause I gotta know. Did Overwatch send ya after me?" Hanzo was silent for a while, was this beast really the same Jesse that Genji had so many pictures of? He had heard stories of the man while the others had reminisced together. The creat- No. The man inside didn't seem to like that. "Lemme guess... 'You don' answer t' the likes of me'?" The man spat the words venomously. "I know yer out there." Hanzo decided to try. "Are you the one they call McCree?" There was the sound of shuffling and a growl from the very back of the building. "Depends. Who's askin'?" Hanzo groaned, "Are you or are you not Jesse McCree?" Another shuffle and a gasp of pain that ended in a groan. "And if I am? Did Overwatch send ya after me?"

  
Hanzo frowned, it seemed this mission had gotten a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and start you guys off with the first four chapters even though I hadn't intended on it at first. If you guys notice anything funky it's because I wasn't able to get my proofreader on these before I accidentally posted the first two chapters.  
> GG pressed the wrong button


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as McCree gets philosophical about sunsets, with a side of calling Hanzo out on being an ass.

He had always loved sunsets. The way the sky slowly turned from blue to gold, like it was setting itself on fire. _Like a phoenix..._ He smiled as his cigar slowly burned away. In a way, he supposed day and night was like a phoenix. The ashes of the darkness would slowly give way to life and warmth, soft pale pinks and light gold painting the sky until the clear blue burst forth and took hold of the heavens, only to die again that night in a blaze of glory. Smoke flared from his nostrils as he breathed out. _Look at him, getting all philosophical and what not over a sunset._ He shook his head with a chuckle. His head tilted up to regard the brilliant scene in front of him. Sure, it wasn't as stunning as some he'd seen out here, but the sky was almost purple at the top. Orange and gold blazed around the dying sun like a halo, forming brilliant shades of pink where orange met purple. The buttes and plateaus were swathed in purple and black, reaching like claws trying to smother out the sun. It was a peaceful scene, pity he'd have to ruin the tranquility making sure that damn wolf in the area didn't kill anyone else. He hoped it would be as simple as putting a bullet between its eyes, but he knew better. It hadn't ever been that simple, just like Reyes had always said.

  
_"Vaquero, life isn't black and white like Jack likes to think. There's always gonna be gray." McCree looked up from his coffee at the hard-faced hunter. "Ye?" McCree knew he was talking about the recent hunt. Reyes was hiding how he felt about the way the mission had ended. The small pack of werewolves that hadn't hurt anyone and yet Jack had ordered them be 'put down.' Reyes had been talking to them, was going to convince them to come back and let Angela try her new serum on them. Jesse had overheard her whispering about it with Winston. Supposedly it made werewolves more docile, able to control their thoughts. Morrison had been against the idea, insisting that the family was a ticking time bomb. The two had gotten into a fight after that. McCree stared into his coffee as Reyes went on. "It wasn't their fault Vaquero; they just got dealt a bad hand."_  
_They just got dealt a bad hand... No kidding._  He looked at his fake arm. "Miss ya real bad Reyes."

  
A howl cut through his nostalgia and he grimaced. His hand went to his gun. No. This bastard hadn't been quick with anyone else. He looked down at his clothes, grimacing. If he changed with them on he'd ruin them and have nothing else to wear. He sighed. _Damn this werewolf business was a pain in the ass._ He uncoiled the serape from his shoulders, tossing it on the ground before stripping down. Good thing it was just him and that other wolf. It'd be mighty embarrassing to get caught by a hunter dressed in nothing but the skin the good Lord gave him.

  
He always hated the change but at least it was something he did, rather than something that just happened. He was getting used to the feeling, but it still hurt worse than a mule kick to the family jewels. Not that he'd ever had the misfortune of experiencing such a thing. Sure, he'd been stomped, thrown and trampled as a kid, but those had never hit anywhere important. The transformation ripped through him, bones  painfully shifting and grinding until he screamed from how badly it hurt. The scream turned to a snarl as he settled, rolling his shoulders. Now, time to find that wolf.

  
It turns out; the other one had found him first and lunged at him. McCree was the bigger of the two, looming a good foot over the young black wolf without even straightening to his full height. He grabbed his attacker as it got close, swinging it around to throw it. It had rolled before it lunged again, this time raking claws across McCree's chest when he couldn't get out of the way in time. He made sure to pay it back in kind, slamming his body weight into the smaller wolf and tearing at it with tooth and claw. Tufts of fur floated through the air as he fought to get through the fur to the tender skin underneath. Its feet connected with his stomach, causing him to stumble back to catch his breath. The black wolf was circling him, looking for an opening. He wouldn't let the bastard have one. He circled as well, keeping his eyes on his opponent. That is until he caught the faintest movement on the roof. Against the moonlight, he could see a man stalking them, bow drawn. He didn't know who the man was aiming at, but if the recent attack descriptions were any judge, he'd say that the black wolf was just a bonus prize. His eyes met with the hard, cold eyes of the archer.  _Sorry partner, I ain't keen to die yet._

  
He backed into the store behind him, getting out of the archer's line of sight and going for his gun. The other wolf had followed him. Good. Wasn't any sense in getting that hunter hurt. With any luck, he could shoot the black wolf and change back before the archer figured out the ruse. He managed to get to his gun before the other wolf got to him, but it was small and awkward in his weird padded paw hands. He just barely got turned around before the other wolf lunged, causing him to fire early, missing entirely. He rolled away, trying to aim but the smaller wolf kept on him. He couldn't even savor the recoil of Peacemaker. Too busy trying not to get his face ripped off. He fired again but only grazed the wolf's shoulder. It crashed into him, and teeth locked around his good wrist. He slammed the butt of Peacemaker against the wolf's skull, causing it to yelp and tear at his flesh. He screamed, cursing as he hit the creature again. They broke away, and he fired off his last three shots, arm shaking from the pain. Of course, he missed again. He kicked the beast in the stomach, leaving it gasping for air. Just enough time to reload. The beast lunged and he fanned the hammer, and was rewarded with another yelp. The beast crashed to the ground, and he dropped the gun, stumbling back to catch his breath. Damn, Angie was right. He needed to cut back on the cigars.

  
He had just a few moments before the wolf was on him again. This time he was ready. He swung, his metal arm slamming into the wolf's face. The black wolf screamed, loud and bloodcurdling, rubbing at its face and whimpering. He was grateful that he had visited a non-human doctor that had been able to give him an arm that changed with him. It wasn't comfortable, but it sure beat missing an arm. They told him it was a prototype, but it had worked perfectly so far. He snarled and lunged, tearing at the black wolf while it tried to recover from the daze his punch had no doubt inflicted. It broke away from him, trying to gain the upper hand, but instead limping outside to its death. McCree had almost followed when it turned to challenge him with a howl. He had almost followed until he remembered the archer. He watched as the first arrow went right through the neck. McCree let out a low whistle as his opponent turned into a pincushion before it hit the ground.

  
"Well, butter my ass n' call me a biscuit! Yer mighty handy with that bow!" He eyed the corpse in front of him. Damn, if he weren't sure he'd turn out the same way he'd go shake the archer's hand. He tilted his head, ears flicking when the archer shouted at him. "Show yourself!" Now that was an unusual accent for these parts. He sighed, holding his throbbing wrist to his belly. "N-no can do, darlin'." He chuckled past the wince of pain. "Feel like ten miles o' bad road righ' now." He breathed out heavy, panting. Damn he wished he could see Angie right about now. He looked up at where he was sure the archer was, bow drawn and waiting for him to pop his pretty lil' head on out. "Tell me darlin', did Overwatch send ya out here? Didn' know they still operated round these parts. Hell, I didn' know they were still together at all." If Overwatch was back up and running again that would mean he'd have to make himself real scarce. Saying he even survived this, which right now, was looking rather slim. He had seen that arrow curve around and hit the dead werewolf in the side of its head. That kind of marksmanship would make sure he was good and dead. Damn, he _really_ wanted to shake the man's hand. That was shooting he could respect.

  
The single chime of a text message broke him out of his thoughts. He groaned, of all possible times for his friends to check up on him, it would be when he was about to die at the hands of a hunter. "Not now. I'm a lil' tied up." He growled in the direction of the phone, thinking out loud. It was probably Lena, chattering about this or that. He groaned as he stepped towards where he left his phone. If he was gonna die, he should at least read the last message he'd ever get. He didn't recognize the voice outside, which meant the archer wouldn't know him either. _Prolly one o'_ those _guys that woulda sided with Morrison anyway. He sounds like Morrison's kinda fella._ One of those guys that think everything's just black and white. He frowned, "Hey! Ya ne'er answered my question!" He could almost hear the disdain in the archer's voice as he answered, "I do not answer to the likes of you." McCree coughed to bite back the string of curses that threatened to spill from his mouth, "Likes o' me? Well hell darlin', don't ya go drownin' in a rainstorm!" He suddenly had no desire to shake the bastard's hand, but he did have half a mind to knock him upside the head. His phone started going off again. He sighed and picked the thing up, flicking the cover back with a single claw, wistfully looking at the picture of the huge German man posing with a young McCree on one shoulder and Fareeha on the other as it rang and rang. The image brought a bittersweet smile to his face as the ringtone ended. He could hear the rattle of arrows as the archer drew closer. A short chime a few moments later let him know that Reinhardt had left a message. It'd be nice to hear his old friend's voice one more time. He sighed and tapped on the voicemail.

"Jesse, my old friend! How are you doing? Still alive out there!? Angela has been worried about you! You-" McCree slammed his finger against the cancel button, eyes squeezing tight. Dammit, why now Rein? His head hung as his injuries caught up. A quiet, bittersweet chuckle bubbled up from inside him, "Good ole Rein'...always checkin' in on me." He shook his head as he slumped backward, sitting down. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Hell, maybe Morrison was right. What if he was just a ticking time bomb? How long before he hurt someone?

  
"Imma ask ya 'gain pardn'r, cause I gotta know. Did Overwatch send ya after me?" Silence. He growled, more frustrated by the man's lack of words. "Lemme guess... 'You don' answer t' the likes of me'? I know yer out there. " This time he heard the archer take a breath, "Are you the one they call McCree?" McCree's head whipped around, and he rose, hackles raising as he growled. "Depends. Who's askin'?" The man outside didn't answer him at first, but then with an aggravated tone, pressed again for the information he was seeking, "Are you or are you not Jesse McCree?" McCree tilted his head and shifted his weight, eyes narrowing. "And if I am? Did Overwatch send ya after me?"

  
More silence. "Are my friends trying to kill me or not?!" The man was still quiet, and McCree finally lost his patience, "Look, I don' give a rat's ass if you think the sun comes up just to hear y' crow, but if ya don't start talkn', ye better hope you made yerself right with yer gods, cause I'm gonna knock ya int' the middle of next week lookin' both ways for Sunday!" The man spoke after that, his tone level and quiet. "I was sent to kill a werewolf. They do not know it is you if that's what you're asking."  
McCree deflated after that. "So. Ya gonna do it?" More silence. He set his jaw. If this was the end for him, he was not going to spend his last moments hiding in the back of a run down general store in some ole ghost town like a coward. No sir, Jesse McCree would die as he lived. He would stare his death in the face and laugh.  
"I was sent to kill _a_ werewolf." McCree's head snapped up. He swore he could hear the man laughing at him. "I completed what was asked of me." As the words sunk in, a toothy grin spread across his muzzle. "Well hell darlin', yer alright."  
The smile dropped not even a moment later, "Please refrain from calling me that. I am not your "darlin', McCree." He could almost picture the stern face he had seen earlier contorting in disgust. McCree set his jaw, squaring his shoulders. _Well fuck you too, sweetheart._ He rolled his eyes as he shifted back, stretching when he was human again and began dressing. By the time he was done, the archer was gone, and so was the corpse of the other werewolf.  
_Guess I oughta get some shut eye then. I'm beat..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, last chapter for now! 
> 
> See you guys Wednesday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is Hanzo, and Genji is a little shit

The trip back to Gibraltar was not one he enjoyed. They had picked up a few other hunters on the way back, and their arrival on the carrier signaled the departure of any hopes for a quiet trip home. The first hunter had been Hana Song, who looked too young to do much of anything, but he had heard she was one of the most accomplished summoners in the world. Judging by the lack of injuries on her, he wasn't surprised. Perhaps one day he would see her summoning in action. The part that he didn't care much for was also the thing making the most noise right now. She was a world-famous gamer and was playing something on a handheld right now; face screwed up in concentration. The second had been siren-turned-famous-singer, Lucio, who was now watching her play over her shoulder. He was wearing that special suit that allowed him to stay on land and boosted his natural abilities. Every now and again the two would get excited, and their voices would raise, grating the dragon's nerves. He had quickly learned that the only peace he would receive was on solo missions or behind a locked door. Hana herself wasn't all that noisy unless she was streaming, but her games were. Lucio, however, was loud and didn't go anywhere without music playing. He closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing. He needed to focus. 

  
He thought back on his interaction with Jesse McCree. There was no indication that the man had been in the town at all, he had checked it meticulously before reporting that he had completed his mission and needed to return to Gibraltar. Hanzo had taken the picture as proof of its death, five arrows still protruding from its corpse, and then burned the body. The public knew of the monsters, but it didn't mean that they needed to leave rotting monsters wherever they went. His nose twitched in disgust as the memory of the offensive smell had come rushing back. Hanzo briefly wondered how Hana and Lucio handled it. He was used to it, but he couldn't imagine how either of them could be. His mouth twitched, and he breathed in deeply to organize his scattered and roaming thoughts. He needed to think. His mission had been much more complicated than it needed to be with the appearance of McCree and he needed to consider how to report it.

  
When his thoughts had settled, he mulled over how he should handle the debriefing considering the information he had learned. The voice that nagged him about honor and duty said he should report the mission exactly as it was. Lying was dishonorable. He should tell them that the old friend that they called and texted all the time was the werewolf they had sent him to kill. From there, what they did about Jesse McCree was no longer his problem. The voice of compassion, long hushed beneath layers of rage and grief, whispered that if McCree had wanted it known that he was a werewolf, he would have told them. If Hanzo exposed him, McCree's potential death at the hands of his friends would be on his shoulders. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, his first mission would have to be a morality test. It seemed the universe truly did hate him. After more consideration, and weighing the possible consequences of each, Hanzo finally settled on telling most of the truth. He had waited for the full moon and searched for signs of the beast in the week leading up to the last night. When the full moon came, he had discovered that there were not one, but two werewolves in the area. After a short scuffle, the beasts had separated, and he had found the black one first. He finished what the brown one had started, but the brown one had escaped while he engaged the black one. Short, straightforward, and lacking in the flair some hunters tried to weave into their stories to make themselves sound more accomplished than they were. Most importantly, though, it wasn't too far from the truth and considering that the wolf had evaded other hunters, it wouldn't be incredibly difficult to believe. The lines played over and over in his head until he had almost convinced himself of the lie. The easier it rolled from his tongue, the easier to avoid any telltale behaviors.

  
There was a faint shudder through the carrier some time later. _Another stop?_ Who else was out on a mission? The engines fell silent, and the hatch opened. No, they were back in Gibraltar. He was suddenly glad to see the hangar. It would be nice to get some rest and meditate properly. Lucio and Dva rushed off the carrier, yelling something about them being "just in time." Briefly, he wondered if Hana had a stream scheduled. Oh well, it didn't matter; he had his own problems to sort out. He gathered his things in silence, ignoring the cyborg outside. Perhaps if he pretended as if it wasn't there, it would leave him be. After several minutes of purposely prolonging his departure, he finally turned to see that familiar visor staring back at him and frowned, snapping at the cyborg unintentionally, "What do you want?"  
"I just wanted to welcome you home, Anija." Hanzo sighed, cursing himself. Genji only used that tone when- No! That thing was not Genji! No matter how much it may try to resemble his brother, that _thing_ was not his brother. He still forced the name past his gritted teeth despite himself. "I am tired, Genji. I need to file this report with Winston." He could hear the sigh as it filtered through the visor before the cyborg leaned forward as if getting closer would reveal the answer. Genji's old habits, he did that when he was excited or curious. "How did it go? Did you kill the werewolf?" Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing before he spit out the report he'd gone over in his head like a mantra, "The intel was wrong. There were two werewolves, the brown one from the reports escaped." The cyborg was silent for a moment before a snort of laughter escaped from behind the visor. It rocked back, trying to suppress the laughter bubbling up. "You are a terrible liar Anija." Hanzo clenched his jaw, staring down the mockingly blank face of the cyborg who had the gall to laugh at him and call him a liar. _Well, you are..._ the voice in the back of his head reminded him.  
"Even if you hadn't twitched your nose like you always do when you're lying, you expect me to believe that something escaped from _you?_ " Hanzo frowned further as the cyborg crossed its arms, cocking one hip out. Everything the cyborg did was so much like his brother, but the brother he knew would not have let him walk away from that fight. He would not be having this conversation. "So what _actually_ happened? Why'd you let it go?" Hanzo sniffed, looking away. "It escaped while I was engaging the other wolf." The cyborg tilted its head, and Hanzo could almost imagine the disbelieving look written across his brother's- No! His brother was dead.

"You're still lying Hanzo." Hanzo gritted his teeth, glaring at the infuriatingly passive visor. "I told you what happened; I do not have time for your games, Genji! I have a report to file!" He spun on his heel and stormed from the hangar. The walk down the halls to Winston's office was a quiet one, and the other members had thankfully given him a wide berth. Even Tracer and Dr. Zeigler, who had been idly chatting as they made their way down the hall had quieted and moved aside as he passed. After he had passed, he could hear the hushed whispers. He knew that he had become the topic of their discussion. It made no difference to him. They would speak ill of him no matter what.

  
He was still in a foul mood when he reported the half-truth to Winston. Winston had merely nodded at the news, shuffling through papers too small for his hands, and appeared completely unfazed by the harsh tone of the dragon. "I see, two werewolves you say? Hm, that is quite troubling, to say the least. I will have to consult with Athena to make sure something like this doesn't happen again. Excellent work out there. You did your best given the situation." Hanzo snorted, his tone dry, "Hardly. If I had done my best, there would be two fewer werewolves in the world right now. I got distracted, and my distraction let one get escape. It will not happen again." Winston frowned. "You weren't expecting two werewolves-" Hanzo leveled hard eyes on him, cutting him off, "I should have adapted. Because of my mistake, more innocent people may die before we can track it down again." Winston sighed heavily, looking over the rims of his glasses. "You are one man Hanzo. You are skilled, of that I have absolutely no doubts. However, you went on this mission alone prepared for one werewolf, which you eliminated without a single injury to yourself. Your picture shows that you were forced to use five arrows to bring it down even after it the second wolf weakened it. I would not call that distraction! You did what was necessary to complete the mission." Hanzo sighed, playing out his denial to further the believability. "I could have tracked the second wolf. There is little reason that-" Winston slapped the papers down, returning the look that Hanzo had laid on him earlier. "And could you guarantee me without a single doubt that if you had tracked the second wolf that you would be here now? Because if you can't, then I want no further argument from you, Agent Hanzo. You are no use to us dead." Hanzo blinked, momentarily taken aback that the gentle, polite scientist he had spoken to prior had talked to him that way, however, he also found a new respect for the Commander. When he didn't respond, Winston seemed to deflate and picked up the papers again, reading the notes there. "I will have Athena start watching everything in the area. We will find that werewolf again. Until then, get some rest. I'll call you if anything comes up."  
Hanzo sighed and nodded, leaving the room feeling relieved that Winston had bought it. He didn't much like lying, but part of him believed that it was for the best. McCree didn't seem like the type of man to harm innocents. He had been a member of Overwatch after all. Hanzo hoped he wouldn't regret giving the man the benefit of the doubt. _Do not take advantage of my kindness McCree. Do not make me regret this._

  
The cyborg was waiting for him outside his door. "I can't believe Winston believed you!" There was a faint whir as the cyborg crossed its arms and shook its head. "So, will you tell me now Anija? You reported to Winston; now I want to know what you're hiding." Hanzo's sigh rose to a growl as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told you what happened Genji. Now move. I am tired."  
"Awww Anija's cranky without his nap." Hanzo's head snapped up, expression twisting into a grimace as he lunged at the annoying construct. The cyborg danced out of his grasp, its laugh echoing in the small space as Hanzo failed in his attack. "Too slow!" Its voice mocked him from almost directly behind him, and he spun, throwing the empty metal gourd he kept his sake in at it. The cyborg had barely enough time to duck as the bottle sailed over his head and struck the wall with a resounding clang, giving the cyborg time to dash away in a blur of green.

  
He could still hear its laughter as he went to retrieve the gourd from the ground, storming into his room and making sure that the door was locked. Several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this and left a kudos or comment! You guys are fantastic, and they make my day every time I see them!  
> I try to proof these as much as possible, but sometimes some odd grammar or misplaced words will slip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep does not come easy for Jesse, Sombra has zero chill and somehow, Jesse has a way of making friends wherever he roams.

McCree hadn't bothered to stick around once he smelled that one smell he would never forget. He had intended to sleep off his wounds, but the smell of burning hair and flesh nearby would have been enough to turn the hardest man's stomach inside out. So he had high-tailed it right on out of that ghost town, found a nice old cave out in the desert and settled himself against a wall where no one walking by would see. After that, it was just a matter of pulling his Stetson down over his eyes and hoping no coyotes got brave.

The nightmares were always the worst part. Jesse couldn't shut off his brain and stop the horrible thoughts his subconscious always whispered at him when he slept. Tonight was the same as everytime a friend called. The dream started out simple, old friends meeting back up like nothing had ever happened, exchanging drinks and stories like the old Overwatch had never gone to hell. Like McCree had never left when Morrison had turned cold. Like Reyes had never- His mind always shut off before that thought could finish. Everything always went downhill from there. One too many drinks would turn into one too many questions, and the truth always came out one way or another. His friends would turn on him after that, and he'd fight to defend himself without hurting his friends, but they always beat him, restrained him and he'd stare into one of his friend's eyes as they executed him. He always woke up just before he died.

It was Genji this time, betrayed and angry upon learning that his best friend was a monster. Reinhardt had restrained him while Morrison had his head yanked back, gripping him by his hair. His hat lay discarded to the other side of Reinhardt's foot, and it hurt to breathe from where Morrison had kicked him in the ribs to bring him down. All that remained of Peacemaker was crumpled scraps of metal, crushed beneath Reinhardt's hammer. Genji had drawn his wakizashi slowly, visor betraying nothing as he brought the blade up and all McCree could do was watch as his best friend swung his sword at his bared neck. As usual, it never connected. He woke up screaming and kicking, fighting against restraints that didn't exist. He stared into the darkness, eyes unseeing as he gulped air into his lungs until hiccups perforated his sobs. Slowly, the sobs quieted to soft gasps, then ragged breaths as he trembled under his serape, hugging his knees and trying to make the thoughts disappear.

He shakenly checked his phone. The display burned the time into his vision. 2:04 am. Under that, the phone proudly displayed "4 new messages". He shut the case, still shaking as the ghost of his phone's screen haunted his eyelids. He had to stay away from them. It was better that way. For him, for them, for everyone.

Sunrise came no easier to him, the lack of sleep weighing heavy on his wounded body. His wrist was three kinds of purple and swollen five ways to Sunday. The rest of him looked as though he'd been hit by a transport truck several times and he didn't feel much better. He groaned as he pulled his glove down to hide his wrist. He didn't need people asking questions. He got enough of those already, and it was dangerous enough showing his face anywhere. He settled on cleaning Peacemaker with the travel kit he kept on him. It wasn't perfect, but it'd do. The dust out here got into everything, and even though he had never had an issue with the old revolver, he wasn't taking chances. His wrist throbbed as he tried to move it but he just gritted his teeth through the pain. If Peacemaker jammed up on him, he was as good as dead in this state. The process took him a lot longer than usual due to his battered wrist, but he eventually got the job done and replaced the tools in his kit. A quick glance at his phone told him it was still morning, just after 10 am. He pushed himself up with his metal arm. After the night he'd had, he wanted nothing more than a drink.

Today felt like an Elijah Craig kind of day. Hell, he might even get the expensive label. He had made some money working as a bounty hunter and although he told himself that one day he'd try those expensive bourbons and scotches, today was not that day. He'd try those when he could enjoy them. Today was definitely not that day. He wanted to drink to forget. He was drinking to forget that he was just some lowdown punk from some small town in America that probably wouldn't show up on any GPS. A lowdown punk that had run away from home, joined a gang and killed all kinds of good folk. A good-for-nothing that had chosen killing monsters over rotting in some super max, and had run from his friends cause the sun had stopped shining on their happy ragtag family. He wanted to forget that he had been stupid and gotten his arm ripped off by a werewolf and that he was still running from his friends like the lily-livered cur that he was because he had nightmares about them murdering him. 

The walk to town wouldn't be pleasant, but at least it would be later in the day by the time he got there. He was used to walking. There were only so many trains and every since that incident with the train to Houston; security had gotten a lot tighter. He had water on him, not a lot, but it would do. He knew some folks in town that wouldn't bother him as long as he paid his tab. He checked his wallet. Most of his money was in his bank, under a pseudonym, but he always kept a couple hundred on him in cash. It was easier to bribe people to keep their mouth shut when it was right in front of them.

HHe sighed as he picked out his direction, the layout of the southern United States nearly burned into his memory. He'd survived assassins and hunters alike just knowing what cave system ended up with a neat little escape route or what little caves were hidden from view unless you knew where to look. Most hunters underestimated him, expected that he'd be easy to find and the hardest part was not getting shot. Most never knew they had stood only feet from him as he stared at their boots from under the brim of his hat, Peacekeeper in his hand. As he took the first couple steps, he sighed and pulled a cigar from where he had them tucked away, right by his flashbangs. He didn't light it, he just needed something to chew on. Something to focus his thoughts on while he walked. It was a long trip back to Santa Fe.

\---

He was halfway through the bottle when his phone chimed. He groaned, downing another shot. Another chime. "Not now..." Two more chimes. "Jus' let me drink in peace..." Several rapid fire chimes. Probably Lena, Genji didn't send him many messages these days. He took another shot. His phone was ringing. He let it. It started ringing again. He growled, opening the case to see Genji's face, posing with him, both holding up stupid mock gang signs. He stared at the picture, stunned for a moment and then he sighed, tapping the decline button before setting the phone to silent. He just wanted to drink in peace.

At some point, the alcohol took hold and flushed the pain in his wrist away, or at least made his brain too foggy to notice, and allowed him relax. Every once in a while he'd move his wrist the wrong way and pain would shoot up his arm, sobering his mood for just a moment. The moment would pass and he could settle back into the good memories of years past. The image on his phone reminded him of some of the times back in Overwatch, when life was simpler.

_"Jesse!" Genji was running towards him, a box of something in his arms. That was the first day he had ever played Cards Against Humanity. Somehow, they had gotten Morrison to play, but the other participants came as no surprise. Ana was the first into the circle as if the very words, "Cards Against Humanity" were the incantation to summon her. Reinhardt had followed in soon after, along with Reyes and Lena._ McCree had learned that day that no one beat Ana at Cards Against Humanity. No one. She played the game like he played poker and that was to say, strategically and likely with a couple of cards hidden in her sleeve.

  
Those were good times. Times when they could all take a down moment and even get Morrison teary-eyed and red in the face from laughing. Times like those, he could forget the fighting and the black and white and gray moments. Times like those, he had a family. He leaned on his metal arm, staring at the bottle in front of him, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ey! _Joel_!" A woman's voice cut through his good mood. His head snapped up a snarl. He hated being called Joel. It was a name that left a bitter taste on his tongue and sent fire through his veins. The leader of Deadlock had taken to calling him Joel because he couldn't be bothered to remember the name 'Jesse'. "Look, I don' know who-" He stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on the sometimes-useful thorn in his side. "Som'? I- What are ya-" She leaned forward, flicking his nose, causing him to wrinkle it. "Pendejo, you should answer your phone. Then you wouldn't be asking me these stupid questions."

His mouth hung open for a moment before looking down at his phone. "You are hopeless. Give me that." He protested as she snatched the phone from the table, but in his partially drunken state, he couldn't do much about it. She hopped out of reach and flicked open the case, pressing the power button in a swift movement. Even she seemed dumbstruck at what popped up as she stared at the screen. "19 new messages and 16 missed calls?!" He could see her eyebrows raise before her eyes flickered back to him. "Aye Dios Mio, you are hopeless." McCree frowned, taking advantage of her momentary distraction to stand and snatch his phone away. "Hey now! Those are all since I got t' the bar. What in fresh hell's-"

She groaned loudly, "Oh please don't start with that hermano. You're more cringe-worthy than that time I found that clip of Jack trying to hit on Gabe after he'd had one too many Mai Tais." She shuddered visibly. "There is not enough eye bleach in the world to erase what I saw." His mouth clamped shut, twisting into a look of disgust. "I didn't need that thought in my head. Reyes was like my dad. _My dad_ , Som'." He slumped back into his seat, making the chair rock a little more than he'd have liked. He grunted when it settled, eyeing the bottle hard. "I may need another drink jus' t' forget you told me that." He shook his head, "There are some things I never needed t' know Sombra, and tha' qualifies as one o' 'em."

She laughed as she waved him off. "You'll be fine. I mean, you did walk in on-" His eyes went wide, and he scrambled from his seat, wobbling a bit as he tried to keep the rest of the sentence from escaping, sputtering. "Jesus Christ! I don' need that reminder! There are things a man shouldn' see in his life and-" She pulled away, hands on her hips "Vaquero, don't give me that bullshit. I know which way you swing." He blinked as she stepped forward, patting his shoulder and whispering in his ear. "You can't hide _anything_ from me." And then she stepped back, straightening her jacket. "Anyways, I should get going..." She wiggled her fingers at him, cloaking for a moment before reappearing. "Oh! You should probably check some of those messages, cabrón. They might be important. Adios!" And then she was gone. McCree blinked as he looked at the space where Sombra had been standing, wrinkling his nose.

He slumped back into his seat. He'd look at the messages later; he was too drunk to deal with it right now. He was going to find a place to stay for the night and - Wait. He patted down the pocket he kept his wallet in. What the- He found it in the wrong pocket and suspiciously eyed the door. Flipping it open, he found his cash missing. "Damn it Som' next time I see ya, we're havin' words." He flicked out a card to pay for his bottle and took his leave, at least she had had the decency to take the cash and not his cards.

His steps were steady enough that he could make it to the hotel that didn't ask questions, as long as you kept it down, didn't cause trouble and didn't leave bloodstains on the carpet. He tipped his Stetson at the lady behind the front desk, who gave him a suspicious look. She had her hand on the phone and was eyeing Peacemaker. "Sorry ma'am, I ain't feelin' my best. Jus' lookin' for a place to lay my head for the night. Is Mama Tracy here? She can vouch I won't cause no trouble." She blinked before calling over her shoulder. "Trace? Got a guy asking for you!" Old Mama Tracy was one of the orneriest ladies Jesse had ever met, but she was a good woman, and he gave her hotel his business whenever he was in town.

"Who in blue blazes would be askin' for me at this hour? Tell them to pay up or get out! I'm tired and my hip's hurtin' me!"

"Aw Mama, didja kick someone out too hard?" He called back, winking and flashed a grin at the woman behind the desk. He had learned years ago. You didn't pity or sympathize with Mama Tracy. Those kinds of sentiments were fighting words and he'd gotten a good punch out of the woman once or twice before he learned.

"Jes? Is that your ridiculous voice I hear out there?" A tiny woman in her sixties shuffled into view, leaning on a cane. If she were five foot, Jesse would have been surprised. Her hair was cropped short, and she had scowl lines permanently etched into her face. Mama Tracy was old, cantankerous and didn't beat around the bush, but she was good to him, and she had come to treat him like the wayward son she had never wanted. "What are you doin' in my hotel at this hour?! Did your mama not teach you manners boy or did you just forget them at the bottom of that bottle you're holdin'?" Jesse dipped his head like a scolded child. "It's been a rough day, ma'am. I'm sorry for disturbin' ya, was jus'in town an' y'know I don't lay my head anywhere else in Santa Fe."

"If I found out you did, I'd kick your ass the next time you showed your face in here." Her eyes looked him over for a moment before the woman's expression softened, and she clucked her tongue. "Lord Almighty, Jes. You look like a train hit you and instead of goin' to the doctor like a sensible person, you tried to cure it with bourbon." Jesse chuckled, "Well y've always said I was a trainwreck-"

"And you've yet to prove me wrong. Get that boy a room Shelley, and if anyone comes askin' about him, he isn't here. You press that button there, and I'll come talk to them." She looked up at McCree, eyes raking over him before her nose twisted. "And you." Her tone brought his head up in a second. "Take a shower boy; I can smell the bar on you from here."

"Yes, ma'am!" He tipped his hat and grinned.

"Stop your grinnin' boy, you know I only put up with your shit cause you're a good kid with a fair amount of money in your pocket." Jesse grinned even wider than before, just to annoy her. "Awww, Mama y' do care!"

"Get outta my sight boy, before I change my mind." She waved him off and shuffled back into the other room. "I love ya too Mama!" He called after her, laughing at the string of curses that erupted from the back. Shelley stifled a snicker at the two before pushing a room key at him. "Here, since you're one of Tracy's favorites." Jesse tipped his hat with a sincere smile. "Thank y' kindly, Miss."

"Shelley. I'm...sorry I thought you were the man they show on the holovids. I mean, who they say you are, the train-robbing murderer."

"Comes with the territory ma'am, no hard feelins here." He shrugged, producing his card, the one calling him "William Thomas Jr. "Normally I'd have cash but-"

"Well if you didn' spend it all on that devil's water you're prone to drinking, you might have a little more, boy!" Tracy's voice rang out from the back, cutting him off. He chuckled. "Naw, this time it's cause my lil' sister borrowed money!"

"Well, aren't you the good samaritan?" She poked her head out. "Give him that room for half price, Shelley." Jesse sputtered at her, shaking his head. "Now hold up there! Ya ain't gotta do that ma'am; I got the money!" Tracy smiled a rare smile at him, "I know ya do boy, but I also know in the seven years you've been comin' here, you've never caused a fuss or left a mess in the room you're given, and you have the decency to smoke those cancer sticks outside. Sometimes you even make the bed before you leave." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and covering his face with his Stetson. "Thank ya, ma'am. What would I do without ya?" His wrist complained as he moved it and he barely hid the grimace.

"Probably die. Oh and Jess?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"

"Get that wrist looked at before you lose your other arm."

"Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later than last time upload guys. I was proofing this one again last night to go up and the whole thing's flow disagreed with me, prompting a slight rewrite. Also since you guys are so nice and beautiful and today is Friday, I'm gonna toss you guys two chapters :D  
> I probably shouldn't considering that I'm killing my buffer zone but you guys deserve a break from all the sad these first several chapters have put you guys through <3
> 
> Fun fact, "Mama Tracy" is based on my own great grandmother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji receives some news from a little bird and the old Overwatch members teach Hana and Lucio about Jesse.

 

 

> >Hola amigo!  
>  recieved 5:38 am
> 
>   
>  Who is this? How did you end up with my number?  
>  sent 6:02 am
> 
>   
>  >I'm a friend of the cowboy  
>  recieved 6:05 am
> 
>   
>  Jesse?  
>  sent 6:05 am
> 
>   
>  >Si, mi hermano. That pendejo is holed up in Santa Fe  
>  >He's been drinking himself silly  
>  >Again  
>  Recieved 6:06 am

Genji stared at the messages on his phone, trying to process the information. Even with his enhanced- Well, everything, the words worried him. Someone had gotten into his private phone, just to tell him Jesse was in Santa Fe drinking. The same Jesse McCree who had suddenly disappeared years ago without so much as a 'see you later.' The same Jesse McCree who hadn't spoken to anyone in several years and now Genji had proof that Jesse McCree was purposely ignoring all of his friends. The thought made him a little angry. _What happened to you, Jesse? When did you become such an ass?_ He flicked to the messages between them. The last message he had received from Jesse was, 'Fancy a drink downtown? I'm buyin.' Genji didn't look at the time stamp. The messages following Jesse's last ranged from sadness to anger and finally just turned into birthday and holiday wishes. Jesse had read every one but never replied. Genji sighed and tapped out a tentative message.

 

>   
>  Jesse?  
>  Sent 6:06 am  
>  Jesse are you there?  
>  Sent 6:07 am  
>  Look I know you probably don't care but  
>  Damn it McCree  
>  Stop ignoring us!  
>  We all miss you  
>  Sent 6:08 am

Genji waited, hoping that Jesse would respond or at least read the messages. _Drinking himself silly again..._ Genji gritted his teeth again. He had never known Jesse to have particularly good tastes in liquor, and he doubted he had the money to pay for anything good anyway, which meant that he was probably drinking whatever would get him the drunkest in the least amount of time.

 

>   
>  Jesse, I know you're in Santa Fe  
>  Don't make me come out there just to kick your ass  
>  You're drinking Ten High  
>  Aren't you  
>  You could at least drink something good  
>  Idiot  
>  Sent 6:11 am

  
The cowboy still didn't respond. _Damn_ it _, McCree!_ He stared at his phone before pressing the familiar speed dial number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. No answer. He had hit end call before the voicemail started. _Come on Jesse...just pick up._ He called again, this time the phone rang, and then he heard the familiar drawl of McCree's voicemail as Jesse ignored the call. He seethed and waited for the beep. "Jesse, it's Genji. If you don't answer your damn phone, I am coming straight from Gibraltar to shove my foot so far up your sorry ass; your great grandchildren will be half-Japanese."

  
He sucked in a breath, forgetting he was in the common room. All eyes had turned to look at him. He looked up, startling for a second when Lena zipped to his side. "What's wrong, love?" He sucked in a breath, reining his emotions back in before showing her the strange messages. "Someone knows where Jesse is." Hana's bubblegum popped in the heavy silence that followed the words. If everyone hadn't been looking at him before, they definitely were now. Genji rubbed the back of his neck, though the purpose of the gesture was lost. "But the idiot won't answer his phone."

  
"He never does my friend." Reinhardt looked up from where he and Angela were talking. "He's right, love." Lena put her hand on his shoulder. "Occasionally I'll look back, and the message will show that he read it several hours or days later." She shook her head, her normal cheery expression crestfallen. "But no one's heard from him since he left."

Genji threw his hands up. "Doesn't that seem...odd to anyone? For _Jesse_?" The responses he got were less than convincing as everyone shrugged. Angela was staring at the napkin in her hands; the room hung in another heavy, uncomfortable silence with only the occasional rustle of clothing or the sounds from Hana's games to break it. Hana leaned forward from the game she was playing with Lucio. "Alright, I give. Who's this Jesse guy?" Lucio leaned around her, nodding, "Yeah, you guys talk about him a lot."

Genji sighed dejectedly, sinking into a chair. "Someone who I thought was my best friend." Lena sat on the arm of his chair, hand on his shoulder. She sighed, "Well he...Jesse was...um. Hmmm." Genji looked up, seeing the confused way she pondered how to explain who Jesse McCree was. How did you explain to someone who he was without getting laughed at? Maybe that was Jesse's joke on all of them. You couldn't.

Angela was the first to find the words. "Jesse," she breathed in with an amused shake of her head. "is Jesse McCree-" Hana's head popped up, "Wait, wait wait. You mean that guy that's all over the news? _That_ Jesse McCree?!" Angela smiled weakly, nodding. "That Jesse McCree. He's a former member of Overwatch. He, he..." Genji could hear her voice crack as she lost the nerve to finish her original sentence and the way she worried her lip as she struggled to find the words to say, "left just before Jack and Gabe died and didn't tell anyone where he was going or how he was. He just left."

Hana looked thoughtful for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "So, he up and left without talking to anyone and you guys are surprised that he still won't with a sixty million dollar bounty on his head? He's probably worried about you guys getting involved." Genji slammed his hand down, "He should let us help him!" He immediately regretted it when Hana shrank back. "I'm sorry Ms. Song, I did not mean to shout." The grip on his shoulder tightened reassuringly as if Lena knew the turmoil that was boiling under that apathetic looking visor and cold metal body. She spoke next. "What Genji means is, Jesse wasn't like that. Sure, usually, no one was surprised when he didn't come to breakfast, he always slept in but..." She stopped, looking away as she blinked away a few tears, "Everyone just knew that morning that he was gone. The base just...felt empty." Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Hana'smouth quirked, "I bet you guys don't believe a word the news says."Angela looked up from the napkin she had twisted into shreds. "Absolutely not! Jesse didn't have a spotless record but, he certainly wouldn't go around robbing banks and trains. The eyewitness reports about the train to Houston, the man they described, _that's_ Jesse. Jesse would give anything and everything for, well, just about anyone. I had to patch him up on numerous occasions, even bring him back from the brink of death because of how selfless he was. You could just tell, in his words and actions, that his friends meant the world to him. For him to leave without a word and have not spoken to us since then, I can only guess that there was something incredibly wrong that he was hiding. You see, Jesse was... never serious. About anything."

  
Genji cast a glance at Hana and Lucio, who had both sunk in their chairs. The look on their faces was not one that Jesse would have liked to see if he knew someone had asked about him. No, Jesse wanted people to laugh. He had once told him that he'd rather people laugh at his expense than being upset at all. Genji straightened up, "And he wouldn't want us moping." The others looked up as Genji stood. "Ms. Song asked us who Jesse was, and we're sitting here acting like this is his eulogy. If someone asked Jesse about us, you know what the first thing he'd do is?"

  
Angela giggled, "Make his best impression of us and then tell the most embarrassing stories." Lena snorted and leaned to look at Hana. "His impressions were terrible, and his stories were worse." Genji laughed and nodded. "Remember when Ms. Amari caught him cheating at poker?"

  
Reinhardt bellowed with laughter, and Genji continued, "She chased him across the base, threatening him with a double dose of sleep darts!" Angela covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the memory. "And all you could hear was him yelling and the sound of spurs. Ms. Amari always was a killer shot, though, and she got him. Almost broke his neck from how hard he dropped. It was a good thing I was out of sight because she heard me laughing and swore if she caught me, I was next. Jesse was out for three days." Lucio choked on his soda. "I can't even take this dude seriously."  

"Nobody does." Genji swiped his phone off of the table where he'd left it. He thumbed through some pictures before resting on a picture of them when they were younger. He had knocked Jesse's hat off from behind and snapped a selfie. Jesse had been halfway through a cursed protest, and the mixture of shock and outrage was painted perfectly on his face. That one was perfect. It seemed the others had the same idea because all of them had pulled out their phones to show the two new recruits. Everyone soon piled on the couch, most of them sitting on Reinhardt. Lena had a picture of Jesse grinning, a cigar sticking out of his mouth and his thumbs hooked in his jeans on either side of the gaudy gold belt buckle he had just bought. Hana raised an eyebrow at the picture nearly choking. "BAMF? Really?! Oh, my gawd. That's so-" Angela giggled as she finished the teen's sentence. "Jesse. I believe I have a picture of him on my phone as well. Hmmm, ah!" She faced her phone towards everyone else. Jesse was laughing. He had his hat on his chest and his head thrown back while Reyes was little more than a blur. In the corner, there was a suspicious green blur. Genji couldn't restrain the laughter that erupted from him as he remembered Reyes chasing after him, shouting obscenities in Spanish he was sure would make a sailor blush. "I remember that! Reyes almost killed me that day!" Angela gave him a look, "Well, you would have deserved it. Of all the things to do to Gabriel, you two decided to replace his coffee."

Genji put his hand to his chest, feigning hurt, "Who me? I'm obviously innocent Angie. It was Jesse's idea. Besides, you're the one with the picture." She stammered a second before collecting herself.

"Yes well. I thought I should catalog causes of death, seeing as I am Overwatch's head of medicine." 

"Angie!"

Lena rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully "Please love. Jesse didn't have to say a word, and you were all ears. You two were worse than Ms. Amari and Rein." Genji stared at her, "Lena, I resent that comment. Jesse and I didn't prank as much as you guys think. It was those two, and we got blamed." It was Reinhardt's turn to feign innocence. "Ms. Oxton. Mr. Shimada, I am wounded by the fact that you would even suggest that I am anything but an honorable, upstanding citizen!" Every head in the room turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "What? It is true! I would never even consider pranking my friends!" Genji tilted his head slightly, expression incredulous behind the visor. "Says the man that helped Ms. Amari replace Morrison's and Reye's shampoo with temporary hair dye and then blamed it on Jesse and I. We had to take a mission to kill a _chupacabra_ to get away from those two! And the chupacabra trying to rip our faces off was more pleasant!"

Angela was gasping for breath. "I just remembered Jack with pink hair. Please tell me someone still has a picture of that." Lena's hand shot up, waving. "Ooh! I do love!" She flicked through her gallery before pulling up an obviously candid picture of Commander Morrison, square jaw set as he glared at Genji and Jesse. Next to him, Reyes had his cap pulled down further to hide the almost cyan blue that peeked out. Hana looked up at Reinhardt, forced to cover her mouth to stop her laughter. "You did that?!" Reinhardt looked down at the picture on his phone, chuckling. "Ya, it was a good joke. Mostly Ms. Amari's doing, though. I just distracted them." His voice was far away and distracted as he stared at the image. It showed him, Ana, Jesse, Lena, and Genji. Reinhardt was kneeling, on hand on Genji's shoulder. His other arm was wrapped around Ana's waist. Lena was perched on his shoulder whileJesse had been pulled off balance into a hug by Ana. His hat was caught mid flutter to the ground and Ana was ruffling his hair while his mouth was wide open in protest. Lena looked down at her phone, "You know, it's easy to forget what it was like before Jesse came along. He kind of just wormed his way in until everyone forgot that he hadn't always been there and that's why it doesn't feel right that he's not here. Jesse just-"

  
Her words were cut short by the chime of Genji's phone and all eyes turned to look at him. Lena's eyes went wide and Angela sucked in a breath. Under him, he felt Reinhardt tense. "Is it him love?" Genji scrambled to open the message, fingers fumbling.

 

> >Looks like he got beat up too but whatever it was, it wasn't human  
>  Recieved 6:41 am

  
Genji's heart sank as he read the messages. "It...its not him." He could feel the room deflate, bated breaths coming out as heavy sighs. "This unspecified number texted me earlier, said he's in a bar in Santa Fe... but now they're saying he's hurt." The room tensed again.

 

>   
>  >His arm looks like he stuck it in a meat grinder, he kept trying to hide it but something got him  
>  >And its not his bad one  
>  Recieved 6:42 am

The news hit him like a punch to the gut. Jesse had a bad arm? When did that happen? What happened to him? Why hadn't he said something?

 

>   
>  Jesse has a bad arm?!  
>  Sent 6:45 am
> 
>   
>  >Ay dios mio  
>  Recieved 6:45 am
> 
>   
>  What?  
>  Sent 6:46 am
> 
>   
>  >You must be kidding  
>  > The vaquero didn't tell you?  
>  >Smh this pendejo, I should smack him.  
>  Recieved 6:48 am
> 
>   
>  No??  
>  Sent 6:48 am  
>  Tell me what?  
>  What happened?  
>  Sent 6:49 am  
>  What  
>  happened  
>  What did you do to Jesse?!  
>  Sent 6:55 am
> 
> > Relájate! I'm innocent  
>  Recieved 6:55 am
> 
>   
>  >As for what happened  
>  Recieved 6:55
> 
>   
>  You had better tell me  
>  or I will hunt you down  
>  and make you regret everything you have ever done  
>  Sent 6:56 am
> 
>   
>  > Hey! I'm innocent. Vaquero is mi hermano, remember?  
>  >I'm just tired of seeing him act like this  
>  >He's no fun when he's drunk and mopey  
>  Recieved 6:58 am

The room watched him as he grew more and more agitated with each passing minute. He hopped down from Reinhardt's lap, a mumbled apology to the older man when Reinhardt grunted. "What's wrong love? What happened? Is Jesse okay?" Lena's cheerful demeanor had faded and she zipped to his side to try to read the messages. Genji tilted the screen towards her, voicing to the rest his agitation. "Our 'generous informant' also provided the information that Jesse has a...'bad arm' now and his other arm is injured but, they won't specify what happened to him. Only that he looks like he got attacked by something, not human." Lena sucked in a shaky breath. "Oh Jesse...what happened to you?" The room went silent again, heavy and still. As if no one could picture bright, happy Jesse McCree hiding from them in a bar, drinking away whatever had happened to him since he left. The chime broke the silence and once again, all eyes were on him.

 

>   
>  > Ask your brother what happened to Jesse McCree ;)  
>  Recieved 7:05am

  
Genji didn't have to ask. "I knew it! I knew he was lying." He could feel the confusion in the stares as he started to pace. Angela leaned around Reinhardt to look at him. "Who Genji?" Genji gave an exasperated noise, halfway between a sigh and a growl. "My brother!" He could hear Angela's tone turn dry as she deadpanned, "Why am I not surprised?" Genji ignored her for a minute, thinking out loud. "When he got off the carrier, I asked him how the mission went and he told me the intel was wrong. That there were two werewolves." The others nodded, "That's what he told Winston too." Lena put her hands on her hips, tilting her head, "You think he lied in his report?" Genji gestured, putting his hands to his visor with an agitated sigh. "I know he did."

  
"But, why? What would he have to gain from admitting he botched a mission?" Angela seemed concerned but also curious. "My brother reported two werewolves that were fighting. He killed the black one and the other one..." He had begun pacing, all the pieces slowly falling into place. "Escaped in the confusion." Lena finished.  
Genji nodded, "Except, my brother doesn't let things escape. He's like Jesse. He doesn't miss often and he would have tracked that other wolf down. He let that second one go and lied on his report to protect himself and the wolf. That's not like him."

  
The realization hit everyone at once but only Angela spoke, "You think the wolf is Jesse and Hanzo found out." She slumped in her chair. Lena piped up next, "It all makes sense! The bad arm, the injuries on his other arm..." She sank back into one of the armchairs, eyes wide. "Jesse is avoiding us because..." She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
"He's probably scared of what will happen." Genji looked over at Angela who continued, her tone turning sad and soft, "Either to himself or to us. So, now that we know, what now?"  
Genji nodded. "Well I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go kick my brother's ass for lying, hug him for being the good man I know he is, and then I'm flying straight to Santa Fe to kick Jesse's ass and drag that idiot home." Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh, thumping his chest before throwing his fist in the air. "I am with you my friend, let me know when you intend to leave for Santa Fe!" Lena perked up, "I'm going too love!" Angela nodded, "I suppose I should come along to make sure no one hurts Jesse too badly. Hana, Lucio are you going as well?" Lucio was the first to answer, "Count me in! What about you D.Va?" Hana nodded, "After all of the stories so far? I'm going too!"

  
Genji punched his fist into the air, "Then its settled! As Jesse would say, 'It's time for a good ole' fashioned ass-whoopin'!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anyone seems out of character here, I'm still getting used to writing them, and the last several chapters have been unbeta'd and I'm kind of acting as my own proofreader.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji have a chat.

Hanzo sat with the smell of incense flooding into his senses. He was thankful that the jet lag had been in his favor. His odd sleeping habits and total exhaustion from the mission in New Mexico had allowed him to fall asleep shortly after arriving in Gibraltar and it had helped.

He took a deep breath, holding it for a few moments before he released it. He had chosen sandalwood this time. The earthy smell reminded him of a forest near Hanamura. He used to go there with Genji. He breathed in, focusing on it as the air filled his lungs and he held it before breathing out again. His thoughts found their way to his brother. _Breathe in, Hold._ Genji was laughing as he ran toward the arcade, Hanzo following behind. Shoulders back, chin up. Genji used to call it his 'dragon walk.' _Focus. Breathe out._ Genji was playing the new game; face screwed up in concentration while Hanzo stood stiffly nearby, watching from the corner of his eye. _Focus. Breathe in, Hold. Focus. Breathe out._  The repetition continued until his shoulders relaxed, and his mind could open up and be clear. _Breathe in, Hold. Focus-_ His eyes snapped open as the lock on his door disengaged with a short beep. He rolled to where he had set Stormbow, nocking an arrow as he grabbed it. He was half-hidden and had his bow focused on the door before it had finished sliding open. The cyborg was in his doorway, staring at him with its head tilted. It seemed curious and then laughed.

"Did you hear of my intentions all the way over here, Anija?" Hanzo relaxed the string on his bow, rising from his crouch. "That door was locked." His tone was flat and dry. The cyborg cocked his hip out, shrugging. "We are ninjas, Hanzo, and you expect a door lock to stop me?" Hanzo's lip curled. "What do you want?"

The cyborg flipped through its phone before tossing it to Hanzo. Hanzo caught it with his free hand, shooting the cyborg a confused look before his eyes flicked down to look at the screen. It was showing him messages from an unknown number. The messages detailed something Hanzo already knew. The abandoned town hadn't been far from Santa Fe; it made sense that the cowboy had made his way there. He tilted his head, frowning as the messages grew more agitated and Genji jumped to conclusions. His mouth drew further into a frown as he read the way Genji had reacted and stuck on the way his brother had jumped to defend McCree. So impulsive. So much like the Genji he- no, no he needed to- He tried to focus his thoughts elsewhere as bile started creeping into his throat. His thumb ran along the string of the bow, channeling his thoughts into the sensation. He stared at the phone for a moment before the last message that caught his attention. "So you are here to ask me about my mission again."

"I am. This time, I want the truth, Hanzo." Hanzo's eyebrow raised as he stared down the cyborg. "I have a feeling you already know the answers you seek." It tilted its head and crossed its arms. He could feel those brown eyes on him, see the bright green hair as Genji pouted at him in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to wipe away the memory. He had begun clearing his mind, and he was too open, his wounds too bare. He deflated, shoulders dropping as he opened tired eyes to look at the ghost of his brother. "If it will allow me to continue my meditation in peace, I will answer your questions."

The cyborg seemed satisfied with his answer and seat itself in a chair not far away. "Why did you lie, brother?" Hanzo sighed, of course, the cyborg would get straight to the point. That was one thing that had changed. He tried to focus on it. The cyborg was not his brother. It wasn't. His brother was dead. He had killed his brother. He took a deep breath. "Because this outcome was the preferable one." He was tired, and his tone had turned into one of defeat. He just wanted this to be done so he could return to his meditation. He seated himself on his bed, avoiding looking at the cyborg.

"As opposed to?" Hanzo closed his eyes. "I was unsure what would become of McCree if I reported the mission correctly. He allowed me to walk away with the knowledge of who he was and what he was. He was trusting me with that knowledge." He could hear the sigh filter through the cyborg's visor, "And if you had reported the mission truthfully?"  
Hanzo's eyes opened slowly, flickering up to the cyborg. "Must I?" It shrugged in response, "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I will leave." He sighed, before closing his eyes again. The less he had to look at the cyborg, the easier it would be to finish the conversation. "The only part of the report I lied on was the last night. I was hunting the wolf in the report and thought that I had found it when McCree transformed. The black wolf I killed went after him, and I followed. When I caught up, they were fighting. I was going to shoot McCree when he noticed me and hid in the building behind him." The cyborg snorted, "I'm not surprised. Jesse was very observant, even if he acted like an idiot." Hanzo's mouth twitched, "Not unlike yourself then, brother." The words had slipped before he had had a chance to realize what he was saying.

It was too late to take them back. He sat in silence as the cyborg stared at him a moment then laughed. "Jesse is much worse." Hanzo looked up, an eyebrow raised but didn't respond. He was already regretting the slip of his tongue. He used to joke like that with Genji. But the thing sitting across the room was not Genji. Not _his_ Genji. The cyborg gestured at him, "I'm sorry, I interrupted. Please, continue." Hanzo had hoped that it'd forgotten and that the topic could be left alone after that, but of course, Genji was- He gritted his teeth as he caught himself. "It took me by surprise that a werewolf would show intelligence like that, and I lost my shot on the black one as well. McCree engaged the black wolf inside the building with a gun." The cyborg's head jerked in surprise. "And it lived?" Hanzo shrugged, "I do not believe he changed out of his wolf form to do it." The cyborg gave a half shrug, accepting that as a plausibility, and Hanzo continued. "He chased it back out of the building but didn't emerge himself. He likely remembered I was there. I...thought that Overwatch had sent another agent to assist me and that the false information had gotten them killed. I reacted out of rage." The cyborg seemed to watch him for a moment and then nodded, "I wondered about the overkill. Every single one of those arrows was a killing blow, and yet, you used five fatal shots."

"McCree complimented me on my marksmanship. He spoke even though I am certain he was still transformed." The cyborg stood up suddenly, mildly startling him, "That...that's great! Angie will be so glad to hear that!" Hanzo's mouth pulled to one side. _Why would McCree's ability to speak be any concern to Dr. Zeigler?_ The cyborg must have seen the look because it started pacing. "Before Jesse left, Angie had been working on a serum that allowed werewolves to retain their..." he trailed off, and Hanzo could almost imagine the look on his face. "Humanity, when they transformed." It was Hanzo's turn to be confused. "I do not understand, do you believe he stole it?" Genji- no, the _cyborg_ shook its head. "Right after Jesse left, one of the werewolves Angie was treating didn't take to the serum well. The transformation is still hard on the body and mind. It is not like our family's transformation, where it is freeing, Hanzo. The reason most werewolves are feral is that the pain of transforming throws the mind into shock and they act on instinct, or so Angie has told me. Most become aggressive. The serum is supposed to help with that, and give them more control." It put a hand to its chin, "That one that didn't take? It escaped and hurt some people, but one day it just, stopped. There were no more reports. Of course, after that, Morrison shut down the program. He didn't want to take any more risks."

Hanzo had mulled on the information before he spoke, "Jesse was one of those attacked, and you believe he took down the wolf." The cyborg looked up at him, "Yes, I believe so. The serum permanently changed how the altered genes that cause the transformation worked, so naturally, if a 'cured' wolf turned someone, that person would gain the same effects." Hanzo nodded as the cyborg explained. The cyborg returned to his seat. "After that?" Hanzo sighed deeply, "We exchanged some words. He is, worried that Overwatch is hunting him." The cyborg chuckled, "Well we are, just not to kill him." Hanzo let a chuckle slip. "So, are you going to go drag him out of some shady bar in Santa Fe?" The cyborg shifted its weight, putting its hands on its hips, "Winston's got Athena looking into that."  Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "Why hadn't he done that sooner? If you were all so intent on having McCree back?" The look he received was more like Genji than anything the cyborg had done in his presence, and it tugged at Hanzo's already aching heart. Genji was staring at him, shoulders relaxed. His head was tilted to the side, and then he did a double-take like he couldn't believe the words that had come out of Hanzo's mouth. It was Genji's version of 'did you really just ask that stupid question?' Hanzo pursed his lips at the cyborg ghost of his brother.

"If Jesse does not want to be found, you never will, especially not in the southern United States. Think of how well you knew Hanamura, brother. Every escape route, every ledge, crack or nook you could hide in if you didn't wish to be found." The cyborg was pacing, and Hanzo didn't miss the fact that it was getting closer, but he nodded in acknowledgment. He still had every detail of Hanamura burned into his memory. The cyborg continued, "Now expand that kind of knowledge across hundreds of miles. Because that's what we are dealing with and have been since Jesse left. Until now, we didn't even know where to begin looking. One week media says he's in Houston, the next day he's in Kansas." Hanzo suddenly remembered how Jesse had left not even a single trace in the ghost town. He had vanished completely in a matter of hours. His mouth pulled into a frown. "He is... impressively good at covering his trail. In the time between our conversation and when I returned after disposing of the wolf, he was gone. It could not have been more than an hour or two. I searched that entire town. He is... very thorough." He knew McCree had been a member of Overwatch, but he simply didn't understand how a man like McCree could be so proficient in disappearing. Had it been someone else, perhaps, but he had researched any information that was available to him about the group he was joining. Dead or alive, he wanted every scrap of information that he could get so that they couldn't use it against him. Jesse McCree was- Hanzo went over the information in his head. McCree was a smoker, almost every picture and holovid he'd been able to dig up showed McCree with a cigar hanging from his lips. He dressed in heavy clothes and wore cowboy boots with spurs. His medical records revealed that he returned from most missions injured in some manner. Most of the holovids had been corrupted, but from the fragments he had been able to watch, he could see that McCree was a loud man. Nothing about the man screamed any inkling of stealth. He caught the nod from Genji, and his eyes flickered to the ghost of his brother. "Jesse was under Reyes. Reyes led Blackwatch. When things got messy, they sent in Blackwatch. They sent Reyes and McCree, usually, but there were a few others." Hanzo mulled over that information. "I hadn't heard of Blackwatch."

"Of course not. Blackwatch never existed. Not officially. Not on paper. Blackwatch was... something else. Jesse would tell me about it sometimes after he'd had too much to drink. Some of the missions he saw, now I think back on it, I'm not surprised he finally walked away." It all started settling into place in Hanzo's mind, and finally, the realization dawned. He had sorely underestimated Jesse McCree. He thought back on the interaction with McCree, going over the sounds and other cues he had ignored in favor of focusing on where his arrow would strike. He wondered if it had all been a deliberate ruse, and who would have walked away had the other pushed too far past the store's doorway. A cold shiver of fear trickled down his spine. It was rare that he actually felt fear, but he knew the feeling all the same.

"Anija, there is one more thing before I leave."

Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts as the cyborg wrapped its arms around him. He stiffened, and his breath caught. "Thank you for protecting Jesse. I appreciate it more than you know." Hanzo sat frozen awkwardly in the hug for a moment before finally returning it, his arms looser than Genji's. Almost too soon, his brother was pulling away. "Thank you for answering my questions as well." His brother disappeared out the door, and he watched as the door slip closed, lock reengaging.

  
With a heavy sigh, he rose and turned to walk back to where the incense still smoked. He kneeled, bowing his head with a sigh. He had a feeling that he would not be able to return to his meditation as easily as he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of back and forth on Hanzo's part. Sorry guys!  
> The way I see it, Hanzo is aware that Genji is his brother but he fights it because hiding in his anger is easier that trying to face reopened wounds.
> 
> Also, I still want to thank everyone for the amazing comments. It really makes me enjoy writing this fic <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy to the rescue!

It turned out all the "fuss" was Genji chewing on him like a dog on a bone. As he scrolled through the messages, he couldn't help but worry. If Genji knew he was in Santa Fe, that meant one of two things. The archer he had met last night was already back in Gibraltar and had revealed his secret, or Sombra was involved. Somehow, he had a feeling it was the latter. He looked at the door for the fifth time since he had opened the messages as if waiting for his best friend to come slamming through the door. Genji was certainly impulsive enough to do so, and he doubted one little old lady with a mean streak that would give the Devil a run for his money would stop him.

  
It was morning now, probably late morning if he knew his sleeping habits. He had showered and all but collapsed into bed the previous night. When he woke up, his wrist was nearly too swollen to move. A sudden pounding had him jumping out of his skin and reaching for Peacekeeper. He couldn't go back. "Billy!" It was Mama Tracy. He breathed a sigh of relief and set the gun down. "Yes, ma'am?" He knew that Mama Tracy would only come up to talk to him for one reason, but at least he would have a headstart. If anyone was down there he was worried about catching him; she'd stall them long enough for him to get out the back. The good thing about Mama Tracy, she always set him up in a room that had a way out. Even Shelley had done it, though perhaps more by accident than anything. "There's a woman up front lookin' for you. Should I tell her to get lost? Been itchin' to talk to ole' Missy." He sighed, Missy was the woman's double barrel shotgun. "What's she look like, Mama?"

  
"Real pretty thing, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, asked for 'Billy.' She a friend of yours, boy?"

  
Jesse eyed his wrist. Angela would sure do him some good, and he could get away from just her without her getting hurt. He didn't want to hurt anybody, but he wasn't going back to Gibraltar. "Anyone else with her?"

  
"Nope, just her. At least that I saw." Would Angela try to trick him just to drag him back? Was Genji hiding, waiting for him to be lured in by Angie's innocent sweetness? He cast a glance at his wrist. It was starting to look like it might get infected. He wasn't keen on dying from gangrene. "Tell Angie she can come up if there ain't no one else." He groaned as he moved to gather up some of his personal effects. He needed to be ready to run at a second's notice. Good thing that wolf hadn't gotten his legs. "You sure boy? I can make her real gone, real fast." He smiled at the tone in her voice. He had known the cranky old hotel owner to run cops away with their tails between their legs. "Naw Mama, it's okay. She's a doctor. Y' did tell me t' get my wrist fixed up. She's my best shot without gettin' the cops called on me."

  
There was silence as she considered his words, "Well alright, make sure you're decent, boy. " Jesse burst into laughter. "As decent as I can be Mama."

  
"Shut your mouth boy, before I come in there and shut it for you, and stop your stupid grinnin'."

  
Jesse's grin spread wider, seeping into his tone as he responded, "Yes, ma'am." He got a string of curses in return, and then he heard her shuffle away. He finished gathering his belongings and then waited. A few moments later, there was a lighter knock on his door. "Billy? May I come in?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, grinning for a second, "Only if I ain't gonna get hit with that staff of yers, Angie." He heard a chuckle, and she was quiet for a moment before she answered, "No promises. Especially if it will put some sense in your head." As if a flip switched, the teasing was gone. "I ain't gonna see anyone else, and I ain't goin' back, Ange." He heard the light gasp at his tone. He stared down the door. "There's no one else here at the hotel. When we got the news you were in Santa Fe and hurt, I had Winston and Athena look into where you were." Jesse didn't miss the specification. "At the hotel..." He repeated, an eyebrow raised.

  
"Do you honestly expect that I could stop the others from coming? Genji is dead set on dragging you back to Gibraltar, but you'll just disappear again. I know you. I made them stay away from here so that we could speak in private."

  
Jesse grunted and then moved towards the door. He paused with his metal hand on the knob. Listening. Nothing. He opened it to see Angela standing in front of him, looking worried. He gestured inside, not missing the way she winced at his state. "It ain't as bad as it looks, Ange. You've gotten me outta worse." She stepped inside, and he shut the door quickly. He had barely turned around when she hugged him tightly. He grimaced as she reopened the gashes on his chest. "Easy now," he hissed. She flinched away like she had been burned. "I'm so sorry Jesse!" He moved to settle on the bed. "No hard feelings Ange. Jus' ain't a good idea t' bear hug me right now. Suppose I should get this shirt off so y' can fix that." He waggled his eyebrows, only to get a roll of gauze in his face.

  
"Jesse McCree, behave!" She made a face, trying to scold him but it melted away the minute she saw his grin. "Alright, let's see your- Jesse are you bleeding?" Jesse looked down at the crimson blossoming on his chest through his tan shirt. "Huh, guess I am." He fiddled with the buttons for a moment but found that his metal hand was not as suited to the task and sighed. Angela's hands were at the buttons in a second, and he chuckled, mouth opening before she silenced him with a look she probably learned from Ana. The words died in his throat, and he shut his mouth. "Right then. Uh, so how y' been Ange."

  
"If you would answer your phone you'd know that answer, Jesse." She was examining the scratches on his chest. "Well, it's not as bad as I'd imagined. Any other wounds I should know about?" Jesse grinned, "Only my poor achin' heart Ange, yer bein' awfully cold t' me."

  
"I am doing no such thing, Jesse. Mein gott, you haven't changed." She leaned back, looking him over again. "Have you been smoking more? You reek of cigar smoke." Jesse shook his head, "Naw Ange, I cut back jus' like I told y' I would. I mean, I usually have one on me, but it's rare that I light it anymore. Jus' kinda like havin' it there, y'know?" Angela nodded before digging in her bag. "I'll have to clean the wounds before I can heal them."

  
"Yeah yeah Ange, I know. It'll get real nasty from the inside if y' don't." Angela nodded before returning with some gauze and a bottle. He laid back, knowing it was easier to her from experience. "So uh, how much do y'all know?" He gritted his teeth as she gently cleaned away some of the dirt and scabbing from the smallest of the gashes. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes. "Between our anonymous informant that told us you were here and Hanzo's report, we have a pretty good idea of what happened, Jesse." Jesse sputtered, "Hanzo? Like Hanzo Shimada? That Hanzo?!" Angela pressed her hand to his shoulder. "Be still Jesse; you're making this harder. But yes. Hanzo Shimada."

  
Jesse's metal arm clenched into a fist. "What in tarnation is-"

  
"Jesse! Please be still."

  
Jesse settled back like a scolded puppy, anger still boiling his blood. "Why's that bastard in Overwatch? I knew I didn' like his attitude... always could tell a snake-"

  
"Jesse!" Her tone silenced him, and he tipped his hat down, hiding his expression. "Genji brought him. I'm not sure we...know the whole story between those two, but it's obvious that-" She stopped cleaning with a sigh, "I don't know how to feel about Hanzo. Part of me wants to be angry with him for what he did to Genji, but then I remember how he was when he first came to Overwatch. We had him confined until Winston was sure he wouldn't be a threat. I was in charge of watching him." Jesse barely realized she had gone back to cleaning. "He is very closed off, arrogant even, but he is in a great deal of pain from his past. I believe he came to us to try to do good in the world. Not unlike you, Jesse."  
He tilted his hat up "Yeah, we...exchanged some words. Stuck up higher 'n a light pole if y' ask me. 'N don't ya go comparin' me to that-"

  
Angela was silent, but the look on her face was enough to quiet him back down, "I do not care for his attitude, but I am beginning to understand why Genji brought him to us. There is good in him. You of all people should know that." Jesse grunted in acknowledgment, "Ye' I mean, he chose to let me live. I guess I oughta thank 'im fer that, even if he ratted me out in his report. I still think he's a snake, though." He hissed as Angela hit a tender spot, possibly on purpose, closing his eyes.

  
"Actually, he lied in his report. We didn't know until we got the other messages saying you were injured. Genji suspected he was lying, but we didn't know why until then. Genji put it together when the informant-"

  
"Her name's Sombra." Angela looked up from her work, "How can you be so sure?" Jesse groaned, "When'd y'all touch down in New Mexico?"

  
"Agents Reinhardt, Mercy, Lucio, D.va, Genji, and Tracer arrived in New Mexico at 0900 Mountain Time, Agent McCree." Jesse groaned as Athena chimed in. "Yeah figured as much and I ain't an agent no more Athena. Stop that." The AI was silent before she chimed in again, "Very well, Jesse." His phone was still lying on the bed, and he reached for it, ignoring Angela's protest. "I got a message this mornin' at exactly nine o' clock." He faced the phone to her.

 

>   
>  >Rise and shine, hermano. Cavalry's here.  
>  Received 9:00 am

  
Angela shook her head. "I don't understand. She tells us where you are and then warns you that we're here?" Jesse could only shrug. "She's usually just a pain in my ass; there ain't no tellin' what game she's playin' this time. She found me one night... I used t' chain myself up back when I first started turnin'. I didn' trust myself not t' hurt someone, so I made sure I couldn' as long as I wasn't in my right mind. They were timer locks, like y' used to use when ya were figurin' out yer 'cure' for werewolves."

"I knew I had 15." He hissed as she pressed just a little harder, scrubbing gently at a stubborn spot, "Aight Angie, I'm sorry, okay? I jus' didn't know what t' do. I couldn' come back when Morrison was in charge, all right? Y'know how he was about werewolves. Wouldn'a mattered if I was his mama."

"Jesse!" She looked appalled that he would talk about Morrison that way. "Jack was not a bad man; he was just doing what he felt was right to keep people safe. He made mistakes, but he was only human."

"It's true though Ange. He hated werewolves. Me 'n Reyes saw it first hand."

"He wasn't perfect Jesse. No one is. You know that."

"Still don't excuse murdering a family of innocents 'cause they got dealt a bad hand." He saw her open her mouth to speak, and then falter and shake her head. "It's in the past now Jesse. Jack is dead, and everyone misses you. Come home, please?"

"I can't. I...."

"Then why not answer our calls? Gott im Himmel, Jesse, do you know how worried we were?!" Tears had started forming in her eyes, and she wiped at them before they could spill down her cheeks, "The only reason we knew you were alive was the media reports and read text messages!" Jesse's anger at Morrison bled away, and he sat up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "I know Ange, look I'm sorry, but I didn' want y'all comin' after me. I missed the hell out of y'all but I couldn' risk y'all figurin' it out." He hung his head, "I knew if I started talkin' to ya'll I wouldn' be able t' say no if one of y'all asked me t' come back."

"Jesse McCree, you are the most idiotic-" She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Jesse, I missed you."

  
"Missed y' too Ange." The moment lingered for a bit longer before she pulled away and went back to cleaning. They sat in silence for some time. After a few more winces of pain and a long groan, his chest was cleaned up enough to heal. He relaxed as the feeling washed over him. "I forgot how good this part felt Ange. Yer an angel, y'know that?"  
He could hear the eye roll in her laugh before she rose to cross over to his injured arm. He growled as she lightly touched it. "This is going to hurt a lot more, Jesse." He nodded, "Yeah, I...I'm sorry if I...uh." He looked over, "Y'know I never like this part." Her hand rested on his shoulder. "I know Jesse, just, try to hold down the urge to transform. You have the prototype serum. I can fix that, but I don't have the new serum on me." Jesse nodded, taking a deep breath. "Aight, I'm ready."

He watched her prepare a fresh cloth for cleaning, eyes following the way the liquid spread across the fabric. She had just set down the bottle when something slammed into the door. Making both of them jump. Mama Tracy's voice rang out loud and clear from a little further away. "If you don't get yourself away from that door, you, me, 'n Missy are gonna have a little talk!" They both stared at the door as a synthetic voice, calm and level filtered through. "My apologies. I was coming to ensure my friends were alright." Jesse's eyes flickered to Angela, mouth pulling into a disappointed frown.

"I didn't bring him here; he must have followed me."

"Angie? I would like some assistance? Please?" Jesse saw her blink at the door and then her jaw set. "Absolutely not, Genji. You followed me here against my wishes." 

"You hear that? You better make yourself scarce!" Mama Tracy was getting closer. Jesse sighed, "Leave 'im be Mama. He's a dear friend of mine." Everyone was silent; he figured he had probably shocked everyone. In the silence, Jesse rose to get the door. He wouldn't be able to outrun Genji, but he would be able to talk Genji down easier. "Jesse, are you sure?" Angela whispered. "Yeah, I mean. Y'all would just find me again; I have a feelin' Sombra would make sure of it."

"You were thinking of running off again." She sounded disappointed.

"Ya don't....I still don't know if I can go back Ange." His voice was hoarse from the whisper he was forcing past gritted teeth.

"Jesse, everyone knows. No one wants to hurt you, we want to make sure no one else does!"

"It ain't 'bout that anymore Ange!" He snapped as he got to the door, still whispering as he wrenched open the lock with more force than he had intended. His shoulders dropped and he hung his head, "It's about me. I... I don't-" She had gotten up and was at his side, one hand on his back. "I can help you, Jesse. The new serum is far more stable. You won't be chained to this. You don't have to face it alone."

He was silent.

"Jesse? Help? Please?" Genji's voice broke through the silence and Jesse was suddenly reminded that the ninja was outside and at Mama Tracy's mercy. He opened the door, staring at Genji's feet before trailing his gaze up to the visor that covered his face. There was a bottle on the ground near Genji's feet. Mama Tracy was a foot from the ninja, scowling at him intensely. Her gaze turned to him.

"Jess, I told you to make yourself decent and you come to the door half-dressed! Where in the hell are your clothes?! I doubt your shirt had anything to do with gettin' your wrist fixed, boy." She stepped towards him and he backed up into the room, holding up his hands. "Now Mama, I had some more injuries on my chest, Ange was jus' gettin' me patched up." The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you lie to me, boy." He backed up further, hand falling to the bloodied shirt Angela had rested on a nearby chair. "I swear! Look." Her eyes flickered over the shirt a moment before her nose wrinkled in disgust, "Smells like a hospital in here. You better not have gotten blood on anything!" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at the bed where all of Angela's medical equipment was laid out. "Wouldn't dream of it Mama." He chuckled as he placed the shirt with the rest of his belongings. She was turning to leave when she looked over her shoulder, "Good, air out the room when you're done. This ain't a hospital boy, I don't want this room smellin' like one."

"Yes, ma'am. Oh and Mama?" He smiled as he settled back on the bed so that Angela could take care of his wrist. Tracy stopped, giving him a questioning look, "What do you want boy? I'm busy." Jesse chuckled, running his metal fingers through his hair, "Thanks, fer lookin' out fer me."

She was silent for a moment, before a small smirk found its way to her lips, "Shut up boy." Jesse grinned as she left, ignoring the curses demanding that he wipe it off his face before she did it for him. After she was gone, Angela settled back down beside him inspecting his injured arm while Genji sat in a chair nearby. He seemed to be staring at the door, and Jesse didn't miss the puzzled head tilt.

"Yer lucky she didn' go get Missy." He saw Genji look up and then regard him curiously. "Her daughter?"

"Her shotgun."

Genji seemed to ponder on it for a moment and Jesse continued, "Mama's a right terror, probably woulda given Reyes a run for his money." He hissed as the antiseptic seeped into one of the deeper wounds but he heard Genji laugh. That made him smile, but the moment died, and there was silence again.

Genji was the first to break it, "She is... protective of you." The synthetic voice seemed distant. Jesse couldn't blame him, but the ninja was speaking to him so he tried to keep the conversation up, even if it was only to keep his mind off his arm. "Yeah, she knows that folks like t' think I'm on the wrong side of the law and she knows I ain't. She's ornery as all hell, but she's a good woman 'n she cares about me."

"So do we, but you've spent the last seven years ignoring us!" The swordsman snapped at him and Jesse flinched. "Sure, a lot of us had to move on with our lives after Overwatch crumbled, but a lot of us kept in contact with Winston! If we heard anything about you, we tried to find you, Jesse. When the Recall went out; everyone thought you would at least respond! But no, you hid away like you didn't give a damn about us! By the time Winston homed in on your communicator, you were gone. We landed in the desert looking for you, you ass!" Jesse opened his mouth, "And don't you dare give me some sorry excuse, McCree!" Jesse flinched as Genji called him by his last name. It stung.

"Genji! Leave him be." Angela was frowning. She hated seeing them fight. Especially a one-sided one like this. She was such a good woman. "He's already explained his reasons to me. They aren't excuses." Genji deflated, visor tilting up and down slowly as he looked Jesse over, looking for confirmation. Jesse looked away under that gaze, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I wanted to see y'all, believe me, I did. I'd save voicemails from you guys and listen to 'em when it got real bad." He closed his eyes, trying not to break as flashes of his nightmares danced behind his eyes. Ghosts and demons breathing down his neck, "I couldn' bear the thought of losin' control. What if I attacked Angie, or you, or Fareeha?! I couldn' have lived with myself if I hurt y'all. I can't lose control around y'all, I can't face that."

You won't have to if you let me help you, Jesse." Angela gently dabbed at a deeper wound and his hand fisted in the sheet, a deep low growl filling his throat. Genji was at his side, a hand on his shoulder. "Jesse..." Jesse got the impression that the ninja didn't trust him not to tear Angela apart. That hurt worse than his arm. "I'm fine, jus' hurts like a bitch." The pain in his chest made his voice hoarse and hollow, but he doubted Genji noticed it. Either that or he probably thought it was his arm causing it. He wouldn't bring that up. It wasn't Genji's fault he was a monster.

As soon as Angela got it clean, she sealed it closed and the pain receded. He relaxed again. "I ain't gonna lose it over some antiseptic." His jaw shut tight and all the air rushed from his lungs as Angela began to clean the worst of the wounds. He gripped the sheets, eyes squeezing shut. "Sonuva-" Angela paused, and he peeked out of one eye at her. "I'm good, jus' hurts. Think I'd almost rather get shot. Least I'm used to that." Angela shook her head at him. "Jesse McCree you are something else."

"Funny," He laughed, "Reyes used t' tell me the same thing. I don' think he meant it in a good way, though." His eyes shut as Angela laughed. "Probably not. Gabe seemed to stay somewhere between exasperated and annoyed with you." Jesse shook his head. "Aw, he wasn't that bad. Lil rough, but he was good t' me. Hell, better than my own dad." He smiled at the memory. God, he missed hearing that rough voice shouting 'Vaquero' on a mission that had gone south. He missed the heavy metal that blared anytime Reyes was around. He shook the memories out of his head. No use getting choked up right now. Reyes wouldn't like it anyway.

"So, Genji." He heard the swordsman look up. Even as silent as the cyborg was, he heard the soft whir of moving joints. Still had it. "Ya still prankin' in my absence?" He flashed a grin, trying to get the cyborg to stop being so serious. It didn't suit him. This serious mood didn't suit any of them. He saw the tilt of the cyborg's head, imagining a thoughtful look behind the metal visor. "I have not, no. The schemes were usually yours. Or we were running from Morrison and Reyes because Ms. Amari and Reinhardt had gotten them and everyone assumed it was us." Jesse laughed, and soon all three of them were laughing as they each remembered pranks that had been pulled on the two Commanders. Genji unclipped his faceplate and removed the headpiece from his forehead and wiped at his eyes. As expected, the younger Shimada hadn't aged a day due to his cybernetics. Jesse faintly registered Angela moving to the next wound. Working quickly. He didn't worry about that. It was Angela. She wouldn't move on if she didn't think it would be alright. Jesse patted the bed next to him. "Get o'er here ya silly ninja. I ain't gonna bite."

"You sure? I mean..." Genji gestured at all of him with an eyebrow raised. "I've known you to bite before." Jesse smirked and winked, "Aight well, I promise not t' bite y' that hard." He could hear Angela groan. The mood loosened after that as Genji bounced onto the bed next to him while Angela fussed about not moving Jesse around too much. He had forgotten what it was like to not feel lonely and scared of his friends. Maybe- maybe he could go back. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe he could rebuild his life with a family, his family, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse isn't out of hot water with all of his friends just yet, but at least he's got some sense in him now.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the continued support and wonderful comments, they really make my day reading them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of fluff and friends being dorks.

Genji wasn't sure how it had been so easy to get Jesse to agree to come back with them, but as they walked toward where the others were gathered and enjoying a small traveling carnival downtown, he guessed it had something to do with Angie talking to him first. Regardless, the cowboy was healed and back to his upbeat, grinning self. There was a bounce in his step, and Genji would be lying if he said Jesse's attitude wasn't contagious. The outlaw was currently chatting with Angela as they walked, asking about the new serum. Side effects, how it differed from the version he had, his thoroughness reminded Genji of when Jesse was in Blackwatch. It was evident he hadn't lost his skill.

The small Ferris wheel loomed over the corner of a grocery store parking lot, and stalls filled the air with the smell of funnel cakes and all manner of foods that didn't belong in a fryer in the first place. Of course, when Genji was younger, he had died to try all of the weird fried American foods, much to his family's dismay. Hanzo would always sneak him something when he had to go with their father to America on business. Nothing fried, since it would have been hard to hide and wouldn't keep, but usually some pastries or candy. He smiled at the memory of who his brother had been before the accident. Hanzo had smiled back then.

 He had heard Reinhardt before he spotted him, which was no small feat. The German was laughing and rounded the corner around a food stall. Lucio and Hana were perched on his shoulders, eating cotton candy. Lucio had green, and Hana's was pink. He missed food.

Reinhardt spotted them, and his face lit up. "My friends! You have returned!" Wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes as he beamed a toothy grin. Genji looked over to toss his arm around Jesse's shoulders, only to find him missing. Confused, he looked back to see his best friend staring at the ground, scuffing the toe of his boot against a weed growing through a crack in the concrete. Genji frowned. That wasn't like Jesse. Jesse was loud and gregarious. The proverbial 'social butterfly.' He sighed loudly and fell back as well. Jesse looked up at him. The worried look in his eyes fled, hidden behind a grin. "Hey there, partner." Jesse was good at that. Genji wasn't fooled. "Still worried?" He put his hand on his friend's shoulder before both of them were bowled over with only a squeal of, "Jesse!" to warn them. Lena had her face buried in Jesse's shoulder, laughing with her arms around his neck. It proved contagious and the outlaw was soon laughing too. The three of them were lifted into the air by one of Reinhardt's backbreaking hugs and Genji was suddenly sure that whatever fears or doubts Jesse might have had were now gone or at least, he hoped that they were. "Jesse my friend! It is good to see you!" Reinhardt's booming voice reverberated through them. He heard Jesse chuckle, "Hey Rein- Whoa hey!" He squawked indignantly. He looked over to see him missing his hat, squirming in Reinhardt's grasp as Hana plunked the hat on her head with a grin. "Hey now! I dunno who y' are but you n' me gonna have some words, lil lady! Ya don't just go takin' a man's Stetson!" Genji snorted, Jesse's accent got so thick when he was agitated. Genji chuckled, "Hana, it would be advisable to give Jesse his hat back."

"I dunno, I think I look better in it, what do you think Lucio?" McCree was still squirming, all manner of anxious curses directed at no one in general. Jesse always got anxious when someone took his hat. Genji was suddenly reminded of when they first met. Jesse had been a whirlwind of curses and bad attitude as a young man. Commander Reyes used to have to tear the two off each other on a near weekly basis. One time, because Genji had taken his hat. He frowned at the memory. It had been shortly after Jesse had been annoying him with his stupid accent and loud words. So he had taken his hat. No big deal, right? Wrong. Jesse had howled like a wounded animal. When he finally found the culprit Jesse had punched Genji in the face so hard, he had broken his hand and yet he still hadn't stopped attacking him. Reyes had eventually ripped his cussing adopted son off of the ninja, but not before Jesse had called him everything under the sun. At some point, Jesse's English had turned into Spanish and it wasn't until years later that Genji understood half of the words being screamed at him.

Jesse's temper about his hat had mellowed, but it didn't mean that the cowboy didn't make a fuss about it still. Genji pinned his arms to his sides and slipped from Reinhardt's grasp before grabbing the old German's arm and hoisting himself up far enough to pluck Jesse's hat from Hana's head.

"Hey!" Hana reached out for it but Genji was already dusting it off, just as he has seen Jesse do many times before. He had learned later that the hat was a gift from Jesse's mother. The brim was tattered and starting to lose its stiffness. The hat was dirty and had seen a lot better days. He faintly registered the sound of Jesse's boots on the ground, spurs jingling slightly. Once he was done brushing off the old worn hat, he handed it back to Jesse, who gingerly put it back on his head. "Thank ya kindly, partner." He muttered. Genji patted his shoulder.

Angela smiled as Hana crossed her arms. "That hat is very special to Jesse." There was a grumble as Jesse frowned, holding onto his hat with one hand. Hana hopped down after that and strode right on up to the grumbling cowboy. She held her hand out, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry I took your hat, Mr. McCree. I didn't know it was that special to you." Genji snorted. Jesse hated honorifics. However, the cowboy still took her hand and smiled. Good old Jesse. He had definitely grown up since the cussing spitfire of a boy Genji had known. "Aw, don' worry 'bout it, but ya ain't gotta call me Mister or Sir or none o' that. Jus' McCree is plenty fine." Genji watched the two when Lena leaned over, "So, is he coming home with us, love?" Genji nodded, "Seems like it. Angie talked some sense into him, I think." Lena nodded, looking towards the cowboy. Genji followed her gaze to see Hana leaning forward and gesturing at his clothing. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but the look on Jesse's face was amusing enough. He had an eyebrow raised; mouth hung open. He looked around, making sure no one recognized them. So far, he just caught a couple of stray looks at him but no one paid attention to Jesse, and that was more important right now.Lena elbowed him before covering her mouth to stifle the giggle at the face Jesse was making at Hana. "Now see here! Ye only known me for five minutes and yer already givin' me hell about my belt buckle?" He had his arms crossed, but the grin on his face removed any doubt of the cowboy being angry or threatening. "You've had that belt buckle for twenty years, love!" Lena chirped teasingly. "Yeah, and there ain't nothin' wrong with it! It's a damn fine buckle! 'S important." Jesse shifted his weight, winking at Lena. He was back to his old antics. Genji was happy to see Jesse bouncing back after seeing the worry on his face in the hotel room. "Man, how does anyone even take you seriously?" Lucio teased from his perch on Reinhardt's shoulder. Genji watched Jesse tilt his hat up to look at the singer, "I don' suppose they do,'n that suits me jus' fine." Lucio opened his mouth and then closed it with a grin, "Fair 'nuff, man. Fair 'nuff." Jesse tipped his hat with another grin then eyed some of the carnival rides. "Y' think they'd arrest me fer goin' on the Zipper? It's been ages." Hana stared at him like he was crazy. Angela just giggled. "Priorities, Jesse." Genji chuckled. "Since when have we ever known Jesse to have priorities?"

"Hey now! I got priorities!" Genji clapped him on the back, "Cigars and Ten High don't count, Jesse." The cowboy floundered for a moment. "Now, hell Genji. I haven't drank Ten High in almost fourteen years. Shit makes me mean."

"Oh is that what your problem was when we first met?" The veteran members burst into laughter as Jesse stared at Genji disbelievingly. Slowly the look turned to one of wicked mischief, "I'll show ya a problem, partner." Genji barely had time to react before the cowboy was sweeping him up, bearhugging him with enough strength that even Genji was tapping on Jesse's arm. Jesse let him go, patting his shoulder. "When we get back, you n' me gonna spar like the old days. Gotta make sure yer up t' snuff." Genji blinked at the cowboy. "Me? Says the man who hasn't been on a mission in years and showed up with a bite on his arm." He poked at the cowboy's now-healed flesh arm. "Now look here, I've been-

"Pardon my interruption, but Winston has requested all agents back in Gibraltar as soon as possible." Athena's voice rang out from at least four comms. Genji looked at his in confusion, "Is there something wrong Athena?" He tried to message Winston but received no reply. "No, Agent Genji. There is nothing wrong. Winston is expecting the arrival of some new agents to arrive starting tomorrow and would like 'some familiar faces' to be there to greet them." There was an audible sigh of relief from the group. "Thank you, Athena, please tell Winston we are departing soon. Jesse will be accompanying us."

"I will let him know."

He heard Jesse sigh, "Guess that's a 'no' on the carnival rides, huh?" Angela gave him a look and shook her head. As she opened her mouth to speak, Reinhardt bolted from the group. Genji had seen Lucio whispering to the German a few minutes ago but hadn't been able to determine the subject. He shifted his weight, watching as the giant man with the siren on his shoulder disappeared around the corner, laughing to himself. "Well, I'd say you'd be correct, but Rein doesn't seem to have the same idea." Comms started beeping, and everyone looked at theirs quickly. A message from Lucio explained that he and Rein would meet them on the carrier. Angela smiled, that motherly tone in her voice, "We should get back. We might get to see some old friends in the group." Genji nodded, patting Jesse's shoulder. "There's a fair next month in Gibraltar; we can all go then." Jesse nodded and seemed content with that answer, even if he did still look a little bummed out.

\----

Tracer bounced along beside Hana, the two talking adamantly about this and that. Jesse was back to questioning Angela about all she'd learned about werewolves since he disappeared. Genji walked between Hana and Jesse, just listening. They reached the carrier after a short trek into the desert, to find Reinhardt and Lucio already there. On the counter, they typically planned strategies around were several boxes. "Ah, my friends! You have finally arrived!" Genji shook his head; he bet Lucio had speed boosted Reinhardt. Regardless, the carrier smelled of powdered sugar and cinnamon and grease. There was another box on Reinhardt's lap. "Jesse! Come here please!" Reinhardt threw an arm around the cowboy, beaming, "Lucio and I got you these. Welcome home, my old friend." The German wasn't bellowing, and Jesse looked surprised before flipping up the top. Inside were a wide variety of artery-clogging carnival foods and judging by the shit-eating grin on Jesse's face, Genji could tell that he loved it. Jesse tore into the funnel cake with a ferocity only matched by the way he fought. "Ya know," Jesse tried to swallow the bite of funnel cake in his mouth before continuing, "They say it's the little things in life y' enjoy most and god damn if I don' believe that righ' now. Thanks, fer..." the cowboy trailed off, smiling. "Thanks, fer comin' after me guys." Despite the infinitely extra space in the carrier, everyone squeezed in onto the same seat as Reinhardt and Jesse until they had all piled in on top of Jesse.

Genji was the last to join the group, having snapped a candid picture of Jesse, squished up against Reinhardt's side with a massive grin on his face, while Lucio and Hana sat on the old German's lap. Angela and Lena were squeezed in on top of Jesse who had his legs up on the seat, crossed at the ankle. Genji slipped in beside Angela, who smiled at him.

Slowly but surely, the family was becoming whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thanks again for reading and leaving comments and kudos that make me want to keep writing this!
> 
> As we head in the next several chapters, there's going to be a lot of relationship development stuff going on as well as **a lot** of dialogue. Just a heads up!


	11. Chapter 11

His brother and the others had departed earlier in the day, leaving the base relatively empty. Hanzo was still reeling from the conversation that morning, and no amount of meditation had helped take his mind off of Genji. Why had he agreed to come back? He kept telling himself it was redemption. If he rid the world of monsters with Overwatch, then he could earn redemption. Right? He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why was he so unsure of that? He stepped outside, looking up at the metal railing and buildings that made up the Watchpoint's external structures. He made his way across from the crew quarters, remnants of when Gibraltar was not a primary base of operations. He broke into a run as he neared the communications array, launching himself like a cat at the metal wall. He scrambled up, before turning to scale the communications tower. He had discovered there was a nice ledge near the top he could sit without being bothered. The only other member that would be able to get up there anyway was Genji.

  
It was evening, and the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. Hanzo didn't make a habit of putting time aside to watch sunsets, most of the time he just stumbled into one, and sometimes the beauty would catch his breath and hold him captive. This was one of such sunsets. The sky, barely visible past layers of clouds, was almost peach. The clouds looked like tongues of flame, burning up the blue of the sky and ocean. Where the red and orange didn't touch, both earth and sky had turned purple. It was nearly impossible to tell where one started and the other ended. He closed his eyes and let the salt-tinged warm air brush over him. It served to caress the tension from his shoulders until he was interrupted by his comm going off. He startled at the sudden noise then pulled it from inside his kyudo-gi. A message detailing the arrival of more members, as well as well as a return message informing Winston he assumed, as the rest of Overwatch was in America, and he didn't honestly care, that McCree would be returning. He sighed, more faces to avoid. McCree especially. He hid the comm back in his kyudo-gi and returned to the calming silence.

\----

The sun had dipped well below the horizon by the time Hanzo was able to relax enough to consider sleep a possibility. As he made his way down the tower, the wind picked up. A sudden storm. He grimaced at his terrible luck. He needed to get inside before the sky opened up and caused him to slip from the tower. As he dropped from the last few feet and his feet hit the roof of the metal communications building, lightning flashed in the distance. Behind his eyes, his dragon soul roared and churned in his stomach. He gasped, clutching his chest as his form shimmered in another flash of lightning. It was getting harder to keep that in check. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. His form solidified, constricting and far too tight. It forced the air from his lungs, and he closed his eyes for a moment before straightening his back. The first drops of rain splashed on his arm and face, and he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the way the rain smelled before he hurried inside. He watched the storm rage over the Watchpoint from inside one of the observation decks near Winston's lab. The rain pelted the glass in fat, heavy drops. He loved storms. Were he in a safe place, he would enjoy it properly. He wasn't sure if Overwatch was aware of his 'condition' and he certainly wasn't going to reveal it if they didn't. 

He briefly registered Winston's heavy padding coming up to join him. "Good evening Hanzo." He gave the scientist a nod of greeting as he appeared in view. "Enjoying the storm?" His eyes flickered to look over at the Yeti, did he know? OR was it simple small talk? Of all the members to know, Winston was both the safest and most dangerous one to know. On the one hand, the scientist was a yeti, but on the other, he was the leader of Overwatch and had the power to turn an entire organization of hunters on him. He took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. "It is... peaceful." Winston pushed his glasses up on his nose. A nervous habit Hanzo had noted in previous interactions. Hanzo didn't care for small talk. He enjoyed the silence. Silence didn't lie. It didn't give him headaches as he tried to decipher this person's intentions or that person's accent or slang. He continued to watch the rain on the glass and the flickers of lightning cutting across the sky and dancing through the clouds. He wished he could be that lightning. Winston quieted, sitting beside him. He wondered if the scientist was trying to understand him or was merely just respecting his space.

When the lightning struck the communications tower, both of them jumped in surprise. Hanzo was the first to recover, breathing in the electrified air. It sent a rush through his blood, and his pupils narrowed to slits as he writhed within the prison of this too small form, begging to be released. Winston cleared his throat, bringing Hanzo down from the high. He blinked, his pupils returning to normal as he watched the scientist. The scientist seemed unphased by the lightning strike beyond the initial startle. The yeti was looking up at the moon, barely visible past the clouds. Hanzo shifted his weight, putting his hands behind his back.

"It is late. I think I will be retiring for the night." Hanzo almost startled at the sound of Winston's voice. He was far too on edge for this. The Yeti rubbed his own arm absentmindedly, rising from the floor. Hanzo watched the way he walked away as if the silence between them had been awkward, but Hanzo had found it pleasant. What had been brewing in the scientist's mind? What questions had he withheld for Hanzo's sake? His brow furrowed, wondering when he had started caring. His fingers absentminded combed at the gray at his temple. Regardless, Winston had respected his desire for quiet and for that he felt it only proper to thank him.

"I will do the same. Thank you for your company, Winston." The scientist stopped and turned back to him, looking surprised. He was almost out of the room. Hanzo bowed respectfully. The gesture seemed to fluster the scientist, who only managed to stammer out, "You're welcome. Uh. Have a good night then."

"And you as well."

Hanzo lingered well after the scientist had disappeared from view, contemplating if he went to the other side of the peninsula, would it be enough to hide his true form? Would the storm cover the sounds of his roars as he soaked up the storm's rage? The lightning strike so close had been a tease, like a drop of water to the tongue of a man dying of thirst. He sighed, hanging his head. No, he knew for a fact that on the other side of the cliff that the Watchpoint nestled against was the city and just on the other side of that was Spain. He eyed skyline where he knew islands to jut from the water. Perhaps he could- No. Athena would notify Winston that he'd left the Watchpoint. The risk was too great.

He turned to head back to his room, rubbing at his tattooed arm. He needed to get out of this form at some point. Perhaps a remote, solo mission would be in his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today and next Wednesday are going to be double chapter days!  
> This chapter is short because it's mostly just poking more into Hanzo's struggle with being trapped in his human form.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is a good boy.

Napping wherever he could catch a couple of winks had become something of a specialty of his but right now, he couldn't quite push past that wall he'd made to survive. His hat was tipped down over his eyes, and he was hovering somewhere between sleep and awake. Every noise had his hand twitching for his gun, and there was a surprising amount of noise in the carrier. Reinhardt was sawing logs while Hana played a game on a handheld, he thought he heard a meow at one point. Angela and Genji were leaning on each other, Genji's arm around her shoulders. Angela was snoring lightly. Lena had curled up against his side, mumbling unintelligibly in her sleep. He leaned his head back, trying to see what game Hana was playing. He had never been real good at handheld games. His hands were too big for the little game systems, but he could appreciate them all the same. He could hear Lucio snoring lightly on Reinhardt's other side. "Whatcha playin'?" He kept his voice quiet, so he didn't wake the others. He felt her startle against his back. "Monster Hunter." She sounded tired, but there was something else. He frowned, "Can't sleep?"

"Not tired." Jesse wasn't convinced. Different folks hid it various ways, but in the end, there was always something about the voice of someone that didn't want to sleep because they had demons. "Wanna talk 'bout it?" She huffed, "There's nothing to say. I'm a 'night owl'; I don't sleep until morning." Jesse chuckled as the young woman behind him bristled up like an alley cat. "Meant the game." He hadn't, but she didn't have to know that. He wasn't going to push a touchy subject. He tilted his head as she responded with a small, "Oh." She must have believed him, either that or, she was lonely in the silence, and the conversation kept the ghosts away. Either way, she leaned over, resting on his shoulder. He smiled, "What's it 'bout? ....Besides huntin' monsters." He felt her shrug. "That's kinda it, really. You're a hunter helping people out by protecting them from these monsters, and you can make armor and weapons out of the monster's body parts. You join a guild and stuff to try to increase your reputation or Hunter Rank." He grunted in acknowledgment. "So...basically us, without the whole carving things up and ranking." She giggled, "Yeah, something like that." He could hear the squawks and warbles of something in his ear as she went back to playing. There was a rhythm. A particular squawk, the sound of a roll then attacks. A different squawk warranted a different pattern of attacks. A roar had her tensing up slightly. "What kinda monster ya fightin'? Sounds kinda like a parrot 'r a dinosaur..."

"It's called a Qurupeco. And... well, you're not wrong? It's dragon-bird-thing that imitates the sound of other monsters." She was tapping buttons furiously, and the sounds of her dodging increased as the sound of something else joined the fray. "This one, of course, called a Rathian. Could be worse but this is a capture mission, not a kill one."

"What's a Rathian?" He tilted his head, trying to pick out the different sounds. "A dragon. Didn't have time to interrupt the call cause I was healing." She seemed like she was upset with herself. He chuckled, shrugging, "I ain't judgin' ya. Didn' even know y' could interrupt it." She giggled, "Do you even play, old man?"

"Whoa now, I ain't old." She cut him off with a scoff. "You have gray hair, cowboy." Jesse's mouth pulled to one side. "Runnin' from Johnnie Law with a bounty on your head tends t' do that. I ain't old." She snorted, "Then how old are you?"

"Not old enough to be an old man, kid." She huffed. "I'm not a kid. I've already served in the military you know." Jesse sighed, he knew that tone. "Sorry. I shouldn' have gotten like that. Yer right."

She had stopped talking to him and was no longer leaning on his shoulder. He sighed, tilting his head away. "I know how it is," he mumbled. "I joined Overwatch when I was seventeen. I'd been runnin' with a gang before that. Everyone called me kid 'n I'd already killed more men than most of 'em. The only person I didn' mind it from was Reyes. Everyone else treated me like I couldn' do nothin'. 'Stay back here kid, we've got this,' or 'Stay o'er here son. Keep 'n eye out.' Used t' really rile me up. Reyes didn't recruit me t' be a lookout. He recruited me cause of my shootin'. The only time they wanted t' treat me like an adult was when they were gonna send me t' prison."

"They were going to send you to jail?" He could feel her shift, and he nodded. "Yeah, big ole supermax where I wouldn' see the light of day for th' rest o' my life. I was runnin' with the wrong crowd. Deadlock Rebels down on Route 66. Still got th' ink t' prove it too. There was somethin' up with 'em, but I never figured out what. I was one of the few survivors of the raid on the Deadlock hideout. I'd injured a buncha Overwatch agents in the attack. Didn' feel the need t' kill 'em, wouldn' have mattered if I did. Not killin' 'em may have saved my life, cause I think it's what got Ms. Amari t' shoot me with a dart an' not a bullet. Sure got Reyes' attention." Hana was leaning forward, resting on his shoulder again. He had gotten her attention, "So how did you end up in Overwatch?" Jesse chuckled, "Tell ya my story if ya tell me yers."

"Deal, cowboy."

"Aight so, where ya want me t' start? We got another several hours 'til we hit Gibraltar..." He tried to wiggle his flesh arm out from under Lena. It was starting to tingle. She groaned and shuffled, but didn't wake, so he wrapped his arm around her. "Tell me about the raid." Jesse chuckled, "I was runnin' around with Deadlock, runnin' guns and stuff like that but there was a substance we were transportin', made people act funny and not in the usual drugs kinda way. Never found out what it was, but it musta been in Overwatch's territory cause they came down on us like a hawk. They caught us jus' before a big transport. Everyone in Deadlock was there, cause it had to work. If we made that deal, we'd be sittin' like kings, or so they said. Overwatch hit us from all sides. Took out our 'munitions first then hit us while we were still shook up. Injured a good six men 'fore they could get t' me, 'n another six when they rushed me. All leg shots. Like I said, didn' wanna kill 'em just make sure they didn' come after me. I ran after that but lemme tell ya, back then, Overwatch was big. There were lots o' folks in it. I took down twelve and twenty more were there. 'N they were faster than a scrappy lil teenager with a gun 'n no trainin'. I don' remember much after that, cause Ms. Amari put me on the ground from a mile away I swear t' ye, but I remember wakin' up in a cell in Grand Mesa with a headache like I'd downed a jug of 'shine." He took a deep breath and chuckled, "Hoo boy was I madder than a devil in a church. Cussed out nearly anyone who came near the cell."  
Hana snorted, "I don't think I can imagine that." Jesse shrugged, "I don' like bein' like that these days. I mean, I'll admit, I still gotta mean streak from hell when y' get me good n' mad but... that takes a long time." He felt her nod."Anyhow, I remember, Morrison left interrogations up to Reyes and Blackwatch. Boy Scout didn't like gettin' his hands dirty with that kinda stuff. A couple of 'em bloodied me up, but I made sure they left with a few knocks too. Reyes-."

"Wait wait wait. Blackwatch?" She tilted his hat up, trying to see his face. He grinned at her, "Yeah, big ole secret section. No paper trail or nothin'. We were basically Overwatch's black ops. I joined under Reyes."

"You mean the grumpy guy with the beanie?"

Jesse froze, eyes wide. _Was Reyes back? Why didn't he come after him with the others?_ "Uh yeah, how'd ya know?" Hana shrugged, "Genji showed me a picture of him." Jesse sighed and deflated. "Yeah, he was like my dad. I miss 'im." She fidgeted as if she regretted bringing it up. He took a deep breath and then chuckled, "But speakin' of Reyes, shoulda seen him when he came in cause no one else could get an answer outta me. He walks in all menacing like and quietly closes the door behind him, ready to be all Mr. Mean, Badass Cop. 'N then he sees me. Not some old cantankerous biker with a beer gut 'r ex-military badass, just a scrappy kid with a mouth like a sailor and a mean streak that'd give the Devil himself somethin' t' blush about. He stormed out swearin', and I heard him yellin' about me across the base. Morrison had come in once t' jus' try an' talk t' me, but I cussed him out an' told him where he could shove it. He said that I could rot in prison for all he cared. Took me a while t' get him to that point but even the Boy Scout could only take so much. The way I saw it, I was goin' to prison no matter what 'n I wasn't gonna go after rattin' out my brothers. If I was goin', it was gonna be with the knowledge that I sat in Overwatch's own little interrogation system and didn' give 'em nothin'. The way I figured it, at seventeen, bein' a dead shot with a gun and th' asshole who didn' tell Overwatch a damn thing an' came out unbroken, woulda made me just a little higher on the totem pole. Stupid kid reasonin' but I had only ever seen the inside of a county jail and heard what Hollywood tells ya prison is like. Probably wouldn' be alive right now, my big mouth woulda gotten me killed."

Hana nodded, and he felt the tiniest shudder, "So why was Reyes so mad?"

"Reyes was rough. Hell, when he got mad, e'eryone ran fer cover. But he wasn't an evil man, and roughin' up a kid? That was plain against e'erything he stood for. Morrison didn't like it either; he never touched me once while we 'talked,' but he kept tryin' t' treat me like a kid that didn' know no better. He kept callin' me son and shit. I'd never been so insulted in my life 'n the leader of Deadlock couldn' even remember my name. By the way, you ever hear someone call me Joel, you best remember not t' pick it up. Some folks like t' think it's my real name or what have ya, but it ain't. Call me Jesse, call me McCree, hell I don't care whatcha call me but don't call me Joel."

She nodded and fidgeted again. He hadn't realized his voice had gone hard and cold, but that didn't seem to be the issue. She looked exhausted. He knew that feeling all too well. Too frightened of the demons at your back to sleep, so you stay awake until you're so tired you fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. "How long y' been up?" He felt her tense up again, and he shook his head, "Ya ain't gotta answer if y' don' wanna. Jus' curious." She fidgeted again; she was probably riding on caffeine. "Twenty-two hours." Jesse gave an acknowledging hum, "Y' ever tried valerian? Genji used t' give me that stuff. Don' much care fer hot tea myself, I like mine cold and sweet, but it helps."

"What happened with Reyes?" He'd pushed too far. Back to the story. He smiled gently, "Well, Reyes was pissed that no one told him the asshole they couldn't get to talk was a minor or that they had a minor in custody, locked up fer five days before anyone made mention t' him about it and the fact that they had tried t' beat the answers out of me? Well, that was jus' the cherry on top. He chewed everyone from Grand Mesa t' Hanamura 'n back a new one. He came back with food, set it down in front of me 'n told me to eat. I cussed him out in English and when I ran out of English words to call him, I switched to Spanish. My poor mama was probably rollin' in her grave, bless her heart. She hated when I cussed. Told me that a good, honest gentleman had no need for that kind of language. He just sat there all quiet like with this amused look on his face, not a smile or nothin' like that. Oh no, not Reyes. He had this way of just leaning back in his chair, arms all crossed and one eyebrow raised, that just kinda made y' feel like ya were the most amusing insignificant little maggot t' ever talk t' him, 'n then he laughed. I had just cussed out the meanest bastard in all o' Overwatch, and he was laughin' at me like I'd just told 'im the funniest joke this side of the Mississippi. An' then he just smirks at me and lemme tell ya what. Y' didn' want Reyes smilin' at ya, that smile could kill a man.. An' Reyes jus' laughs an' says, 'Look, Vaquero, I don't know where you learned some of that, but I'm not sure whether to be more insulted by what you called my mother or how badly your accent butchered my native language.' He didn' raise a hand at me 'r nothin', just laughed it off. Took him a couple o' more hours after that but, he finally got me t' eat. Asked me where I was from, where I learned Spanish-"

"Did you answer him?"

Jesse snorted with laughter, "Hell naw, I told him it was none of his business where I was from and that his mother gave me ''private lessons'. 'S kinda funny how quick I was t' insult his momma, considering that to this day if a man talks about mine, I'll put him six feet under 'n not bat an eye 'bout it. He never got riled up about that neither. He jus' kept tryin t' get me t' talk about me, not even Deadlock. He asked me about my gun, why I used a revolver. I never answered him, I just stared him down and ate my lunch, but he just went on treatin' me like a person, y'know? They had set me up in one of the long-term confinement rooms, 'n every day, Reyes would bring me lunch and sit n' talk. 'N one day, I dunno I guess I just wanted him t' remember who I was 'fore I got shipped off t' prison and never heard of again. So I told 'im my name. He laughed 'n called me Jesse James. Kinda got a kick outta that. Used t' be one of his favorite things t' call me."

Lena groaned, her arm lifting to pat sleepily at his face before she found his mouth and put a finger over it. "Go to sleep, love. They can hear you in Hanamura." She mumbled before settling back against his side. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Hana. "Ye heard her, I gotta sleep. I'm bein' too loud..." Hana whined, "But...you're not done with your story." He shook his head, chuckling, "Tell ya what. Ye got any console games? When we get back t' Gibraltar, y' pick a game 'n I'll play. Ain't real good but, I can finish my story then, deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright then," he nodded, tipping his hat back down. "Do me a favor?" He stifled the grin as he heard her yawn. "What?" She had tensed, getting defensive again. His voice softened, "At least try t' get some sleep?"

"No promises, cowboy."

\----

Jesse was the only one awake when the carrier shuddered and then quieted. He gently nudged Reinhardt and Genji. Genji was the first to wake, a slight hiss escaping the vents on his shoulders. "What is it, Jesse?"

Jesse chuckled, "Help me get e'eryone inside. We're in Gibraltar." Genji nodded, lifting Angela carefully. Jesse gently moved Lena, who groaned. "Jesse, love. We need to talk about your armor. It is the most uncomfortable thing." He chuckled, "Later Lena, we're back home." Her head popped up with a sleepy, "Oh!"

"Think you'll be okay gettin' t' yer room?"

"Fine, thanks, Jesse."

His attention turned back to Reinhardt who was still snoring. "Hey Rein., Rein buddy, wake up cause I ain't carrying ya." The old German woke with a snort and looked around blearily, before stretching. Jesse could hear his joints crackle uncomfortably and patted his shoulder. "Think y' could get 'im," he gestured to Lucio, "to his room, partner?" He got a grunt as Rein picked Lucio and Hana up, and shuffled out. With the others heading back to their rooms, Jesse stretched and then rose.

"Athena, is Winston awake?"

"He is not, Agent McCree. Shall I wake him?"

Jesse shook his head before realizing that he was talking to Athena. "Nah, that's alright. I'll catch 'im in the mornin'. I can relax in the common room."  
"Very well, Agent McCree. I will notify you when he wakes." Jesse sighed, but he knew better than to argue with Athena. "Thanks, Athena."

"You are welcome. Sleep well, Agent McCree."

Jesse made his way through the base to the common room, flopping onto one of the couches with a groan and tilting his hat down. He wondered where Winston would set him up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second, much longer, chapter!
> 
> Thank you guys for your continued support that makes this fic so fun to write! The start-up has been kind of slow, and for that, I apologize but we'll be getting into the fun stuff here real soon <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can't behave.  
> Also known as "Jesse is an ornery lil shit", "Jesse is being a bit of an ass", "Hanzo isn't helping" and "OH GOD REINHARDT IS SCARY!"

Hanzo was awake before the sun rose as he normally was. He shrugged on a white version of his typical outfit and made his way down to the kitchen, Stormbow in his hand. His morning routine was the same every day, tea, training, breakfast. He walked in, nose wrinkling as the smell of coffee hit him like a slap in the face. His eyes narrowed as there was the sound of whistling, tired but cheery. Who would be awake this early?

"Mornin' there partner, yer up early. There's coffee on if ye want some." The cowboy. Damn his rotten luck. Hanzo scoffed at the ridiculous man. "I do not drink coffee. It is disgusting-" The cowboy snorted, "Whoa there partner, ain't no need t' get riled up, just offerin'." Hanzo eyed the man sprawled out in the chair.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" He preferred silence, but he wanted to know why the infuriating cowboy was awake, throwing proverbial wrenches in his plans. He got a snort as an answer, and then an amused, "Why're you?" Hanzo clenched his jaw, glaring daggers at the infuriating cowboy. He didn't answer, returning to his tea. The sooner he was done here, the sooner he could carry on with his morning routine. Tea, training, breakfast. He just had to brew his tea, and then he could leave.

"Never did get t' say thank you." Hanzo closed his eyes as he portioned the tea in the strainer. "Why?" _Why are you awake? Why are you talking? Why can't you just be quiet and drink your disgusting cup of acrid death?_ The cowboy chuckled, "Well, ya didn't kill me back in New Mexico 'n they tell me ya lied on yer report." Hanzo stared at the small teapot he and a few others used to brew tea as he poured the water over the leaves. Silence didn't shut the cowboy up, neither did curtness, and small talk invited him to prattle on further. Perhaps an arrow to the head would solve the problem.

"What I can't figure out is why. Don't reckon there was anything in it fer ya."

Hanzo stopped pouring the water into the pot, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm not sure I understand." What was in it for him? Why would McCree think Hanzo stood to gain from killing him? He heard the cowboy chuckle and his mouth pulled to the side. What was so funny? Did the cowboy find his confusion amusing? Was this all a game to the foolish man? His knuckles went white as his hands clenched into fists. He was almost sure he was being played for a fool. "I mean, ya don't know me. 'N none of my friends woulda known if y' had killed me off. Wouldn' have been any proof. Hell, they couldn' even find me."

The cowboy was baiting him, but why? His eyes narrowed as he continued pouring the water, filling the pot and covering it. His eyes flickered to the clock on the coffee maker, noting the time at which he did so. Genji spoke a lot of this man. They were best friends. Was this McCree's way of calling him a murderer? Did McCree hate him for what he'd done? The werewolf was one to talk, playing the cheerful fool while he played games with everyone's head. He growled low in his throat. "Y' okay over there, darlin'? Y' didn't spill hot water on yerself didja?"

"I did not, I just fail to see the point of your questions, and I am not your darling." He knew the point, but he wanted the cowboy to come out and say instead of flitting about in mind games. He wished his tea would steep faster so he could escape from the insufferable man and his headache-inducing false cheer. The other shoe dropped. Like the flick of a switch, McCree was cold and hard. Dangerous. He could feel those eyes boring into his back. "I jus' wanna know why I ain't a pile of ashes in some town jus' short of Santa Fe." 

He couldn't stop the sharp inhale as the fool became the killer. He knew that the man that had stood up to nearly fourteen years of black ops missions was in there, but listening to him speak was an entirely other matter. There was Jesse, and then there was McCree. Jesse was the loud and ridiculous fool whose words spilled from his mouth like a waterfall. McCree was the killer, the black ops agent that would put a bullet in the forehead of a man without a second thought if it meant that he would survive another day. McCree was cold and intimidating, each word like a snake's bite. "You are an innocent man, McCree. I had no reason to kill you." He glanced at the clock. Only a few more minutes, and he could take his tea to a training room and be away from McCree. He had heard a long deep breath before the cowboy continued in a strained voice. McCree was forcing the 'Jesse' persona again. "Wish the boys in blue would believe that." There was a pause as McCree trailed off with a sad tone. When he spoke again, he wasn't forcing 'Jesse' as much. It was more believable and by proxy, more irritating. "An' the lyin'? Coulda got yerself in a hell of a lotta hot water with that stunt." He didn't get a chance to answer before the man grunted. Behind him, he could hear the heavy footsteps. McCree's boots clicked against the tile, spurs jingling behind each step. He was so obnoxiously loud. Hanzo watched a metal arm pick up the carafe of coffee nearby from the corner of his eye. "Y' ain't gotta side eye me." His eyes snapped back to the pot in front of him, frowning. He heard the cowboy chuckle. "I've spent the last seven years with a bounty on my head that grows every time I take a step 'n the last twenty-three learnin' how t' survive a dangerous lifestyle darlin'. I know when I'm bein' watched."

Hanzo huffed, but in his peripheral, he saw the carafe return to the coffee maker and then McCree took a deep breath. How anyone could enjoy that smell was beyond him. It was acrid and burned his nose. _Like the smell of burning flesh._ His stomach flipped. He swore the cowboy was smiling as he took a sip from the cup. The cowboy made an appreciative noise and then turned to walk back to his table at the back of the room. Still just as loud and yet he kept his back to a wall. "Smelled like y' had that red tea goin', can't never pronounce it right but I know the smell."

"Rooibos." He wasn't sure why he was keeping up this conversation. He had no interest in the cowboy or his stupid questions. "Yeah, that one. Ms. Amari used t' drink it a lot." Hanzo glanced at the clock again. Close enough. It wouldn't be the best tea, but it would suffice to get him away from McCree. He poured himself a cup and then turned sharply to leave. "Runnin' off already?" He heard the jingle of spurs as the man rose. "I am busy and already behind on my routine."

The cowboy grunted, but Hanzo heard him seat himself again. _Good._

\----

The training rooms were always empty at this time of the morning. The silence was a welcome relief after McCree's questions and mind games. He lifted the cup to his lips, breathing in the steam. The smell flooded into him, pulling tension from his shoulders and easing his mind, if only a little. He knew why people breathed in the steam from tea but he couldn't understand why anyone would want to inhale coffee. He took an experimental sip, testing how hot it was. He placed it to the side, far too hot to drink. He would run throughof training and then return to i He moved to a control panel, keying in his code.

"Now Arriving in Kings Row." Athena's voice played from a speaker above him. "Agent Hanzo, please select a training mode."

"One versus six elimination, hard. Aggressive enemies."

"Please equip feedback equipment."

\----

He dashed along the rooftops, eyeing the ground. This skirmish had pitted him against a small coven of powerful vampires this time. He paused, nocking a sonic arrow. A screech nearby had his head snapping to the side, his whole body turning to face the danger. The vampire had revealed its true self. It was sickly in color, only made more sickly pale by the blood covering its mouth and hands. Its mouth was agape, showing row upon row of razor sharp fangs. He fired, using the momentary distraction to escape. A waste of a good sonic arrow, he should have been more aware. He chided himself for his performance. He pulled another arrow from the quiver on his back. He had eliminated two of the six vampires, but it had only served to frenzy the remaining four. He watched the one that he had hit with the sonic arrow regroup with the other four, and he narrowed his eyes. Perhaps it was not as wasted as he had thought. The sonic arrow stopped pulsating a few seconds later, but he was ready. He had seen them moving towards him. He waited, hearing their quiet warbles and the way their claws clattered. He spun as one attempted to rush ahead and flank him, letting loose an arrow. The vampire crumpled to the ground, an arrow protruding from its forehead.

"Enemy Eliminated."

He scrambled across to the next roof as the remaining three screeched in agony. He would need to backtrack to the others to retrieve arrows. His quiver had gotten light.

"Training paused. Agent Hanzo, you have a visitor."

He groaned. It was probably that fool cowboy. "End simulation." The holographic city melted away, and he gathered his arrows. When he exited, he found the cyborg, no- no. He found Genji pouring more tea for him. He wasn't sure if seeing his brother was better or worse. Regardless, he would not continue to lie to himself that the cyborg was not his brother.  

"Good morning Anija." He was holding out a cup of tea. Hanzo bowed his head before taking the cup, "Good morning Genji. How are you?" His brother's lights flickered brighter at the response. "I am well, thank you!" Hanzo could almost imagine the smile on his face, and for a brief moment, he gave a slight smile in return. "I hope to see my Master on one of the carriers coming in. I would like to introduce you to him." Hanzo nodded, watching as his brother spoke with his hands, but not entirely hearing what he said. In his head, he could see a younger Genji, half-eaten dango in one hand as he spoke.  

"Jesse said you were trying to avoid talking with him."

The smile faded, and Hanzo sighed. "I was not avoiding him." Liar. "I simply did not wish to interrupt my morning routine with pointless small talk and mind games." Genji tilted his head. "Jesse is just friendly, that's how he is." Hanzo raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of the tea. "I do not believe that is his intention with me, Genji. The entire time we spoke, he was playing mind games, first thanking me for not killing him and then accusing me of having an ulterior motive for doing so. When I grew tired of it, he played innocent and then dropped the act altogether." His brother bowed his head, a sigh filtering through the synthesizers.

"He is holding a grudge." Hanzo narrowed his eyes; tone just steps from anger. His fist clenched and then released when Genji put a hand on his shoulder. "No, he is suspicious of all of us. He didn't use to put his back to a wall like that brother. He is not at ease here within the base, even though it is the safest place for him to be. I thought when he was laughing and joking in New Mexico that he would be the same Jesse I knew years ago, but he is not. I believe he feels threatened because he doesn't know you like he does us. He is testing you brother."

"Then why not Ms. Song or Mr. Santos? Why only me? He is your best friend, is he not? I doubt his reaction is simply suspicion." Genji sighed. "Come to breakfast with me. Talk to him. Perhaps it will clear the air between you both."

"I have no desire to speak with him." Genji groaned. "Anija, please." Hanzo winced. Of course, Genji would use that tone. Of course, he would. He sighed, "I will join you, but I still have no desire to speak with him." Genji sighed heavier, "Fine then, brother."

\----

The walk to the cafeteria was quiet, and Hanzo felt exposed. Like too many eyes were on him even though there was no one around. A side effect of running from the Shimada clan. Did McCree have a similar feeling? Judging by where he seated himself in the cafeteria, it was likely. When they entered the cafeteria, a few eyes flickering up at the movement, before returning to their food. Only Dr. Zeigler's lingered, watching the two. Genji wiggled his fingers at her. She blushed and looked back at her food quickly. Hanzo's brow furrowed but then steered to get his food. He was thankful Reinhardt had cooked today. Of the members that prepared food here, he greatly preferred Reinhardt's. Dr. Zeigler's was delicious enough, but she just didn't cook enough. Lena didn't cook breakfast; she was never awake enough. Fruit and vegetables hit his plate first, and he avoided the liverwurst. At least Rein was thoughtful enough to cook eggs as a secondary protein. Two rolls, no toppings, and a new cup of tea.

McCree was still at the back of the room. Hadn't Genji said the man was the life of Overwatch? Why was he not surrounded by friends? He wasn't sure they should disturb the cowboy. Regardless of his prior complaints, the man was content to be tearing into a roll stuffed with eggs. Hanzo was mildly surprised by the lack of mess. The cowboy was aware of them from quite a distance and looked up with a confused expression pointed directly at him. He suddenly felt unwanted there. "Mornin'."

Did Jesse always rumble like that? Or was that a side effect of being a werewolf? He had been too irritated this morning to notice. He sat beside Genji, staring at his food. He heard Genji greet McCree. Should he do the same? Would McCree not like that? Would he start more mind games? The cowboy didn't seem to have a preference. Instead, his attention was on Genji. 

"Ya up for that sparrin' later Genji?" Hanzo noted that Jesse was ignoring his presence for the most part, and instead focused on his food. Perhaps he could just melt into the background. His brother deflected the request to spar with a snort, "We have new members coming in today. We would likely be interrupted." Sound logic. Why start a sparring session now? Surely the cowboy knew that? He caught the cowboy grinning like a mad man, "Aw, c'mon. Excuses Genji. I think yer just scared t' fight me." Hanzo noticed that despite his wild appearance, his table manners weren't entirely lacking. He did not speak while he chewed, wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin. However, he did lean back in his chair and propped his feet up on another chair.

-bout you?" He glanced up to see Jesse pointing at him with his fork. So much for those manners. "Ya wanna get some more trainin' in after breakfast?" Did he? What benefit could come from that? Jesse was no sniper, and Hanzo wasn't suited to being on the ground. What should he tell him? The cowboy didn't give him time to decide. He had already returned to his food with a grumble, "Like talkin' to a brick wall."

Well fine then. He wouldn't even consider the thought of training with the man! He returned to his food, enjoying the silence. Perhaps the cowboy would leave well enough alone. It was Genji however that broke the silence.

"Anija, I think you should train with Jesse." Hanzo knew what the statement was about, what Genji wanted, but after the display just moments ago, there was no way he was even going to consider it now. "I will not. Our training programs would no doubt not be suitable for the other." It was a logical reason to turn the suggestion down, but leave it to the cowboy to twist his words.

"Alright now look here! I've tried bein' reasonable and civil to ya but if yer gonna keep up with this high 'n might bullshit y' can get gone right the fuck now. I didn' ask fer ya t' come sit over here and I sure as hell ain't forcin' ya to be here. I wanna enjoy my breakfast! Y' don't wanna be a team player, fine! Y' can get left behind on every big fuckin' mission-" Civil?! In what part of the world were thinly-veiled accusations of murder civil?! What part of any of their conversations had been civil? He snarled, straightening his back. He set his fork down, eyes narrowing at McCree, "You would not know the meaning of civility if it hit you in the face!" The cowboy bowed up at him, "Like hell I don't! I've been trying to talk to ya even though ya keep blowin' me off." Blowing him off? Because he didn't answer within seconds? His lip curled," "I have done no such thing. You do not give me time to speak! Furthermore, I do not like small talk; it is a pointless waste of breath stating things a child could observe, nor do I have time for your petty mind games! If you wish to speak to me, then speak and make it worth the breath!" 

Genji stood, slapping his hands on the table "Jesse, Hanzo! Enough." Hanzo narrowed eyes at Genji but did not speak. Jesse, however, did. "Genji, this ain't yer fight. Sit back down and butt out. I'm sick of yer brother talkin' t' me like he's better than me or somethin'. 'N we're gonna settle this nonsense right now."

Hanzo nearly punched the cowboy in the face for that alone. Genji however, did sit back down but not before grumbling that Jesse was an asshole. Hanzo also thought he heard something about Jesse owing Genji, but he couldn't be sure. His attention turned back to the cowboy, shaking with rage. He wanted to transform right now, pin Jesse to the ground and threaten him within an inch of his stupid life. "If you ever," his hand strayed to his knife on the table, "speak to my brother that way again cowboy, I will personally make sure you never speak again."

The cowboy snorted, a madman's grin plastered on his face, "C'mon then darlin'. I'm sittin' right here." It took everything in his power to not lunge right then and there. 

"Jesse!" Genji hissed next to him. Good, at least his brother was seeing that Jesse was being ridiculous. "Stop instigating this nonsense." Hanzo noticed that Jesse had his hand on his gun. He wondered briefly how quick of a draw he was. Would being seated hinder that? Could he disarm him without getting shot?

His eyes locked with Jesse's. He knew that look. He had seen it in the eyes of many men of many creeds. McCree had the eyes of a killer, but somehow on his face, they looked out of place.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Hanzo jumped in his seat, curses flying from his mouth. How did Reinhardt manage to sneak up on not just him but also Jesse? The cowboy was cowering under Reinhardt's glare. Hanzo didn't blame him. The feeling of having the knight at his back was enough to set him on edge as well. His hand dropped to his side, bowing his head. 

"I expected better of both of you. You are grown men, act like it."

Hanzo saw Jesse deflate further, tipping his hat down to hide his embarrassment. "Yessir."

"I apologize for my behavior, Reinhardt. It was dishonorable of me to act as such." 

Genji bowed his head to Reinhardt, "Thank you." Hanzo shot him a look from the corner of his eye.  _Traitor._

Winston stepped forward, looking very much like a disappointed father, "You two will begin training exercises together, effective immediately. McCree, I can not say this surprises me from you, but Shimada, I expected more discipline from you." Winston's words cut him like a knife, "I apologize, Winston, you are correct. I should not have let my temper get the best of me. It will not happen again." Jesse looked as though someone had just stripped the life from him. "Sorry Winston, I guess I just- 

"Jesse, whatever happened to your temper over the last seven years, make sure you get it under control before we need you in the field. We do not have enough agents to spare to have two of them trying to kill each other in the cafeteria."

"Yes, sir."

Hanzo almost felt bad for the cowboy, watching the way he lifelessly picked at his food. _Like a kicked puppy..._

"You have that look on your face Jesse." Hanzo watched his head tilt up a little, eyes still mostly hidden by the brim of his hat, "Huh? What're ya goin' on about Genji?" He was forcing that faux innocence act again.

"What's on your mind?"

"Aw, it ain't nothin'." Hanzo didn't believe that for a second and judging by the way Genji was leaning forward, staring at McCree, Hanzo was willing to bet he didn't either. "Sorry that I got snippy with ya earlier. Ya know I don't mean it." Hanzo looked him over again for sincerity in his words.

"First of all, I do not believe that it is nothing and neither do you. Secondly, I accept your apology, but you owe me, Jesse. And third, I do not believe it is just me that you own that apology to." Hanzo blinked, then glared at Genji. He wanted no further part in this conversation. However, after a moment, McCree held out his hand to Hanzo. "Yeah yer right, I guess I've been tensed up last couple days and I ain't been sleepin' like I should." Had no one taught this man how to apologize properly? He set his jaw, looking McCree over as he continued, "I'm gonna be straight with ya, Hanzo. When ya told me ya didn't answer to the likes of me back in New Mexico, I guess it stuck with me more than it shoulda. I let it get under my skin, and I thought ye were still lookin' down on me or some shit. I've been a right asshole about it too. After this mornin' and then right now, hell, I reckon I was looking for a reason to fight. I'm sorry that ya had to see me like that. Sometimes, I jus' get on a mean streak an' don't know when to just shut my damn mouth. I'm sorry that I judged ya on a sentence. Wasn't right o' me." Well then, perhaps the cowboy was capable of a proper apology after all. He searched McCree's face for any sign that he wasn't sincere and finding none, he shook the cowboy's hand. "Apology accepted, McCree."

He was content to let the topic drop when Genji elbowed him. The metal digging into his ribs made him grunt, and his eyes narrowed. He sighed, he supposed it would be the honorable thing to do. After all, McCree had apologized for his behavior. "I also apologize McCree. I have also been judging you unfairly. I mistook your loud and insistent friendliness for foolishness. You have thus far continued to prove me wrong in that assumption."

"I accept yer apology. 'N... I'll try t' remember that ya don't much like me rattlin' at ya and that y' don't like bein' called darlin'. Kinda hard t' break habits but-" Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. You could start now. "McCree. Please."

The cowboy quieted, staring at his food for a brief moment before seeming to decide that the cold remnants were not worth picking over. He rose, waving over his shoulder, "Well, see ya in practice, Han'."

Hanzo growled. Why did the cowboy insist on his ridiculous nicknames? He picked over his food for a few more bites before finding it just as unappetizing as McCree had and sighed. Finishing his tea, he rose. He supposed he should start on that training.  
"Try not to be too hard on Jesse, brother. He is a good man."

Hanzo sighed but left in silence. Halfway to the training rooms, he realized he had left his bow there like a fool. A good way to get it tampered with and broken. He'd have to test it before he trained with McCree. He still didn't understand how they would work together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter and next chapter are kind of the same scene from both perspectives, and I'm going to start trying to move away from that and only have the boys give their thoughts on previous interactions in their own chapters. If you guys have any input, feel free to let me know :D
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos. I'm sorry I haven't been answering you guys! I've been kinda busy and I keep meaning to respond, but I promise that I read them all and look forward to what you guys have to say!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really children, behave yourselves.

McCree hadn't been able to sleep well in the common room. Between the slight noises against the windows and the jet lag, he doubted he would be able to sleep for a while. Too much mechanical noise here. He sighed and made his way to the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. At least the caffeine would do him some good, even if Angela would disagree with that statement. Not like she had room to talk, she drank at least two cups before she was truly functional. He liked his coffee black and preferably strong. At least he knew the coffee would be good. The great thing was that no one here would ever buy cheap coffee. They had only made that mistake once, and the resulting chaos started by Reyes alone was enough to change everyone's mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked, losing himself in his thoughts as he did so. At least there was no one else to bump into like he used to. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

Down in the cafeteria, he whistled a jaunty tune as he scooped the grounds into the filter, just enough for himself. If he had been more awake, he might have been embarrassed by how badly he was butchering the song, but right now, he couldn't find it in himself to care. The coffee maker started with the same familiar strained groan, and he found himself a spot to lean on a wall, nearby, tipping his hat down. Maybe he could catch a quick nap there. At least the sound and smell of coffee brewing was a comforting one. He did manage to rest his eyes for a few moments but still, it wasn't any kind of proper sleep. The silence had him awake again in a second, scanning the room before he heaved himself off the wall with a groan. At one point in his life, he had had a solid sleep schedule but seven years on the run and even more years of nightmares had shredded any semblance of a sleep schedule.

He poured himself a cup, lifting it to his lips but instead just breathing in the smell. He had no intention of burning his mouth with a freshly brewed cup of coffee. He ambled his way back to a table, tugging his serape further around him and tilting his hat down. He propped his feet on the arms of another chair. As he melted into his chair, he sighed in relief. He started whistling softly to himself again, foot tapping to the beat in his head. He took a hesitant sip of his coffee, just big enough not to turn his mouth into a boiling lake of lava and hell. His whistling picked back up until he heard the scrape of metal on the floor. Genji? No, there was no other mechanical sounds. He listened for just a bit longer. It had to be Hanzo; no one else moved as quietly. His whistling died to a small chuckle below his breath. He didn't much care for the elder Shimada, but he'd keep his opinions to himself, for now.

"Mornin' there partner, yer up early. There's coffee on if ye want some." He put on a cheerful tone. There was enough coffee for one more cup, but he could make more. He received only an arrogant sneer in return, "I do not drink coffee. It is disgusting-" The cowboy snorted. Of course he didn't drink coffee and as usual sounded like someone had shoved a bundle of sticks up his ass, "Whoa there partner, ain't no need t' get riled up, just offerin'." _Ain't no need to be an ass. Was just tryin' to be nice._

"Why are you awake at this hour?" Jesse blinked. If it hadn't been for the tone, he might have answered but that biting, demanding bark of a question sure wasn't going to earn the elder Shimada any brownie points with him. Okay, sure he was probably childish but hell, the man, need to learn how to speak to people! He snorted with laughter, "Why're you?" It was innocent enough, but it seemed only to irritate the archer more. He got no response. _How d'ya think everyone else feels, sweetheart?_

He took a sip of his coffee, realizing that he had told Genji that he intended to thank his brother. Supposed he should get on that."Never did get t' say thank you."

"Why?" The response was sharp and biting like a silver blade to the ribs. He chuckled, taking another sip. The archer was as prickly as a cactus, "Well, ya didn't kill me back in New Mexico 'n they tell me ya lied on yer report." No response. Of course not. The archer didn't answer to folks like him.

"What I can't figure out is why. Don't reckon there was anything in it fer ya." He meant every word, men like Hanzo didn't act without some personal gain. He had met people like him on the run. Jesse was loud, yes. He was reckless, sure, but Jesse McCree was no fool. Keep the archer talking, the silence would speak as much as the words. He hadn't stayed alive all these years on good fortune alone, even if Reyes and Ms. Amari had sworn up and down that he had the Devil's own luck. Another sip, his coffee was cooling off fast enough that he could take a larger swig. Damn if he didn't enjoy a good cup of coffee in the morning. Reyes had taught him a great way to make it. Back then, everyone got excited when Reyes made coffee. Was about the only thing Reyes did that got folks excited. Maybe he'd make another pot, Reyes-style when everyone woke up. Maybe not. Might be a tender wound.

"I'm not sure I understand."

Jesse chuckled again. So he did speak. "I mean, ya don't know me. 'N none of my friends woulda known if y' had killed me off. Wouldn' have been any proof. Hell, they couldn' even find me." He was pushing a line, and he knew it. How long before the archer snapped under the dark words disguised beneath an innocent and cheery smile? It was a game of cat and mouse, and he was the wolf on the sidelines, waiting for the cat to make a wrong move.

The archer growled. So the cat knew the game after all. Clever fella. He grinned, tone cheery and teasing as if he didn't have a single clue. Oblivious to the potentially deadly game playing out between the two hunters, "Y' okay over there, darlin'? Y' didn't spill hot water on yerself didja?" He took another sip absentmindedly.

There was a heavy sigh, "I did not, I just fail to see the point of your questions, and I am not your darling." The meaning was clear. _Cut the crap, McCree._ He squared his shoulders, cheer fleeing from the words. "I jus' wanna know why I'm not a pile of ashes in some town jus' short of Santa Fe." The intake of breath across the room caught his attention. Both of them knew the jig was up. He wasn't, however, prepared for the words that came next.

"You are an innocent man, McCree. I had no reason to kill you." Jesse blinked, then set his jaw. _Sure didn't stop you from killin' yer innocent kin._ He bit his tongue, fighting the urge to speak his thoughts. Instead, he drained his cup, took a deep breath and said the other thing that came to mind, "Wish the boys in blue would believe that." Damn, he regretted finishing his cup so soon, "An' the lyin'? Coulda got yerself in a hell of a lotta hot water with that stunt." He heaved himself up with a grunt. Guess he oughta get a better look at the archer. Would be good to know what he was dealing with. Absentmindedly, flicked his hat up.

The archer was shorter than him, but he expected that. Genji was as well. His eyes flickered over the archer as he ambled his way towards him and, by proxy, another cup of coffee. He had one hand shoved in his pocket, making mental notes. Hanzo's kyudo-gi and hakama were white today, not black as they had been the first time Jesse had seen him. Wasn't white the color of mourning? He raised an eyebrow. A silken blue sash hung from his high ponytail, a matching obi around his waist. He already had his quiver on, and his bow was propped against the counter. So he was going to train after this. His eyes caught on the gourd at the man's hip. Water? The archer didn't seem the drinking type, but maybe? Genji hadn't talked much about Hanzo, well not older Hanzo. He had a million stories about them as kids. Hanzo was well-built, what he lacked in height he made up for in sheer muscle. It made sense. To pull back that bow hard enough to kill a werewolf would take a considerable amount of upper body strength. He set his cup on the counter, and paused for a moment, prosthetic hand on the coffee pot. Those dark eyes were watching him, or rather, his arm. So he wasn't the only one sizing up his opponent. "Y' ain't gotta side eye me."

The archer tensed, eyes snapping forward.  _Caught redhanded, weren't ya?_ Hanzo seemed to be upset that he'd been found out. For some reason, Jesse found that funny. He chuckled out an explanation as if it would help soothe Hanzo's wounded pride while he poured his coffee, draining the pot. He didn't miss how Hanzo's nose wrinkled at the smell. "I've spent the last seven years with a bounty on my head that grows every time I take a step 'n the last twenty-three learnin' how t' survive a dangerous lifestyle darlin'. I know when I'm bein' watched." It didn't seem to help because all he received was a huff. He replaced the coffee pot, breathing in deeply. This time, past the coffee, there was a smell he couldn't mistake. Mildly sweet but mostly earthy with the tiniest bite to it. It reminded him of smoky laughs and the Eye of Horus, watching him. It brought a smile to his face, and he took a sip of his coffee. He hummed happily and clicked the coffee maker off. No sense burning the last remaining drops in the pot. He walked away, leaving the archer to brew his tea. The coffee wouldn't hold all day, but maybe it would get him through the first half, and then he could crash in whatever quarters Winston gave him. He thought back to the familiar smell, "Smelled like y' had that red tea goin', can't never pronounce it right but I know the smell like the back of my hand."

"Rooibos." Huh. Well, that was interesting. The archer was speaking to him, and it wasn't condescending. That was new. Okay, maybe not really, but it sure hadn't happened often. He sat down with his fresh cup, taking a sip. "Yeah, that one. Ms. Amari used t' drink it a lot." Ana Amari. Another ghost he missed with a fiery passion. Reyes had been like the father he never really had but Ana? Ana had been a mentor. Mostly how to shoot, but also how to train his temper. While Reyes taught him how to be Blackwatch, Ana taught him how to be a man. Together, they had managed to turn a rude, angry teenager into a mostly rational man who was known for being smiles and cheer.

He caught the archer hastily pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot and turning sharply away. "Runnin' off already?" He shoved himself up from the table. If the archer intended on training, maybe he could see the man's skills firsthand when they weren't being used to endanger his life.

"I am busy and already behind on my routine."

Jesse's brow furrowed. _Well, fine then. Wasn't gonna suggest we spar or nothin'._ He slumped back in his chair, looking to all the world like a kicked puppy. It would be impossible for him to get any idea of how to work around the stubborn archer if he didn't even know if he could trust him to watch his back. He spent the next twenty minutes grumbling until Genji slunk in. "Jesse, have you seen my brother?" Jesse groaned, "Yeah, squirrelly bastard-" There was a disapproving hiss from Genji and Jesse reconsidered his words. "Hanzo was here 'bout twenty minutes ago. Seemed in a right hurry to get away from me. Made some o' that red tea Ms. Amari liked and skittered on out with his bow. Probably at one of the ranges." The ninja bowed. "Thank you, Jesse. I will go search for him there."

\----

The coffee had the exact opposite reaction that Jesse had hoped for. He didn't even remember nodding off, truthfully. But there in the cafeteria with no one around, his head had slumped forward, and he hadn't awoken until Reinhardt came trudging in, announcing his plans to cook breakfast. He had startled awake, hand on his gun in a second. He pinched the bridge of his nose. No one else was here yet. Reinhardt was already in the kitchen, bellowing something about hearty breakfast would keep them strong to no one in particular. Jesse supposed of all people, Reinhardt would know. The man had to be creeping up on sixty and still charged about like he was maybe thirty. A good breakfast would probably do him some good.

He heaved himself up, watching as his friends meandered in. He'd have to put on another pot. The pot in question was just finishing when Mercy wandered in, making a beeline right for the coffee. He was already pouring it, holding it out when she reached him. He grinned, "Two sugars, no cream. Just like ya like Ange."

She stared at him for a moment, then down at the cup. It wasn't common knowledge that Reyes had passed along his method for great coffee and with as large as Overwatch had been, back at Swiss headquarters they had had personnel just for cooking, cleaning and the like. Getting a cup of Reyes-style coffee was was a rare mission treat. Jesse himself was not trusted in the kitchen. He wasn't a bad cook, just not anyone's first choice. She took a hesitant sip, and then closed her eyes. "Thank you, Jesse, I haven't had a cup quite this good since..." She trailed off. He frowned, she knew. "...Since before Overwatch disbanded. Reyes used to bring me a cup every morning because I was too busy to come down for breakfast."

Jesse nodded, "Reyes taught me to make coffee after I made him coffee one morning and he told me off about it." Angela nodded, taking another appreciative sip. "Thank you, Jesse, it's wonderful." He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling, "Aw it's nothin', Ange. I was just makin' sure everyone had a good cup 'fore the day got busy." She smiled, shuffling away. Slowly, others shuffled forward, some looking for tea and others similarly skeptical of Jesse's coffee. All came around after a sip.

When breakfast was ready, he all but ran in to get some, sliding past Rein and narrowly avoiding a devastating blow to the back. He hadn't had a good hearty breakfast in years. It wasn't a traditional German breakfast like he remembered Reinhardt making but there were elements like the bread, liverwurst, and cheeses. Added to that was a mountain of fluffy scrambled eggs, a pan of sauteed vegetables, a bowl of fresh diced fruit and if the juice on the counter was any indication, the pitchers of orange juice were fresh. Reinhardt must have been in charge of requisitions. The only other person that went to that much extent on groceries was Angela, even if she cooked a whole lot less food. What interested Jesse though, was the mountain of rolls. He was willing to bet those had been freshly baked within the week. He heaped his plate with a small hill of scrambled eggs, a few slices of cheese, butter and jam on all but one roll. That roll was made into a breakfast sandwich. He eyed his plate before grabbing a bowl of vegetables and plucked a dark red apple from the bowl. Angela would be proud of him for eating something healthy. She always was getting on him about what he ate, how much he smoked, his choice in liquor. He knew she was just looking out for him, but sometimes it seemed like it was only him that received the brunt of her scolding.

As he took a bite out of his apple; his eyes scanned everyone, taking a mental attendance of everyone present. He moved to sit at the back of the room. Old habits died hard. He never put his back to a room anymore if he could help it. Everyone else was getting their plates and settling back down. Lena, with her always surprisingly large plate, still looking dead to the world. He chuckled, she hadn't even questioned the coffee offered to her. It could have been Reinhardt's boiled tar, and she would have taken it. Proof that no one but Reinhardt slept well on a carrier. As usual, she had the works on her plate, almost mirroring Jesse's. Hana, not present, probably still asleep. Lucio, already wide awake and dancing to a beat in his head while he zipped about on skates. He noted that the singer didn't get coffee or tea, but he did have a big glass of orange juice. His plate consisted of some eggs, two rolls, a large helping of the vegetables and a banana. Angela ate light as usual. Plenty of fruit and vegetables, a single roll with a small dollop of jam and a single slice of liverwurst.

He set his apple down, tearing into his makeshift sandwich. His eyes closed as he chewed. Nothing beat a good ole fashioned home-cooked meal. He leaned back, propping his feet back up on a chair. The sandwich disappeared in record time. The spices of the liverwurst still lingered on his tongue, and he washed it down with coffee. His brow furrowed as two metal footsteps neared. One he knew was Genji but why Hanzo? He tilted his head up, eyebrow raised in confusion. The archer looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Genji must have twisted his arm real good. Genji, of course, wasn't eating. Hanzo's plate was similar to Angela's. If it seemed unhealthy, it hadn't touched his plate. He did, however, have more food than Angela. "Mornin'." Another sip of coffee, no answer from the archer. "Good morning Jesse."

"Ya up for that sparrin' later Genji?" The ninja tilted his head. "We have new members coming in today. We would likely be interrupted." Jesse grinned, "Aw, c'mon. Excuses Genji. I think yer just scared t' fight me."

"Scared of you, cowboy? Not a chance. I know all of your tricks!" The ninja was leaning forward while his brother leaned back as if he was trying to disappear into the chair. Jesse snorted, "Not all of 'em, Genji. Y' forget, I've been away. I got some new tricks." The archer looked uncomfortable being there. He ate neatly, staring at his plate. "What about you?" Jesse gestured at him with his fork, "Ya wanna get some more trainin' in after breakfast?" No answer. Why did he expect any different? Jesse sighed irately and went back to his food, grumbling, "Like talkin' to a brick wall."

There was a silence between them for some time. Jesse ate quickly but thanks to Ana, he wasn't messy. Hanzo, on the other hand, ate slowly. He cut his food into proper bites, chewing deliberately. Jesse watched him under the guise of looking around the room. Genji looked between the two.

"Anija, I think you should train with Jesse." Genji was trying to bridge the gap. That's what this was about then. Jesse had been in the middle of a drink of coffee when the archer spoke, "I will not. Our training programs would no doubt not be suitable for the other." Jesse's grip tightened on his cup, and he slammed it down and sat up straighter in his chair. Neither of the brothers startled. He was damn tired of Hanzo's holier-than-thou routine.

"Alright now look here! I've tried bein' reasonable and civil to ya but if yer gonna keep up with this high 'n might bullshit y' can get gone right the fuck now. I didn' ask fer ya t' come sit over here and I sure as hell ain't forcin' ya to be here. I wanna enjoy my breakfast! Y' don't wanna be a team player, fine! Y' can get left behind on every big fuckin' mission-"

He was cut off with a snarl, "You would not know the meaning of civility if it hit you in the face!" Jesse squared up, no longer leaning back, "Like hell I don't! I've been trying to talk to ya even though ya keep blowin' me off." The archer had squared his shoulder's as well; his chin tilted up in a gesture of pride. "I have done no such thing. You do not give me time to speak! Furthermore, I do not like small talk; it is a pointless waste of breath stating things a child could observe, nor do I have time for your petty mind games! If you wish to speak to me, then speak and make it worth the breath!" 

Genji was standing, hands on the table. "Jesse, Hanzo! Enough." Jesse looked up at his best friend, eyes narrowed. His tone was flat, and any sign of the happy, silly cowboy had disappeared, "Genji, this ain't yer fight. Sit back down and butt out. I'm sick of yer brother talkin' t' me like he's better than me or somethin'. 'N we're gonna settle this nonsense right now."

Genji stared back at him, mumbling something in Japanese. He would apologize later. Genji would be sore at him for a couple of days for that, though. His attention turned back to the archer, who was barely veiling the rage in him. Jesse could see the tremble in his arm as he clenched his fist far too tight. "If you ever, speak to my brother that way again cowboy I will personally make sure you never speak again."

Jesse snorted, spreading his arms inviting the archer to attack him, a crooked grin on his face. "C'mon then darlin'. I'm sittin' right here."

"Jesse!" Genji hissed at him. He bit his tongue to hold back telling Genji to butt out again. "Stop instigating this nonsense." Hanzo had his hand over the knife in his silverware, and Jesse's hand strayed to Peacemaker. Everyone was watching them. Winston looked concerned, leaning as if he was about to get up. Lena was still too dead to the world to zip over and play mediator, but she looked concerned. Lucio was hunched over his food, shrinking away from the two angry men. The veterans were probably seeing a repeat of the past. This time, there was no Ana to drop them both, no Reyes to pull them apart.

They stared each other down, each too stubborn and prideful to relent. Neither noticed Reinhardt had gotten up. Neither noticed him until his massive hand slammed down on their table.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone jumped out of their skin as he bellowed at the two stubborn men. Jesse's hand went to his heart, "What in God's great fuckin'- Ya tryin' t' kill a man Rein?!"  
He was silenced by the look on Reinhardt's face and shrank down in his chair. Shit, had Reinhardt always been that scary when he was angry? Jesse didn't remember a time he had ever seen the gentle giant angry. Maybe that was why. Hanzo's hand dropped to his side.

"I expected better of both of you. You are grown men, act like it."

Jesse deflated, tipping his hat with a mumbled, "Yessir."

"I apologize for my behavior, Reinhardt. It was dishonorable of me to act as such."

Genji bowed his head to Reinhardt, "Thank you."

Winston approached next. "You two will begin training exercises together, effective immediately. McCree, I can not say this surprises me from you, but Shimada, I expected more discipline from you."

"I apologize, Winston, you are correct. I should not have let my temper get the best of me. It will not happen again." Jesse sank in his seat. I _can not say this surprises me from you..._ The look on Winston's face said it all. They had interrupted because they thought he would lose control. "Sorry Winston, I guess I just-

"Jesse, whatever happened to your temper over the last seven years, make sure you get it under control before we need you in the field. We do not have enough agents to spare to have two of them trying to kill each other in the cafeteria."

The words hit him like a punch to the gut, and he barely mumbled out a, "Yes, sir." 

Jesse went back to his breakfast, picking at it with his shoulders hunched. What remained of his eggs were mostly cold, his vegetables definitely were, and the bite he had taken out of his apple had browned. He frowned. So much for enjoying his breakfast. He was barely even hungry anymore. Instead, he couldn't shake the feeling to turn and run again. Slip out of the headquarters, not like he had anything to take with him. Lay low for several years 'til no one remembered ole Jesse McCree. He just had to shave. Reyes taught him how to suppress his accent. He did a damn fine Northern accent if he did say so himself. He had a hundred aliases to choose from and the only folks that remembered them were dead. He always did like the name Elijah.

"You have that look on your face Jesse." Jesse looked up, "Huh? What're ya goin' on about Genji?" Reinhardt and Winston had returned to their seats, but Genji was watching him now. "What's on your mind?"

"Aw, it ain't nothin'. Sorry that I got snippy with ya earlier. Ya know I don't mean it." The ninja leaned on his arm, giving him a look best interpreted as 'Bullshit.' "First of all, I do not believe that it is nothing and neither do you. Secondly, I accept your apology, but you owe me, Jesse. And third, I do not believe it is just me that you own that apology to." The ninja gestured to his brother, who shot him a withering glance. Jesse bit his tongue and then held out his hand. "Yeah yer right, I guess I've been tensed up last couple days and I ain't been sleepin' like I should." He looked at Hanzo, "I'm gonna be straight with ya, Hanzo. When ya told me ya didn't answer to the likes of me back in New Mexico, I guess it stuck with me more than it shoulda. I let it get under my skin, and I thought ye were still lookin' down on me or some shit. I've been a right asshole about it too. After this mornin' and then right now, hell, I reckon I was looking for a reason to fight. I'm sorry that ya had to see me like that. Sometimes, I jus' get on a mean streak an' don't know when to just shut my damn mouth. I'm sorry that I judged ya on a sentence. Wasn't right o' me." The archer looked him up and down, and then shook his hand. "Apology accepted, McCree."

Jesse saw Genji elbow his brother and then gesture at him. _Damn it, Genji, just_ leave _well enough alone!_ Hanzo grunted at being elbowed and stared at Genji for a moment before sighing. "I also apologize McCree. I have also been judging you unfairly. I mistook your loud and insistent friendliness for foolishness. You have thus far continued to prove me wrong in that assumption."

Jesse tilted his head and then grinned, "I accept yer apology. 'N... I'll try t' remember that ya don't much like me rattlin' at ya and that y' don't like bein' called darlin'. Kinda hard t' break habits but-"

"McCree. Please."

Jesse's mouth snapped shut, and he stared down at his food. He didn't know how Winston expected them to work together if the guy couldn't even stand to listen to him. He stopped poking at his vegetables, they wouldn't be any good now anyway and stood. He headed for the nearest trash can, emptying what was left of his plate, minus the rolls, into the trash before depositing the plate and bowl in the sink. After that, he headed for the training rooms, waving over his shoulder, "Well, see ya in practice, Han'."

An aggravated sigh told him that that wasn't an acceptable name either. Fine. Hanzo it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, see you guys Friday! Thanks for reading :D
> 
> If anyone's curious, Jesse is whistling Old Number Seven by The Devil Makes Three. Or well, trying.


	15. Chapter 15

He was the first one to the training room, and took deep breath. He was going to have to put aside his feelings. He had to learn how to work with the archer, no matter what. Why did he suddenly feel like that was easier said than done? As he walked around the room, stretching his shoulders and checking that Peacemaker was loaded and ready, he noticed that Hanzo's bow was propped against the wall. _Huh._ Genji must have gotten his brother to leave in a hurry if he left his bow and quiver. He kneeled, looking it over appreciatively without touching. It was a beautiful weapon, definitely well-made. He was sure the archer would have his head for moving his bow, so he refrained from looking it over more thoroughly. Though on one side he could see notches carved into a discreet location. One was fresh. He straightened as the door started to open, not missing the suspicious look the archer gave him.

He held up his hands in surrender, "I didn' touch it. I was just lookin'. Ain't often I see a hunter usin' a bow." The archer huffed but didn't seem overly upset. Maybe Genji had simmered him down some. "If ya want, y' can look at Peacemaker? She's a kinda special too." He held out the revolver, handle first.

Hanzo shook his head. "Keep it, McCree. I have seen many guns in my life."

Jesse's mouth pulled to one side, but he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, twirling the gun in his hand idly before holstering it. The display was lost on the archer.  _Yeah, he probably has. That was stupid Jesse. Of course, he wouldn't care. It's not like you're using something special. Just a trick shot cowboy with a modified revolver._ Still, it wasn't often that he would offer to hand over his gun. The old gun was about as telltale as his hat and serape and just as important to him. The tarnish on the muzzle and worn rut in the grip and trigger didn't show it, but he adored that gun. Sure, he could use other weapons in a pinch, but they weren't Peacemaker. He suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be training.

"So uh, any preference on trainin' modes? I could probably bring up an old Blackwatch routine me n' Reyes used t' do all the time? Probably ain't gonna be a challenge, more like a warmup, cause I know it like the back o' my hand but maybe..." He trailed off; he was rambling again. "Sorry, I'll try t' talk less 'round ya." The archer nodded and retrieved his bow from the wall. "I am curious to see Blackwatch's training modes." Jesse chuckled, "Well, uh. Like I said, this one was kinda our warm up. It ain't like we're goin' in against a pack of chupacabras or nothin'."

"That is fine McCree." There it was again, that 'you're talking too much' look. To Hanzo's credit, his tone was at the very least pleasant. God, he felt like such an ass. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Y'know, what I said in the cafeteria? About thinkin' ya were lookin' down on me? I meant that apology, every word-" _I wanna make this right. I shouldn't have been like that. I should have-_

"McCree. It is fine. You do not need to apologize further. The carrier will be arriving soon; we should start before it gets here, so we are not interrupted. I have no doubt they will call us, especially you."

Jesse nodded, but he wasn't convinced. He had made a total ass of himself. It was like Genji all over again. Not only that but he had been an ass to Genji too. God, what was wrong with him? Hanzo cleared his throat, and Jesse snapped out of his thoughts. He flashed a weak grin and moved to the panel. "Hey there Athena, y' wanna be a doll and rig up MRB 9-A?" 

"Of course, Agent McCree. Should I alter it for Agent Hanzo's use as well? As it is now, the enemies will not target him because they are not programmed to look for a sniper."  
Jesse looked back to Hanzo, who was inspecting his bow by testing the string and looking for frayed bits. "Hey uh, Hanzo." The archer's eyes flickered up at him. "Yes, McCree?" Those eyes were cold and dark, like an abyss. But then, the light would hit them just right, and they'd flash a warm brown. Jesse cleared his throat, thumbing toward the panel. "Y' want the enemies t' look out for ya or just focus on me?"

"Real enemies would not ignore my presence." Jesse shrugged, "They never bothered Ms. Amari none. 'Course, coulda been that she was shootin' the ass off a flea without hittin' the dog from a mile away." He chuckled, and then caught Hanzo's unamused look. "Ah, sorry. I'll set it up." Why couldn't he be training with Hana? At least he could joke with her. Oh right, he'd promised to finish his story. He'd have to do that later after Winston wasn't going to give him hell for 'disobeying direct orders' or what have you.

\----

The first session had been an absolute and spectacular failure. The second attempt was better but still a failure and whoever had said third time's the charm apparently hadn't met Jesse and Hanzo because it most certainly hadn't been. The fourth attempt was plumb embarrassing for both of them. The two just were not suited to each other. Both men were too busy watching their own backs as they had for the last several years to actually work together. Two lone wolves trying to survive and neither with quite the ability to do the mission alone. They were on the fifth attempt now. Jesse didn't want to start a fight with the archer right now, and thus had elected to keep his mouth shut but with no communication, neither were doing well enough to matter.

It was the closest they had gotten to winning. He had been killing harpies left and right when they had swarmed him. He had fanned the hammer, taking four more out with him. This training method compensated for the fragileness of harpies with sheer numbers. They were outnumbered ten-to-one. He had all but tuned out Athena's voice noting the quadruple kill. Hanzo was closer this time. Jesse could hear the twang of his bowstring as his feedback equipment dropped him to his knees. 

"Agent McCree Incapacitated."

He saw more harpies fall to arrows. Jesse groaned and rolled onto his back. His nerves were on fire.

"Enemy Eliminated." 

Hanzo was still faring well. He closed his eyes, listening to the way the harpies screeched and the beat of wings in the air. He wished he could blame Hanzo for not watching his back, but he had run off, trying to make a break for the building he and Reyes had always defended. It was a perfect place to bottleneck the creatures, except he hadn't made it. He was so worried about not bothering the archer with his talking that he hadn't said a word to him about it and had become easy prey in the open. A stupid mistake. They had ended up separated because he wouldn't open his mouth. He and Reyes used to keep each other updated regularly. A stupid fucking mistake.

"Enemy Eliminated." 

At least Hanzo was more capable than he had been. God, if Reyes could see this, he would never let him live it down. _What the fuck was that?! What were you thinking, charging across a street with harpies at your back? Are you trying to die, cabrón? Cause that's how you die!_ The ghost in his head berated him for being so stupid. He chuckled.

"Agent Hanzo Incapacitated. Defeat."

 _Well, shit._ He pushed himself up as the holographic city melted away. Hanzo landed lightly, watching him. His face was impassive, but Jesse knew that look. "That was reckless. You deliberately threw yourself into an exposed area." Jesse offered a weak smile. "Yeah, I know. Believe me. Look, I know I'm the one fuckin' up this trainin'. I guess I just worry about annoyin' ya, so I don't say nothin'. I got so used t' bein' alone and on the run that I just, forgot how to run an op like this."

Hanzo blinked as if he hadn't expected that response, but he didn't speak. Hell, with as well as Hanzo had done, he probably didn't see a need for Jesse to be there at all. However, he looked thoughtful. "I am also used to being alone. I did not usually throw myself into this kind of situation. However, if you're going to keep making me fail, cowboy, I may do the harpies a favor and eliminate you first." Was that a grin in his voice as he said 'cowboy'? Hell, was that a _joke_? Naw, couldn't be. Jesse  was convinced he had imagined it, but it sure didn't stop him from cracking a joke in return. "Hey now, if yer gonna keep callin' me cowboy, I reckon I get to call you somethin' too."

"No."

Jesse snorted, grinning like a devil. "C'mon, I'll even let ya choose."

"Absolutely not, McCree." The archer was crossing his arms, shooting a glare at him with enough intensity to make Jesse want to dig his own grave and put himself in it. Jesse shrugged, "Yer loss, Shimada. I had a good one in mind, too." The archer just shot him a withering look. He sighed heavily, "Aight so; we gotta work on this whole not talkin' thing. Wanna go again?"

"Yes. We have failed each time. That is not acceptable."

Jesse snorted. "Yer tellin' me. 'N after I walked in sayin' I knew that exercise like the back of my hand. Against _harpies_. I used t' kill harpies in my _sleep_."

"You are too cocky." Jesse tilted his head, chuckling, "Yer one t' talk, Mr. Takin'-a-werewolf-mission-alone." Jesse chuckled, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "I mean, hell, even Blackwatch always ran in pairs." Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "Then perhaps I have been overestimating Blackwatch. At least I can back up my words." Jesse laughed at that. "Yer funny, Shimada. Y' wouldn't be sayin' that if y' saw me n' Reyes though."

"I am confident that I would."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Athena you still got some of me 'n Reyes old trainin' holos? "

"I do, Agent McCree. As well as the score data for them."

A devilish smirk found its way to his lips as he stuck a cigar in between his teeth. He just wanted something to chew on really. "Awriiight."

"Do not light that." 

Jesse shook his head, chuckling. "Relax. I ain't feelin' like havin' a smoke right now. Just need something to keep my mouth busy since I can't be runnin' it 'round you 's all." The archer just gave him an acknowledging grunt.

"So, we watchin' old holos or goin' again?" 

Hanzo was quiet for a moment. "We should practice more. We have not yet succeeded. We can watch the holos once we have." Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Eager to put yer money where yer mouth is, Shimada?" 

Hanzo smirked, "Actually I'm curious if you were always an idiot who talked too big and couldn't perform."

The smile fled from Jesse's face. "Jesus, yer pricklier than porcupine's ass y'know that? I'll have you know that I perform jus' fine, _darlin'._ " He shifted his cigar, grinning, "Ain't heard a complaint outta no one but you. So obviously, I ain't the problem here."

The archer growled, "Just start the exercise again." Jesse chuckled darkly, a madman's grin on his face. "Alright, whatever ya say, partner. Athena, darlin', y' heard the man. Let's go again."

"Now entering Ilios."

"Ya ever been t' Ilios?" Jesse checked his ammo as the city materialized. They were on a carrier. Hanzo nocked an arrow, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I have not; I avoided cities when possible."

Jesse nodded, rolling his shoulder. "Well, then you should know that there ain't many good hidin' spots fer a sniper with flying enemies around. Plenty of rooftops but up there you'll be pretty exposed."

"I see. Thank you." Jesse shut his mouth as those eyes flickered over to him. He didn't know how he was going to work with this guy. He had to figure it out though or this round would end up like the rest. 

\----

His chest heaved as he ripped a harpy away from Hanzo, firing three quick shots into it. The second and third had been unnecessary, and he would regret wasting ammo like that later, but the adrenaline had him running on instinct. Instinct told him to make sure they didn't get up. They were so close to winning. They couldn't lose now.

The two men were holding a location on a walkway bridging two buildings. Hanzo's hair was coming loose, and he was breathing just a bit harder than normal. The last five sessions were wearing on the two middle-aged men. Jesse panted a bit harder, years of booze and cigars catching up in a rush. The lack of sleep and telltale softness around his middle wasn't helping either. They still weren't an ideal team, but they were surviving, and at the moment, that was good enough for him. "My thanks, McCree." Jesse turned to look at Hanzo with a lopsided grin, "Aw, ain't no need for that. 'S how this is sup-" He saw Hanzo's eyes widen and mouth open. Wind buffeted him as the sound of wings beat the air. McCree spun as "Behind you!" rang in his ears, serape billowing out behind him. He was just in time to pistol whip the harpy across the face and kick it away. An arrow whistled past his cheek to pin the harpy to a wall. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. An inch to the side and that would have been him. He chuckled out a nervous, "Much obliged, darlin'." He covered his mouth not even a second later, exclaiming his apology past his fingers at the same time an irritated groan escaped the archer. 

"Enemy Eliminated. Victory."

He had a few seconds before the city melted away and they both dropped. Hanzo landed gracefully. Jesse, not so much. He brushed his pants off as he rose, chuckling weakly. "We gotta talk about that arrow over my shoulder, Shimada. I ain't lookin' t' be dead yet."

He only got only an amused "Hmph." He spun to see Hanzo with his arms crossed. There was a strange expression on his face. Jesse blinked as he realized it was a lopsided smirk. One corner of the archer's mouth was tilted up only slightly and if Jesse gawked for just a second too long, well, he'd chalk it up to being in shock from almost having an arrow through his eye.

"You are staring at me." The archer's smile had faded. 

"I was doin' no such thing. Jus' tryin' to slow my heart down a bit. Y' do realize we're usin' live ammo an' if ya had been off even a hair, I'd be dead right now, right? Like I said, ain't lookin' to die yet." Jesse holstered Peacemaker and turned to walk back to the entrance, mood considerably sobered. His limbs felt heavy from the exertion and near-death experience. Behind him, he could hear Hanzo following. "McCree." Jesse looked back over his shoulder, chewing harder on his cigar with an acknowledging hum. The archer was hanging back, head bowed. "I apologize."

Jesse tilted his head and then waved him off with a chuckle, "Ah, it's alright. I'll live. Jus' warn a guy next time. Ain't the first time someone's shot over my shoulder, an' it probably won't be the last."

"You trusted them though." The unspoken implications of that sentence hung heavy between them. Jesse frowned, "Hey now, y' saved me from that harpy. Don' sweat it. I just got a healthy fear of bein' dead 'fore I hit fifty. That 'n livin' on the run ain't done me no favors. 'M sure ya understand that."

"I do."

Jesse turned and held out his hand. "No harm, no foul, Shimada. I ain't dead 'n we won, that's somethin' worth celebratin'. Whaddya say, partner?" Hanzo looked his hand over and then shook it. "I did say I wanted to see those holos. Seeing you fail after talking so highly will be quite nice." Jesse grinned with a short laugh. "We'll see about that." He couldn't wait to see Hanzo's face when he was forced to eat his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys I am so sorry for this late upload! Those last two chapters were giving me so much hell that I had to write this whole chapter yesterday and then proof it today at work!
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any weird sentences, besides you know, Jesse being Jesse.
> 
> Also, frenemy McHanzo banter is my favorite thing.


	16. Chapter 16

It was close to noon when they left the training room. Hanzo felt gross and sweaty, but he would deal with that later. For now, he was following behind McCree, who seemed to take the world at his own pace. He was in no hurry to get anywhere and ambled along while humming, voice dipping into low rumbling tones as his metal fingers drummed on his thigh. Hanzo combed back his hair, retying it as they walked. Typically, he wouldn't have forgiven someone so quickly for attacking him on assumptions of his character, but the way McCree had truly looked as though he was sorry had sobered the anger in him. _How?_

He focused his mind elsewhere, "What are you humming?" The noise cut off quickly as the cowboy startled. Hanzo breathed out a short and barely audible grunt of laughter. He wondered where the cowboy's thoughts were that he would forget himself as he ambled down the hall. "Sorry didn' realize I was hummin'. Wasn' botherin' ya was I?" 

Hanzo's brow furrowed. Ever since their fight this morning the cowboy had been apologizing for rambling on, had tried to speak less and asked him if he was annoying him. _Try not to be too hard on Jesse, brother. He is a good man._ He heard a sigh and saw McCree hand his head with a mumbled, "Sorry 'bout that, Shimada. I don' even realize I'm-"

"McCree. I was truly curious what song you were humming. I do not know it." McCree's head popped up, and he looked over his shoulder. "Wait, really? Shit, I thought ya were jus- Ah. Sorry, I'm ramblin' again. It's called 'God's Gonna Cut You Down' by Johnny Cash."

"I see. Thank you for answering my question." 

After that, McCree didn't continue. Self-conscious? No, that man didn't seem like he knew the meaning of the word. He saw his fingers drumming out the same beat though a few moments later. Perhaps McCree truly did worry about annoying him. Nothing about the cowboy honestly screamed bad tempered. That morning's outburst probably was a combination of stress and sleep deprivation, compiled with the fact that he had essentially told McCree he was lower than dirt to him. He hadn't truly meant it for McCree. He had meant it for the werewolf he thought had killed a hunter that didn't exist. Now that he looked back on the cowboy's reaction, it made sense that he would take his silence the way he did. It was a logical response. He was well aware that some part of the cheery cowboy was a facade but as he dwelled on how the cowboy acted, not just toward him but also toward others that it was hard to tell where 'Jesse' stopped and 'McCree' started.  

McCree hooked a right, and Hanzo followed. He didn't recognize the area of the base, but then again, outside of his typical routine, he hadn't really explored all of it. He wasn't sure if the others trusted him enough for that to not look suspicious. So, for both his sanity and not incurring any further judgemental looks, he stuck to the same path unless diverted by a mission or briefing. He found McCree waiting, leaning on a doorframe, and gesturing inside. "After you, Shimada."

Hanzo snorted, raising an eyebrow. Did the cowboy expect him to try to squeeze past him? Just because the doors were wide enough for Winston didn't mean that they should try. Foolish man. "Absolutely not, cowboy." The man just gave him a wicked grin, "C'mon, what's that ole sayin'? Age before beauty?" Was the cowboy seriously suggesting that he was attractive with that wild bear rug on his face? Hanzo barked a short mocking laugh, startling the cowboy, "Then you should go first." The cowboy sputtered for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "Now, that's jus' low. Jesus, jus' tryin' to be polite and ye go and get all prickly on me again." If it wasn't for the smile in the cowboy's eyes, Hanzo might worry that he had pushed too far, but it seemed that McCree hadn't taken the jab to heart. His eyebrows raised, one corner of his mouth flitting up with amusement. He had to give the cowboy, his knack for witty banter was at least, mildly amusing. Even if he played the fool, the man was as sharp with his mind and tongue as he was with his gun. 

"Fine. Suit yerself, Shimada." There was a dark chuckle as McCree shoved himself away from the doorframe, moving inside with his serape fluttering behind him. The door shut in Hanzo's face as he opened his mouth to speak. His mouth closed with a click of his teeth as he frowned and punched in his code to open it. There was a moment and then a 'nuh-uh' sound from the console. _What?!_ He tried again. 'Access Denied' flashed on the screen. _What is this nonsense?!_ He fumed with indignation that the cowboy had turned his defeat into a victory through trickery, "Athena, why will this door not open?" He growled at the console as it denied him access once more.

"You do not have proper clearance to access that area, Agent Hanzo." Behind the door, he could hear McCree roaring with laughter. That was the final straw. He was going to kill the infernal man and his stupid tricks and his idiot smile and-

"Why not?"

Athena didn't have a chance to answer as the door slid open to McCree leaning on the door frame just inside, metal arm propping him up. He was grinning that madman's smirk, flashing teeth too white for how much he smoked. Hanzo wondered if Dr. Zeigler had any hand in that, or if the cowboy perhaps had fake teeth. The latter seemed unlikely. He crossed his arms, not impressed by the fool's antics. Okay, maybe he was, a little, it had been a good comeback. He still would rather punch him than shake his hand, though. McCree, however, didn't wither under the glare this time, a cheek-splitting grin plastered on his face. "Sorry Shimada, couldn' resist." He leaned to the side, keeping his hand in the doorway so that the door didn't close again. This time, Hanzo didn't fight him on entering the room. He had no desire to be the brunt of another stupid joke. It appeared to be a conference room, a large metal table on the inside with chairs strewn around it. There was still a jacket hanging from one of the chairs. The room was dimly lit, a banner hanging from one wall. It was black with what appeared to be the outer circle of the Overwatch logo, but rather than the familiar gold and white it was white and red. There was a cow's skull in the middle with red eyes and a sword carved into its forehead. McCree was setting up the holo projector, whistling something else to himself. It seemed that the man always had some tune in his head. 

"I assume this was the Blackwatch briefing room?" He seated himself as McCree stopped whistling and slammed his hand against the holo projector, muttering and cussing it. "Damn thing never worked when we wanted it. Fuckin' sorry piece of-" Hanzo rolled his eyes, "McCree, abusing it will not make it-"

The thing groaned and sputtered to life as if to prove him wrong. "Sure it will. I was bein' gentle. Reyes damn near broke the thing one day. Meanest sumbitch ya ever met." Hanzo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are we here? Why not the regular conference room?"

"I could tell ya, but you know..." The cowboy waggled his eyebrows, grinning. Hanzo groaned loudly. "You did not just make that joke." _Why are you like this? Why couldn't you be a normal, not cringey person?_ Athena joined in, much to Hanzo's chagrin. "We can not allow him to leave with this knowledge, Agent McCree. He has seen too much." He buried his face in his hands, groaning louder as McCree roared with laughter. It was official. The world hated him. No, the universe hated him. He was stuck in a room with the most cringey cowboy in existence and his AI accomplice. Ancestors end him.

"Aight Athena, I think we may-a overdid it. He's lookin' pretty dead over there. Shimada, I'm sorry. I didn' know she'd do that. I mean, it was funny as shit, but despite what ya may believe, it ain't my intention t' kill ya with bad jokes." Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "But you do intend to kill me." McCree winked at him, receiving an eye roll for his trouble. "Aw well, y'know, maybe. Ain't nothin' personal, Shimada. They say a healthy dose of gettin' dead's good fer ya." Hanzo groaned, "Why are you like this?" He received a grin, "They tell me it's part of my charm." Hanzo buried his face in his hands, "Charm, my ass," McCree broke into a wider, and admittedly charming smile, winking, "Well if ya insist, darlin'. 'D be happy t' oblige." No. The cowboy was not flirting with him; he would not allow that. "McCree," he growled out a warning. 

"Aight, sorry sorry." _Liar, you aren't sorry at all._ "Look, lemme make it up t' ya. You wanna see me fail, here." A tablet skittered across the table, coming to a stop against his elbow. "That's all my scorecards for every training session I ever ran. Pick one. Hell, pick any one ya'd like. Good, bad, plain embarrassin'. They're in there." 

He looked up; eyes rested on the screen with various dates and times ranging from seven to close to twenty years ago. Each one was labeled with the exercise name. MRB, MSO, MB. He guessed that they were initials. An easy way of organizing, probably one of the commanders' doing. He tapped on the earliest one, dating back almost twenty-two years. It was relatively short. "This one Athena."

"Of course, Agent Hanzo."

The screen flickered as the holo booted up, displaying on the wall.

 _"Now Entering Kings Row."_ Athena's voice rang out, tinny and recorded. The camera zoomed in on the spawn before zipping into focus on two men. As it focused in, Hanzo noticed that the two were roughly the same height. One was broad-shouldered and muscular with dark skin and a thick goatee. He had a few scars on his cheek, and he had the meanest look Hanzo thought he'd ever seen on a man. He had a hood on over his head, barely hiding the beanie pulled over his militant, cropped hair. He frowned, something Hanzo didn't realize he could do any further. He thought the man was already frowning, but no, there it was. He had managed to make his face meaner by curling his lip. What did Genji call it? A resting bitch face? His brother had accused him of it as well.

Reyes pulled a pair of shotguns from holsters at either hip, looking over at the other man. The younger man was oddly proportioned. He had broad shoulders and a wide chest but otherwise, didn't have enough muscle to fill out his frame. He was lighter-skinned than the other man but still had a tan. His face was sour, and he had a gun at his hip. An all-too-familiar hat perched on his head. He had the beginnings of a beard, but it was fuzz at best. Hanzo's brow furrowed as he realized the gangly man was a much younger Jesse McCree.

McCree groaned loudly from across the table. "My first go ever? This one doesn't even have any action." He was chuckling weakly as he tipped his hat down to hide his face. "Yer a cruel fella, though, Shimada, makin' me listen to my seventeen-year-old-self talk, much less remind me that I used to look like," he gestured up and down the form of his younger self, "That."

The camera swiveled at the same time the older man turned and for a moment, his eyes locked with the camera. Even on the holo, those cold eyes bored into him. Hanzo looked away, a shiver of fear crawling up his spine. McCree's words earlier suddenly rang through him. _Meanest sumbitch ya ever met._ McCree had served fourteen years under that man? How? _Why?_ He almost asked, turning his head to McCree, who was still hiding his face. Only his beard even remained remotely visible.

_"Hey, Jesse James. Get over here."_

Hanzo looked up again. Reyes had a gruff voice, but it was evident he was fond of McCree. The words were almost kind. Perhaps he had misjudged Reyes? On the screen, the young McCree crossed his arms but didn't move. He was eyeing the holographic city; lip curled at the interior of the spawn point.

_"What the fuck is this Reyes?"_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw McCree almost shove his face into his hat. Was he that embarrassed by his younger self? The small whining groan that escaped past the hat told him yes, McCree absolutely was. The cringey cowboy was cringing at himself. How ironic. His eyes shifted back to the screen as Reyes spoke again, _"Training. Target practice actually."_

The young McCree just rolled his eyes, gesturing at his gun. _"C'mon Reyes, ya've seen my goddamned scores. I'm ready to go out already. Ya'll keep treatin' me like I can't do nothin'. It's fuckin' bullshit."_ Hanzo raised an eyebrow. Why was Reyes taking that disrespect? He should have scolded McCree and stopped that behavior immediately. However, Reyes just smirked, _"Alright Desperado. You think you're ready? Prove me wrong then. Kill the enemies here. I'll be timing you."_

Hanzo had a feeling he knew where this was going and decided that the outcome was a far worse punishment than mere scolding.

_"What? By myself?"_

_"You're ready aren't you?"_

_"Of course I fuckin' am!"_

_"Better get on it then, clock's ticking."_

Hanzo smirked. Reyes was a cruel man indeed. He watched the younger Jesse grin and draw his gun, a much cleaner, and newer-looking Peacemaker. The camera locked on him, following him as he crept out of the spawn. Hanzo had to give him credit; he hadn't charged out. His boots tapped along but there was a distinct lack of spurs. McCree had his hat, but nothing else about him screamed cowboy. Not like he was now. Hanzo suddenly realized Reyes was following. He hadn't even heard him, impressive. The camera snapped to follow Reyes instead, who had a better watch on McCree. The area was silent except McCree's boots. Hanzo didn't like how quiet it was. Harpies had already proven to be loud. Vampires maybe? Was Reyes just pranking McCree? He leaned forward, eyes straining to pick out what McCree was walking into. He saw it and covered his mouth. Harpies perched on a roof, not yet aware of McCree. Reyes saw them too, and a heavy sigh escaped him. _"End Simulation Athena. I can't let him do this."_ The video cut out shortly after.

"I cussed him out for that. Was madder'n the snake that married the garden hose." Hanzo looked over at McCree, who was chewing on his cigar. He shook his head at the cowboy's odd sayings. Did he just make those up on the spot? "At the time, I was stupid and didn' realize that he was jus' lookin' out for me. Didya know I'd never seen any monsters 'fore that? As harsh and mean as Reyes was, he couldn' just let me walk into twenty harpies. It turns out the bastard had a heart after all. Athena, darlin' play the next one. I reckon that I recall Mr. Shimada sayin' he wanted to see me actin' too big fer my britches." Hanzo looked over at McCree, confused. He understood the gist of the saying but did the cowboy really have to talk like that? "I was so mad at Reyes; I went back after everyone had gone to bed. I wanted to prove that I could do it. I was ready. I was so sick of being left behind 'n being called a kid. So I rigged up Reyes' favorite trainin' mode. Hoo boy was I in for a shock. Well, actually, more like scared the shit outta myself. Fun times."

Hanzo's eyes shifted back to the screen as a grumbling McCree checked his gun and stepped out into the winding streets of King's Row again. He was sneaking along, eyes narrowed. Hanzo caught the faintest movement in an alley, and his eyes narrowed to try to find it again. He kept seeing the very faintest hints, but not enough to pinpoint the creature and then he heard a sound that turned his blood to ice. The faintest hollow rattle and soft footsteps stalking the seventeen-year-old. McCree was still creeping along, completely oblivious. Hanzo's face grew grim."You did not..." Jesse laughed, just as dark. "Ya know what it is already, Shimada?" He opened his mouth to voice it when a choking scream from the video had his head snapping back. Just as he had expected, McCree was scrambling backward as best he could. His eyes were wide with fear, and he was mumbling curses and what sounded like a prayer. He fired wildly, bullets ricocheting off of the creature's plating. It was mahogany in color with a humanoid face. Scale plates covered its legs, face and back and large wings folded on its back. A scorpion tail curved wickedly over the creature's back, glittering in the moonlight. A manticore. Hanzo covered his mouth. It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion.

The video paused right as the manticore pounced, frozen in midair while the younger McCree covered his face with his arms. His face was frozen in a look of sheer terror, tears streaming down his cheeks, "You okay over there, partner?"

"I- When I first fled from my family after my brother's death, I stayed with a gentleman who owned a farm. The animals were all alarmed and making a lot of noise, so he went out to check on them. He told me to stay inside, but I watched him from the window. I-"

"Watched him die." Jesse finished grimly, shutting off the video. "Look, I'm sorry, Shimada I didn' know." Hanzo looked up as they sat in silence. McCree looked like he'd swallowed a mouthful of spoiled milk, one hand still on the remote. On the screen was just a Blackwatch logo. He didn't understand why McCree felt so bad. It was as he had said, he didn't know, and it wasn't like Hanzo had been close to the man. If anything, he had been upset with himself that he had just hidden in the house while the man was brutally slaughtered. At his age, though, it wasn't like he could have done anything. He would have died too. He was about to tap on another video when the cowboy spoke, "Y'know, Athena had gone and got Reyes almost as soon as I loaded that exercise." Hanzo looked over at McCree, wondering if he was actually talking to him or just reliving the memory. "But ya saw the distance from here to the training rooms, 'n Blackwatch quarters are even farther down. It was over before he even got here." McCree tilted his hat up, staring at the Blackwatch symbol on the screen. "By the time Reyes got there, I was a mess. Fuck, I wouldn't go near a trainin' room for almost two months after, all cause my damn stubborn pride. I'd been the best shot in Deadlock, and then I was jus' some punk kid with a gun." Hanzo tilted his head, did McCree always share his past so easily? "But like I said, I was a mess. 'N Reyes comes in, and I was still coherent. Fucked up, but I knew he was there. I expected 'im to ream me but instead, he was just worried. Like as soon as he got through the door I heard him yelling 'Mijo'." The cowboy looked over at him, and his confusion must have been written on his face because McCree chuckled, "It, uh, it means my son. I'm- Reyes legally adopted me t' keep me out of prison, since I was a minor and couldn't legally join Overwatch til I was eighteen. I wanted t' change my name to Reyes, but he told me that Jesse Reyes didn't have the same ring as Jesse McCree. So I kept my name, well the one that's on my birth certificate. I wouldn't touch my pa's last name with a ten-foot pole. Well, uh...long story, y' probably don't wanna hear it." It was odd hearing the man ramble about his past, but for once, his ramblings weren't unpleasant.

"What was his name?" McCree went silent for a moment, thinking. "Which one?" Hanzo snorted, "Not Reyes, obviously."

"Yeah, but, my real dad or the bastard my ma married after he died?" Hanzo frowned at the cowboy's tone, "Either. If you do not mind sharing. I believe I know part of the answer, though." McCree stared at a wall as he answered. "My real dad's name was McCree, Matthew McCree. The other bastard was Benjamin Edwards. Most useless pile of shit t' ever curse the South." Hanzo nodded, "I see." McCree nodded and shrugged, "But ole Reyes saw me all curled up on the floor and, shit, the old man looked like someone had broken his heart and then punched him in the gut. 'N he just ran over and dropped to his knees and apologized to me, like me bein' stupid was his fault. An' anyone can say what they like about him bein' an asshole, cause he was but, he was good t' me when I needed it. He didn' have no kids of his own before me, but he knew when t' be tough on me and when I just needed him t' be my dad, not my commander." Hanzo leaned on his arm, thinking back to his own father. He had been like that. All hell had broken loose when he had died. The elders had turned him against Genji, forced his hand. He closed his eyes as a sour taste crept into his mouth. Screams, the dragons roaring in his ears- McCree started to speak again, allowing him to escape from his thoughts. He focused on each word, _Breathe in. Hold. Focus. Breathe out._ "He sat there and calmed me down even though it was like three in the mornin' and he had a briefing the next day. He didn't care, didn't chew me out, he just hugged me and sang me Spanish songs like my mama used t' do. 'N, when I was too shook up t' go back to a trainin' room, he just let me sort it out. He'd come sit with me at lunch, which back then, not many folks did. An' he would tell me stories about his missions or what have ya. Hell, he even set up an outdoor shootin' range so that I could still practice. So, whatever anyone says about Reyes, includin' me, I wanna clear the air that he was a good man and he had a damn good heart."

Hanzo wondered if McCree felt that he owed that to Reyes. Insisting and proving he was good even after his death. A son trying to preserve his father's reputation. He tapped on another video and hoped that it would play. It was dated fifteen years ago. McCree would be in his early twenties. He wondered how much difference the seven years would have made on the cowboy.

The screen flickered, and then Athena's voice rang out again, _"Now entering Numbani."_

 _"Aw fuck. I hate Numbani."_ McCree was on screen, with no sign of Reyes. He was chewing on the butt of a quickly dying cigarette, blowing smoke out his nose. _"Well, ain't no use complainin' 'bout it, Is what it is. Whatcha got for me today, doll?"_

_"Wendigos, Agent McCree."_

_"Oh boy!"_ His voice dripped with sarcasm, _"Must be my lucky day. Aw well, said I was gonna beat Reyes one of these go-rounds. Might as well make it today."_ He ground out the cigarette under his boot and unholstered Peacemaker, twirling it idly. He was closer to his current appearance. Hanzo looked him over. He had filled out considerably, and compared to the current McCree; he was much more trim. He was still missing his scruffy beard, but he was sporting stubble. He was wearing his chaps, his hat, and that horrendous belt buckle but was missing his serape. As McCree shifted his weight, Hanzo heard the cowboy's spurs jingle. Hanzo had a bad feeling about this one. Across the table, he saw McCree prop his feet up, chuckling. "This is a good'un." McCree must have done well if he was saying that. Hanzo watched the cowboy amble out into the street. His spurs jingled softly as the cowboy looked around. Why wasn't he being quiet or careful? Was he being cocky again? Had he not heard Athena say 'wendigos' not 'a wendigo'? He looked over at McCree, who had a grin on his face, chewing on the end of his cigar.

Suddenly there was mostly silence. Hanzo looked back up. The cowboy was still walking, albeit more slowly. He had effectively silenced himself. Hanzo had to admit; he was impressed. He hadn't thought it was possible, but McCree had proved him wrong. He could be stealthy. There was a slight tap of the heel of his boot, but even with all of his training, even Hanzo couldn't entirely silence his prosthetics. It couldn't be helped. The cowboy suddenly spun, spurs jingling as he swung his weight around. Hanzo saw the long limbs of a wendigo disappear into a building. McCree had seen it too, because he was reaching for his belt, slowly creeping forward. What was the cowboy up to? A grating snarl echoed from within the building, and McCree cooed at the beast within, _"C'mon darlin' we both know how this is gonna end. Let's jus' do this the easy-now hold on a sec!"_ There was a small explosion, and then two gunshots as the wendigo lunged at him and then crumpled to the ground.

_"Enemy Eliminated."_

_"Sorry darlin'. Guess we had t' do it the hard way."_

There was a screech, and McCree rolled out of the way as another wendigo landed where he had just been. It was interesting watching the younger McCree fight. He was quick and precise, almost fluid. Slowly, though, he was backing into a corner. The pack of wendigos closed in, snarling and licking their lips with long black tongues. Hanzo sighed. So much for thinking that McCree had done well.

On screen, there was a quiet whistling tune, like the intro to a western movie. _"Step right up fellas."_ He was aiming from the hip. _Too cocky, you're going to die. Use a flashbang, idiot! Wait, when had he started cheering for McCree?_ He suddenly realized that one of McCree's eyes had turned solid red. No pupil or iris, just angry red, boring into him. He looked away from it. Five shots rang out.

_"Quintuple Kill. Victory."_

Hanzo looked back to see that McCree was kneeling on the ground, hand over his eye. His face was pained, _"What's my time, darlin'?"_ His voice was strained, and as he stood, Hanzo saw that there was blood smeared across his cheek. _"Five minutes, forty-five seconds."_

_"Damn. Still a minute behind Reyes. Better'n last time, though."_

Under ten minutes to find and slay six wendigos, he was bleeding from his eye, and all that he cared about was his completion time. He looked over at McCree who was rolling the cigar around in his teeth."Did you ever beat his time?" McCree sat up, stretching. "Yeah, took me another three years to do it, though. Shoulda saw his face when I plunked that scorecard down on his desk, with his record beaten by a whole thirty seconds." Hanzo snorted, opening his mouth to speak when Athena interrupted him. Did the cowboy honestly expect him to believe that?

"Agent Hanzo, Agent McCree. Please report to the hangar bay."

He heard McCree chuckle. "Well, that's our cue. If y' wanna keep watching my old runs, y' can hold onto that tablet there. Unlock code's seventy-nine thirty-four." Hanzo blinked as McCree disappeared out the door. He stared at the tablet in his hand and then placed it inside his kyudo-gi. It would be good to study McCree's strategy; it would aid in their teamwork. Genji would never let him live this down if he found out. Genji would come up with a ridiculous rumor that somehow, he and the cowboy were dating in secret or some similar nonsense.

He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he left the room, hearing McCree laughing as he talked with someone else. Only McCree could manage to be that loud and yet, Hanzo remembered the light footsteps and that eye. Hanzo couldn't get his mind off the way that blood red eye had stared at him. What was that? What was McCree before he became a werewolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> As always thank you guys so much for your kudos and wonderful comments, they really make my day!


	17. Chapter 17

He had ended up running into Hana on the way to the hangar. Her eyes were bleary with sleep, and she was hiding under a pink hoodie, grumbling death threats to no one in particular. Jesse grinned, "Mornin' there. Welcome to the land of the livin', miss."

"How are you even awake?" She was pressing her palm to her eyelids, "Do you even sleep?" He chuckled, "Recently? Naw, not too much."

"Should I tell everyone they're wrong and you're a vampire, not a werewolf?" Jesse laughed and put two fingers in front of his mouth. "Bllleeeegh. I vill drink all of your coffee."

She shoved him, making a face, "Oh my God. Get out of here, idiot." He grinned and nudged her back with his elbow, "Ya drink coffee? I'll make ya some?" She looked at him with a sweet expression, "Not unless you can make me an Iced, half-caff, ristretto, cinnamon dolce, skinny soy Latte." Jesse stared at the girl, face contorted in one part confusion and one part speechlessness. He wasn't even sure half of those words should be in the same sentence together. "A do-what-now? Missy, I make coffee not...whatever that was." She burst into laughter, patting his shoulder. "I'm kidding, cowboy. Relax. Yeah, sure I'll have some as long as you actually make _coffee_."

"Ya get some of Reinhardt's?" He hooked his thumbs in his belt, watching as her face turned to disgust. "Yeah, that, that ain't coffee. That's boiled dirt with a side of tar. Hey, Athena, darlin'. Ya wanna be a doll and tell Winston me n' Ms. Hana here'll be down in a bit. I think we could both use some coffee."

"Of course Agent McCree, but I can not guarantee he will be happy about it, especially not after this morning."

Jesse waved her off, "Aw, me n' Shimada got that worked out. Ya saw that. Besides, can't greet nobody if I'm asleep on my feet." He didn't miss the curious look that Hana shot him, and he mouthed a quick, 'Later.'

"I will let him know."

"Thanks, darlin'. Yer the best."

\----

It turned out that Winston didn't believe him because Angela was waiting for him in the kitchen, looking surprised when he walked in with a half-asleep but laughing Hana. He raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "Jesus, just like the old days. What's gotcha rattled, Ange?" Angela approached with a smile. "Nothing Jesse. Is Hanzo not with you?" _Heyup, exactly like the old days._ Angie always managed to relay everything nicely. He shrugged, "Naw, if I had t' take a guess, he's halfway t' the hangar bay by now, darlin'. Unless he got lost, then I suppose it could take 'im longer." Angela looked worried then,"Why would he be lost? What did you do, Jesse? You didn't prank him, did you?"

"Huh? Naw, Ange. We wen' down, ran that old harpy op me n' Reyes used as a warm up and got our asses handed to us. Settled on watchin' ole holos in the ole' Blackwatch briefin' room afterward. Didn' look like he recognized the area so I mean, he coulda got lost." He sighed as he went to start the coffee. They didn't trust him. He knew coming back was a mistake. "I ain't nineteen no more, Ange. I may've flew off the handle this mornin', but it ended there-" Angela held up her hand, "Relax Jesse. I know Hanzo is hard to be around. I can't say I blamed you for getting mad at him this morning. As for the pranking, well, you and Ana were terrible about it." Jesse blinked and then smiled, "Well, hell. So, if ya ain't here t' babysit, what are ya here for?" Angela shook her head, "I was only here to tell you not to take too much time, Jesse. Fareeha is going to be on that carrier, and we told her you were here. She's very excited to see you again." Jesse sputtered frantically, "Wha- 'Reeha is here?! Aw shit. Why didn' ya say so?! Is the carrier here yet?"

"You have five minutes Jesse." Jesse hugged her tightly, squeezing a squeak from her lungs. "Yer a doll, thanks, Ange!" The good doctor sighed as she was gently set back down, rubbing her ribs. With a slight giggle, she shook her head as she turned on her heel to leave. Jesse set about trading the two cups he had pulled down for two travel mugs before she had even made it out the door. "Sorry Miss Hana, I hadn't planned this to go but- Jesus it's been so long since I saw 'Reeha!" He was buzzing with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Fareeha. He had never got to fight at her side, her mother never wanting that life for her. Fareeha had been too stubborn to give up, so she had run off at eighteen. Jesse hadn't seen much of her since. "So, this Fareeha, she your girlfriend or something?" Jesse snorted loudly, almost dropping the coffee pot as he laughed, "Naw, more like a bratty lil sister. We practically grew up together 'til she got tired of her mama breathin' down her neck and took off. Ain't seen her in- god damn. Fourteen years. " He poured the coffee, handing her mug to her. "Here, I dunno how ya like yers, so I left ya some room." Hana looked him over and then reached for the carafe. "I don't need that much room, cowboy." Jesse took note of the fact that she added two hazelnut creams and six spoons of sugar. He'd remember that. "Ya always take yer coffee the same way?"

"Yeah, why?" He shrugged, "Jus' curious. Angie does too. Two cups of coffee, two sugars. Every mornin'." Hana nodded as they turned to leave, "What about you?" He shrugged, "Black. The amount of coffee depends on how much sleep I got. Today? I've already had three cups, and I'm still tired." She groaned, "I should have known. You are so predictable." Jesse took a sip of his coffee. _Damn, still too hot._

"Occasionally, though, and don't you breathe a word o' this to anyone, I may end up with somethin' more fancy. Ain't too often cause, well-" Hana looked him up and down with her lips pursed, "Gee, I wonder why. Not like you wouldn't stick out like a broken thumb walking into a Starbucks, but," He saw her side eye him with a grin, "Cowboy, if you have an obnoxious Starbucks order there is no way I'm letting you live it down. Ever." He rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee and regretting it as it burned his tongue a little. He would still have his taste buds by the end of the day, but it still wasn't a comfortable temperature. He wished they had an espresso maker like they did in the main bases, he would have been right as rain hours ago.

"I order shit how it comes, alright?" Hana laughed, "Okay so, what is it? Caramel macchiato? White chocolate latte? Oh, wait," She snapped her fingers and pointed at him, "It's a strawberry and cream frappuccino, isn't it?" They were almost to the hangar bay. He chuckled and shook his head, "Chai latte."

Hana looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I retract my predictable statement. Why chai?" Jesse shrugged, "I dunno, I just like how it tastes. Kinda like apple pie or spiced peach cobbler. 'N, I mean... I enjoy a little bite to my drinks. Hell, 's why I drink whiskey."

She groaned, burying her face in one hand, "Only you, cowboy."

"Creature comforts darlin'. If I wanna drink a chai latte on my way to kill a vampire, I'll damn well do it." She laughed, and he joined, happy to be back in good company. The conversation died after that, both content to drink their coffee on the way. Everyone was waiting. The carrier had just arrived by the looks of it. The engines hadn't even powered down yet.

He chuckled,"Right on time." Sure enough, Hanzo was standing next to his brother, looking mildly uncomfortable. Lena, Reinhardt, and Winston were gathered at the door expectantly. Angela was waiting behind them, her hands clasped behind her back. Lucio made his way over to stand by Hana and pulled her forward to stand by Lena. He moved to stand by Genji, throwing an arm around the ninja's shoulders. Hanzo tilted his head only slightly, regarding his presence but not acknowledging him further. That was all right. He probably didn't like showing the emotion he had in private, or maybe he thought their banter would be mistaken for more fighting and didn't want to rile the others up again. Either way, he'd leave the man in peace.

The engines died down and the hatch unsealed with a slight hiss. The first thing Jesse saw was bright pink hair, and then there was greetings and welcomes. His head swam as he tried to keep up and instead just sunk back when Genji had joined a mass of hugs that included Lena, one of the new agents, and Winston. McCree didn't recognize anyone yet, and there was no sign of Fareeha. He was left practically alone beside Hanzo, who had a schooled, blank look on his face as if he was neither interested nor disinterested.

"Why do you not join your friends?"

Jesse shrugged, "Honestly? I only recognize Torbjorn. Seems like the person I was lookin' forward t' seein' ain't even here. Figures." The archer didn't look away from the scene unfolding as Winston introduced the pink-haired woman as Aleksandra Zaryanova and the shorter woman as Mei-Ling Zhou. Torb and Rein were already bantering like the old men they were, poking fun at each other's heights like they always had and laughing. He nudged Hanzo, "C'mon Shimada. Y' ain't gonna make friends sulled up over here." The archer's eyes shifted to him then back, "Says the man who was just standing here with me, avoiding his friends." Jesse gave him an eye roll, "I wasn't avoiding them, I just don' recognize no one. Me 'n Torb weren't never that close anyhow. I'll shake his hand inna minute when he's done talkin' to Rein and Angie." Hanzo nodded but did not move. _Well, can't win 'em all._ Lena was chatting with someone inside the carrier's cockpit and then gestured in his direction. His heart soared when Fareeha stepped out and looked straight at him. He beamed at her.

"Jess!" She jogged towards him as he stretched out his arms,"Reeha!" God, she was the spitting image of her mother. He burst into a grin and went to get himself a nice big hug from Fareeha, meeting her in the middle. He felt bad for leaving the man standing there alone, but it seemed that was what the archer preferred. She nearly crushed him as she hugged him, and he chuckled, returning the favor. His back protested with a slight pop. She pulled away, chuckling. "You're getting old, Jess. Your back sounds like Reinhardt's."

"Aw naw, that's just cause I ain't had all my friends hugging the cricks out." He stretched, his lower back popping slightly and sighed happily. Fareeha was nothing like he remembered. Even though she was only five years younger than he was, she was in a lot better shape. He needed to fix that. He hadn't gained any pant sizes but his belly and sides had started to fold over his pants. Reyes would give him so much shit for that. His attention returned to Fareeha. She was looking him up and down with an eyebrow raised, "Jess, you look like hell. What did you get yourself into?" He chuckled, "I don't have the faintest idea what ya mean, 'Reeha. I look great." She put her hands on her hips. _God, she looked like her mother._ "You have no idea about the sixty million dollar bounty on your head or the wanted posters plastered in every major city and some minor ones too? Banks and trains Jesse McCree, really? We raised you better." _Sounds like her too..._ He laughed, head tossed back and then shrugged, "Aw well y'know 'Reeha. I ain't had you an' yer mama keepin' me in line." She shook her head. "You haven't grown up a bit." He saw the barely hidden smirk on her face, and his expression turned to an eye roll, "What? Sure I have." He hooked his thumbs in his belt, raising his voice, "Y'all hear that? 'Reeha says I ain't mature." The chorus of snorts and laughter from the main group he expected. The quiet, clipped bark of laughter behind him, he did not, nor did he expect the mocking, "I have seen no sign of this 'maturity' you claim to possess." Jesse threw his hand over his heart, looking wounded, "Wha-? Now see here, y'all! I am feelin' mighty attacked right now."

Fareeha shoved him with a mumbled, "Shut up, idiot!" and then ran to go tackle Reinhardt who was more than happy to receive her. He called after her jokingly,"Love ya too, 'Reeha. Good t'see ya!" When she responded with only a wave of her hand, he chuckled and went to go greet Torbjorn, "Torb, ya ole dog! How ya been?" He held out his hand for Torbjorn to shake, and instead getting a hearty wallop across his back that left him coughing, "Not too bad, McCree! What about yourself?"

"Easy there, partner. I've been okay. Can't say that I missed you and Rein beatin' on my back, though." Torbjorn looked him over with a chuckle before his eyes settled on McCree's prosthetic, "What did you go and do to your arm? You didn't blow it off with one of those homemade flashbangs you like to carry, did you?" Jesse laughed as he held his arm up, flexing his fingers. "Eh, nah. Tried t' wrestle with a werewolf without my gun. Y'know, my usual." Torbjorn shook his head, "You'd lose your head if it weren't attached." Jesse snorted loudly, "Well, last I checked, my arm was pretty firmly attached, still didn' stop me from losin' it. Speakin' of Torb, ya wanna take a look at this thing later? I have a feelin' ya could fix it up good 'n proper. It was a prototype when I got it."

"Prototype? For what?" Jesse looked to the others, all of them laughing and happy. He suddenly realized no one was acting as if there was a werewolf in the room. He coughed and then chuckled, "Aw, it's uh nothin', forget I said anything. Jet lag's got me feelin' pretty worn, y'know? I think I'm gonna put down the coffee and find a place t' lay my head, before I start spoutin' nonsense." He got the hell out of Dodge after that, waving with a laugh, "See y'all later."

If the engineer didn't know, Jesse wasn't going to tell him that he had become one of the creatures that Torbjorn hated the most. No sirree. As he got out the door, he heard Torbjorn yelling at someone to explain what the hell had just happened. They could tell him if they wanted but he was not going to be in the room when Torb blew a gasket. He felt a little bad he hadn't introduced himself to Ms. Zhou or Ms. Zaryanova, but he would have a chance later when there wasn't the threat of an angry Swedish man shooting slag at him.

Maybe his old room in the Blackwatch quarters would be there. There wouldn't be much in it, Gibraltar had always just been a stopover base. Somewhere to lay their heads before or after a mission. Jesse had always been stationed wherever Reyes was, and that was typically at the Switzerland base.

Soft footsteps followed him out of the hangar and towards the door that led deeper into the base. He had almost memorized those steps by now. Tap, scrape, tap-tap scrape. He wondered if one of Hanzo's legs bothered him to cause that scrape. A limp, maybe? He had a bad knee that acted up every now and again. He ignored the man's presence until the man split away, leaving Jesse to make his way to the old Blackwatch quarters. It was dustier back this way, not yet touched by any form of cleaning drones. He wondered why Hanzo had followed him. It wasn't late, barely two if Jesse had to guess. He had mentioned a routine that morning; maybe he was behind on that. He stopped in front of a door with a plaque on one side marked J. McCree. If he had access to the conference room then surely he'd be able to enter his room right? He keyed in his old access key, sighing when the door didn't budge. He was about to turn away when the lock disengaged and the door opened. A small whoop of triumph escaped his lips. It was as he remembered. Small, a little cramped and spartan but it was a room, and it had a nice bed.

He nearly ran to that bed and flopped backward, sending up a small cloud of dust and coughing. Tension fled from him as he kicked off his boots, wiggling his toes. He dug for his lighter, puffing gently on his cigar as the flame took. Angela would murder him if she saw, but he'd been chewing on it for several hours. He felt that he could afford to light it now, in the comfort of his own room. A cloud of smoke twisted into the air as he closed his eyes. Another puff on his cigar had him sitting up to remove his chest armor. As he stripped his button-down off to the simple muscle shirt underneath, his comm started to beep. It was Winston.

"Howdy." Winston seemed to shift and then cleared his throat, "McCree are you busy?" He looked down; he could always throw his shirt back on. He could blame looking soft on the button down. "I was gonna try t' grab some shuteye but otherwise? Nah. Whatcha got, Winston?" Winston seemed to be shuffling around, "Oh nothing important, McCree. I was just wondering if you could access the Blackwatch database for me? Most of Overwatch's information files were destroyed in the explosion, but Athena tells me that you can access Blackwatch's records and that they also had an extensive file server separate from Overwatch's. That information would be invaluable to us, but no rush. Please, get your rest."

Jesse tilted his head and then smiled, "Yeah sure, I'll get on that when I wake up."

"Sleep well, McCree."

"Thanks, Winston. You too, when ya head that way."

The call ended after that, leaving Jesse to strip down to just his boxers and his muscle shirt. Everyone always thought that his layers were just for show, but they served a purpose. The chaps were thicker and stiffer than most and provided a light sort of armor. They wouldn't stop any bullets, but they deflected teeth well enough. His boots were armed front and back. He preferred regular old cowboy boots, but in his line of living, there was nothing that should be left to sheer comfort. His spurs, despite all the jokes, were razor sharp, and not meant for riding. He didn't like to use spurs when he rode anyway. In the toe of his boot was a steel cap, which hid a mechanism for a sliding silver blade. His arm changed form with him, becoming a set of claws. The plate over the top also hid a compartment for a silver knife and the arm itself was steel. It wasn't high enough in iron to kill anything, but it had sure made a banshee think twice about him. He had to be careful about handling the knife, but he'd rather get a few burns than being dead. After all of that, he still had his gun, his bandolier, and his flashbangs. All of that failing, he could transform though he'd rather not. He stretched, tossing his hat on the lamp beside his bed. His shoulders were tense, and he rolled them, rubbing the tension out with his prosthetic. At least it was decent for massages. He felt his neck crackle as he worked over the muscles and groaned. His comm beeped again, a message. He checked it to see a message from Hanzo.

 

> >Meet me in the training rooms tomorrow at 7 a.m. Do not be late.

He groaned. Well, at least there was plenty of time to sleep before seven the next morning. Almost seventeen hours, in fact. If he knew himself, he would sleep twelve of those if he could manage to sleep rather than just rest. That would put him waking at around two or three in the morning. Not even close to ideal but it would work. He could get his sleep schedule back in order later. Rather, what resembled a sleep schedule for him. Most nights he would probably toss and turn for a couple of hours after he got this initial exhaustion out. Then it would be seven hours of restless sleep with only three hours of actual good sleep mixed into that seven. The rest would be spent fighting demons breathing on his back. His attacks weren't always noticeable. Most folks expected screaming or thrashing, but sometimes, his just crept up quietly. Sometimes he didn't have flashbacks. Just quiet little whispers of death that stole the air from his lungs and made his chest hurt. He would silently choke as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He wasn't sure which was worse.

He flopped into bed, squeezing his eyes shut. His cigar had gone sour in his mouth, and he groaned. He rolled to find the ashtray, chuckling when an old cigarette butt remained stubbed out in the tray. He knocked the ash off his cigar and balanced it. It wouldn't be quite right when he relit it but it was better than wasting it. He watched as the embers died and finally the thing went out before rolling back over, curling underneath the blankets. No one could get in here. He was safe. He could sleep. No assassins. No bounty hunters. Just him.

He was safe.

He could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A chapter early in the day before I have to go to work and try to proof this in between doing my job? It must be some kind of miracle!
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, just for the various interactions between Jesse and his friends.
> 
> Thank you guys for your comments and kudos! You guys really keep me going <3


	18. Chapter 18

The next week and a half passed without incident. Unlike Winston had expected, the second carrier would be delayed until later in the month, which left the team with more than enough time to 'get to know each other.' The remark had mainly been pointed at him and McCree, though he hardly wanted to 'get to know' McCree. He would work with him, but in this line of work, making friends was a mistake. One he refused to make. Winston had assigned them all to team-building exercises after he and McCree had nearly come to blows in the cafeteria. The rest of the team hardly needed it, but they still ran exercises together to get back into practice. He still wouldn't call McCree a friend, but he had found him easier to work with. Despite the rough start, they had found a happy medium. McCree would respect his desire to keep their conversations to a minimum and Hanzo had (mostly) come to terms with McCree's lively and good-humored personality. Some days, the man could still be a bit much for his head but he was learning to manage.

When he had sent the first message, he had expected McCree to stroll in thirty minutes before breakfast, drawling out a sleepy hello. He had been surprised to find the fading smell of coffee in the cafeteria. The coffee pot was already rinsed and cooling. Hanzo had written it off as one of the new members, trying to wake up. Perhaps Fareeha or Zarya. They both seemed like early risers. He had made his morning tea and sipped on it until six. When he made his way to one of the training rooms, he noticed that it was in use. He almost turned away but curiosity, the fickle temptress it was, beckoned him to look. He was not expecting to see the cowboy, shirtless and sweating, counting out pushups. He had made it to fifty. Originally, Hanzo had scoffed internally when the man had stopped. However, McCree had groaned and rubbed at the scars on his left arm, leaving Hanzo to swallow the blossoming jeer as it soured on his tongue.

Today, McCree was face down to the ground, his thumbs almost touching. He hadn't yet become aware of Hanzo's presence, or if he was, he hadn't shown it. The muscle shirt had ridden up on his lower back, revealing the bottom of the faded Deadlock gang tattoo that sprawled from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. On his left arm, under all the scarring from having his arm forcefully removed, there were other tattoos, destroyed and illegible. The softness at the man's waist came as no surprise, even the first time he'd seen it. The first morning he had come in, Jesse had been completely shirtless and had only put on a shirt when he realized he wasn't alone. Hanzo had taken the pudge as a result of laziness but then thought about the life he had lived on the run. McCree likely didn't have the money to eat well, and it only took months to drop unmaintained muscles. That was even more true of men McCree's age.

Hanzo waited patiently, taking the time to meditate while McCree counted out his repetitions. The first day he had done this, McCree had startled and started cussing. _Warn a guy next time, Shimada! Jesus._ The next morning, he had come in and greeted McCree, who had only grunted in his direction. The next had garnered the same reaction. So he had stopped greeting McCree. As he thought about it, he realized McCree didn't seem to respond to much when he was exercising. He wondered if that was why McCree had forsaken an exercise routine. Did he zone out? Was it like meditation for the cowboy? He winced as he compared the man's workout routine to be anything close to meditation. However, it lined up surprisingly well. The man's repetitions were slow and methodical. His breathing, despite the rasp from exertion, maintained a rhythm.  
Today he appeared to have been at it longer than normal if the sweat on his shirt was any judge. His mouth was drawn in a frown, and there were dark circles under his eyes. The knuckles on his right hand were red and raw. Last night couldn't have been a full moon; it was too soon. So why was McCree so unsettled and look so angry? His brows furrowed as he watched the man. He sighed, it was likely personal and thus, none of his business. He settled down on one of the mats, breathing in deeply. Usually, he hated noise while he meditated, but he had found that McCree's rhythm was perfect to breathe to and it was easy to block out if it did grow tiresome. McCree wasn't very loud anyway, his counting barely a whisper.

"28." Hanzo closed his eyes as McCree grunted slightly and waited for him to count off again. He always seemed to grunt when his nose brushed the ground.

"29." _Breathe in. Hold._ McCree's grunt signaled when he should breathe out. _Focus._ "30."

The pattern continued until the scowl on McCree's face had lessened. McCree always stopped on multiples of fifty and today was no different. The cowboy groaned, "Shit I'm out of shape," as he pushed himself into a kneeling position, just like he had every morning since this routine had started. "Mornin' Shimada." He opened his eyes, "Good morning, McCree." 

"Feelin' like the usual or ya wanna change it up?"

Their 'usual' had become a sparring session before breakfast. Well, every other day, anyway. Yesterday had been a sparring session, but neither of them seemed to be hurting too badly. Perhaps it helped that it was largely more of a wrestling match, with few punches thrown. McCree had proved to be the victor, being more suited to brawling than fighting with finesse. His lips twisted up in a smirk, "Are you certain that you can handle it, cowboy? I definitely remember you complaining when I put you down a few days ago." McCree chuckled, "Oh, 'm sure I can handle an old man who was grumbling about his chest for several days after I hit him. Tell ya what; I'll even go easy on ya." Hanzo huffed out a short, silent laugh. Their conversations were often little more than banter, and often bordered on serious tones. He had caught Winston watching them over the rims of his glasses on more than one occasion until a particularly witty comeback would leave one of the men smiling, or in McCree's case, laughing. McCree still rambled more than he liked, but it was tolerable. He had learned that silence was unsettling for McCree. He had heard him ramble about it a few days ago while they were fighting harpies after an offhanded comment had turned into a conversation.

_"I know ya like yer quiet Shimada, but I don't reckon I understand why." Hanzo had been focusing on the harpies as McCree's voice crackled in his ear. He drew back on his bow, loosing an arrow as a harpy dived for McCree from behind. It crumpled at the cowboy's feet, carried by its momentum but the cowboy didn't even flinch. He was still firing into the mass of harpies he had stunned seconds prior._

_"Enemy Eliminated."_

_His eyebrows furrowed. He knew it was Jesse's way of skirting around his hatred for small talk. He didn't understand that habit. If the noise wouldn't get them killed, McCree always filled the silence without fail. "I do not understand."_ Silence _was safe. Silence meant you could hear an enemy stalking you. Silence meant there was nothing else around._ _"I'm just sayin' that I don' get it. It don' unnerve ya?." His brow furrowed, and he loosed another arrow. "Talking will get you killed. I do not understand how silence would be less preferable."_

_"Enemy Eliminated."_

_The cowboy was quiet again, killing harpies without much trouble now. Hanzo wondered briefly if the cowboy had stopped talking for his benefit._

_Suddenly, McCree's voice crackled over the comm, "Y'know, I've heard a city so quiet you'd swear ya were in a soundproof room." Hanzo frowned but did not push the subject. "Silence ain't safe, Shimada. There's a reason that there's the sayin' silent as a grave." Hanzo was transfixed as McCree spoke, "Silence is the sound of being alone with nothin' but yer demons for company. Silence means that there's somethin' out there so bad that nothin' in the area wants t' even breathe cause it might notice 'em. Give me noise. Give me anythin'. I'd take the sounds of guns and sirens to it being dead quiet any day."_

"-mada? Hey. Ya okay there?" Hanzo cleared his throat as he roused from his thoughts. "I apologize, I was lost in thought." McCree chuckled, "Yeah, I get that. I do it too." Hanzo nodded, "You have a tendency to hum, though." 

"Well, I can't help that ya like yer peace and quiet and I like a little more noise in my life'."

The two men squared off as they talked. McCree was a hard-hitter, which came as no surprise. His build had hinted at that, but the shock had come when McCree had slipped away from his kicks and punches. Despite being out of practice, the man was light on his feet, and he used it. Hanzo snorted at McCree, "I think you just like hearing yourself speak." 

"Well when ya got a voice like mine, can ya blame me?" McCree was blocking his face with his prosthetic, something they had both agreed was for the best after McCree had demonstrated a devastating punch to a training dummy made of a nanite gel meant to resemble human flesh. The sight of McCree's metal hand halfway through the dummy's chest had sent warning alarms blaring in his head. _Danger! Danger!_ He had been quieter the rest of the day, watching his back. He had no reason to trust the cowboy then, and even now, he was unsure if he trusted the cowboy enough to put his life in the man's hands in a real fight.

Hanzo watched McCree, keeping an eye on the man's feet to see if he would give himself away. No such luck. McCree likely knew that trick. His eyes flicked up to McCree's as the man started circling. He knew from experience that McCree's punches could put him down in one blow. It had happened the first time they had sparred. He had underestimated the man. He had been too cocky, thinking the cowboy slow and out of shape. McCree had rewarded him with a punch straight to the solar plexus, dropping him immediately. He still had a faint, yellowing bruise over his ribs from that. Not that McCree had escaped without scrapes and bruises later.

Hanzo strafed sideways when suddenly McCree exploded forward. Hanzo sprang away. He had to avoid those fists. He cursed himself for not noticing it had been a false charge. He twisted, barely avoiding the blow but sacrificing his balance. His stomach still tensed as the cowboy's knuckles clipped the front of his kyudo-gi. _Move. Move!_ His instincts screamed as he fell into a roll, kicking at the cowboy's shins.

_Get him down!_

The cowboy was ready. He hopped over Hanzo's leg, avoiding the sweep. Hanzo's eyes had widened before his instinct took over again. _Get back, get away._ McCree's workout tennis shoe slammed into the mat where he had just been, a drop kick that would have quickly stunned him had it connected.

Hanzo rolled again, using the momentum to swing himself up. McCree was slowing, using a lot of stamina to try to keep Hanzo on the run. He was breathing harder. Hanzo had him now. He growled as he went on the offensive, deflecting another blow as he slid between quick jabs. He swung. His blow had been aimed for the man's ribs, but McCree deflected with his metal hand. The strike hit McCree in the stomach forcing a hiss past the cowboy's teeth. The deflect had numbed his wrist and left his muscles feeling weak. The pain didn't last long. Rather, he didn't have time to focus on it. The cowboy was already swinging again. He steeled his stomach for a gut shot he couldn't avoid in time. Pain rippled through his abdomen, and he grunted. It hurt, but he would be okay. At least until tomorrow. They were nearly toe-to-toe. _Nowhere to run. End it. End it quickly!_  
He retaliated with a feint to McCree's temple. McCree fell for it, bringing his arms up and away from his chest and gut.

He slammed his other fist into the cowboy's midsection, watching as the man crumpled with a wheeze. He kneeled, a wry smile on his face. "Perhaps you shouldn't have gone easy on me." 

He knew that the man wouldn't be able to speak, but he caught the joking middle finger directed at him. The man was coughing, red in the face as he fought to regain his breath.

"Should I get Dr. Zeigler?"

McCree waved him off, gulping in deep breaths of air. The cowboy finally sat up, his voice still winded and strained. "God damn, hell of a punch there, Shimada. Shoulda known it was a feint."

"Indeed."

The cowboy flopped back, still breathing heavily. "Almost had ya, though."

Hanzo chuckled, "If that is what you tell yourself, cowboy."

"Wasn't an even fight an' you know it."

Hanzo couldn't deny that. McCree had already been in the training room for hours prior. He chuckled, "That is hardly my fault, McCree." He rose, holding out his hand. The cowboy sat up and took it, hauling himself up as Hanzo pulled.

"Thank ya kindly, partner."

Hanzo nodded, turning towards the door. "Reinhardt will be starting breakfast soon. We should go now if we intend to get any." McCree chuckled, "Yeah, now that everyone's gettin' back, all that food that Rein makes is gonna be done an' gone faster'n a knife fight in a phone booth." Hanzo shook his head but started walking.

\----

Somewhere along the way, they had gotten into something of an argument. The beginning had been light-hearted enough. McCree had asked him why he hunted monsters. He had raised an eyebrow but then continued to explain that he killed monsters for honor and redemption. McCree nodded, appear to chew on the inside of his cheek. A habit he had formed when he didn't have a cigar to chew on? McCree had looked up at the ceiling, only barely keeping pace with Hanzo. "Honor, huh?"

"I would not expect you to understand." He didn't. McCree was an American. Even if he did possess a code of honor, which Hanzo doubted entirely, it would not be the same as the code of honor within Japan, or within his family.

"An' what's that supposed t' mean, Shimada?"

Hanzo sighed at the cowboy as his accent thickened slightly, signaling the man's growing irritation "I doubt we follow the same code of honor, McCree." McCree tilted his head some, "Well shit, 'n here I thought ya were makin' a jab at me 'r somethin'."

"You assume too much."

"Well ain't that the pot callin' the kettle black?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, ya kinda make jabs like that at me all the time. I reckon that ya've called me lazy at least six times in half as many days, whether it be directly or a backhanded compliment. Don' think I don' notice."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow but couldn't deny the cowboy was correct. "Perhaps if you did not choose to sleep through a briefing, my opinion of your character would change." McCree crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Look, I ain't gonna expect ya t' understand. Ya've made it clear that ya intend t' keep e'eryone here at arm's length, an' that's on you, but don't go talkin' like ya got me figured when ya ain't taken the time to get t' know me."

Hanzo stopped and blinked in surprise as the cowboy brushed past him, disappearing down the hall. What did he know for certain about the cowboy? _Only what would help on a battlefield or keep you alive._ He sighed in irritation, pinching the bridge of his nose. His stomach grumbled, and he followed after McCree.

  
When he reached the cafeteria, he found the cowboy hunched forward, speaking with Fareeha. Genji was not present yet. Reinhardt was in the kitchen again. Behind him, he heard heavy footsteps and stepped to the side so that they could pass if they wished. Zarya did indeed pass by him with a mumbled good morning. She also appeared to have been working out. He wasn't sure he should join McCree, so he moved to the table that McCree usually occupied. McCree seemed happier talking to Fareeha in any case, Genji had told him the two were like siblings. McCree was feigning hurt, that ridiculous shocked expression as he put his hand to his heart. He leaned around Fareeha to look at Rein in the kitchen, making a sour face as he leaned back. His shirt rode up again. Fareeha must have noticed his stomach cause he yanked his shirt down and got louder. His voice carried through the cafeteria, echoing, "Now listen here, you can hush yer mouth!"

"- if you didn't- so much, Jess, you might not- problem." Hanzo could barely hear the woman, but the gist of her scolding was evident. McCree tossed his hands up, mouth pulling into a frown, "Well, 'scuse me fer not havin' time t' cook a four-course meal while I was runnin' all over Hell's acres with God only knows who on my ass." Fareeha set her jaw, jabbing a finger in his direction, "-you take that tone with me, Jess!" McCree seemed to sigh and buried his face in his hands. Hanzo couldn't hear what he was saying anymore, but he pushed himself away from the table and started leaving.

 _"... but don't go talkin' like ya got me figured when ya ain't taken the time to get t' know me."_ Hanzo pushed himself up as Reinhardt bellowed that breakfast was ready. He started making two plates. McCree had only had coffee that morning, and Hanzo knew that wouldn't settle well later. It also served as an opportune time to learn why the cowboy acted the way he did. As he exited the cafeteria, he passed by Dr. Zeigler who gave him a questioning look and stopped. He didn't wait for the question to make it out and continued walking. When he was far enough from the others, he sighed. "Athena, where could I find Jesse McCree?"

"Jesse McCree is outside, behind the communications tower, Agent Hanzo."

"Thank you, Athena."

"He is distressed; please proceed with caution."

Distressed? Hanzo remembered the sour look on the cowboy's face and his raw knuckles. What was wrong with him? He shifted both plates to one arm and keyed in his code to open the doors. As they slid open, the warm sea breeze brushed against his face, making him sigh happily. He made his way across the driveway, footsteps scraping against the blacktop before becoming hushed again by the grass. McCree was indeed out there, smoking a cigar and staring out at the ocean.

"Did 'Reeha send ya out here, Doc?" Hanzo froze, mouth opening to correct McCree when the cowboy continued, "Look, I know y'all worry 'n all that, but it's nothin', Ange. I just had a rough time sleepin' last night. 'M just a little cranky 's all." The cowboy blew out a thick stream of smoke and Hanzo regained his voice, "I apologize McCree, but I am not Dr. Zeigler."

McCree cursed and dropped his cigar. "Shimada?! Genji sen' ya out here after me 'r somethin'?" McCree's accent was thickening. "No. I came of my own accord."

"Why?"

"To bring you breakfast."

"Ain't hungry."

Hanzo sighed. "It would be advisable to eat."

"Don' fuckin' start. I ain't got th' fuckin' patience t' hear one of yer backhanded ass bullshit remarks."

Hanzo gritted his teeth, setting the plates down on the nearby rocks with a sharp clink and then squaring up. "I brought you breakfast because coffee does not sit well on an empty stomach, you-" He bit back the insult forming on his tongue, taking a deep breath instead and exhaled slowly. McCree whirled, "Go 'head Shimada, finish yer damn sentence!"

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, Athena had warned him. "No. I did not come out here to fight."

"Then why are ya here?"

"I thought about what you said, and you are correct. I have judged you unfairly, again, it is..." he took a deep breath as the cowboy crossed his arms, staring him down. "It is a fault of mine; one Genji teased me about often when we were children. He said I judged too quickly and then convinced myself no other possibility could exist. He is correct."

"So what, ya think yer jus' gonna come out here with breakfast and apologize, and everything will be fuckin' peachy?"

"No. I am no fool McCree, I do not expect that bringing you breakfast will suddenly make us friends, nor am I entirely sure I wish for-" He sighed, "It is dangerous to make friends in this profession. My disinterest in forming friendships is not personal."

McCree sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Well, thank ya fer comin' out here. I know I snapped at ya, but I appreciate it." Hanzo nodded, retrieving the plates and passing one to McCree who chuckled.

"So ya've been paying attention t' what I eat."

Hanzo shrugged and sat at the edge of the cliff. "You eat the same thing nearly every morning."

McCree chuckled as he bit into the breakfast sandwich but didn't say anything further. Hanzo thought that McCree would try to fill the silence between them with some kind of conversation, but he was uncharacteristically silent. "I did not know you did not sleep well. I thought it appeared that you had been awake earlier than usual."

McCree looked up, chewing slowly, then back at his food. "Uh, yeah. I- uh. I've- I've seen a lot of shit, y'know, runnin' with Blackwatch 'n a lot of it still-"

"Haunts you."

"Yeah."

Hanzo fell silent again. He didn't want to remind the cowboy of his past, but he had come out here with a purpose greater than just making sure the man wasn't doubled over in pain in a few hours when the coffee and lack of food caught up to him.

“If I were to ask you some questions, would you answer?” 

“Depends, whatcha plan on askin’?” Hanzo considered that for a moment. _Don't go talkin' like ya got me figured..._

“Why do you wear that hat?”

McCree paused mid-bite, mouth hung open before he set down the roll that was oozing butter and jam.“Mmmm, those kinda questions. Well, I’ll tell ya what, answer for ‘n answer Shimada. You ask me a personal question; I get t’ ask you one. If I don’t like the question, I won’ answer, and ya get another question until I do answer. Same goes fer you.”

“Fair enough.”

“My ma gave it t’ me before she passed. It was my dad’s, er-”

“Your birth father’s.”

“Yeah. ‘S only thing I got left of ‘em. My ma ‘n pa, I mean.” Hanzo nodded. It made sense that McCree would keep it so close. McCree had resumed eating, finishing the roll before he asked his question, “Whatcha keep in yer flask?” Hanzo tilted his head, confused. Why would McCree care about that? “Sake.” The cowboy nodded and chuckled, “Stuff ain’t half-bad, like a little more bite t’ my drinks but still good stuff.”

“What do you drink then?”

“Bourbons ‘r whiskeys, mostly. Gin ‘r brandy every now and again.”

Hanzo chuckled, “I should have guessed as much.” He returned to the fruit salad bowl he had delicately balanced on his plate. 

“Uh, hm. Ya got any favorite movies?”

"Not particularly. I did not have much time to watch them as a child."

"Mmmyeah, suppose yer right. What about books then?"

Hanzo frowned, "Answer for an answer McCree." There was a mumbled curse, followed by an apology, "What's yer question?"

"What are your favorite movies? Westerns I assume." McCree barked a laugh and then leaned in whispering, "Yeah I like my westerns, but wanna know a secret? My ma used t' love The Princess Bride. Was her favorite damn movie, I've probably seen it so much I could quote every line. So I guess uh, fer sentimental reasons...I'd have t' pin that one as my favorite. Of my own accord, I just love watchin' movies." Hanzo furrowed his brow. He had not expected that answer at all. A Western or some cheesy action movie but not that. He chuckled, "Most of my favorite books are in Japanese." McCree snorted, "That's a cheap answer, Shimada. I jus' told ya a secret that Genji don't even know."

Hanzo barked a laugh, "He would never let you live it down." His brother was horrible about secrets, "And by the end of the day the whole base would know." McCree shrugged and shook his head, "Yeah, I know it. Whaddya do, though? Cain't not love the guy."

Hanzo looked down at his plate, "You may ask another question." He didn't want to linger on the subject of his brother too long.

"Mmm, most embarrassin' thing ya ever done."

"Choked on my food in the middle of an elder's speech because my brother was making faces and mocking him where no one else but me could see. The timing was... very unfortunate."

McCree chuckled, "Immature joke unfortunate or just plain bad timin'?"

"The elder had just announced that I was due to be married to another family. It would increase our power as they dissolved into our family. It was my duty to do so."

The cowboy grimaced, "So awful timin'." McCree was finishing his food, setting aside the plate and flopping backward with a grunt, hands behind his head. Hanzo finished chewing the strawberry in his mouth before he speared a piece of watermelon. "Indeed." McCree laughed. "I bet ya were mortified." Hanzo found himself chuckling, both at the thought of himself apologizing immensely to protect his brother and because McCree's laugh was still oddly contagious, "You have no idea."

"How bad did ya backpedal t' save face?"

"I was around thirteen."

"Aw shit, I can only imagine."

They fell silent again. McCree had tilted his hat over his face and was presumably taking a nap in the sun, and Hanzo was finishing the last of his fruit. Once finished, he stacked his plate on McCree's and then kneeled. It would be a good time to- he yawned as the food and warm sun weighed his- No! Sleeping out here was dangerous. He forced himself up again; he needed to take these dishes in any way. He would do that and then meditate. Or maybe a small nap? Hmmm perhaps taking a- no. He must be disciplined; he must stick to his routine. With the absence of McCree, he didn't want people interrupting his training, so meditation was the answer.

"Leavin' so soon?"

"I don't believe Dr.Zeigler wants these plates left here."

The cowboy chuckled sleepily, "I enjoyed this a lot Hanzo. Wanna do it again sometime? Jus' come sit out here away from everyone?"

Hanzo chuckled, "I will consider it, McCree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry for the late upload today! Between getting stuck in a mild block, and this chapter just not wanting to play nice, I'm afraid I totally missed my Wednesday upload OTL
> 
> But! Here's Chapter 18 guys, thanks for reading, you are all wonderful <3


	19. Chapter 19

He woke up to the sound of laughing and a ball slamming into the communications building. The reverberating bang sent him scrambling up with a strangled yell.

"Whoa man! You okay back there?" Lucio's voice seeped past the hammering of his heart in his ears as his hand fumbled at his hip for the gun that wasn't there. "Yo, I didn't even know you were back there. Sorry man!" Jesse waved the younger man off as he rounded the corner. "Aw y'know just fallin' asleep where I don' belong. Don' worry 'bout it. I'm aight."

Hana popped her gum and shook her head, "It's like three in the afternoon, cowboy. How long have you been out here?"

 _Three?!_ That meant he had been out here at least six or seven hours. "It's what- Shit. I- Hanzo's gonna kill me." Why didn't the archer come get him?! He brushed his hair back out of his face ad groaning as the pain from that morning's sparring match settled in. Lucio and Hana snickered as Lena rounded the corner. "What's going on, loves? Oh, there you are, Jesse! The big guy's been looking for you."

"Yeah," he remarked with a sour tone, "I'm sure he is." Lena frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Oh stop it, Jesse. He's just worried about you. He tried asking Hanzo, but he didn't get much of an answer. Only that he hadn't seen you since breakfast."

"Well, I mean, he ain't lyin'." Hanzo had withheld information about him again? Why? So that he could get some sleep? He thought about their conversation. _My disinterest in forming friendships is not personal._ Yet, the archer was trying. He chuckled. "Guess I oughta go tell Winston I'm fine. 'N put on some clothes. Probably in that order."

Lena patted his arm, "Winston's just under a lot of stress, love. Try not to be too hard on him. He just wants to make sure everyone is safe and avoid another Jack and Gabriel. It's not just you that he's scolded. He had a talk with Torbjorn too after we had to explain why you left so quickly. I know you're worried about," She gestured at his arm, then the rest of him, "but honestly Jesse, if we really believed you were a danger to us, you being a werewolf would be the least of our concerns." She wrapped his arms around his middle, joined by Hana and Lucio, "Aw yeah group hug. C'mon Eastwood, chin up. You shoulda seen these guys mopin' without you around. You're the life of the party. Well, besides me but you know." Jesse chuckled, squeezing the group with a grin. "Thanks, y'all. I'll let y'all get back t' yer game. 'M gonna go have a talk with the big guy."

\----

It turned out that Winston was harder to find than he had anticipated, with Winston's lab, the briefing rooms and the cafeteria showing no sign of the scientist. "Hey Athena, darlin'? Can ya help me find Winston?"

"Certainly Agent McCree. It would appear that he is speaking with Agent Hanzo again. They are in training room 4."

"Guess I oughta be his knight in shining... uh, arm." He turned to head toward the training rooms, wondering if he would get there before the archer got mad.

\----

"-told you, Winston, I have not seen McCree since breakfast. He was outside last that I saw him."

Jesse stepped into the room unnoticed, surprisingly. He leaned on the wall next to the door, hidden to Hanzo by Winston's bulk, listening in on the conversation that ensued.

"I realize that Hanzo, but your brother suspects you are hiding something, and I am inclined to believe him."

Jesse leaned to one side, winking at Hanzo with a grin as their eyes met. The archer quirked an eyebrow but did not show any other signs of noticing him. "That is not unusual, my brother always suspects I am hiding something. I do not know where McCree is, Winston. Have you consulted Athena? That is usually how I find him when we have training."

"She will not answer me either." Jesse bit his bottom lip, hand flying to cover his mouth to hold back the laugh. He looked up at the ceiling with an eyebrow raised. Was Athena in on it too?

"Athena, where is Jesse McCree?" The archer was deceptively stone-faced, but he could see the mischievous glint as their gazes met. Athena happily chirped back a reply, "Training Room 4, Agent Hanzo." Jesse couldn't stop the laugh, doubling over as he gasped for air, and startling Winston. "McCree! How- uh."  The scientist looked back and forth between Hanzo, who had his arms crossed, face betraying nothing and Jesse who was busy trying to not die from a lack of air. "When did you get there?"

"Couple-a minutes ago." He straightened, breathing hard. "Goddamn I can't believe I was part of a joke an' didn' even know it, but in all fairness, Hanzo's tellin' the truth. He hadn't seen me since breakfast. I jus' fell asleep outside. Nothin' big. Sorry fer worryin' ya big guy."

"I- I see. My apologies, Hanzo."

"There is no need. I understand your reasons."

Winston looked nervous and flustered suddenly. "I, uh, have a good day then, both of you. I will be in my lab if you need me. McCree, when you have time, I'd like to speak to you about some information I found recently."

"I didn' do it, I swear." He held up his hands with a look of faux innocence. Winston chuckled, "It's about Talon. As our only surviving member of Blackwatch, you know the most about them. Overwatch did not deal with them often. I have reason to believe they may have a hand in the recent upswing of attacks."

"Ah. Yeah, Talon's crooked as shit. I'll be down after I get a shower and some clothes on."

"Thank you, McCree."

Jesse's grin had faded. Talon, the almost mafia-like organization that paraded as a force for 'good' while hiding brutal, inhumane experiments, theft, arson, kidnapping, and other various ugly crimes. If they were involved, things were going to get messy very quickly. He groaned internally. _So much for easy missions_. Winston left, leaving him and Hanzo in the room. Hanzo was standing very still, almost like a statue _. Thinking. He's done that before._ Jesse waited, letting Hanzo fall out of his thoughts instead of interrupting them. Even if Hanzo was polite about it, he couldn't imagine that the archer liked it. He moved slightly, shoulders relaxing. "What's on yer mind, Shimada?"

Hanzo tilted his head slightly then straightened up, Jesse hadn't even realized that the man was slouching. "You did not mention that I brought you breakfast." That one took Jesse by surprise, "Oh. Ah, didn' figure ya'd want me to. I mean ya weren't volunteering the information yerself." He received one of Hanzo's snort _hmph_ s of laughter. "My thanks, McCree."

"Well, we can't have 'em thinkin' yer goin' soft now can we?"

Hanzo smirked. Well, more like his lips twitched but close enough, "No, we can not."

"Well, see ya later, Shimada, I gotta go see what Winston's got buggin' him." Hanzo did not respond, but removed his bow from his shoulders and headed for the training simulator. "Kill some baddies for me, aight?" Hanzo waved him off and then stepped inside.

Jesse headed for his quarters, thankful that, at the very least, they had private bathrooms. Upon reaching his room, he keyed in his code and tossed his hat on the dresser. He pulled some old clothes from the drawers and held them up to his front. Might be a little tight but they'd probably work. Most of his other clothes he had picked up were dirty right now. He paused as he passed the mirror, hand brushing along his beard. Could probably use a trim. He cranked the shower as hot as it would run, and stripped down, groaning as he fiddled with mechanisms on his arm, feeling as his nerves protested the removal. There were two pieces to his prosthetic, the detachable arm, and the part anchored into his bone. The removable part hooked into a cap that protected the end of his arm. It was pretty fancy stuff, but still didn't make him feel any better when it came time to shower. He turned, setting the lower half of his arm on his nightstand. Jesus that was still unsettling.

The shower was a welcome relief, though, the spray drumming the stress out of his muscles. _"...you being a werewolf would be the least of our concerns."_ He scrubbed shampoo into his hair, staring at the wall. _"C'mon Eastwood, chin up. You shoulda seen these guys mopin' without you around."_ He sighed and shook his head. He just couldn't shake that feeling, like he should be watching his back. A thud outside in his room had him nearly jumping a foot in the air, and he hissed as he glared. 

"Athena, darlin'?"

"Yes, Agent McCree?"

"Is there anyone in my quarters?"

"No, Agent McCree. It appears that your arm was unbalanced and fell as it settled."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, darlin'."

He finished his shower in relative peace, minus the odd thought here and there. He stayed until the water ran cold before he shut it off. Most of the separate rooms had their own small water heaters. They had deemed that best in the past with so many operatives needing showers at different times and less expensive than a large industrial size water heater. He stepped out, shaking his head like a dog before ruffling his hair with a towel and then drying off. Once he was done, he shimmied into his underwear, mouth pulling to the side as it stuck to his still damp skin. He brushed his hand along his jaw again. He'd trim up his jaw line, get it back to a nice respectable stubble. His goatee was getting out of control too. He set to work building up the shaving cream and trimming up his beard. When he was finished, he tilted his head side to side to admire his handiwork and then flashed a toothy grin. _Still got it._ He brushed the splinters of hair off of his face and chest, pinching his nose and puffing out to make sure none remained. He washed his face, then gently applied his aftershave to his jaw, hissing slightly as it prickled and burned for a moment then dulled. After dabbing on a bit of cologne, he was already feeling better.

After that, he shimmied into his blue jeans, which were a little tight as he expected. _Still plenty comfortable, though_ , he noted as he reattached his arm, grimacing at the feeling of his nerves reconnecting. He wiggled his fingers and tested his range of motion before shrugging on a nice plaid button up. Sure, he had white and blue in there, but this one was his favorite. He rolled up the sleeves and quirked his mouth before finding one of his old hair ties. Might feel good to get it out of his face again like he used to. All that remained was his hat and belt. Despite what some folks like to believe about him, he rather liked gussying himself up, even if it was just a nice shower, a shave and getting his shaggy hair out of his face. He'd need to trim that soon too but walking into a barber shop with a bounty on his head wasn't exactly the best plan. For now, the ponytail would do. Time to go see Winston.

\----

The walk to Winston's lab was mostly quiet. He passed Angela on her way back to the medic bay, exchanging a quick greeting before continuing on their separate ways. He strolled into Winston's lab with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops, "Ey Winston, ya in here?"

"Over here, McCree."

Jesse followed Winston's voice over to where the scientist was staring at data on his computer screens. He looked concerned. "What's got ya ruffled, big guy?" Winston gestured at the screens. Headlines, newspaper articles, web pages and social media posts worldwide recounting the same thing in more or less detail. In Dubai, nine people had gone missing, and seven more had been found dead, mauled by some creature. In Wales, a werewolf had been caught on film. A small town in Germany suddenly devoid of inhabitants, and a sudden upswing of missing persons worldwide. Jesse swallowed hard, the blood draining from his face as his eyes scanned the articles, stories and posts. Things were getting bad again, but _why_? When he had left, Overwatch had barely been necessary. "Anyone else know about this yet?"

"Yes, most of the old team is aware."

"Why just them? If yer tryin' t' get the team workin' t'gether, keepin' secrets-"

"I do not intend to keep it from the entire team McCree, I was just hoping to have more information before giving a briefing. The old team is aware because I was asking for their insight, just as I am asking you for yours. I appreciate your concern, though. I am hoping to formulate a briefing after our talk today ."

"Gotcha. What can I do ya for?"

"I need to know what you know about Talon. I have reason to believe they are connected to these attacks." McCree frowned, Talon charged people for protection. It wouldn't be a far stretch to think that those towns had stopped paying because they didn't need Talon anymore. No monsters, no business. No business, no money. "So we're leavin' the fact that they're parading around as good guys bein' the biggest joke in the world out then?" Winston chuckled, "Ah yes, that always did bother me." Jesse shook his head, "Aight, so whatcha need? I can't say I know too much else that ain't in Blackwatch's files unless yer lookin' for firsthand mission details 'n given that they give me hell when I close my eyes, I doubt that's what yer after." Winston looked grim, and McCree wondered if he just imagined the scientist's face paling. Probably was. "I...no, McCree, I do not believe that will be necessary." Jesse breathed out a sigh of relief, "Aight, good. Good. I uh- y'know, I didn' tell anyone but Reyes this, but," He stared at a spot on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn' leave 'cause of Morrison 'r cause I saw what happened comin'. I left cause," He swallowed hard, listening to the nervous way Winston shifted, "'Cause I wasn't sure if I could take another mission. I dunno I just- everyone had this, this image of me, who I was, drilled into their heads. I couldn' keep pretendin'. Reyes knew I was leavin', I talked to him about it several times. 'N he kept it on the down low cause shit, I was his kid. I think he knew somethin' was gonna give. There were too many of us. In the past, with everything that happened, it was okay. Then there were too many bored folks with too many demons crammed in too close. Somethin' was bound t' give. Reyes knew it, I knew it. Reyes told me t' get th' hell out, run and don't look back. I think he saw that I was breakin' an' after we lost-" Winston's hand fell to his shoulder, "McCree?" He shook his head with a heavy sigh, "...Shit, I'm ramblin'. 'M Sorry." Winston settled next to him. "We do not have to talk about this if it makes you uncomfortable." Jesse shook his head, "Nah, I'm okay. But... well, honestly, if ya think Talon's behind it, yer probably right. Talon liked to test their shit out on people, on monsters, on animals. Didn' matter t' em. 'N now, with 'em askin' money for their 'protection'? No monsters, no business. If ya ask me, they're probably fabricatin' attacks to make themselves relevant."

"I see, yes that would make sense."

\----

Jesse leaned one elbow on the table, absentmindedly staring at the space between Hanzo and Genji. Fish was common here in Gibraltar. It was easy to get locally but boy, did he get tired of it. He and Winston had talked until dinner, discussing what Talon was up to and how to best deal with it. He pressed his palms to his eyes, sighing.

"Jesse, is something wrong?"

Jesse looked up to see Genji leaning forward, head tilted. He sighed and chuckled weakly, "Been better, can't say that I ever particularly like talkin' about Talon or anythin' I did in Blackwatch an' I just spent the latter part of my afternoon doin' just that so my nerves are a little frayed. Ain't nothin' big just feelin' a little worn. Gettin' my ass handed t' me this mornin' probably don't help any." He winked towards Hanzo trying to lighten the subject again. "Yer brother hits like a freight train." Hanzo looked up from his food, eyebrow raised. "Says the man that can punch through a man's ribcage."  


"Yeah, uh... I don't like doin' that. Ya think it's unsettlin' t' watch? Try bein' me when I pull my hand out." He made a face, staring at his food. His stomach churned as he pushed the rice around his plate. After a while, he sighed and stood, "Think I'm gonna call it a night."

"I apologize for unsettling you, McCree."

"Nah, 's fine. I didn't have much of an appetite t'night anyway 'n all that talk about Talon just kinda did me in. Probably gonna go watch a movie 'r somethin' to clear my head."

He already knew which one. He was going to drown himself in the memory of his mother, reciting the lines as she gestured around the living room, pulling Jesse and his father, his real father to their feet to join her. Warm laughs and bright smiles.

He was halfway to his room when his comm beeped, bringing him out of his memories. He sighed and checked it, surprised to see the message was from Hanzo.

> >May I join you?

His brow furrowed. Did the archer still feel responsible? He started to type out not tonight, but then held the backspace, clearing the message. He went through four different messages telling Hanzo 'no' before he sighed. Maybe it would be like this morning. That would be nice. He typed out four other messages before he finally settled on what to say.

> Sure, if ya want  
> Dunno if i'll be good company

He held the comm in his hand as he kept walking, waiting for the next beep. It came a few moments later, and he turned his palm up so he could see the screen.

> >That is fine. I have not seen many movies, and I do not foresee myself being able to sleep easily tonight. Perhaps the distraction would be good for me.
> 
> Yeah come on down  
> Hell, company might be good for me too

He wasn't entirely sure if that latter statement would prove true, but he'd give it a go,

> >Where should I meet you?
> 
> My room  
> Its just past the Blackwatch conference rooms  
> Got my name on it

His comm didn't beep after that, and he finished the walk in silence. Maybe he should clean up his room a bit. Yeah, he'd do that until Hanzo got there.

He keyed in his code, eyes sweeping his room. It wasn't too bad. Several scattered whiskey bottles, a shot glass on his nightstand, next to half of a cigar he had intended to return to after breakfast and never gotten the chance. That would need to be thrown away, it would be gross if he tried to smoke it now. His clothes from earlier were still strewn on the floor. He sighed and moved to clean up the bottles first, listening to the way they clinked as they clashed together in the trashcan. He hummed as he tossed his clothes into the hamper, which turned to quiet singing.

 _"...I'm a dead man walking here, but that's the least of all my fears."_ He turned, scanning the room returning to his humming. Right, the cigar. He tossed it in the trash, singing picking back up as he turned to make his bed, _"Ooh, underneath the water. It's not Alabama clay that gives my trembling hands away."_ His voice drawled again into a low hum as he pulled the sheets tight and fixed his blankets, _"Please forgive me, father. Ain't going back to Barton Hollow. Devil gonna follow me e'er I go. Won't do me no good washing in the river,_ cain't _no preacher man save my soul."_ He put his hands on his hips, inspecting his handiwork. Well, at least it was presentable. _"Did that full moon force my hand? Or that unmarked hundred grand? Oo-"_

"I recognize that song. You hum it often."

Jesse startled with a yell, spinning with his hand going to his hip. Hanzo stood in the doorway he thought had closed automatically behind him, looking surprised. "I did not mean to interrupt. The door was open I thought you- Should I," he looked back where he had come from. Jesse shook his head. "Ah, naw. Naw, I just- I thought that door was closed. H-How long ya been standin' there?" _How much of my awful caterwaulin' did you hear?_

"Not long." Hanzo was still at the door, eyes sweeping his room. Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling weakly. "Sorry, it ain't any kind of proper. Usually, don't have visitors in here." Hanzo's eyes had fixated on something, and Jesse followed his gaze to his trashcan. Shit, he had forgotten to hide that. Thankfully, Hanzo said nothing about it, and Jesse gestured inside.

"Ain't nothin' fancy but make yerself at home."

Hanzo nodded, moving through the door, which shut behind him. Maybe there was a glitch. It was old and had been unused for over seven years. He pulled a small folding table from a closet that was supposed to be for clothes, but he never had enough to bother, so he used it for storage. There was also a holoprojector in there, which he set about setting up to display on the large wall he had left devoid of posters for that reason. Hanzo was looking around again, eyes falling on each poster and photo. Studying them. Jesse chuckled, "I uh, like I said. I don't get many visitors in here, so there ain't any chairs 'r nothin'."

"That is fine."

Jesse settled on the floor with his back leaning against the bed, scrolling through the tablet that controlled the holoprojector. Hanzo hadn't moved. He craned his neck back to look at the archer, "Hey, yer welcome t' set yerself on th' bed, Shimada."

"This is your room. You should not be sitting on the floor."

"Well, I ain't makin' ya sit on the ground. Said I might not be good company, not that I'd lose every bit o' raisin' my momma taught me."The archer crossed his arms, "There is enough room for both of us to sit comfortably, McCree. I do not bite." Jesse grinned, waggling his eyebrows, "I might."

"Do not."

Jesse chuckled, "Don't what? Bite or joke?" He got a silencing glare. "Both, gotcha." He grinned as he hoisted himself onto the bed. "Got any preference? I've got action, comedy-"

"Westerns." The archer noted. _Teasing? Probably not but?_  Jesse waved him off anyway, "Some cartoons, couple'a C and B-movies that I mostly just laugh at."

"I have no preference, McCree. Whatever you had intended to watch before would be fine. I simply need a distraction, and you are the only one who respects my personal boundaries."

Jesse stared at the title at the top, "Well, to be honest, us talkin' bout the Princess Bride this mornin' got me wantin' t' watch it. It- reminds me of better times. Y'know, before my life went t' hell." Hanzo nodded, "That one then."

"It's old, I'm warnin' ya."

"Play the movie, McCree. I am not here to judge your taste in movies." McCree chuckled "Ya sure?" and tapped the title. He was mildly embarrassed, but at least he knew that the film would cheer him up.

\----

Jesse had zoned out of the movie, laying back with his arm over his eyes. If Hanzo noticed he didn't bother him, and Jesse was thankful for that. He never truly watched the movie anymore, content to let the memories associated with it play behind his eyelids. Warm smiles, laughter, his mother singing to him in Spanish. Playing tag in the yard. He and his father were playing hide-and-go-seek. His father was seeking. Calling his name. It came out clipped and accented, "McCree." _Wait, what?_ He tilted his head, "Pa?"

"McCree, wake up." _That ain't_ dad _. Who?_ "What? But I am awake?" Jesse uncovered his eyes, staring up at darkness. There was a voice to his right, "McCree, the movie ended thirty minutes ago." _Shit, right. Hanzo._ He forced himself up, looking over at the archer, "Sorry about that." The archer looked confused but mildly amused. "You talk in your sleep." Jesse was about to answer when he caught a whiff of alcohol. "Ya been drinkin'? Hanzo seemed shocked and then looked away. Jesse almost thought he looked ashamed. "I-"

"Hey, look I don' care. I know ya saw the state of my trashcan. The only rule is if yer gonna drink in my room, share."

He saw Hanzo look up, then at his flask and then held it out. Jesse took a swig and passed it back.

"So I talk in my sleep, do I?" _Well shit, time to find out how badly I embarrassed myself._ "Didn' start mutterin' somethin' about bananas 'n elevators or some shit, did I?" Hanzo chuckled but shook his head, "It was in Spanish, I did not understand what you were saying." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is Spanish your first language?"

"Huh? Naw, I learned it at the same time as English. My mom was from Mexico an' my dad was American. We just spoke Spanish at home cause it made ma happy. She had the best smiles, so we always wanted her happy, y'know? Pa said I got her smile." Jesse shrugged, "Guess he ain't wrong, considerin' how many folks used t' tell me they like my smile. Still, I think ma's were better."

Hanzo nodded, taking another swig from his gourd and passed it again. Jesse leaned forward taking another sip, "Sorry I ain't bein' much company, I had kinda planned on comin' in here an' doin exactly what I jus' did." He took another drink and then handed the gourd back.

"It is fine McCree."

Jesse stared at the ground. _Hello, awkward silence. Wait! Answer for an answer._ He looked up, staring at the screen, "What's yer favorite dessert?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Answer for an answer, Shimada. Ya asked me if Spanish was my first language." Hanzo was quiet for a minute, staring at the wall before taking another. "Taiyaki." Jesse tilted his head, trying to figure out if he knew what that was. The archer must have noticed his confusion because he continued after they each took a swig from the gourd. "It is a pastry in the shape of a fish with various fillings." Jesse nodded, chuckling. "Sounds mighty fine, might need t' give it a try one day."

"And yourself?"

"Mmmm I love me some good ole fashioned apple pie with a big scoop of vanilla ice cream, but my real love is fer biscochitos." The archer raised an eyebrow, and Jesse chuckled. "It's a New Mexican thing. 'S a cookie served on holidays 'n made from pork lard, sugar, flour, anise, eggs, and booze. Ma made her's with brandy but I've had some made with rum, whiskey, hell I think even tequila. They're kinda sweet, flakey bundles of joy 'n good memories fer me." He grinned, remembering how they would melt on his tongue. "Ma would make like seven dozen 'round Christmas. Me and Pa would sneak in an' stuff our cheeks like chipmunks and run away laughing when she chased us with her big ole wooden spoon shrieking at us in Spanish and telling us to get the hell out of her kitchen." His grin split wider as he remembered hiding in the barn with his dad, each with fistfuls of biscochitos, laughing like the bandits they were. "Of the seven dozen she made, me 'n Pa probably ate like four of them by ourselves."

Hanzo chuckled and shook his head, "It is any wonder you were so thin when you were young." Jesse burst into laughter, head thrown back at the statement. "Shiii- my mama hated it. Said it looked like she didn' feed me. 'M built like m' pa now, actually. Ma would probably like that. She always bragged that her boys were the most handsome in all o' the Southwest." Hanzo nodded, looking more relaxed than when he had arrived. Jesse was willing to bet the alcohol had a pretty large part in that. He saw Hanzo drain the last of the sake from his gourd, and chuckled. "Well, guess that's the end of that." Hanzo nodded, looking at the empty flask disappointedly. "Yes, I suppose it is. A pity." Jesse tilted his head,"Well, I'm fresh out of liquor, but we could watch another movie? It's still pretty early."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever ya like. We could make fun of this old monster slayer C-movie I got."

Hanzo was silent, but Jesse had started to pick up on when the man was thinking. Didn't make the silence any less awkward, but at least he knew that eventually, the archer would answer. However, the archer was debating the question longer than normal, and Jesse shrugged, "We don't hafta watch that, just a suggestion."

"No, I apologize. I meant to answer you, but I got lost in my own thoughts." Jesse chuckled, "Should I start givin' ya a packet of bread crumbs so ya can find yer way back out?"

Hanzo chuckled. "I do not believe that will be necessary. Your monster movie sounds fine, though."  
Jesse chuckled, flicking to the video in question.

\----

True to form, Jesse had poked fun all through the film, only satisfied when Hanzo joined in after the alcohol had settled. Once he did though, he found out something interesting. Hanzo couldn't make it through a joke without laughing when he had alcohol in him. Or perhaps it was all the time. Jesse had never seen him crack a joke. He needed to fix that. At one point, the movie had been so laughably bad that Jesse had been doubled over in tears with Hanzo's gasping laughter in his ears. After the movie was over, it had taken both men several minutes to calm down. Jesse chuckled, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Thanks for comin' by Shimada. I had fun."

"I did as well."

"Think we could do it again sometime? I'll be sure t' have some liquor waitin'."

Hanzo was silent, but Jesse could see him thinking. He finally spoke, smiling, "Perhaps." Jesse grinned, "I could introduce ya to puttin' soap operas on mute and makin' up yer own dialogue?"

Hanzo chuckled and shook his head. "We will see, cowboy. Good night."

"G'night Shimada, see ya in trainin'."

Once the archer had left, Jesse leaned back, kicking off his boots. He probably wouldn't sleep for a while, but at least he had good memories to keep him company tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for how late this chapter is compared to the others! I meant to have it up last night but I got so busy and tired that I just couldn't get it out in time. In fact, I fell asleep a couple of times while proofing it and formatting it for AO3.  
> This week was really hectic on me, but I swear I'll be back on track next week! OTL


	20. Chapter 20

Two days after watching movies with McCree, Winston had given a briefing on the worrying amount of attacks happening worldwide. McCree was convinced that Talon was behind it, though not all of the attacks lined up. Some of the creatures were not natural, not the usual run of the mill things they hunted. Hanzo had pointed one out in the background of a news article. It was shimmering and blue, almost invisible but it was there. No one knew what it was. Winston managed to collect himself, saying they would focus on Talon first and gather information on these new creatures as they went.

Four days after watching movies with McCree, the cowboy had surprised him in training by catching a punch and twisting him to the ground. The match had ended with him pinned under a grinning and smug McCree with McCree's flesh arm against his throat. 

Two days following that, Winston had announced that missions would be starting again.

Today, a whole nine days after he had spent that night watching movies with McCree, he was packing for a mission. It was relatively straightforward, a recon mission to get more information on Talon. Activity had been reported in Eichenwalde, an otherwise abandoned town. He poured more sake, courtesy of the loud-mouthed cowboy's requisition requests, into his flask. He held up the bottle, eyes narrowing at the remainder. His gourd was full, and there was too much to drink in one sitting right now. His mouth pulled to the side, and he tucked the bottle into his bag.

When Winston had originally announced the missions, he had placed McCree on a mission to Numbani where he would stick out like a sore thumb. Hanzo had pointed this out to Winston, perhaps in the wrong wording at first because McCree had gotten upset. Very upset.

 _"I don' need this shit from you too, Shimada! What ya think I can't fuckin' do the mission? That I'll fuck it up? Or do ya think I'll just up and fuckin' disappear again?!"_  
_Winston opened his mouth to speak, but Hanzo only held up his hand. He knew the gunslinger was stressed about these missions. Talon was not an easy subject for McCree, and the trouble sleeping plus his anxiety about being a werewolf was only compounding it. "I think neither of those things, McCree. However, I do believe that with your bounty, you would be recognized the quickest in Numbani because you would have no chance of blending in. Why put yourself in unnecessary danger?" The gunslinger deflated with a dejected, "Oh" and remained quiet the rest of the meeting._

McCree had caught up with him afterward to apologize. Hanzo had joked that perhaps he needed to watch a movie and been subsequently invited to join him. Thus, he had ended up in McCree's room again, roaring with laughter as they passed a bottle of bourbon between them and poked fun at a very badly choreographed Western. He had found himself wondering where McCree found these terrible movies. When Hanzo had gotten up to leave, McCree had produced a bottle of sake, thanking him for coming and watching movies with him.

He roused himself from his thoughts. He had to keep packing. Winston had reordered the missions so that Genji would be going to Numbani and he and McCree would be going to Eichenwalde. He had packed his body armor and extra weapons, just in case. His comm beeped, and he stepped over to where it lay to check it.

>  >Ya almost ready?

He shook his head, McCree probably packed light. If he knew the cowboy, he was pacing the hanger bay with an unlit cigar between his teeth, or outside smoking it. His fingers ghosted quickly over the keys.

> Almost. Be patient.

He returned to packing. Clothing, armor, weapons. His eyes flickered over his belongings, falling on the box of revolver ammunition he had purchased as thanks for the bottle of sake. He had seen the same box in McCree's room. His comm beeped twice.

> >Cain't
> 
> >Ain't got none
> 
> >Ya oughta know that by now 

He chuckled with a shake of his head. At least the cowboy acknowledged that fact. He typed back to the cowboy with one hand as he stowed the box of ammunition in his bag. Even if it was not necessary on this mission, he might as well keep it in there. Just in case.

> Hush, idiot. I am ensuring one of us is prepared for the inevitable worse case scenario.

He hoped that McCree would not take the teasing seriously.

> >Well ain't you a ray of sunshine this morning

He chose not to respond to that one, unable to tell if he had irritated the cowboy. Instead, he zipped up his bag and retrieved his bow and quiver from where he kept them by his bed. He cast one last glance over his room, eyes falling on every inch to ensure he had not left anything behind.

\----

Just as he had expected, McCree was outside smoking, a long billowing cloud of smoke drifting up past his hat. The gunslinger was leaned against a wall, head tilted down. Every now and again, the cigar switched sides. If the amount he had left was anything to go by, McCree had been out there a while. Hanzo had learned quickly that McCree did not smoke his cigars quickly at all. "McCree."

"Yeah, I know yer there, 'm finishin' this cigar. Gimme a minute."

Hanzo continued past him. 'A minute' was likely to be about thirty, but that was alright. They were both early. The 'carrier' wasn't due to depart for another hour. The carrier was actually a vertical take-off jet meant for small missions. Fareeha, or Pharah as she had decided her call name would be, had gotten them from the company she had been working for. All registered as gifts for friends under aliases. He chuckled. They were technically using McCree's. The cowboy swore that he was going to repaint it with radar deflector paint and have Torbjorn upgrade it. Hanzo thought he heard something about making it a stealth jet. Hanzo chuckled as he wandered the cabin. The inside was extremely well-furnished but suited to McCree's tastes. There was a couch with a table, a liquor cabinet stocked with fine bourbons and a humidor below it. Farther back, there was a kitchenette stocked with food. Everything was decorated to a rancher's tastes. He felt that was fitting, considering that the alias that the jet was registered to was one Isaac H. Webb, a Texas rancher who enjoyed traveling and donating to charity. McCree had shown him a picture of 'Mr. Webb'. Hanzo had been mildly surprised to not recognize McCree at all. A confident, younger-looking sandy blonde man grinned as he lounged in a bar with women to each side wearing a suit. His telltale hat and belt buckle were missing as was his beard. A search of the man brought up a quite active social media presence with women swooning left and right. Hanzo found it a little ridiculous, but brilliant.

McCree joined him after some time, looking relaxed and content as he flopped onto the couch nearby. "Athena, darlin', keep us safe."

"Of course, Agent McCree."

"Thanks, doll. How much time 'til take off?" Hanzo closed his eyes as the gunslinger spoke to Athena. "Take off is in twenty minutes, Agent McCree. ETA in Eichenwalde is eleven hundred hours." Eleven hundred? That was just under two hours away, and if they were departing in twenty minutes, that meant that it would take them around an hour and a half. He guessed that wasn't too surprising considering that the large carriers were capable of crossing the globe in around five hours but impressive regardless. "Hot damn this girl is fast then. I was thinkin' I'd catch a nap, but we'll be there before I even closed my eyes!" Hanzo chuckled. "I think you would find a way, McCree. You've fallen asleep in less time." The gunslinger chuckled, "Suppose I have."

"This jet is capable of Mach 1.5 and intercontinental travel, Agent McCree." McCree whistled appreciatively, "I, er, Mr. Webb, could get himself in a lot of trouble with this baby."

Hanzo snorted. "How many pseudonyms do you possess, McCree?"

"We startin' 'Answer fer an Answer' again, Shimada?" Hanzo considered it, opening his eyes to watch the gunslinger, "It would pass the time." McCree shrugged, nodding his head in agreeance, "Elaborate ones or jus' in general?" Hanzo's brows furrowed. _McCree had multiple well-maintained aliases?_ He tilted his head, "Both since you are offering." The gunslinger chuckled, "Jus' two elaborate ones. Issac Webb and William Thomas Jr., but just aliases in general? Hundreds. Retired a bunch when Reyes died but I can make up a name on the spot if I gotta. Elijah Douglas, Michael Eaton, Jeremiah Cochran, Marcus Garza..." McCree was counting off on his fingers as he leaned back, "I can even suppress my accent if I have to." His southern drawl was mostly gone. At worst, it sounded like a southern man who had been transplanted in the Northern United States. "Impressive."  
The gunslinger shrugged, "I guess. Never thought about it much myself. Jus' one of those things ya learn t' do when most of yer life has been spent lyin' about who ya are. Honestly? I fabricated Isaac back...shit," he mouthed as he counted on the fingers of one hand. "Fifteen years ago? I was on leave down in Texas for about a year or two followin' a real bad injury an' was tired of gettin' recognized and harassed, so I made Mr. Webb up. Shaved, cut and dyed my hair lighter, changed my wardrobe. It worked. No one cast a second glance at me. Got bored of it, though. So I put some of my Blackwatch pay into a lil ranch 100 miles west o' Houston. It kinda ran itself after a while, got folks t' work it for me. Didn't put him out to the public like I do now 'til even my friends couldn't tell it was me. That was...ten years ago? Would shave whenever I got tired of this," he gestured to his beard, "And go take pictures of wherever I was an' it just took off. Folks jus' thought that Mr. Webb started out blonde an' ended up brunette. Happens all the time. Now I keep it up because hell, if I don' die before I'm sixty, it's one hell of a retirement package."

Hanzo nodded, "So I saw. You didn't use him while you were on the run?" Jesse shrugged, "Sure I did, jus' not all the time. My friends knew that alias like the back of their hands after they found out. Reyes used to ream my ass about it a lot. Woulda got me found. Plus, I ain't ready t' put down the gun jus' yet. But one day, ole Jesse McCree is jus' gonna disappear, and there'll just be Mr. Isaac Webb, wreakin' havoc the world over 'n lovin' every minute of it 'til the day he can't no more." Hanzo frowned. _But one day, ole Jesse McCree is jus' gonna disappear..._ "Do you not find it... sad that you would so willingly give up who you are?"

"Answer fer 'n answer, Shimada. I already gave ya two." Hanzo cursed under his breath, when had he become so eager to learn about the strange man? "Ask your questions, then." McCree chuckled, "You got any aliases, Shimada?"

"I-" His brows furrowed, he had never considered it when he was running from his family, "do not." McCree squinted at him, "Don't or just ain't trustin' me with 'em?" Hanzo tilted his head and then chuckled, he had managed to goad McCree into wasting his second question without meaning to, "I do not have any, no. The thought did not cross my mind when I was running from my family. I had-" He stared at the pattern in the carpet, voice dropping quickly in volume, "I had other things on my mind." McCree gave an acknowledging grunt, "Right, suppose ya did." He was quiet after that. Hanzo watched the man, who had his head leaned back, arms tossed over the back of the couch. He was staring at the ceiling, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Hanzo shuffled, for once finding the silence uncomfortable. It coiled around him, constricting and oppressive. Was this how McCree felt?

"What's Hanamura like?"

Hanzo blinked as the cowboy's voice shattered the silence, then chuckled. "You had your two questions, cowboy." McCree made an indignant noise then shook his head. "Aight fine. Fine. Honestly? I don' really. To tell the truth, I ain't been Jesse McCree since I was ten years old. Not really anyway. Jesse McCree died with Matthew McCree. I used t' be a good kid ya know. Straight an' narrow, good grades. Ma was so proud of me 'n then-" The cowboy cut off, "It's jus' a name now. Hell, I've been so many folks, livin' as Issac Webb would give me someone t' be...not just fallin' into bein' who folks think I am. Maybe that's sad or tragic or what have ya, but that's just how it is."  
"Why do you still hold on to it, then, if it is just a name?" Hanzo didn't understand the man. _Don't talk like ya got me figured..._ Would he ever? Every time he thought he had started to figure the man out, McCree surprised him.

"You first Shimada." _What? Oh right._ The cowboy asked about Hanamura. "You have been to Hanamura." McCree shrugged, "Only as an agent. Didn't get time t' actually look around an' appreciate nothin'." Hanzo shrugged. "Hanamura is a beautiful city as you no doubt saw for yourself." McCree nodded, "Yeah, never got t' go in the spring, I've heard stories though but, I dunno. There's somethin' different in the way a tourist, an agent and a local describe a place. Jus' wanna hear your take on it."

"Are you always like this?"

"Whaddya mean?" The man's tone took him aback, it was defensive and biting, despite what he had thought was a relaxed, if albeit somewhat depressing conversation. "Nothing insulting, I assure you. I have just noticed the way you observe people. You may as well be interrogating me." McCree shrugged, once again relaxing, "Habit."  
Hanzo closed his eyes, "Hanamura is breath-taking in the spring." He took a breath and leaned back, "The air is cool and somewhat humid, and though not unbearable, it does sometimes seep into your clothing." The cowboy laughed, "Well, exposin' half yer chest probably don't help that none." Hanzo sat up, glaring eyes meeting with the bright and smiling ones of the cowboy. "I was under the impression you wished to hear about Hanamura, not poke fun at the way I dress." McCree laughed and gestured for him to continue. "Sorry, Shimada. Couldn't resist."

"I do not mean to interrupt, but please buckle in. We will be preparing for take off in five minutes."

Hanzo looked down, buckling his seatbelt as McCree rose and then flopped into a seat across from him, grinning as he buckled in. "Y' excited to be gettin' out of Gibraltar?" Hanzo shrugged, "It will be nice to get out, yes." McCree tossed an arm over the back of the seat, looking much like an excited child. "Same here, I mean don't get me wrong I'm worried about Talon but, I also know there's the Black Forest pack livin' near Eichenwalde. They've been there for years. Me 'n Reyes kept 'em secret when Morrison started gettin' more zealous. If the old leader's still in power, we might even have some help." Hanzo furrowed his brow, "That is a hefty 'if,' McCree."

"Yeah, I know it. Believe me, there's a lot of shit that could go wrong with this mission but, y'know? I just can't seem t' not be excited t' get out and do somethin'." Hanzo settled into his seat as the jet's engines began to power up. McCree didn't say anything else and Hanzo took the opportunity to refocus his mind. By the time they had lifted off, McCree's head was lolled forward with his hat tilted down. Hanzo almost envied them man's ability to rest in minutes. The rest of the flight was spent in silence.

\----

"We will be arriving in Eichenwalde in five minutes. Please ensure your seatbelt is buckled as we approach." Hanzo's eyes opened as McCree woke with a slight groan. "We here already?" Hanzo stretched, his muscles complaining as he shook life back into them. "Almost, McCree. Less than five minutes away." The cowboy grunted and stretched with a groan. "Guess I got that nap after all, huh?" Hanzo shook his head, smiling slightly, "I told you that you would." McCree waved him off. "Yeah, yeah." Hanzo heard him grumble under his breath and tilted his head but chose not to comment. He sighed heavily through his nose as the jet shuddered and powered down. He suddenly wanted to be off of this jet and away from the cowboy.

He had gathered his stuff before the cowboy had even started unbuckling, shouldering it and leaving as quickly as he could. Behind him, he could hear the cowboy calling after him with confusion evident in his voice. He was setting up in one of the locations marked in their briefing when McCree's voice crackled in his ear. "Hey uh, Shimada? Where'd ya get off to? Ya jus' took off all of a sudden."

He sighed before turning on the mic on his comm's earpiece. "I am setting up at point A." His voice was a bit more curt than he had intended but he didn't particularly care right now. McCree didn't respond for a while, and Hanzo resumed setting up his vantage point.

"Did I do somethin' to piss ya off?" Hanzo blinked at the question, McCree sounded so sheepish. He tested the draw on his bow even though he knew it by heart. "You grumbled at me on the jet." The cowboy cursed in his ear, "That...shit. That wasn't aimed at you, Shimada. I was jus' a little stiff 'n sore. Didn't even know ya heard me. I'm sorry if ya thought I was bein' snippy with ya. I wasn't. I promise." He could hear the cowboy approaching, spurs jingling behind the click of boots on stone. He stood, watching as the cowboy idly ambled towards him. "It would appear that we are both doomed to misunderstand the other's intentions." McCree tilted his head up at him, grinning, "Have ya considered bein' less grumpy?"

"Pah! Says the man who can go from smiling to attacking in less than a second!" McCree grinned bigger, squinting one eye and pretending to fire a gun in his direction with a click of his tongue. "So how ya wanna do this? Split up and risk getting outnumbered but be able to keep watch on more of the town at once, random patrols that meet here or take each point for two days-"

"I think one of us should remain here. If the jet is destroyed or tampered with, we will both regret it." McCree looked back at the plane, "Shit, yer right. Ain't used t' those bein' here. Athena, darlin', is there anywhere better to hide that thing?"

"I'm afraid not, Agent McCree." Even Hanzo cursed under his breath. McCree sighed, static erupting in Hanzo's ear causing him to tilt his head to one side and wince. "Sorry Shimada." Hanzo huffed, "It is fine."

"Wanna take up shifts watchin' the jet then? Ya watch it and 'round here fer like, four hours while I take a look around town, then I come back an' take over?" Hanzo crossed his arms, "And what about sleep, McCree?" The cowboy shrugged, "We pick a time t' come back here and trade off night watch shifts. Jus' take the day four hours at a time?" Sometimes, McCree would remind him that the cowboy was, in fact, ex-black ops and probably had a plan for just about every mission and every comrade. He nodded and returned to setting up his equipment. McCree started walking again, chuckling, "Well since yer settin' up, guess I oughta start havin' a look around. See ya in a few Shimada!"

\----

The next hour was mostly quiet, with only the occasional hammering of a woodpecker against a tree. Even McCree was silent, and that bothered him more than it should have. "McCree?" The cowboy's voice crackled into his ear, "Yeah, whatcha got?" Hanzo sighed with relief internally, "You were unusually quiet, I was ensuring you were still alive." There was a light chuckle in his ear. "Yeah, I'm good. How ya doin' over there?"

"I am bored. There is nothing here but birds." Hanzo stood, stretching and deciding to switch to a different spot nearby. "I feel ya, kinda unnervin' if ya ask me. Supposed t' be activity in the area and the place is dead, an' no signs of anythin' around neither." Had it been anyone else, Hanzo might not have believed it, but McCree had shown himself to be thorough, and Hanzo had no reason to doubt that now. "But if there is anythin' around, we should probably keep our chattin' to a minimum, til we know what we're dealin' with." Hanzo nodded though the cowboy couldn't see him. "I agree, though perhaps status checks every half-hour would be beneficial?"

"Aw, worried about me, Shimada?" Hanzo furrowed his brow, "No." _Yes, you stupid fool. Of course, I am. Talon, werewolves, and you amble around like you have no cares in the world armed with only a revolver!_ There was a feigned gasp in his ear, "You wound me. 'N here I thought we were friends." Hanzo snorted but did not dignify the cowboy with a response. After a few moments, McCree spoke again, "Well, Imma get back to it. I'll let ya know if I find anything."

\----

Three hours and six status checks later, McCree was standing in front of him, shaking his head. "I jus' don't get it. There ain't nothin' here." Hanzo shrugged. "Perhaps the reports were false." McCree nodded and shrugged. "Could be. Will make this mission easy, but very borin' if that's true."

"That is not necessarily a bad thing, McCree."

"Ain't sayin' it was, just statin' facts."

Hanzo cast a glance over his belongings and then shouldered his bow. "I will be back in four hours. Try not to fall asleep, cowboy." McCree chuckled, "Don't you worry about that. I've got my gun t' clean, and my arm could probably use it too. If nothin' else," The cowboy unclasped a small pouch on his belt and pulled out a worn box of cards. "I've got plenty of card games t' keep me busy. I hear shit before I see it ninety percent o' the time anyway." Hanzo nodded and then he was out the door, scaling the wall and onto the roofs. McCree whistled, "Ya gotta teach me how t' do that sometime."

"I will consider it." In his ear, McCree chuckled.

\----

"McCree?"

"Eeeyup, I'm still here, starin' at a whole lotta nothin'. You?"

Hanzo perched himself on the castle's ramparts, looking over the town. It had taken some time and planning, but he had managed to get up here and have a good look around. "I found my way up to the highest ramparts of the castle, there is smoke in the distance." McCree grunted, "Could be the Black Forest pack, they keep a camp out there. Pretty fancy shit actually. A lot of the folks there used t' live here in Eichenwalde." Hanzo hummed in acknowledgment and scanned the horizon further. Stuttgart loomed in the distance, bright and shining. In the forest, massive omnics lay rusting and defunct and yet nature had continued on as if this hadn't been a war zone. Omnics hadn't ever been considered much of a threat, simple robots programmed to help humans in their everyday lives. Simple and unthreatening until the humans started militarizing them. Bastion units meant for defense. Titan walkers that were generally reserved much like nuclear bombs, a deterrent weapon. However, when the omniums went rogue, the supernatural had pushed back against the humans as well. Dragons long thought extinct had darkened the skies over battlefields raging with man, monster, and machine. When it had been realized that the omnics meant to destroy not just the humans but everything else as well, humans and monsters had teamed up, overwhelming the omnics and shutting down the omniums. However, the treaty had been uneasy at best and both human and beast alike often clashed, forcing the formation of Overwatch. Overwatch hunted down those monsters that threatened humans, nearly driving them to extinction in some cases. However, Overwatch began to overstep its bounds, and the public grew concerned. Hanzo still remembered when the story about suspected werewolves being rounded up and detained got leaked. Overwatch crumbled and when the explosion ripped the main headquarters apart, killing two of the founding members, it had driven the last nail into the organization's coffin. The UN banned any further global reach organizations like Overwatch, stating them unnecessary and against basic 'human' rights. 

Hanzo stood, letting the wind whip around him. How he wished he could transform. Out here, with hardly a soul around to witness. Just for a moment. He ran his tongue over his canines before he caught his hand shimmering. He clenched it, squeezing his eyes shut to bring himself under control. McCree was here. McCree was here; he couldn't risk it. He growled, a low and barely human sound.

"Uh...Hanzo?" His eyes flew open as he realized that his comm link was still open. "Yes, McCree?" His voice was strained, but he had managed to bring it back under control. "Mind, uh, mind 'splainin' what the hell that was?" The cowboy sounded nervous and worried, "You okay over there?" Hanzo chuckled. "I am merely climbing down, I did not realize my microphone was on. My apologies." He grunted as he hopped down from one rampart to a lower one for emphasis. "Harder to get down than up?" Hanzo chuckled, "It is, yes."

"Well alright, 's long as y' didn't run into any trouble. Was about t' come runnin' ya know." Hanzo smiled at the words, "I appreciate your concern, but I assure you I am fine." McCree chuckled, and then Hanzo heard the fan of cards being shuffled. "What game are you playing?" McCree was silent for a moment and then spoke, "Well, I just finished playin' a game of Spider, but I think I might play Cruel now."

"I see. I will be returning shortly." He had no idea what Cruel was, but he guessed that it was a solitaire-style game. "Aight, see ya in a few." He turned off his microphone and let out a quiet aggravated roar, irritated that he had almost gotten himself discovered. He huffed as he continued his descent, finally dropping to the ground with a grunt. He eyed the castle gates. He could investigate the inside of the castle tomorrow, it was getting late, and he was due to be heading back.

\----

Hanzo didn't find McCree when he returned to the lodge and his brow furrowed. McCree's cards were spread out on the table, dirty and battered, his gun cleaning kit not far away. Black grease smudged a cloth tossed over the arm of the couch that McCree must have set back on the ground. Upon searching the whole building, he found himself becoming more frantic. There weren't any signs of a struggle, but that meant nothing. He punched the button on his mic a little too hard, but managed a controlled, "McCree?" No answer. His heart dropped into his stomach. "McCree?!" His voice rose an octave. "Shhh, I'm all right, calm yer britches."

He gave an aggravated sigh as the cowboy emerged from a place two buildings away, fastening his belt buckle back in place. The cowboy was shooting him a smug grin, raising an eyebrow. "I knew ya worried about me, ya big softie." Hanzo bristled, "You stupid-" He gave an exasperated growl, but kept his voice quiet, "You could not have waited? You knew I would be back any minute!" McCree blinked at him and rubbed the back of his neck, smile fading quickly. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? But cut me some slack, I mean, shit. It's been like twelve hours..." Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath but dropped it. Regardless of timing, he shouldn't be so harsh on the cowboy. They weren't omnics, after all. "We should figure out who will take the first watch tonight."

"I'll take it, you get some rest, yer lookin' like ya could use it." Hanzo's eyes widened, and then he looked away. "I am fine." McCree just chuckled, "Still. I got first watch, don't you worry 'bout it. Hanzo sighed and then shook his head. "Fine. Wake me in four hours." McCree flashed him a grin, "Y' got it, d-" The man caught himself on the pet name and the smile turn sheepish, "Sorry." Hanzo just sighed, waved him off and went about setting up the bedroll he had packed before settling down.

"Sleep well, Shimada." He doubted he would. He didn't like sleeping around other people and he doubted McCree would be any exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back on track! Thank you to everyone who commented on last week's updates and I am so sorry for keeping you guys waiting!  
> Things are about to get real interesting, but is it going to be Talon? The Black Forest Pack? Who knows?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from good to bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter ends on a pretty big cliffhanger! Things will be explained and resolved next week, but I will warn you guys of it now.

Jesse didn't wake Hanzo in four hours like he was supposed to. The archer had finally relaxed and fallen asleep at the two-hour mark, and now, Jesse didn't have the heart to wake him. His comm told him it was two in the morning. A whole seven hours after Hanzo had returned. Jesse was sure the archer would be pissed when he realized but hell, getting his ass chewed for allowing the archer a couple more hours of sleep would be worth it. He took a long drag on the cigar he had been smoking for the last two hours. He ran the smoke over his tongue, savoring the flavor before he blew it back out in a long, steady stream. He was leaning on the railing, staring at the night sky. In the distance, the bright lights of Stuttgart drowned out the stars and painted the clouds an odd dusty orange. Over Eichenwalde however, the stars still twinkled brightly, winking at him as his eyes connected the imaginary lines between constellations. He used to lay out in the desert and stare at the night sky, searching for constellations. His lips twitched up as he took another drag, listening to crickets and frogs singing their songs into the night.

Footsteps approached from behind some time later, he guessed about an hour if his dying cigar was any guess. "You did not wake me, cowboy." The archer's somewhat groggy and reproachful words brought him out of his stupor. Jesse rolled the remainder of the cigar in his teeth. "Yeah, guess I musta lost track of time." Hanzo leaned on the railing next to him. He was staring at the building across the street, "It is peaceful here." Jesse nodded, turning his head to blow the smoke away from Hanzo. "Yeah, let's hope it stays that way." They remained in silence until the last of Jesse's cigar burned out and he flicked it to the ground.

"Well, guess I oughta get some shut eye too." He turned away from Hanzo, dragging himself inside. The stress and worry about this mission had finally caught up with him, draining his body of energy.

"McCree." Jesse stopped halfway to the couch, expecting to get that ass-chewing, "Yeah, Shimada? What's up?" It sounded like the archer was still staring across the street. "Thank you." _What?_ Jesse sputtered for a moment, almost turning around, "For what?" Hanzo didn't answer, and Jesse stared at his back for a moment before shaking his head. The man was a mystery and a half. He continued on his way to the couch. He was in the middle of removing his serape and body armor when the archer spoke again, "For- 'losing track of time.'"

Jesse stopped cold, fingers frozen on one of the buckles holding his armor on. The archer had seen right through his lie. "Oh, uh. You're welcome. I mean I jus'-" Hanzo huffed, and Jesse snapped his mouth shut, fumbling with the buckles on his armor. "Why did you do it?" Hanzo's voice made his head snap up. "I well uh-"

"Do not lie to me again, cowboy."

"Okay fine, y' got me I- didn't lose track of time. It's jus', I dunno. I guess I figured we're not too different, y'know? I mean, we both got our pasts hangin' over our heads an' I thought we both knew what it's like t' not be able to get a good night's sleep 'cept once in a while. I was gonna wake ya on time but shit, ya just looked so damn happy and peaceful-" He set the armor to the side. "I guess I jus' didn't have the heart to do it." He settled on the couch, unholstering Peacemaker out of habit. He was too tall for the sofa, and his feet hung over one arm, but he had slept in worse positions. Might be a bit stiff when he woke up but that was alright.

"When I first joined Overwatch, I did not understand why your friends thought so highly of you. Everything I knew of you was what I read or the ridiculous stories I overheard. Your record always showed you returning with injuries, some of them life-threatening. At first, I was convinced that it was recklessness that got you hurt." Jesse frowned, wondering what point the archer was trying to make. He lolled his head to the side, eyes focusing on the silhouette of the archer. Hanzo was staring at the sky, still leaning on the railing. "I am beginning to understand, though." Jesse tilted his head, brow furrowing. Hanzo looked back down, off towards where the jet was parked at the base of the ledge that the lodge was perched on. "You are kind and selfless, McCree. I didn't understand that at first, but now I do. You willingly sacrificed your own sleep for me only because you saw that I was having a good night's sleep. You willingly sacrifice your own wellbeing for others without asking the same of them. My brother always tells me not to be hard on you and that you are a good man. He is correct, and I- am sorry that I have treated you otherwise."

Jesse's eyes widened, and he tucked his chin down, subconsciously hiding his face behind his hat, "Well shucks, darlin'. Yer gonna make me blush over here."  
"Do not push your luck, cowboy. I am still not your darling, but perhaps, of all those in Overwatch, I could grow to call you my friend." Jesse stared at Hanzo and then smiled. "That- that means a lot t' me, Shimada. Thank you. I mean, I ain't doin' it cause-"

"I know. I know you do not have an ulterior motive, cowboy and that is part of why I would-" The archer took a deep breath, "You inspire others to laugh, and to smile. I hope that perhaps you may teach me to be a better man." Jesse's mouth hung open, and he sputtered, hiding his face. He settled back down, cheeks nearly splitting from the grin on his face. Maybe it wouldn't be today, or tomorrow or even a month from now, but eventually, he would see the day that Hanzo considered him a friend. 

His eyes closed when he finally came down from the excitement of those words, lulling himself into a peaceful half-sleep. Hanzo spoke again suddenly, "That can not be comfortable." Jesse flicked his hat up with his prosthetic, "Mmmm I dunno, I was jus' about asleep? It ain't too bad, slept in worse positions." He almost missed it, but there was a sharp inhale from the archer and the scrape of his feet as Hanzo turned away. Jesse frowned as the archer leaned over the railing, staring down at the ground, "I ain't mad, y'know." He sat up, stretching. "C'mon, ya ain't gotta-"

"I am fine, cowboy. I apologize for waking you." Jesse tilted his head, watching the silhouette of the archer. He sat up, moving back to stand by Hanzo. The archer straightened almost as soon as he started walking. "McCree, you have sacrificed enough sleep." Jesse snorted, "I also got a nap on the way here an' can function on three hours sleep. I'm alright." He leaned heard on the railing, listening to the way it creaked, "What's on yer mind?"

"Nothing, go to sleep McCree. You need your rest." Jesse snorted, "I don' believe you. What's on your mind?"

"It does not matter, go to sleep."

"It matters to me. I ain't leavin'."

Hanzo groaned loudly, briefly silencing the crickets nearby. "You stubborn idiot man! I will-" Jesse chuckled, "Ah, there's the Hanzo I know. Was beginnin' to worry someone had gone and switched ya on me."

"You are not funny, cowboy."

"Yer right, I'm hilarious."

There was another suffering groan. "It is too early in the morning for your games, cowboy. Go. To. Sleep." Jesse sighed, "Look, it's gonna bug me. I ain't gonna leave ya sulkin' over here. What's on yer mind?"

"I am not sulking. It is nothing important, please, go to sleep McCree." Jesse sighed but gave up. Hanzo was just as stubborn as he was and he was exhausted, "Fine, fine. Suit yerself."

\----

He woke up to the smell of breakfast. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled wonderful, and he stretched with a groan to let the archer know he was indeed awake. "Mornin', not sure what you're havin' but it smells mighty fine."

"It is called Oyakodon. I often ate it for breakfast when I was younger." Jesse rolled off the couch, holstering Peacemaker. He was about to consider heading toward the jet and its kitchen to find something to eat for breakfast when Hanzo held up a bowl towards him, a spoon balanced across the top. Jesse stared at it for a moment then grinned as he took the bowl from Hanzo with a tip of his hat and settled into a chair nearby, scooping up a mouthful of the mixture. The egg nearly melted on his tongue, and he closed his eyes, chewing slowly to catch each flavor. The chicken was seasoned, but not so much so that it overwhelmed everything else. "Mmm, thank ya Shimada. I can understand why ya did. It's delicious."

The archer was silent, and Jesse saw him staring at his own bowl. Jesse frowned, "Did I...I didn't offend ya, did I?" Hanzo blinked and then shook his head. "No, I was- thinking. I am glad you enjoy it." Jesse tilted his head, thinking that he had seen a touch of pink on the archer's face when he had shaken his head but left the subject alone. Breakfast was spent in silence, giving Jesse time to figure out what to search today. He had done a  quick dust over of most of the town yesterday looking for anything obvious, but he supposed today he would do a much more thorough search. Hanzo was already poised on the balcony, ready to go. "Ya takin' first patrol or just feelin' antsy?"

Hanzo was staring at one of the buildings down the street, "I will take the first patrol. I had meant to check the castle but did not have a chance yesterday." Jesse nodded, "Be careful, I mean even if there's no one here, jus' watch yer back alright? Holler if anything happens." Hanzo chuckled, "I _will_ , cowboy." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "Look I just, I don' much care for bein' split up even if its necessity." Jesse was starting to worry again, there were too many variables. What if Talon was in the area? What if the Black Forest pack wasn't friendly anymore? What if the leader just didn't remember him? What if they attacked because he was a werewolf? What if a building collapsed? "I do not like it much either, but we have to ensure that the jet is not tampered with."

"Yeah, I know it. Doesn't mean I have t' like the ' damn if ya do 'n damned' if ya don't' scenario." Jesse stood, moving to join the archer. He leaned on the railing with a sigh. "I just got this bad feelin' y'know?"

"Please do not jinx us, cowboy. I would prefer this remain a recon mission." Jesse chuckled, closing his eyes. "I'll try t' have somethin' ready for lunch when ya get back, alright?"  
"Can you even cook?" The archer was side-eyeing him with the very slightest of smirks on his face. Jesse raised an eyebrow, smirking, "I dunno. I'm sure I can figure something out." Jesse smirked Hanzo made a face. The archer hoisted himself over the railing, landing with a quiet grunt. "See ya in a few, Shimada. Be safe, aight?" He grinned as Hanzo waved over his shoulder and then disappeared around a corner. Time to spend the next several hours bored out of his mind.

\----

Jesse tapped his microphone at the first half-hour mark, eager to make sure everything was okay. "Shimada?"

"I am here." The archer's voice crackled in his ear, calming his nerves. He grinned, "Find anything?"

"Nothing of interest yet, no hidden passages or anything that would suggest Talon being involved here." Jesse leaned back in his chair, quirking his mouth to one side. "Nothin' around here either."

"Be safe cowboy." Jesse grinned at the simple words, "You too, Shimada."

\----

By the two hour mark, Jesse was bored out of his mind and had decided to take a stroll down to the jet and back. Hanzo's voice crackled in his ear, "McCree?" He sounded as bored as Jesse was. He chuckled, "Imma guess by the tone of yer voice that yer as bored as I am." Hanzo chuckled, "You'd be correct." Jesse stretched his arms above his head with a groan and then hooked his mechanical thumb in his belt loop. "Aight well, be safe. Holler if ya need me."

"You too, cowboy." He didn't know why Hanzo was keeping up with the 'be safe' routine. It was something that he and Reyes did in the past. Hanzo had asked about it, noticing that they did it out of habit even in training when they split up. Jesse had explained that it had become something of a habit but also a superstition. He realized that he hadn't said it all day yesterday. Was that why he had this bad feeling? He let his mind wander to one of the last times he had seen Reyes before he had left. Reyes had been on a mission when he took off.

_"Hey! Reyes!"_

_"That's Commander to you, mijo."_

_"Aight fine...dad."_

_"_ _I will have you court marshaled for insubordination, pendejo."_

_"_ _Jesus, what, did Reinhardt make yer coffee this mornin'?"_

_"Cállate, cábron!"_

_"Gonna take that as a yes. Anyway, I was just tryin' to catch up before ya went on yer run with Marquez. I mean, it's probably gonna be a while- y'know. I uh-"_

_"Take care of yourself, okay mijo? And try not to come home half-dead this time? You're making me go gray early."_

_"_ _Ya sure that's not 'cause yer old?"_

_"Shut the fuck up, Jesse."_

_"Aye aye, sir. Have a good trip!"_

Jesse frowned at the memory. He hadn't told Reyes to be careful. The faces, the place, even the expressions were hazy, but the words were loud and clear. He had never told Reyes to be safe, and now his Commander, his father, his mentor was- He shook his head. He reached the jet, looking it up and down. "Athena?"

"Yes, Agent McCree?"

"Any explosives I should know about?" He watched his feet as he made his way around the jet. "No, Agent McCree. The only visitors to the plane since it landed have been you and Agent Hanzo." Jesse nodded, running his hand along the silvery hull. "Any thoughts on what I should make Hanzo for lunch?"

"Perhaps you should start with something you can actually cook, Agent McCree."

Jesse snorted as he gestured at the hatch, "Very funny, Athena. Actual suggestions would be helpful."

"Request is not valid. Please try another inquiry." Jesse stared at the jet with a dumbfounded expression. "Athena? Darlin', I need on the plane."

"Request is not valid. Please-" Jesse's eyes went wide as her voice drained like a dying battery. "Shit!" He punched the button on his mic, talking fast, "Hanzo, Athena's actin' funny! Need you back here!"

"I'm a little busy, cowboy." The hushed hiss of Hanzo's voice in his ear sent his heart hammering out of his chest. He unholstered Peacemaker, "Whatcha ya got?"

"Nothing I cannot handle. Stay with the jet." There was the twang of a bowstring, and a distant cry as the arrow found its mark. "Shimada, I'd like answers." No answer, just another twang. "Shimada..." He warned, setting his jaw. _Not a good time for this, Hanzo._ Another twang, then gunfire. Loud in one ear and distant in the other. In his ear, Hanzo cursed. "Shimada, I'd really like t' know what the hell's going on over there." Hanzo hissed quietly, "I was trying to remain undetected, cowboy. Please, be quiet and stop distracting me. I will update you when it is safe for me to do so!" Jesse clicked his mic off, listening to the fight erupting in his ear. His eyes flickered over the area around the jet. "Athena?"

Nothing. He swore at the air, straining to hear anything around him. It was quiet. Even the battle raging on the other end of town had quieted. His heart was pounding in his ears when suddenly Athena spoke. "System restored to back up point. Virus quarantined. Winston has been notified of the problem."

McCree heaved out a heavy sigh, "Athena, darlin', what happened?"

"There was an infiltration of my auxiliary systems via one of the old bases. Watchpoint: Andes has been compromised. I forced a primary shutdown to block access to any further systems and severed the connections to other stations to prevent another attack."

"Gotcha. Uh, can ya check on Hanzo for me, doll?"

"Running scan via his communicator. His heart rate is elevated, and he is moving quickly in this direction." Jesse breathed out a sigh of relief, "Any injuries?"

"No, Agent McCree. He appears to be fine." Jesse spun as something dropped hard to the ground behind him, cocking his hammer. Hanzo was rising from the ground, breathing hard. Jesse blinked, then let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The archer cocked his head, looking at Jesse and then the gun aimed at his chest. His eyes narrowed. Jesse lowered the gun wth a chuckle, "Sorry, Shimada. Wasn't expectin' ya back so soon." He placed his metal thumb between the hammer and the firing pin, slowly pulling the trigger so that he could disengage the hammer without wasting a round. He holstered the revolver and then sighed heavily. "So, what happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing cowboy, you were supposed to be watching the jet." Hanzo's words were low and accusing as his dark eyes swept over him. The words took him aback for a moment, "Now wait just'a sec there Shimada! It wasn't my fault! Someone hacked the Andes base and Athena shut down to protect everyone." Hanzo blinked, and then his head bowed. "I am sorry McCree, I-"

"It's fine. We're both riled up. Jus', tell me. Who attacked ya?" Hanzo shook his head. "I am not sure, but they are very aware we are here now."

Jesse snorted, "Was that before or after ya filled em with arrows?" The archer barked out a laugh. "After. They were aware of me beforehand, however." Jesse nodded, "Well, so much for the hope that this would be easy. I guess I did jinx us after all."  
Hanzo nodded with a sigh. "We should report to Winston and then decide how to approach this." Jesse eyed the ledge. "Ain't gonna approach it from down here, that's for damn sure." Hanzo followed his gaze, frowning. "I agree. Higher ground is more defensible."

"Sayin' we even end up on the defense. Gimme a sec." Jesse dug his comm out of his pocket, dialing Winston. "Come on, big guy. Pick up."

"McCree?" Winston sounded flustered. "Yeah, uh Winston. We got a problem out in Eichenwalde."

"Talon?" Jesse shook his head before catching himself, "Ain't sure. I was near the jet when Athena dropped, and Hanzo was out patrollin'. Folks opened fire on him."

"Casualties?"

"None, big guy. Hanzo's right here. Jus' need t' know what ya want us doin'."

"What would Reyes have you do?" Jesse winced at Winston's inexperience leading a mission. "Honestly, Reyes would probably move the jet somewhere more defensible and try to take 'em but- Me 'n Shimada ain't me and Reyes. No offense, Shimada."

"None taken. I am aware of what you mean."

"Do not take any unnecessary risks then. We can gather information another time."

McCree looked over at Hanzo, who nodded. "Aight, we'll get packed up and get the hell outta Dodge then." The comm link cut out with a click, and Jesse sighed. "Alright well, let's get our stuff outta the lodge and get gone 'fore they get smart on us." Hanzo nodded, turning and getting a running start before scrambling up the ledge. Damn, he wished he could do that. He began pacing, "Athena, power up the jet we need t-" Gunfire erupted above him, "Fuck!" He sprinted for the path that led up to the higher level. "Shimada? Hold on! I'm coming up there!"

"I am fine McCree, stay with the jet!"

His lungs burned as he forced himself to run hard and fast, "No can do! I ain't leavin' ya up there alone!"

"You idiot, stay with the jet!"

"I'm already halfway to ya! Athena, get the plane airborne and outta danger!

In his ear, Hanzo growled. "I will be fine, cowboy, you heard Winston! No unnecessary risks!" Jesse rolled his eyes, "Yeah? Well hate t' break it to ya, but that street runs both ways!" He reached the top right as the jet took off into the air, climbing almost vertically. He unholstered his gun sliding into a building. He could see the edge of Hanzo's sash fluttering on the roof. In the lodge, he could hear whoever had attacked them overturning everything.

"Fool, I was going to jump down!" Hanzo hissed in his ear. Athena's voice followed shortly after, "I am currently holding at 37,000 feet and ready for extraction at any time."

"Thanks, doll."

Hanzo just huffed. Jesse peeked outside, watching as several people dressed in black came marching out of the lodge, angrily blaming each other. Talon grunts, six of them.

"Hey Hanzo, think you'd be fast enough t' help me out if I distract them?" Hanzo gave a warning growl, "McCree..." Jesse was pulling a flashbang from his belt, thumb hooked in the ring. "Relax, I was gonna hit 'em with a flashbang." Hanzo sighed. "Fine."

Jesse was moving in a second, tossing the flashbang out the window at their feet and covering his eyes to protect them. In his ear, the twang of a bowstring was his signal, and he rolled into the doorway nearby, firing at breakneck speed. The confusion was over in seconds.

"Now Athena!"

Hanzo leaped from the roof, landing in the alley near the lodge. The jet came screaming out of the air as yelling erupted behind them. Suddenly the plane broke off, banking hard. A Talon carrier emerged from the clouds like a massive bird of prey, looming over the small jet. Missles showered from the carrier's wings, and the men could only watch in horror as the jet exploded into a burning rain of shrapnel. "Sonuva..." Jesse let out a shuddering breath. That could have been them. Machine gun fire raining down the street snapped him back to reality. Hanzo was stuck on the ground. He gritted his teeth and reloaded. "Hanzo, when I toss this flashbang I want ya t' hop down where the jet was and get somewhere safer."

"And leave you? Not a chance, cowboy."

Jesse shook his head. "I didn't say that. But wouldja rather be on a roof or on the ground?" There was a soft bark of laughter, "At the moment? With that carrier up there? Neither."

"Yeah, me neither. Too many for me t' use my-"

"Shut up cowboy, throw your flashbang. I will handle the rest." Jesse's head whipped around to look at Hanzo who had his back against the lodge, an arrow nocked. He almost protested but took a deep breath. He had to trust Hanzo. "Alright, now!" He lobbed the flashbang hard into the approaching Talon ranks, curses and screams erupting as it disoriented them. In his ear, Hanzo snarled.

"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!" Jesse leaned his head away, wincing as the archer roared what he could only guess was an incantation of some form. He watched as the glowing blue arrow found its mark between the eyes of one of the grunts. He was not prepared for the twin spiral of dragons that ripped through their ranks, disintegrating them. In his ear, Hanzo groaned, and Jesse's head whipped around to see a very pale Hanzo dropping to his knees.

He was sprinting in a second, ignoring the gunfire peppering the ground behind him as he dove into cover next to a very ill-looking Hanzo. The archer was shimmering strangely, but McCree guessed that was part of the summoning? What had Hanzo done just now? Blood dripped from his nose, down the front of his goatee, staining the graying hairs red. "Shit! Hanzo?! Hanzo, what happened? Hey!" Bullets ricocheted off the corner of the building, causing him to duck his head. His hands shook as he pulled Hanzo away from the street. "Shit, shit, shit, what the fuck was that Shimada?! Are ya hit? Hey!" He couldn't let Hanzo die. He had to- He closed his eyes, stripping his body armor as quickly as his shaking hands would allow. He had to transform, it was his only chance. He could pick Hanzo up and hit the ground running. There were too many to fight and using Deadeye would only wear him out, leaving them both defenseless. His bones began to shift before he had even managed to get his shirt off, emotions fueling the transformation. He grimaced, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to stall it. The clothes he had packed had all been in the jet. Stupid. Why didn't he grab his things off the jet like Hanzo? Stupid mistake. He managed to kick off his boots and shimmy off his pants before the full transformation took hold, biting back the urge to scream. He had to keep it secret. He let out a low whimper, shaking as the transformation finished. He needed to talk to Angela about that new serum when they got back. His head whipped around as an unlucky grunt rounded the corner. He slashed through them instinctively before they could let out a warning.

"McCree?" Hanzo's head was tilted towards him, and he was gaining some color back, but his voice was strained. "Yeah, sit tight, I'll get us out. Lemme see yer bag." He stuffed what remained of his clothes in with Hanzo's along with his belt and holster. "Now you hang onto that." He patted the now much smaller man's shoulder. He whirled as he heard another grunt coming, slashing through them with metal claws.

"There are too many McCree. You cannot defeat them all."

"Ain't tryin' to, just buying some time. Lemme know when ya got some of yer strength back."

"I will not be able to run for some time. I hadn't expected there to be so many."

Jesse slashed through another grunt. "Me neither, but that ain't the plan. Jus' need ya to hold on, I'm gonna make a run for it. I'm stronger and faster on four legs than on two." Hanzo groaned, pushing himself up the wall. "I believe I can do that."

Jesse ignored the protest as he lifted the archer onto his back and then sprang from the ledge. The archer's arms tightened as he landed and Jesse launched himself forward, weaving in between the buildings until he broke into the treeline. He was panting, tongue lolling from his mouth as he kept walking. "Well...fuck me. This turned into a proper shitfest."

"McCree, please put me down." The archer sounded nauseous. Jesse stopped, lying down so that Hanzo could get down. The archer collapsed in a heap next to him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." His ear flicked as footsteps neared. "Shit-" He moved quickly, covering a confused and protesting Hanzo with his bulk. The sound of gunfire erupted in his ears, and he curled tighter around Hanzo. "McCree, stop! McCree!" Hanzo was squirming, fighting him to no avail. Pain punched through his shoulder, forcing a howl out of him. The world drained away from him and he chuckled softly as the darkness ate away his vision, "Sorry Shimada. I ain't lettin' ya die here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, for those of you who made it this far and braved the cliffhanger, I'M SORRY! I had to do a point of view switch OTL  
> Jesse isn't dead, I promise! 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support of OMaM, it means so much to me that you guys love the story <3


	22. Chapter 22

Heavy. So damn heavy. He clawed at the air, as dead weight pressed down on him. Blood and fur constricting him, choking him. The darkness wouldn’t break. He struggled against it, the sounds of guns and baying wolves echoing in his ears. The weight above him took shape, a bloody mess of fur and weak chuckles. “Sorry Shimada…” _No._

_NO!_

"MCCREE!" His eyes flew open as he bolted upright, startling the young woman next to him. She had a shotgun in her hands, pointed at his chest and her eyes were golden. Through the haze in his mind, he could hear people running. _People. Talon. McCree!_ His head whipped around, feeling his form shudder as he fought back the urge to transform and tear the place apart until he found the cowboy. He regretted the movement instantly as his head swam. Men had entered the room, watching him. They were armed, but they didn't look like the Talon grunts. His eyes narrowed as the hairs on the nape of his neck stood up. "Where am I?"

“That doesn't matter.” One of the men spoke from behind the others. “If it were up to me, you'd be dead, hunter. Count yourself lucky." He groaned internally. Black Forest pack. He had literally woken up in the wolf's den. Hanzo’s eyes flickered across each of their faces and then bowed his head. McCree had been unsure if they would be friendly or not. _McCree. Oh, no. McCree!_ His eyes widened as what happened came back in a rush. “The man that was with me, is he?” His mind filled with the worst possibilities. _Dead. Captured. Your fault. Why, cowboy? I did not deserve that. I should have protected you. You transformed to save me. I should have done the same. I could have-_

One of the men laughed mockingly, “Which one, hunter? Your Talon friends? They are dead.” His German accent was so thick, Hanzo had to focus on each word to even hope to understand.

Talon friends? “Talon is no friend of mine.” The men laughed. “Do not lie to us, hunter. We saw the amount of silver you carried. Do you enjoy hunting our kind? Huh?! We saw the notches in your bow!” The one speaking had advanced on him, and Hanzo heard bones shifting. The speaker's gun clattered to the ground. How did he answer that? _Doesn't mean I have t’ like the 'damned if ya do 'n damned if ya don’t’ scenario._ McCree's words came back to him, and he grimaced. The wolf was closer, already finished shifting. His lips were pulled back in a snarl. “Well, hunter? Do you?”

His eyes flickered up to meet the golden ones of the wolf, and he tilted his head, "Your pack uses Dr. Zeigler's cure. Your transformation was very quick and... painless? I've heard her speak to my companion about it but never seen it in action." The wolf stopped, eyes narrowing. "Your companion?" Hanzo nodded, hoping to divert the wolf's anger now that he had changed the subject, "The wolf that was with me. He is the one I was concerned about. I could care less about what happened to the men that were after us." The wolf looked back at his friends, and for a moment, Hanzo thought that maybe he had been successful. They conversed in German. He suddenly wished he had taken that class when he was younger. The wolf eyed him again, "He will be fine. He is resting."

Hanzo’s bowed his head, "Thank you." He rubbed the tattoo on his arm. It served as a seal for this form as well as a summoning point for him to summon his soul outside of his physical form. Under his fingers, his form shuddered, and he felt the texture change. Scales. He took a deep breath to regain control. The women beside him cursed under her breath, shotgun raising to his head.

The wolf tilted his head at her, speaking in German. The wolf’s eyes fell back to him, and then his tattoo. He barked an order in German, and the others shifted, surrounding him. He tensed and then brought his hands up, hoping he could convince them he had no interest in harming them. The moment hung tense and heavy in the air until the door swung open.

“Dietrich! Enough. Leave the man be.”

The wolves froze and turned to look at an older gentleman in the doorway. Hanzo watched him shoo them with a reminiscently paternal expression. “I will take over. I wish to speak with Mr. Shimada.” The hairs on the nape of his neck prickled. He didn't like the way that sounded. A few of the wolves slunk from the room, but the woman with the shotgun, the one called Dietrich and two of Dietrich's lackeys remained. The older gentleman raised an eyebrow, “ _Alone_.” Hanzo tensed at the way the man spoke those words. The man's tone was enough to set warning alarms blaring in his head.

Dietrich protested, but finally, he left with the other three, grumbling. Hanzo inspected the man in the doorway, still tense and ready to defend himself if necessary. He was an older gentleman with dark hair streaked with gray. He was clean-shaven, dressed in a casual gray suit with a crisp white shirt and he carried himself with pride and authority. The same way his father had. If Hanzo had to guess, he was looking at the leader of Black Forest. He bowed his head out of respect instinctively. The older man watched them leave and then closed the door. “You try to raise them right and what do you get? No manners, these kids.” The sternness had dropped from the man's voice as he shook his head and chuckled. “I apologize for my son’s behavior, Mr. Shimada. He means well, but he is- rough around the edges.” Hanzo watched him but said nothing. “Ah, where are my manners? Forgive me. My name is Frederick Lange.” Frederick moved to sit next to him. “Normally, we would not allow hunters in our woods to leave-” Hanzo gritted his teeth, “If your intention is to earn my trust, you are not succeeding.”

Frederick chuckled. “Patience, Mr. Shimada. I was not finished speaking.” Hanzo's mouth shut with a click of his teeth, and he looked away in embarrassment, "My apologies."  
“Quite alright. As I was saying, generally we do not tolerate the presence of hunters in our forest, for obvious reasons. However, we have made exceptions in the past.” Hanzo nodded quietly. _McCree and Reyes._ Frederick continued, “When we arrived, you had a werewolf with you and in your belongings was a gun that belonged to a friend of the pack. I would like to know why."

Hanzo swallowed hard, “He is-" sighed, "It is complicated, but he, the werewolf, is my ally. Your son told me that he was resting.” Frederick's eyes flickered over him, but it felt like the werewolf was searching his soul. Finally, the older man spoke, "He is. He was shot through the shoulder, but it would appear luck was on his side." He chuckled and shook his head, "Again. The shot missed his artery, and since he has still not transformed back, he is healing much more quickly." Hanzo nodded, thankful for the information Frederick was willing to give, "May I see him?"

"Unfortunately not. You are a hunter, and most of my pack is uncomfortable with your presence here. We have been keeping Jesse sedated anyway. It will disrupt the healing process if he wakes up and attempts to transform. When he is well enough, we will bring him here."

Hanzo closed his eyes, "So am your prisoner until then."

"Prisoner is a harsh word, Mr. Shimada. We have no intentions of mistreating you." Hanzo snorted internally but said nothing. He was willing to bet the tone would be different if he and McCree weren't allies. They had brought him here on the assumption that they were. His family would not make the same mistake. If they had an intruder whose intentions were in question, they kept them as far as possible from Shimada Castle. "Come, let me show you where you will be staying." His eyebrows furrowed. _Where I will be staying?_ His eyes shifted around the room. Wasn't this it? Was the man playing games with him? Frederick chuckled and stood, moving towards the door while waving his hand in a gesture for Hanzo to follow him. Hanzo stood warily, groaning as the exhaustion and stiffness in his muscles made him ache. After a moment, he followed Frederick up and out of what turned out to be a room in the basement of a house. "You are welcome to make full use of this house. There is everything you might need, all I ask is that you stay here until I bring Jesse to you."

"You know McCree and Reyes, correct?"

Frederick nodded, still leading him through the house. "Yes, quite well. Why?" Hanzo tilted his head. "Then you are aware that they carried communicators with tracking devices in them, correct?" Frederick stopped, "I am. Mr. Shimada, I have been protecting my pack for many long years. Your leader, Winston, was it? He had been calling all during the battle. I called him back after I was sure you and Jesse were safe." Hanzo furrowed his brow. "If you wish to stay hidden, why call?

"Courtesy. Jesse often spoke of Dr. Zeigler and his other friends. Do you think that they did not deserve to know that you both were alive and Jesse was receiving medical attention?"

"The communicators have trackers-"

"And I make frequent trips into Stuttgart, Mr. Shimada, which is also where your friends think you are."

Hanzo chuckled, "I see." He had to applaud the cunning of the older man. He fell silent as Frederick led him around the house, commenting on the rooms and what they had allowed him to have. TV with cable, a computer but no internet, a weight room, and a fully stocked refrigerator, among other things. There were no windows in the house, only simulated ones and Hanzo noticed all of the doors locked from the outside. All of them. _He says 'prisoner' is a harsh word, and yet that is what I am. Why not just kill me and say that Talon did it? Or send me back to Gibraltar and send McCree back when he was well?_   Frederick finished the tour and bid him farewell, promising that he would bring McCree as soon as the cowboy was well. As he left, Hanzo sunk into one of the chairs. They had failed the mission because of him. _If I had been more careful- If I had just-_

He buried his face in his hands. McCree had protected him. McCree had put his life in danger with no guarantee that they would both survive. _Why?_ His eyes squeezed shut as the guilt writhing in his stomach crawled up his spine. He felt sick. He had ruined everything. A failure, a disgrace. Rage boiled up from within, and he roared, loud and inhuman until his voice went hoarse, pushing himself from his seat in the same instant. He paced furiously. He was tired of being in this form, tired of being trapped and restrained. His skin shuddered and shimmered in a sickening manner, scales racing up his left arm. He clutched at where his arm had already started transforming, gritting his teeth as he wrestled down the urge. _Not now. Not here._

He closed his eyes, taking long slow breaths until he was sure that his concentration wouldn't waver. His control used to be impeccable. He sank to the floor, exhausted again.

He felt so useless.

\----

It had been three days since he had been locked in here. Frederick had checked on him yesterday, apologizing that McCree was not with him but assuring him that McCree had finished healing and would be able to see him soon. He was pacing, unable to sit down and properly meditate though not for a lack of trying. He slumped into a chair, massaging his temples with slowly. He was going stir-crazy already. Perhaps he should just sleep or watch TV. Maybe he could make find a bad movie to make fun of. No, it wouldn't be the same without McCree. He groaned as he got up again, pacing. McCree was okay. He was healed. It still didn't calm the torrent of thoughts that had plagued his mind. Blood and fur and gunshots. He didn't hear the click of the lock as he found himself absorbed in his thoughts. He stared at the floor as he paced, suddenly stopping as his eyes settled on the dusty brown toes of McCree's boots. He blinked and then his eyes trailed up to the grinning face of the cowboy.

"Got somethin' on yer mind, Shimada?" His words slurred slightly and he wore that stupid crooked grin, eyes a little unfocused and sleepy. His hat sat haphazardly on his head and Hanzo couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Damn the cowboy's infectious personality. "Your hat is crooked."  McCree blinked in suprise, as if trying to process the words and then laughed. He plucked his hat from his head, running his fingers through his hair before setting his hat back on his head. It was still crooked but Hanzo didn't have the heart to tell him that. "Yeah, I'm- still feelin' pretty darn good. Need t' tell Ange to get her hands on some. Her stuff leaves me with a hangover like y' wouldn't believe." Hanzo shook his head. "You should sit. I do not need you tripping and breaking your neck. I have been here long enough." McCree chuckled, "Well, I dunno if I can make it all the way over there by myself. Sure looks dangerous." Hanzo couldn't help the deadpan as he shook his head. "And here I actually thought that I might have missed you."

"Awww," the cowboy crooned, "Yer gonna make me blush." 

"Shut up cowboy, before I decide that you breaking your neck is a preferable alternative and push you."

McCree laughed, and found his way to a chair, sprawling in it as he was prone to doing. Hanzo rolled his eyes, but settled in another chair nearby.

"So, Hanzo. They didn't rough ya up too much 'bout you bein' a hunter, did they?" His words were slurring and his eyelids were drooping already. The sedative still hadn't worn off completely. Hanzo shook his head, "No. Mr. Lange's son was the most aggressive but nothing happened." McCree's eyes drooped again and he shook his head, blinking. "Mmmsorry, still kinda groggy."

"Do not worry about me, McCree. Rest if you must." It seemed the cowboy didn't need to be told twice because he tucked his hat down, "Mmmm alright, but when I wake up, you n' me gonna have a talk."

Hanzo watched him for a moment before tilting his head. Was the cowboy going to be angry? Was the talk a lecture or was the cowboy worried? His brow furrowed, looking the man over. He was wearing a muscle shirt that looked a little tight. On his shoulder was a ragged scar, still shiny and fresh. Guilt rended his heart again and he looked away. He would not allow this to happen again. He sighed heavily, flicking on the TV to wait for McCree to wake again, even if he knew there would be nothing on it that he cared to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, here's the resolution to that nasty cliffhanger. There will be more Friday that will wrap up this mission but for now, I'm gonna go play some Overwatch and take a break.
> 
> Thanks for reading you guys! I appreciate each and every one of you <3


	23. Chapter 23

He awoke to the faint chattering of voices he didn't recognize. His eyes flew open, his mind immediately focusing on the sound until he realized that there was a gentle snoring off to his right. He sat up, moving his hat up so he could see. The room was dimly lit, the fake windows showing that it was night. Hanzo was slumped on the arm of the couch. Just looking at the archer gave him a nasty crick in his neck. He groaned softly as he stretched, and furrowed his brow. After a moment of deliberation, he rose and went to find a blanket and pillow.

He paused when he returned, looking at the blanket thrown over his arm and them down at the sleeping archer. He hovered, staring at the pillow and blanket in his right arm. Would the archer react violently? Should he just try to wake him and give him the pillow and blanket or should he try to move Hanzo? He chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Hey, uh. Hanzo?" The archer didn't stir. Jesse's mouth pulled to one side before he gently put his left hand on Hanzo's shoulder. He decided that waking Hanzo was the less dangerous path. However, almost as soon as he touched him, the archer was awake, grabbing his wrist and pulling him off balance. Even if he had considered the possibility, Jesse still hadn't expected it and went down with a startled yell. Hanzo was glaring daggers at him, and Jesse learned quickly that Frederick had left one of Hanzo's knives with him.

He chuckled weakly as the silver blade pressed against his throat, already irritating his skin. "Hanzo? Hey uh, whaddya say ya put that knife down?" Hanzo blinked, and Jesse thought he saw his eyes darken. Had they been another color? Hanzo almost seemed to jerk away, tossing the knife across the room with an appalled expression. Jesse chuckled and then held up the pillow and blanket. "Hey uh, sorry t' wake ya. I jus- hell, I sleep in some weird positions, and I got a crick in my neck jus' lookin' at ya."

Hanzo stared at him for a moment and then seemed to come back to his senses. "I-" He straightened up and collected himself. "Thank you McCree, but I don't think that will be necessary." Jesse tilted his head as Hanzo continued, "You mentioned wishing to speak to me?"

"Oh uh, yeah. Just'a sec." He turned and moved back to his chair, draping the blanket over the back of it. The pillow he leaned on, resting his head on his hand. "So. This mission was a total shit show, huh?"

"Yes. I apologize. I should-"

Jesse shook his head, "Naw, don't you go apologizing! Ain't no reason for it." Hanzo looked away. Had that been what was bothering him? Jesse leaned to see his face. "Look, we were two men versus a shit ton. I mean, yeah we got some stuff t' work out, like what the hell ya did to those poor bastards, but otherwise, I think we did rather well." Hanzo stared at him incredulously, "Your jet got blown up, you got shot, and we didn't find out why Talon was in the area. That is not 'rather well,' McCree."

Jesse chuckled, "Yeah, but yer not seein' beyond that. We know Talon's here and in force. Either they're after somethin', or they're protectin' somethin'. My money is on them bein' after somethin' since the two of us couldn't find nothin' weird. We also figured out that Black Forest is still led by the Langes, which means we still got eyes and ears out here. You 'n me, we're gettin' better at that workin' together thing. I mean, I'm sure ya still only tolerate me, but ya ain't tryin' t' kill me an' that's somethin'." He grinned, "Ya ain't gotta look like someone kicked yer puppy, Shimada. So the mission didn't go as planned, big deal." He grinned when he saw Hanzo's lips twitch, "I actually was under the impression that the puppy was shot."

"Oh, so I'm yer puppy now? When'd that happen?" Hanzo's eyes went wide, and then he was scowling, "That is not what I meant McCree. Do not twist my words."  
Jesse couldn't help but snort at the way the man glowered at him, "I ain't twistin' nothin'. I said your puppy. You specified that said the puppy was shot. I'm the only one-"

"Enough. I did not mean it like that."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasin' ya. Back t' business. Alright, first of all. What in the hell did ya do back there? I mean shit, I thought you were gonna die on me the second ya dropped! I mean-" Jesse watched the smile fade from Hanzo's face, "I am sorry McCree. It is... a form of summoning. I have not used it in many years, and the effect was much greater than I anticipated."

"It's alright, look. I ain't mad. I mean yeah, it sucks that the mission didn't go as planned but-"

"You keep saying 'not as planned,' but there was no plan!" Jesse leaned away from the snarling archer, one eyebrow raised. "Ya ain't gotta yell." The archer was still bowed up, and Jesse shook his head. "Look, we did the best we could. We were on recon. We did our job, Shimada. We got in, we found out what the reports of movement in the area were. Our mission wasn't to try to bring 'em down. It don't matter how much ya plan or don't, sometimes shit just ain't gonna work out like ya want it. Ya wanna play the blame game? Fine. What about me lullin' us into that false sense of security? What about me sendin' our jet up because I thought it would be safer in the air? What about-"

"Enough, McCree. I am not upset that the mission could have gone better."

"Then what's on yer mind?"

"I don't like people risking their lives for me." The archer was quiet, staring away from him. Jesse frowned, "Ya feel guilty that I got shot."

"You shouldn't have risked your life to save mine."

"An' why not? Cause ya wouldn't do the same fer me? I don'-"

"No!" The archer whirled on him, face set in a stone cold glare that should have chilled him to the core. He tilted his head, "Then what? Cause ya feel like ya gotta owe me one?"

"No."

Jesse sighed. "Then why shouldn't I?" The archer mumbled something under his breath and Jesse furrowed his brow. "What was that? I don't speak mumblin'."

"Because I do not deserve it!" The archer lashed out again, pushing himself up and storming from the room. The words took a minute to process before Jesse went after him. The hell did he mean he didn't deserve it?! "Now you hold on jus' a damn second! What the fuck do ya mean 'don't deserve it'?!" Hanzo slammed a door down the hall. Jesse sighed and found the one before leaning on it, "Ya know, abusin' this poor door ain't gonna make anythin' change."

"Why do you do it?" The tone of the archer's voice nearly broke his heart. "Why? 'Cause it's just how I am."

"I don't deserve it."

Jesse's jaw clenched. "Don't give me that."

"And why not?!"

"Cause it ain't true!"

Hanzo seemed to roar, but he sounded almost the same as the summon had as it twisted down the street. Jesse frowned, "Ya okay?"

"Fine."

Jesse didn't believe him and tested the door. It twisted, and he cracked the door open slightly. "Can I come in?"

"You are already in the door, why ask?" Jesse chuckled, "I'd call it courtesy, but courtesy would mean knockin' first."

"Fine. You may enter, cowboy." Hanzo sounded like he would rather Jesse not, but Jesse ignored that. He pushed the door open to find Hanzo sitting on the bed and rubbing his tattoo. He settled at the foot of the bed, giving Hanzo space, "Look, I know ya got a rough past an' I know ya tell yerself that no matter what you do, ya can't escape that." Hanzo was quiet for a while and then sighed, "I have done so much wrong in this world. I murdered my own brother and for what? Power? A clan that I gave up? You have people who care for you, cowboy. Do not waste your life on mine." Jesse snorted, "You think you don't got people that care about ya?" Hanzo stared at his hand quietly. "Cause ya do ya know. An' if ya wanna talk about doin' wrong, shit-" He chuckled, "Do ya know that I can tell ya the exact day and time I first shot someone? I won't let myself forget." He flipped his left arm over and tapped a date scratched into the metal. "I used to have that date tattooed to my wrist. I was twelve years old when I killed him, Shimada. I was on a run for Deadlock when this guy stopped me and asked what I was doin'. I tried to talk my way out, and when he got persistent, I got scared. I pulled my gun and shot him. I fuckin' ran after that and finished the run. Found out later that the man I killed? He had four kids, and his wife was expecting. If ya think folks who done wrong don't deserve kindness, then they shoulda put me down twenty years ago and saved everyone the trouble. I've spent twenty years tryin' to make up for five, and I'll probably be tryin' til the day I die."

Hanzo had closed his eyes. "Yer brother forgave you for a reason. I mean truthfully, do I like what happened to Genji? No. I don't." The archer winced, and Jesse sighed, "But ya know what? I don't think I know the whole story. Even if I do, people make mistakes."

"There is a difference between a mistake and killing your brother."

"Yeah? Well, there's also a difference between a mistake and shootin' the innocent father of five kids."

Hanzo fell silent again. This time, Jesse let the silence linger.

It had felt like an eternity before Hanzo spoke again. "Would you- would you care to watch a movie with me, McCree?" Jesse looked up in surprise. "Oh uh- yeah, sure! I mean, I dunno what we'll find this time of night but if nothin' else, we can always find somethin' and turn it on mute or uh, drunkenly laugh at infomercials ."

"Thank you."

"Don' worry 'bout it." He flashed the biggest grin he could muster at Hanzo. We can talk to Frederick tomorrow and get him t' take us to Stuttgart." Hanzo nodded, "I am ready to return to Gibraltar."

"Yeah me too."

\----

They were stepping out of Frederick's car just outside Stuttgart when the jet touched down. Two hours prior, Frederick had carried them to where the communicators and the rest of Hanzo's weapons were locked in a safe. Each weapon had been wrapped carefully to prevent damage. Now, Fareeha was stepping off of her jet with her hands on her hips. "Jesse McCree!" She had _that_ tone in her voice. He chuckled, "Hey, 'Reeha."

"Don't you 'Hey,'Reeha' me!" Just like your ma, 'Reeha. "Do you even know-" She clenched her fists, "I don't even know where to start with you!"

"A 'Hi, Jess. Happy to see you,' would work fine."

Hanzo was slowly trying to make his way to the jet, edging out of view. For a moment, Jesse considered bringing attention to him, but he figured that the archer had suffered enough this mission. He suddenly realized that 'Reeha had been yelling at him. Well, this was going to go well. "-worried we were?!" He frowned, well at least he could try to salvage the conversation. "Look, 'Reeha. I'm sorry, really I am. There was a lot of Talon lackies out there. We tried to get out of there, but they took out the jet and-"

"Yes, I am aware of what happened to the plane, Jess. You do realize that until we saw your communicator moving that we thought you were on that jet?!"

"I'm sorry, alright? I mean, me 'n Hanzo were in a rough spot okay?"

"Speaking of Hanzo, where is he?" Jesse looked around, "Shit I- I thought he was right next to me. Maybe he's already on the jet?" Frederick had turned away, trying to hide the laugh shaking his shoulders. Fareeha looked back at the jet and then sighed. "Athena, where is Hanzo Shimada?"

"He is on the jet, Agent Pharah."

"Thank you. I think he and I need to have a talk." She turned to head toward the jet, frowning. Jesse knew that look, "Reeha, let the guy be. It ain't his fault, alright?" She eyed him and then huffed, "Fine, but you aren't off the hook."

"Aight, geez _mom_."

"Shut up, Jess."

He cracked a smile as they started heading back to the jet, waving at Frederick. "Thanks again Frederick!"

"Next time you come to visit, try not to have a bullet in you?"

"Now c'mon, that's askin' me to make promises I can't keep." Frederick waved him off and got in his car, putting it into reverse as they boarded the jet. Fareeha went towards the cockpit while Jesse himself went as far towards the back as he could get. Hanzo was rigidly sitting in a seat towards the middle, looking very uncomfortable. Jesse flashed him a grin, "Well Shimada, what's the first thing yer gonna do when we get home?"

"After the debrief? Shower, sleep and forget the entirety of this mission happened. In that order."

"All of it?" Jesse teased lightly. "All of it." Hanzo's tone was hard and cold. "Awwww, even those nice heart t' hearts we had?" Hanzo snorted, "Especially those."

"Aw c'mon, they weren't that bad."

"I disagree."

"I think you should change the order of yer plans once we get back. Yer bein' grumpier than normal."

"I am not sleeping without a shower." The archer sounded disgusted by the very mention, and it made Jesse laugh. "Naw, more like take a few shots, shower, sleep an' then we'll worry about the debriefin'. I'd say go find ya a lady but that don't seem yer thing." Hanzo blinked and then raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you insinuating that I-"  
"Need t' get laid? Yeah. It helps, y'know." Hanzo groaned and rolled his eyes, pointing at the back of the plane, "Go sit down, cowboy."

"Don't ya mean puppy?"

"Leave."

Jesse laughed and then continued toward the back of the jet, tossing the bag that Frederick had forced him to take with him to the ground. He stretched, groaning as his muscles complained at him before plopping into a seat.

"Buckle in you two, we're taking off now that Jess finally decided to sit down and stopped talking so much."

Jesse grinned and yelled up towards the front, "Love ya too, darlin'!"

"Shut up, Jess!", Was the only reply he got before the jet shuddered and began to lift off. He chuckled as he tilted his hat down. A nap sure sounded like a good way to spend the flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Unfortunately, I am going to put OMaM on hiatus for about a month to allow me to get my thoughts back in order and also to get over a little bit of writer's block. These last couple weeks have been kinda hard to motivate myself to write and I swear it's not you guys <3 You guys are great and it makes me endlessly happy that ya'll want to read this story! However, I have largely deviated from the outline I had written so writing the last couple chapters has been hard and I'm pushing the deadlines a lot more than I want to. This has caused me to feel as though I am not writing as well as I could be, and you guys deserve better than that, so I'm going to take a month off from uploading to rewrite an outline as well as get several chapters written so that I have the original buffer that I wanted to have.
> 
> I will likely still upload an occasional one-shot since I have some ideas.
> 
> OMaM will resume on 4/12/17.


	24. Chapter 24

Dr. Zeigler was waiting for them when they returned. Hanzo was just stepping off the jet behind Fareeha when the doctor brushed past them both, looking worried. He paused and stepped back onto the jet curiously, watching as the doctor hovered with her hand on McCree's shoulder. The cowboy stretched and groaned. "Back already?" One hand rubbed his neck while the other tilted his hat up. Hanzo watched a sleepy grin spread across the cowboy's face. The corner of his mouth twisted up at the sight. It reminded him of the friendly conversations they had shared in Eichenwalde.

"Well howdy, Ange. What's with the face darlin'?" The gunslinger's voice broke his thoughts, and he returned to watching the exchange. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fareeha linger in the doorway for a moment and then leave. The doctor seemed relieved that McCree was acting normal, but then her face turned unreadable. "I'm taking you straight to medical, Jesse McCree." 

"Aw, Ange. I'm fine!" Hanzo chuckled as the cowboy protested lightly. She had her hand clasped onto his wrist like a mother with a child. Hanzo stepped back, hoping to disappear before Dr. Zeigler laid eyes on him again. He was too late. Her eyes locked with his as soon as he took a step back. "You too, Hanzo. I'd like to check you both." _What? Why?_ His eyebrows knitted together and then one rose, "But I was not injured."

"Medical. Now." She shot him a look that reminded him of a mother scolding a petulant child. He had been advised by others to listen to Dr. Zeigler for his own sake."Yes, of course. My apologies, Dr. Zeigler."

"Perfect." She chirped before leading the two men off the ship and to the medical bay. Hanzo was embarrassed by her treatment. He wasn't even injured! McCree cast a sympathetic grin to him behind the back of the doctor. Hanzo leveled a deadpan look on him. 'Do not.' he mouthed. The cowboy tilted his head, then shook it with a chuckle. Dr. Zeigler looked back at them with the confused expression of a mother trying to figure out what mischief her children were up to behind her back. McCree flashed her a toothy grin. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and then returned her gaze to in front of her. Apparently, the good doctor didn't fall for McCree's so-called charms.

The walk to medical was mostly uneventful and quiet much to Hanzo's relief. He kept his eyes forward, trying not to think about the reason they were even going to medical in the first place. McCree would occasionally get his attention, trying to mouth various questions at him but Hanzo would shrug them off, pretending he couldn't read what McCree was saying. So far, the cowboy had asked him how he was doing, how he felt and even mouthing a plan to get Hanzo out of having to visit medical. Hanzo shook his head at the last one and then pointedly stared forward. He couldn't afford to let his feelings get in the way of the mission again. He had been foolish to allow it to happen in the first place. McCree seemed to get the point after that, tipping his hat down some and digging his hands into his pockets. Why did the cowboy have to look like a kicked puppy?

Once they were in medical, Dr. Zeigler had McCree take off his shirt and body armor. He grumbled lightly about it, though from where Hanzo sat, he could see that McCree's morning routine had been helping. The cowboy's arms were thick with muscle, and his chest toned much like Hanzo had seen him in the old training videos. His eyes traced the scars that laced his skin, pockmarks from bullets, rough and jagged scars from stitches. In between the scars, he noticed that McCree had faint freckles. Had McCree always had freckles? _Wait, why did it matter?_ He closed his eyes. It didn't matter that McCree had freckles on his chest, or his arms, or- He groaned as he buried his face in his hands as his mind tried to wander. It didn't change his performance on the field if he had a tattoo on his back. It didn't matter that he had the date of the first man he killed carved into his prosthetic. None of that mattered! McCree was just an associate, a business partner, they-

"Hanzo?" McCree and Dr. Zeigler called to him in unison, worry in their voices. "I am fine. I just require sleep." He looked up to see the cowboy still staring at him. The cowboy seemed more worried than the doctor did. Dr. Zeigler had returned to inspecting where McCree's shoulder and Hanzo found himself paying more attention to what she had to say. "Hmmm, well it would appear that keeping you in your werewolf form is a viable method of healing. However, I'd still like you to stay off missions for the next two weeks. You can still train with Mr. Shimada, but please come to me if you experience any pain."

"Good to know, Doc. That all that was botherin' ya?" McCree had his attention back on Dr. Zeigler, who nodded. A grin split the cowboy's cheeks, "Speakin' of werewolves, transformin' out there reminded me how painful it is. Think we could change that a bit?" Hanzo looked between the two. Dr. Zeigler looked hesitant. "It is- I'm not sure if I should administer the serum so close to a full moon." Was it really so close? What would be the outcome of that? McCree had already shown that he had control during the full moon but did he always? Hanzo tensed at the thought of a feral McCree prowling the base. He vaguely caught McCree shrugging it off, "Alright, doll. Whatever ya think is best." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Come back to me in one week."

"You got it, Ange." The cowboy flashed a wink at her that made her cheeks flush. Perhaps she wasn't as immune as he had thought. He heard Dr. Zeigler's heels clicking over to him and looked up to see her smiling at him. "Your turn, Hanzo." He looked to the cowboy, and the doctor turned to follow his gaze. The cowboy was holding his armor with his prosthetic arm, waving with his other arm as he left, "See y'all later. Don' be too hard on 'im, Ange." Hanzo frowned at that. When he was gone, Dr. Zeigler turned back to him. "You are showing signs of severe fatigue. What happened in Germany, Hanzo?" He blinked and then looked away. "I am fine."

"You most certainly are not!" She put her hands on her hips, and he sighed. "McCree was shot because of me." She tilted her head, "I'm not asking about that. I'm asking about you." Hanzo's brow furrowed, "The Shimada clan is capable of summoning dragon spirits from our tattoos. I used it for the first time in many years, and it took a greater toll than I anticipated. That is all." Dr. Zeigler looked down at his tattoo then back up at him. "I see. Well, unlike Jesse, I do not need to remind you to smoke less, stop eating every piece of candy you find, manage your portion sizes, eat healthier or drink less alcohol." The doctor was counting off on her fingers and then clasped them together, "So, just get some rest and come to me if your condition does not change."

"I had intended to, thank you." McCree was polite like that right? He could learn from McCree without them being friends. He could be a better person and still keep everyone at arm's length.  


"And Hanzo?" Her voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up, "Yes, Dr. Zeigler?"

"Jesse did not get shot because of you. He got shot because he's a damn idiot and jumps in front of every gun he sees."

Hanzo frowned, "McCree is not an idiot. He-" She smiled knowingly, and he shut his mouth quickly. Why had he jumped to defend the cowboy so fast? "Have a good day, Doctor." She giggled as he shot her a withering look, "You as well, Hanzo."

He left the medical bay as quickly as possible. He and McCree had a report to give, and he had yet to shower. McCree was leaning on the wall outside the debriefing room, eyes closed and humming. "Angie didn' give ya any trouble did she?" Hanzo blinked in surprise then shook his head. "No. She was just concerned about the source of my fatigue." The cowboy hummed lightly, acknowledging that he had heard, then gestured toward the door. "After you." Hanzo snorted, "We've had this conversation before, McCree."  


"Yeah, yeah. Hush, before I lock ya out again." Hanzo frowned and entered the room. He had no desire to have McCree make a fool of him again. Winston was waiting and smiling. "Ah, there you two are! I was beginning to wonder if I would need to stage a rescue operation." Beside him, McCree laughed. Much to his chagrin, Hanzo felt a smile creep onto his lips. Damn the cowboy's ability to do that.

McCree seemed entirely at ease giving the report, detailing what had occurred almost perfectly. Hanzo noted however that McCree left out pieces or summarized others. He didn't talk about their conversations or any of the Black Forest pack that wasn't a passing thought. His dragons were treated the same way. Occasionally, when McCree paused, Hanzo chimed in with his observations. Winston nodded, sometimes typing on the keyboard.

"I see. Thank you, both. Mercy has informed me that she'd like you two to remain on base for two weeks, especially you, McCree. Did she mention this to you?" Beside him, McCree nodded, "Yeah, you know how Angie is, Winston. Always fussin' over me. I think I'd be okay to go out sooner, but what Angie wants, Angie gets. She's a right terror otherwise."

"Perhaps if you did not insist on getting shot on every mission, she would have no need to worry about you all the time." The corner of his mouth curled up as he spoke. McCree didn't miss a beat. "Well I mean, I don't hear no one complaining that they don't have a bullet hole in 'em." Hanzo frowned, perhaps not out loud. "I mean, I know I heal quickly. But most of y'all are human. Ya really wanna be outta commission for several weeks, Shimada?" Hanzo stared at the table, not answering the question. "Didn' think so." Hanzo shook his head, not wanting to voice that he would rather be sitting in a medical bay than having the feeling of blood on his skin and knowing it was his fault. "You are lucky that the doctor does not suspend you from missions permanently." McCree chuckled, "She won't."

"She's tried. It lasted all of a month until Commander Reyes complained." Hanzo looked up at Winston and then to McCree, who was laughing. "Like I said before, the woman's a right terror. She gave Reyes hell when he tried to put me back on missions. Was right after the big mission in France, wasn't it? Yeah, think it was." Hanzo caught Winston nodding in agreement, "Including medical suspension, Angie had me out of commission for four months." Hanzo raised an eyebrow. He could only imagine the petite doctor with her hands on her hips, glaring as she politely chewed out Gabriel Reyes.

"Well, she is the only one that has to deal with all of you. You were barely nineteen when she did that if my memory serves." Hanzo turned his head back to Winston who seemed preoccupied cleaning his glasses. McCree chuckled as he rose, "Yeah. Not sayin' she's a terror for no reason, but I've met feral werewolves who were less terrifying. Anyhow, Imma go get some sleep. See y'all both later."

The cowboy disappeared from the room leaving Hanzo alone in the room with Winston. Winston seemed to return to his work without any further questions, so Hanzo bowed respectfully and left as well. Now that he had completed everything else, he was even more ready for a shower than he had been before. He felt grimy even though he had been showering in Germany. The feeling of McCree's blood on his skin wouldn't leave.

The walk back to his quarters was quiet, and it gave him time to think. Would McCree notice if he never tried to push them towards friendship? He had said eventually so perhaps the cowboy wouldn't? He frowned as the image of the cowboy with his shoulders slumped, head and hat tilted down entered his mind. He shook the image from his mind and opened the door. His eyes swept over the room, making sure that nothing had been moved in his absence. When he was certain everything was how he left it, he stepped inside.

 He stripped his clothes as he walked towards the dresser that held his clean clothes. He tossed his dirty clothes towards a small pile gathering in the corner that he reminded himself he needed to wash. Tomorrow. They could wait until tomorrow.

He turned his shower as hot as it would go and scrubbed his skin until it turned red. He wasn't ready to leave when the water ran cold, but he had no desire to sit there shivering either. As he stepped out, he caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror and frowned. He turned his head to one side, eyeing the stubble on his jaw. He needed to fix that. He took his time, meticulously grooming his goatee back into shape. His fingers brushed his freshly shaved jawline as he inspected his work. Satisfied, he pulled on his clothes. The cloth was fresh and felt pleasant on his skin, and for a moment, chased the feeling of blood and fur away. 

As he settled into bed, he stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and let his mind wander. He knew that he was not truly as tired as the others believed him to be. After all, dragons were resilient. His mind wandered to the mission and how much the summoning had taken out of him. Was it because he was out of practice? Should he still use that ability after what he had done? It certainly had the capacity to save others if he could manage to withstand the sheer fatigue it brought. He rolled out of bed weighing his options. He doubted McCree or Dr. Zeigler would approve of him trying to train himself for it right now. His hand shimmered slightly, reminding him of another problem. One he could talk to Genji about and possibly get help.

As he walked to Genji's room, he found himself worrying the inside of his cheek. Was this even a good idea? Would this Genji even have the answers? He paused outside the door, weighing the options. He saw so much of his brother in the cyborg, but this was another subject entirely. Finally, he gave in and knocked. There was no answer. He waited, eyebrows pinching together. 

"Anija?"

Hanzo turned to see Genji tilting his head at him as he approached. "Were you looking for me?" Hanzo suddenly didn't want to admit that he had been. Finally, he took a breath and nodded. "I wish to ask you a question Genji." His brother tilted his head and then gasped, " _Hanzo_!" Hanzo had heard that tone before and opened his mouth to cut the cyborg off, but Genji blurted the words before he could finish his sentence "Genji, no. Whatever it is you are thinking do not-"

"I didn't expect you to be the one night stand kind, but it makes sense. You can be forward with Jesse. He doesn't get embarrassed about that sort of thing. Definitely recommend though, he's-."

Hanzo groaned loudly, feeling his ears burn at the implications of both the statement and that Genji thought that he wanted to know how to seduce McCree. "Genji. Please."

"Ooooh. It's not a one night stand? Well, if you want to do it right, Jesse loves spicy foods. There's this great place in town. He loves it. After that you two could-" Genji was gesturing with his hands, emphasizing certain words like 'right' and 'loves.' Hanzo frowned, face starting to burn, "Genji, I don't-."

"Oh, were you hoping for something more subtle? Well, you could start with-"

"Genji! There is nothing between McCree and I." Genji tilted his head suspiciously, "Then what is it?"

" It regards-" He looked around and sighed, "Can we speak more privately?" He watched Genji tilt his head in a suspicious manner and then move past him to open the door. As Hanzo followed him, he immediately began to regret the decision. Genji had flopped on his bed, and Hanzo could swear the little shit was grinning at him.

"So who is it, Hanzo? Lena? Angela? Ooooh, is it Fareeha?"

"It regards our family, Genji."

His brother deflated considerably. "Oh." Hanzo sighed and looked away. He hated that him even mentioning their family immediately turned Genji that way. His fault. If he had just been stronger. He could have taken Genji- He _should_ have taken Genji and run. "It is not about our family directly. Just what we are." Genji seemed thoughtful for a moment and then settled, patting the bed next to him. Hanzo hesitated, and then joined him. "I have been having trouble holding this form. Storms, extreme emotion, anything. Everything. Sometimes there is no reason at all. I fear if I transform-"

"You will become Overwatch's target." Genji finished the sentence for him, and Hanzo nodded. Genji's hand fell on his shoulder. "I have been with these people for many years, Hanzo. I understand your concern, but I do not believe you should worry. Jesse is a werewolf. Lucio is a siren." Hanzo shook his head, "If not them, then Talon or our clan, Genji. our family still hunts me. I can not easily hide once in that form. I would be seen. "

"We are already hunted by Talon, and I know McCree and myself would defend you from our family."

"I refuse to give away the location of Watchpoint: Gibraltar because I can not control myself."

"Really, Hanzo?" His brother threw his hands up exasperatedly. "There are _miles_ of ocean all around us," He gestured aggressively towards an outer wall. "And you are _blue_. Go for a swim, Hanzo! Stop being a stubborn idiot!" Hanzo blinked as the cyborg shook his head, grumbling. He heard Genji take a breath and instinctively knew that he was centering himself, bringing his emotions back in check. Hanzo frowned. The Genji he had known had never bothered with that. More proof that his Genji was gone. He frowned and bowed his head.

"Anija?" Hanzo looked up to see Genji tilting his head, "Is something the matter?" 

"No. I am just tired." Genji's hand was on his shoulder again, and he fought down the urge to flinch away. These moments, these tiny moments were second chances. One wrong move would shatter them like glass. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me, brother. You know, like you used to?" He was silent for a moment as he considered it. Should he even ask Genji if he was still able to transform? Did Genji have this problem? Should he mention what happened in Eichenwalde? Would it be a sore subject? He frowned, one wrong word could undo so much. "It is just fatigue. The mission in Eichenwalde went wrong in every sense of the word." Genji's hand slipped from his shoulder and the cyborg sighed. "Will you talk about the mission then?"

Hanzo worried the inside of his cheek and then nodded. "It was going well at first. McCree and I were taking turns watching the jet and patrolling. When night fell, we traded watch. Each of our shifts was four hours, and we checked in every half hour." Genji leaned back on his arms, "It sounds like you and Jesse are getting along more." Hanzo frowned at what he knew to be another jab at whatever relationship Genji had made up in his head. He shoved his brother's arm with his elbow."Do not interrupt me."

"My apologies, _my Lord_. Anything else I can do for you?"

Hanzo snorted, "Perhaps try not to be an annoying younger brother for once?" Genji looked startled and then laughed. Hanzo found himself smiling briefly before the smile faded and he continued. "Talon found me on one of my shifts out. Everything went wrong after that." Genji nodded but didn't say anything. "I summoned from my tattoo to defend McCree but there were too many of them, and I haven't-" Hanzo trailed off, swallowing the words. Blood and screams. The echoing roar of his soul as it spiraled out of his sword. He froze as Genji leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder. He swallowed down the taste of bile in his mouth."It used to wear you out back then too." Hanzo closed his eyes, "I shouldn't have brought this up. I am sorry."

He heard the gentle whir of mechanical parts as Genji looked up, "Why are you apologizing Hanzo?" Hanzo looked away, and Genji continued, "You know, it took me a long time, but I began to realize that you have only ever summoned to protect. That's how I learned to forgive you Hanzo." Hanzo winced at those words. _Protect?!_ What part of cutting his brother down was protecting him? How could he forgive him when he had attacked him with his back turned? When he had been such a coward that he couldn't even face his brother as he cut him down? "I have robbed you of so much." Genji's voice was gentle when he spoke again. "Hanzo-" Hanzo didn't want to face those words. He already felt cut open and raw, his feelings too visible. His hurt too in the open. "Genji, please."

"Hanzo, one day you'll have to stop this. Stop blaming yourself! Please?!"

"Genji! Enough!" He rose, pulling away from his brother harshly. Genji's protests fell on deaf ears as he stormed from the room. Why did Genji have to be like this? Why did he forgive him? Why did he have to be nice? Why did Genji want to mend their relationship as if Hanzo hadn't turned the dragons on him?! He growled, storming out of the Watchpoint. Why couldn't Genji just hate him? Why?! 

He scaled the rock face, wanting to get as far away from the Watchpoint as he could without drawing too much attention. He climbed until he reached a wide ledge, burying his face in his hands as a sob racked him. Why did he go to Genji? Why didn't he just leave when he told Genji he was tired? He could have excused himself. He could be meditating or sleeping. His body shuddered as he fought back the sobs threatening to choke him.

He spent the better part of the night on the ledge until the emotions drained from his body. As he climbed down, he hoped no one would see him like this. The wind had buffeted his hair around and his eyes were red from tears he couldn't fight back. He could feel the tracks the tears had left on his face, and his chest hurt from a combination of sobs and raw emotion. Thankfully, no one was awake as he crept down the halls. No one to see him like this. No one to see him with his composure broken. He sank into his bed when he reached his room, barely bothering with his clothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMaM is back guys! Just as a note, my posting hours will be a little different now but I will be sticking to the Wednesday and Friday upload unless otherwise noted. The strange hours is due to me having a change in schedule part of the way through the hiatus. I am now working 40 hour weeks and my schedule is overnight now.
> 
> I apologize that the first chapter you guys come back to is Hanzo being stubborn and angsty but I promise the next chapter will make up for that!
> 
> See you lovelies Friday!


	25. Chapter 25

After the briefing, Jesse had intended to head to get some more sleep but Hana had caught him halfway to his room, excitedly yelling something as she grabbed his arm. He was now being dragged behind the petite younger woman as she excitedly rambled at him."He-Hey! Whoa there, missy. Where ya off to in such a hurry?" He trotted along, spurs jingling behind him. She yelled something mostly unintelligible and tried to drag him faster. From what he could make out, she was yelling something about video games and Lucio. He chuckled and allowed her to pull him down the hallway to her room. Inside, he could hear the siren's music gently thumping.

Hana turned to him, putting her hands on her hips, "After you had your lover's quarrel with Hanzo in the cafeteria and got handcuffed to him by Winston, you totally forgot to finish your story, cowboy!" Jesse raised an eyebrow, imitating her posture, "Now hold on, wait just a darn second. Lover's quarrel?"

"Lucio told me the whole thing."

"What? Aw hell. Naw, it ain't nothin' like that."

"Whatever you say, cowboy."

Jesse shook his head as Hana opened her door. Sure enough, Lucio was sitting inside, dancing in his chair to the beat. His eyes wandered. Everywhere he looked had something. The shelves and desk were covered in trinkets he assumed were from Hana's home,  and military medals glinted amongst the gaming trophies, statues, and figures. The walls were plastered with posters, erasing any possibility of the room looking militaristic. Jesse supposed after her time in the military, it only made sense that the would rather feel like she was at home. His eyes continued wandering her room. Bunny motifs covered wherever there wasn't gaming merchandise. On one wall, there was a signed poster from one of Lucio's concerts.

"Heeeey, yo, Eastwood! Glad ya showed up!" Lucio called out as the song ended and he suddenly realized he wasn't alone. Jesse chuckled and sank into one the chairs as Hana moved to set up the game console that he hadn't even noticed was there. "Hey there, partner, how ya doin'?" Lucio beamed at him, "Not too bad, not too bad. Just workin' on some new singles. How about you?" The almost inaudible whine of the holoprojector came on behind him as Hana gestured towards it with a remote. Jesse grinned back, relaxing in the chair,"Ain't too bad! Feelin' a lil worn but missions gone sideways always eat me up." Lucio nodded, wiggling in his chair as he sprawled his arms behind him, "Man, I feel that." Hana flopped into a beanbag between the two, groaning. "Oh my god, same. They are the literal worst." 

The opening sequence of the console blared, causing everyone to wince before Hana sheepishly turned it down. Hana offhandedly tossed a controller to Lucio, and Jesse had to admit he was impressed by the singer's reflexes. He almost expected the same treatment until she passed another controller over her shoulder. He inspected the controller, suddenly realizing how tiny it was in his hands. "What even happened man? Like dude, everything was cool, right? And then Athena, I dunno, blitzed out and then everyone's freakin' out and saying that your jet blew up! That's crazy man!" Jesse nodded. It had been crazy. "Yeah, Talon just came outta nowhere and ate us up. We didn't have a chance in hell. We're just lucky me 'n Reyes had friends out there."

"Do you just make friends wherever you go, cowboy?" Hana teased as she clicked around a menu. She appeared to be setting up a multiplayer screen by the looks of it, blowing a bubble before popping it loudly. Jesse frowned and sighed, "I wish that were true, but I got a lot more enemies than I got friends." His controller dangled from one hand as Hana started scrolling through map settings. "I just managed t' find some good folks that don't pay no attention to the shit they say about me on the news."

"No kidding. You have got to be the luckiest dude I have ever met! No lie though, I still wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley somewhere. No offense, man. I like ya just fine, but I mean, all that stuff on the train to Houston? You're a crazy dude. " Lucio's mouth twitched to one side as he pointedly focused on the screen. Almost as if afraid that Jesse would turn into the man that had verbally attacked Hanzo in the cafeteria and sat poised and ready to shoot the archer. That alone nearly brought a frown to his face. They didn't trust him still. They were afraid that the wrong words would set him off. He hid his hurt behind a small forced smile and a shrug, "None taken, partner. Reyes didn' recruit me for my charm 'n good looks. As much as I'd like to think they helped..."

"Oh get out of here, cowboy!" Hana waved him off as she scrolled through the character selection. Jesse set his controller to the side and clapped his hands against his thighs, grunting as his knees protested. "Well if ya insist. I mean I thought I was here t' finish my story but I'd be happy t' mosey on back t' my room and sleep."

"Ugh, I didn't mean literally. Just pick your character." Jesse finally took a good look at the screen. It was a cooperative shooter by the looks of it. Lucio and Hana's characters were locked in already, leaving him with a semi-transparent figure of what looked like a blonde-haired woman. "So uh, I ain't played in like years, mind givin' me a brush up?"

His head was spinning by the time Hana stopped rattling off the controls and objective of the game. He had picked up the basic idea though. It was a generic zombie survival game, and the controls were simple enough he guessed. He flicked his way through the characters, occasionally pausing when one caught his eye. He finally settled on a character that looked vaguely like a hunter. He supposed that would do.

"So where did I leave off, cause I don' remember." The game's loading bar blinked with the silhouettes of zombies shuffling across the bottom. "You were talking about how you wouldn't talk to Commander Reyes and then one day you told him your name. I already told Lucio so you don't have to go back or anything." Jesse chuckled as they loaded into the game, a box telling them the objective of the mission. "So basically, what you're tellin' me is tell neither of y'all my secrets cause y'all are gonna tell each other, right?" He wiggled the analog sticks experimentally, watching the camera move and his character do a disjointed shuffle.

"Naw man, you can tell me. As long as you tell me to keep it secret. Otherwise, yeah, I tell Hana everything."

"Same." Hana winked at him teasingly, "Though, I make fewer promises about secrets, cowboy."

"Good t' know." He stretched his shoulder with a contented groan as they moved into the city, "Well if I got that far, ain't much more t' tell. Reyes kept comin' to see me in the cell they had set up for me, and eventually, he comes in one day with a fancy ass revolver. Real damn nice thing and asks me if he could trust me. By that point, he pretty much knew me. After I spilled my name, I dunno, hearing someone just joke and talk with me, guess it got to me. I told him about Santa Fe and the farm I used to live on-" He was following behind them, still trying to get a handle on the controls. The controls were awkward in his hands and he kept pressing several buttons at once.

"Wait wait wait." Lucio stopped and looked over at him, "The farm? You mean you actually lived on a farm?" Jesse nodded before catching the zombie shuffling towards Lucio's character. He and Hana opened fire at the same time and the siren's head snapped back to the game. "Haha, whoops! Thanks man." Jesse settled back, still having trouble with the camera controls. His prosthetic was great and all but it didn't stop the fact that he had only the barest sense of sensation in that arm and it made some finer tasks, like playing video games, more difficult. "Don't worry about it. 'S what we're here for right?" 

"Yeah Lu, we're not going to leave you to die."

"But, yeah when I was little, my folks had a farm. We had chickens and some cows, nothin' huge. Couple horses too. I still ride when I have the chance." 

"That's kinda cool man."

Jesse shrugged, "I guess. Never really thought about it much." They sat in silence for a few moments and Jesse managed to spin his character in time to kill a zombie and let out a quiet, but triumphant whoop. He suddenly remembered he hadn't finished his story yet, "But yeah, I trusted Reyes by then. I didn't know what the gun was for but damn, by then I didn't care. I told him yeah, he could trust me. Meant every damn word too. He told me I had a choice. Join him or go to jail. I picked Blackwatch in a heartbeat. There's sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision but in the end, I'm still glad I did."

"That revolver he gave you, it's the one you have now isn't it?" Hana spun her character around as a zombie attacked him from the side, breaking it off of him. "Thanks, and yeah. He gave me Peacekeeper that day, and a couple days later, he had me training in the range."

"Man, that's cool he gave you a second shot." Lucio was beaming and Jesse smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah, always appreciated that." The words stung with a bittersweet feeling as he found himself missing Reyes even more. They fell silent after that, playing the game with only offhanded thanks or warnings. He had started to figure out how to work the controls in his favor, but he still had to be saved a lot. Lucio and Hana didn't seem to mind. They just rushed to his side, Hana shooting while Lucio healed him up. He finally broke the silence, "Y'know, Miss Hana, you promised to tell me your story."

"I did, didn't I? Well, mine isn't as long as yours."

Jesse smiled, "That's fine."

"Well, after Overwatch fell apart, some countries took to making their own hunter forces. Military forces made for defending people. I always kind of looked up to what Overwatch did. Even if the public thought that they were unnecessary, I don't know, I guess I just wanted to help protect people. Help my country. Give them hope like Overwatch gave me. So when my country started recruiting gamers and anyone who had been trained to summon, I jumped on it."

"How'd ya learn to summon? Ain't too common these days."

"My family used to use it way back in the day. Like way, way back and it was sort of our families' 'thing.' My aunt used to run a theater to keep her in practice and I think a lot of my family took part in the Crisis." Jesse nodded, humming his acknowledgment. "But, like I was saying, I jumped at the chance to help my country. I finished high school in the military. It was part of basic training." Jesse nodded, "I went through the rest of my schoolin' in Overwatch. Ms. Amari taught me, made me a better person than I was. I was one of the few that got away with not calling her Captain."

"Well, one day I was in London for a gaming convention. I didn't recognize her at first, but Lena approached me and we started talking. She told me how much she admired what I did, and how she was so glad to see that there were still heroes in the world. I went home with those words in my head. You know, after the military, I didn't really feel like a hero. She gave me a lot of hope again."

"I know how you feel, believe me. Blackwatch wasn't all that great'a place for feelin' like a hero. I still have nightmares about the shit I saw." Hana nodded, and then continued, "When I got home, I had a message from her on one of my public sites, asking if I'd like to talk more. I ended up accepting and we became friends before the Recall went out. She knew I looked up to Overwatch and told me one day that Winston was trying to get everyone back together because the world was in danger again."

"Sounds like Lena. She always did find a way to give folks hope. Hell, she sure kept my chin up in those last couple years." The two nodded, and Lucio chimed in, "It was Hana who got me in, you know."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah man, it was pretty crazy. I'm glad I joined though." Jesse nodded, "I think we all are, partner." Lucio laughed, and then paused the game. "Alright, come on. Group hug, man. Get over here." Jesse smiled as they piled on him instead and wrapped his arms around them with a hearty laugh. A knock at the door interrupted the moment too soon and Hana went to answer it.

Genji was standing at the door, shoulders slumped. "May I come in?" The tone of the cyborg's voice confirmed his suspicions that something was definitely wrong. Jesse couldn't get up with Lucio sitting on his lap, but thankfully he didn't have to. Hana pulled the cyborg into the room and brought him back to where she had been sitting. Jesse pulled the two towards him as soon as he could reach. "Hey, what's got ya down, partner?"

"I spoke with Hanzo. He-" Hana bristled, "He's not being an ass, right? I swear I will fight him if he is!"

"No, I just hurt for him. He doesn't- He won't let go of what happened, even though it was an accident." Jesse blinked but the other two seemed less surprised. "Wait, whaddya mean? This is news t' me." The cyborg leaned back and Jesse pulled him closer. Hana giggled but didn't say anything about it. "During my time in Nepal, with my Master, I couldn't meditate. I was too angry still. My Master helped me through it, and while I was meditating one day, I remembered all of what happened. Not just what kept me angry." Jesse nodded, and Genji continued. "I've told you about that night, Jesse, but not all of it." Jesse tilted his head, "So then, whaddya mean it was an accident?"

"Well, when the elders ordered Hanzo to take care of me, he first tried to talk to me. He wanted me just to help him out a little. He said that if I could just prove to the elders that I was willing to help when asked, that he would give me free reign. He tried to compromise, knowing that I didn't want to help. He was aware that I wanted nothing to do with the 'family business.' I was too stubborn, and I lashed out at him. That's when we got in the fight, and he hit me. He didn't mean it, but I ran." Jesse's arm tightened around his best friend, "Ya never told me he didn' mean it, just that he hit ya when shit didn' go his way. Hell, ya never even told me that he tried to work with you." Genji nodded, looking away. "I was too angry at him. I felt so betrayed that I blocked everything good he ever tried to do for me when he was older." Hana and Lucio scooted closer, trying to hug Genji tighter, "Hanzo had never hit me before, we were close as kids. So when he hit me, I just got scared. He chased after me, telling me he was sorry. It hurt him to know that he had even hit me." Jesse's brow pinched together as the pieces fell into place. "So, if he didn't mean t' hurt ya, how did ya end up-"

"As I was running from him, I ran into one of the elders, and he grabbed me. Hanzo caught up and broke us apart, told me to run. He was already angry with himself for attacking me. He unleashed the summon too soon, and his attack hit us both." Judging by Hana and Lucio's faces, this wasn't their first time hearing this. Jesse shook his head incredulously and then bowed it. "Shit. I mean, I knew he was sore about it-"

"You did?" Genji's head tilted up, and Jesse shrugged. "It's come up in passing. We've passed the bottle around a couple'a times." Jesse felt Genji shake his head against his shoulder, "Incredible. My best friend is replacing me with my asshole brother." Jesse sputtered, "Shi- What? Naw!" His arms tightened, knowing even his strongest bear hug couldn't hurt Genji. "C'mon Genji, ya know that ain't true. Yer obviously better'n yer brother. I mean for starters, Hanzo don't think I'm funny." Hana snorted loudly, "Because you aren't."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn' hear that come outta yer mouth, Miss Hana. But like I was sayin', Genji. Yer brother ain't a cool as shit cyborg ninja and he sure as hell hasn't helped me pull off some of the greatest pranks ever."

"Partners in crime?" The cyborg's teasingly happy voice made Jesse grin and he nuzzled the cyborg's visor. "Ya know it, Genji. Always."

"Okay, lovebirds, get a room."

Jesse laughed hard at Hana pushing them, head lolling back. Genji's visor pressed against his cheek and made obnoxious smooching sounds. "Yer ridiculous, Genji."

"Excuse me? No. I am a blessing, Jesse, and you know it."

"Blessin'? In what damn universe?"

"All of them."

Jesse shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Goddamned blessin', my ass. More like a curse on my entire damn existence is whatcha are."

"I'm going to pretend those words did not come out of your traitorous mouth, Jesse McCree." Jesse snorted loudly before Lucio interrupted. "Hey man, wanna join us, Genji? We were playin' some games before you came in." The cyborg wiggled and nodded. "Sure, you know that I am always ready to game."

Hana and Lucio scrambled back to their chairs, Hana giggling, "Just watch out for the cowboy, we've had to save him the whole time." Jesse snorted, and waved her off, "Well, excuse the hell outta me for havin' a big metal hand that I cain't feel shit outta." He squawked as Genji shoved his hands into his face. "Jesse, I am almost entirely metal. You are making excuses."

"Excuses? My hands are like twice the size of yours and this controller is tiny!" He waved it for emphasis. "It ain't my fault I press all the damn buttons at once!"

"Excuses." The cyborg sang gleefully as Hana passed him a controller and backed out of the mission to add him. "Do not worry Jesse, Genji is with you. I will make sure they taste my blade long before you have to be saved."

"Shut the hell up ya lil shit. Yer just mad cause ya never beat Reyes' times 'n I did!" He shoved the cyborg off his lap, roaring with laughter at the indignant squawk that erupted. "That is a lie!" Jesse quirked his mouth to one side, "Oh really? When?"

"Two weeks after you left."

"Prove it."

"Do you want to game or do you want me to prove to you that I completely obliterated your score, Jesse?" He could almost feel the cyborg's eyes narrowing at him. "Fine, fine. Ya can show me later." Lucio laughed, "I think his pride is stinging enough, man."

"You say that like he has any."

"I believe you are confusing pride for dignity, Hana."

"Y'all are un-fuckin'-believable."

The other three devolved into gasping laughter as Jesse crossed his arms. "I have the worst goddamn friends in the history of the universe." Genji settled back in his lap, despite his weak and teasing protests and Jesse finally wrapped his arms around the cyborg's middle, resting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder.

The hours passed quickly as they played and Jesse found himself relaxing again. Occasionally, they would talk about old memories or he and Genji would tell stories about pranks they had pulled, leaving everyone gasping for air and their characters being mauled by zombies. That usually ended up with them all laughing harder. The night ended when Hana's character suddenly ran off in one direction, jogging towards a wall nonstop. They all glanced down to find the summoner's head lolled forward. Jesse chuckled and set his controller down.

Lucio stretched, not making much sound and then smiled. Jesse rolled his shoulders, stifling a yawn, "Well, I guess that's our cue, huh?" Lucio nodded and whispered, "Sleep well, man. I'm gonna get Hana to go to bed and grab my stuff."

"You too, partner. C'mon Genji. Let's get outta here."

The cyborg nodded sleepily, leaning on him as they left the room. "Ya want me t' walk ya to yer room or do ya wanna just crash in mine?"

"My room, please. I need to recharge."

Jesse smiled as he hooked an arm around the shorter man as he steered them toward Genji's room. "You got it darlin'."

When he was sure that Genji was resting and hadn't fallen asleep on the way to his room, he finally headed for his own room. He yawned, a silent thing that ended in a grunt as he stretched. He was definitely ready to sleep for the next twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to change my update days to twice a week in general if I keep sleeping the way I do, haha. Sorry about this late upload guys, graveyard shift is not fun for keeping any kind of update schedule.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the welcomes back, I love you guys. I hope you all know that.


	26. Chapter 26

McCree had been absent from their training the previous morning and Hanzo had taken to running a few solo missions before he finally gave up and made his way to breakfast. It had almost been too quiet without the cowboy's humming or idle banter.

He had wondered if the full moon had anything to do with McCree's absence, but the thought fled later in the day when he saw a groggy McCree lounging in the common room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Hanzo decided it would be better not to bother him and went about his day, although if it was solely for his own sake and not McCree's, well that was a different story.

Today, McCree had met him outside the training rooms. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary at first. McCree was leaning on a wall smoking with his hat tipped down. Hanzo smiled for a brief moment as he approached, the greeting dying in his throat as McCree's head snapped up with a low and threatening growl. McCree's golden eyes shimmered as the light caught them and the cowboy squared up, snarling around his cigar. Hanzo crossed his arms, tipping his chin up as he challenged the cowboy to do something. The cowboy held his ground for a few moments and then suddenly backed up, "Shit. Sorry, Shimada, I guess I'm just feelin' a little antsy."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "Should we suspend training until you are feeling better, McCree?" The cowboy ducked his head, looking mildly embarrassed, "Yeah, 'bout that. That's what I'm here for actually. I've never been around people for a full moon. At least not like this. I dunno what'll set me off 'n I don' wanna leave anything t' chance." Hanzo could hear the undertones of the same voice from the first time they had met. There was still a slight growl in his voice. Hanzo nodded and then stepped forward, "Then I will see you at breakfast, McCree." He turned to key in his access code to the training room.

"Yeah, uh, see ya." The cowboy sounded disappointed as he turned and walked away. Hanzo could almost picture that kicked puppy expression on his face. As the sound of jingling spurs disappeared down the hall, he sighed and shook the thought from his head. Regardless of McCree's absence, he had to remain in the best shape possible. He couldn't simply slack off.

He followed through his routine, occasionally finding himself turning to make a comment to a man who was not there. He frowned and gave an aggravated sigh. It was just habit guiding his actions. That was it. It would be the same with anyone. He keyed in his old training missions, hoping that being used to doing them alone would break the foolish habit.

It didn't. Three hours and many half-spoken jabs to empty air later, Hanzo found himself more aggravated than he had been before. He gathered his bow and arrows and trudged back to his room to drop them off before breakfast. He wasn't sure how he felt about breakfast. Reinhardt was on a mission which meant that Dr. Zeigler was probably cooking. The smell of meat and eggs hit his nose first, and he could see McCree leaning in the doorway, chatting with whoever was in the kitchen. To his relief, Dr. Zeigler was seated and drinking a cup of coffee while she scrolled through a tablet. If he had to guess, she was probably reading some medical journal. He seated himself next to Genji who held out a cup of tea. The cyborg tilted his head slightly when Hanzo took the cup without any protest, and he raised an eyebrow before glancing down at his tea.

"What did you do?"

The cyborg leaned back with a gasp, "Hanzo! I would never do-"

Hanzo's eyes looked him over accusingly, "I very clearly remember having to check my tea on at least a weekly basis for salt, wasabi, soy sauce, rice vinegar-"

"I did none of those things!"

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, tilting the cup to look for any of the usual warning signs before he took a hesitant sip. He didn't recognize the blend but it was pleasant, and he relaxed when he realized it was just tea. He closed his eyes as he took another sip, swishing it gently over his tongue to appreciate the flavor. "It is quite good."

"It is rose tea. It is supposed to be good for stress." Hanzo narrowed his eyes at Genji as he took another sip and giving a soft, short bark of laughter. "Perhaps I would not be as stressed if I did not have my annoying little brother tailing me and trying to poison my tea."

"That was an accident!"

"I was in the hospital for six months!"

Hanzo watched Genji rest his chin in his hands with an unmistakably incredulous look on his visor and opened his mouth to cut off anything that the cyborg might have to say. The sound of spurs jingling stopped any further conversation as McCree joined them. He was carrying a tray full of plates and chuckled. "Miss Zaryanova was cookin' today, Hanzo. Didn't seem like ya heard the call that it was ready so I did my best t' get some before everyone else hit it." Hanzo glanced up at the cowboy then back down at the plates he had set on the table without moving his head, quickly inspecting the breakfast that McCree had put together. There were staples he recognized like eggs, bread, fresh fruit, and sausage. On a smaller separate plate were a variety of small bowls with berries, jams, cheeses, butter and some other spreads he couldn't quickly identify. Another plate was stacked high in thin, folded cakes. "Thank you, McCree."

The cowboy nodded, passing him a plate before he started to serve himself. Hanzo watched for a moment before picking out his own food. McCree's eyes were still shimmering, and Hanzo could tell that the cowboy was trying to hide it with the brim of his hat. Genji seemed to be watching both of them as he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. They ate in relative silence until McCree broke it, "So, I learned today that I ain't the only uh, shit, shapeshifter, I guess?"

"Of course not, Jesse, you are not _that_ special."

"Ain't what I meant, Genji. I meant here in Overwatch. 'M the only werewolf but I ain't the only one who can change form." Hanzo tensed as those golden eyes fell on him. _Does he know?!_ He stared pointedly at his food before he managed to get out a barely-controlled, "Oh? How did you learn that?"

"Miss Zaryanova was talkin' to me while she cooked. She was born a werebear. I only came across a couple back during Blackwatch, so I asked her some questions."

Hanzo had to stop the sigh of relief from escaping and settled back in his chair, opting to stretch to hide it. "That is interesting. Do you have permission to share this information?" McCree chuckled, "Aw yeah, I don't go poppin' off shit like that without knowin' it's okay. She said most everyone already knows. Torb had less of a fit about her being a werebear than he did about me bein' a wolf, apparently so once this full moon nonsense is over, me 'n him gonna have a lil talk." Hanzo nodded settled back to eating his breakfast, chuckling to himself that the almost ridiculous amount of food that McCree had brought was almost gone.

"Which on the subject of stuff like that..."

Hanzo froze, fork halfway to his mouth. _Did Genji tell him? Did he assume? Does he know?!_

"Ya look like a deer in the headlights, Shimada. Guilty conscience?"

"No, of course not." Hanzo tipped his chin up, finishing his bite of food. "I assumed you wanted my attention." Genji was leaning forward, resting his chin in his hands again. Hanzo could almost feel those smirking eyes watching him. "Anyhow, I kept meanin' t ask ya somethin'. Used t' notice it around Genji too, a little."

 _No. He knows. He knows!_ Hanzo barely hid the panic as McCree chewed on a piece of sausage. After what felt like an eternity, the cowboy continued as Hanzo fought down the urge to hyperventilate. "When y'all get mad, ya kinda smell like... I dunno, ozone? Like that smell right before a storm hits y'know? Just not all human..."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, the well-practiced excuse for that spilling over his lips easily, "We are summoners, McCree. It's the tattoo." Genji leaned further forward, and Hanzo knew that his brother knew he was lying. McCree hummed but left the subject alone. Or so Hanzo thought.

"Genji don't have a tattoo though. Not that I've seen."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the offhanded comment, but Genji didn't even seem to flinch. "It was on my back. The physical aspect of the tattoo is gone, but the magical part is not. I can still summon, but I prefer not to."

"If it's anything like what happened t' yer brother, can't say I blame ya."

"It is not that, exactly. Because my physical tattoo is gone, it is riskier for me to summon because of how our summons are connected to us." The cowboy hummed an acknowledgment and then returned to his food, "The tattoo kinda like a homin' beacon?"

"Something like that, yes."

They were quiet as they finished their food, but unlike usual, McCree was the first to leave. Despite the way he laughed and joked with others as he passed them by, Hanzo could tell McCree was feeling tense. Genji was snickering and his head whipped around to glare at his brother.

"You were staring, Hanzo."

"I was not."

"You like him."

"He is a good teammate to have. His skill is undeniable, but that is it. There is nothing else."

"He's also skilled at-"

"Genji. I have no interest in McCree outside of work."

Genji tilted his head and then glanced past him and then back, looking mildly concerned. "I think Jesse heard you and I'm not sure he felt the same, brother." Despite himself, Hanzo felt as though his heart was suddenly made out of lead. He turned to see McCree staring back at him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth pulled to one side. The cowboy seemed to flinch away from his gaze before he tipped his hat down and pulled his serape up to hide his face. The cowboy left quickly after that and Genji followed the cowboy out, no doubt to try to comfort him. After his brother was gone, he buried his face in his hands and groaned. Ancestors end him.

\----

Despite a couple short-lived efforts to find the cowboy, Hanzo had had no success in finding him. He relinquished the rest of his day to training and meditation, though neither helped much. McCree was not present at lunch or dinner, and neither was Genji. As he shoved bits of sauteed vegetable around his plate, he tried to decide how to find McCree. Where would a werewolf go on Gibraltar? He speared a piece of broccoli, closing his eyes as he chewed. Of course, the cowboy would have to have enhanced hearing the day of a full moon. He had just wanted Genji to leave him alone. He looked down at his nearly untouched plate of food and sighed. He was barely even hungry. He managed to finish the plate and decided to find the cowboy before someone else did by accident.

He had crossed most of the area around the Watchpoint when he heard McCree's howl nearby. He jogged towards the sound, almost elated to hear it. Remembering McCree's enhanced hearing, he slowed as he neared the werewolf and proceeded carefully. McCree was crouched with his eyes closed on one of the rocky beaches. Hanzo looked him over again, noting where larger scars flecked his coat with white and how relaxed he seemed to be out here. Perhaps it was safe to proceed. He took a step forward, the gravel crunching under his feet.

There was a flash of gold before a weight slammed into him and threw him to the ground with a startled yell. Teeth snapped inches from his face.

Scales blossomed from his tattoo quickly as he kicked upward to knock McCree away. He barely heard the werewolf grunt as he twisted and scrambled back. He took a deep breath, trying to hinder the change but it was too late. His body shimmered and then his true form erupted outward in a surge of electricity.

"Holy fuckin' shit!"

His head swung around as the werewolf yelped, eyes narrowing as he snarled. Danger! Danger! His tail whipped side to side before he struck. He pinned the werewolf under one of his front feet, snarling as he snapped at him. His teeth nearly missed the wolf's muzzle, causing him to press down harder with his foot. He towered over him. The werewolf squirmed under his grasp, barely managing to choke out, "Hanzo, what the fuck?! It's me!"

_McCree?_

His grip loosened and the werewolf slipped away from his him and then backed away. "Hanzo? C'mon, look I'm sorry. Ya jus' startled me is all. Can we talk about this?!"

_McCree!_

His head reared back as he suddenly realized what he had done and he scrambled back, form dissipating quickly. Nearly as soon as he was human again, he scaled the rock face with a confused McCree calling after him.

His heart was pounding as he hurried back to his room, trying to avoid everyone. _I just attacked McCree! He knows! I attacked McCree!_ His hands were shaking as he punched in his code, and slipped into his room.

He collapsed to his knees, "Athena, please make sure my door is locked and if anyone asks for me, inform them I do not want to be disturbed."

"Your vitals are reaching alarming levels, Agent Hanzo, should I call Dr.-"

"NO!"

His eyes widened as he buried his face in his hands. "No. Please, I will be fine, I just need to rest."

"Then I will leave you to it, Agent Hanzo. Please rest well."

"Thank you, Athena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more explanation about how Hanzo's shifting works later but unlike McCree where it's a physical shift, Hanzo's is based in magic.
> 
> Some of you may have noticed that I have changed my updates to twice a week instead of Wednesdays and Fridays. I had set those days because of my old work schedule but with my new work schedule, it's harder to maintain. Once I find a rhythm for my new schedule, I will likely return to set days. I also apologize for this being later than intended! I had some things come up on my days off and they stopped me from being able to get this chapter proofed. 
> 
> I want to thank all of you wonderful people who leave comments and kudos. You guys seriously make me blush.


	27. Chapter 27

A week. A whole goddamned week the archer had been skittering around avoiding everyone, but mostly him. Even Athena had informed him that Hanzo had specifically requested that no one disturb him. It was nearly the middle of the night now and, unable to sleep, Jesse had stepped outside to smoke. The new serum was making him antsy. He felt like he was about to turn or like it was a full moon but without the unshakeable irritability. Rather than toss and turn in bed and end up with nothing to show for his lack of sleep, he put his inability to relax into trying to figure out how to take the information he had. Which, if he was even a tiny bit honest, was not nearly enough.

He chewed on the end of his cigar. He had gone to Genji the day after the incident, and the cyborg had sheepishly skirted questions until his comm had beeped and excused himself. The cyborg was in Eichenwalde now so getting information from him would be impossible. _Which leaves Hanzo._ He huffed out another plume of smoke before grinding the remaining fourth of the cigar out under his boot. He'd probably have better luck questioning a brick wall.

He wasn't mad that the brothers were dragons. The sight had honestly been awe-inspiring albeit a little terrifying. It hurt that Genji hadn't told him, but he didn't blame him. He had hidden not being human as long as he could too but considering that besides Angela, he was probably the best at keeping secrets in all of Overwatch, it stung a little. He sighed as he tilted his head up to look at the skies. It was a gorgeous night, with barely a cloud to be found. The way the stars sparkled reminded him of the way Hanzo's scales had glittered in the moonlight. Scales. Hot breath and teeth snapping closed inches from his face sobered his mood quickly.

He grumbled as he stepped back inside, intending to head to a training room to blow off steam, but smirking as he saw the archer disappear around the corner.

_Gotcha._ He waited for a moment then carefully followed behind, making sure to stay far enough back that Hanzo wouldn't notice him and run off. When Hanzo disappeared into one of the training rooms, his grin spread. _Ain't no skittering off now, darlin'._ As he reached the door, he tilted his hat up. "Athena, be a doll and lock Training Room B and cut monitoring after I enter. Don't open that door unless I say so."

"Clearance level 10 required to prevent monitoring activities in any room that are not private quarters. You do not have access to this function."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Gimme a sec." He turned to the keypad and punched in another access code. "That code belongs to Commander Reyes, Agent McCree." He could almost hear the disapproving way she informed him that he was using a code he shouldn't. Jesse shrugged at her, "Yeah, and ya know good 'n well that he gave me that code willingly." There was a pause and then a reluctant, "Very well. Monitoring activities will be suspended for Training Room B." He could tell she wanted to have words with him. "Thank ya, darlin'. You're the best." He got no response. "Oh and uh, erase the fact that I used that code. The last thing I need is someone seein' that, and thinkin' Reyes is back."

"I will do so. However, as the overseer for base activities, I am obligated to inform you that this plan is ill-advised. This is an extreme breach of personal boundaries and privacy. Agent Hanzo specifically requested that he not be disturbed. You are abusing that code, and I should inform Winston of this!" Jesse frowned as she brought Reyes into the conversation, "I know, alright? I know better than anyone that he's gone."

"My apologies, Agent McCree. I did not mean to cause you distress. I am only acting in the interest of an agent that has specifically requested that he not be disturbed." Jesse sighed, "I just want to talk to him."

"Then you should wait until Agent Hanzo-"

"No offense doll, but I ain't got five years. This is important and sensitive shit. I ain't just poppin' in to say 'Howdy.' Look I realized somethin' about him, and he knows I know, but he don't like it. I just wanna help him, Athena."

"Very well, Agent McCree, but I will be notifying Agent Hanzo of your presence and intentions. As well as informing you, again, that this is inadvisable and that I do believe you should wait until Agent Hanzo is ready to talk."

Jesse stared at the panel with the Access Granted shining back at him, with 'G REYES' almost mocking him in the corner. _What the fuck am I doin'? This ain't Blackwatch. I got out because of shit like this._  "Have ya told 'im yet?"

"No, Agent McCree." He sighed with relief, "Don't worry about it then." He still had a shot to do this right. Athena snapped almost instantly, "Agent McCree! I will not allow you to-"

"I ain't-" He took off his hat, running his hand through his hair, "I'm unlockin' the door, Athena. Monitorin' back on. I'll just wait for 'im to come out. If he wants t' talk, fine. If he wants to run off, well, then I guess I'll just have t' wait five years." He shoved his hands in his pockets as he entered the Training Room and settled on a bench to wait. "You are making the right decision, Agent McCree."

"Yeah, yeah. I ain't lookin' for no pat on the back. Jus-"

"I am sure Agent Hanzo will be more willing to talk with this approach."

Jesse waved her off and tilted his hat down as he pulled another cigar out and lit it. He'd probably be finished by the time Hanzo was done training. He bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. In the simulator, he could faintly hear some of the louder noises. Any other time he'd be fascinated by his newly gained ability but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing something wrong. Guilt? What was he doing here? He was supposed to trust the archer with his life and yet, he had been ready to trap him in a room and practically force him to talk. He had almost treated Hanzo like a criminal or some kind of dangerous threat.

Halfway through his cigar, he finally decided he shouldn't even be here at all. "Ya know what Athena, I changed my mind."

"Are you certain, Agent McCree?"

"No, but, sometimes- Hell. It don't matter."

  
\----

He hadn't been expecting anyone at his door this late at night, but the knocking was loud and clear. He shimmied into a pair of blue jeans, not caring that there was whiskey on his breath or that his arm was sitting on the nightstand. He leaned against the wall as the door slid open.

"Yeah? Whatcha- Shit."

He suddenly felt exposed as Hanzo's eyes raked over him. "You have been drinking." He didn't want to be having this conversation. Why was Hanzo here? "That ain't nothin' new. Ya knew I drank."

"Yes, but I have also learned that you reserve certain brands for when you are upset." Hanzo's eyes were fixed past him, probably on the bottle on his nightstand. "Ya ain't much different there. Ya got a bottle in yer room just for that if memory serves." Had Athena told him he had been waiting? Or had the archer just smelled the cigar smoke and come to investigate?

"Athena informed me that you were looking for me." _Of course, she did._ "She also reminded me several times that ya wanted to be left alone. Don't worry about it, Shimada. I can wait until yer ready t' talk." Hanzo huffed but didn't move. "I am not sure I understand your intentions, McCree."

Jesse winced internally but tried to force a smile, "Got real lonely in practice, y'know?" Hanzo chuckled, "So you decided that the appropriate course of action would be to lock me in a room with you?" Jesse was sure he turned whiter than a ghost at that moment, "Athena, darlin'. You and I are gonna have a chat when I'm sober. Er, more sober."

"Agent McCree, your blood alcohol concentration is-"

"Athena, I don't think the base wants or needs to know that information."

"I am merely pointing out that you are, under no circumstances, considered sober."

Jesse sighed and grumbled,"Will be if this conversation continues." Hanzo seemed to find his remark funny because he heard a soft snort and a chuckle. "Do not blame Athena entirely, McCree. I asked her why you had left, and she warned me before coming here that you were upset. I asked her why."

"So any particular reason yer here?"

"You had wanted to talk to me, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Do you not wish to speak to me now?" Hanzo looked away and down the hall. Probably thinks this whole thing was a mistake. Jesse shook his head, forcing another smile, "Naw, it's just- C'mon on in an' uh, give me a sec t' get decent."

"I am not concerned that you do not have full mission gear on, McCree." Jesse chuckled as he turned to pull a muscle shirt on before plopping on the bed. "Maybe you ain't, but I am." He winced as he reconnected his arm. He really needed to get it looked at, maybe upgraded to something a little better at finesse. He realized Hanzo was looking at his arm. He suddenly wished he could make it invisible. He didn't have his serape to hide it this time. However, Hanzo said nothing and just sat down near him. How did he always manage to look so proper? So refined? He _is_ a dragon, a little voice supplied. "What did you want to talk to me about, McCree?"

Jesse shrugged, "This 'n that." The look he received from Hanzo was probably well deserved,"That is neither specific nor helpful."

"I think we both already know what I wanted to talk about." He saw the archer tense and then frown at him, "I am not a danger to you or the base, McCree." Jesse shook his head, "Didn't think or say you were."

"The fact that you were willing to lock me in a room to get the answers you wanted suggests otherwise." Jesse frowned, "I didn't think you were dangerous, just well, slippery. I was only gonna lock the door to keep ya from pullin' a ninja trick on me." Hanzo seemed to consider it momentarily, and Jesse continued, leaning forward on his arms, "After a week of ya runnin' around actin' like I was gonna shoot ya the first chance I got, I just got frustrated. I get it though. I kept me being a werewolf hidden for as long I could. Ya do what ya have to just to keep breathin' for one more day."

Hanzo sighed, "I still do not understand your intentions." Jesse shrugged, "Honestly? I was kinda wonderin' about how it all works for you, considerin' my own shit is obviously different. I mean, ya like, glowed 'r somethin' and then, I dunno. Next thing I knew, I was gettin' stepped on and in no kind of good way."

Hanzo scowled at him and huffed. "Can you make it through one conversation without making some form of innuendo?"

Jesse grinned, "Well I mean, maybe if I was sober." Hanzo raised his eyebrow. "I beg to differ. I have yet to see you do it sober either." Jesse let his grin spread farther, "What can I say, it's a gift."

"I would not consider anything that falls out of your mouth to be a gift."

"That hurts. Really. 'N here I thought ya liked me." He grinned as he mumbled the next part, hoping that Hanzo wouldn't decide to put an arrow in his head for it, "Ya definitely stare enough."

Hanzo's eyes widened, and then he was scowling, a murderous look on his face, "Just ask your questions, McCree. I did not come here to be mocked!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He didn't think that Hanzo was convinced by his apology, but he also saw the tinge of pink on the archer's ears. Well, wasn't that cute? "I dunno what ya expected though. I mean, I'm pretty bad when I'm sober." The look he got was more than enough to stop that train of thought. "Right." Jesse wasn't sure what to ask. "Ah. Um, well. Shit, I wasn't really prepared for this. I was gonna have me a few more drinks and uh, probably try to get some sleep."

"Ask what you will, and I will choose if I am willing to answer."

Jesse stared at the ground. "How 'bout you tell me what yer ready to instead and if I got any more questions after that, we can go from there." Hanzo frowned, "I do not know where to begin." Jesse chuckled, "Well, I- Look, I'm not sure I should be askin' questions right now since I'm-"

Hanzo chuckled, "Drunk?" Jesse snorted, "Not quite."

"Agent McCree's Blood Alcohol Concentration suggests that he is Mildly Impaired." Jesse groaned. "Ya know, if I wanted a mobile breathalyzer, I'd ask." Hanzo seemed amused. "How much have you had to drink, McCree?"

"To deal with a snarky oversharing AI? Not enough." He grinned and then sighed, "Like I said, I don't know where to begin."

"Should I?"

"Maybe. Probably. I mean, might give me an idea.." Hanzo was silent for a moment, but Jesse saw the archer's eyes fall on his arm. He wasn't sure he was ready for any questions of that sort. "Dr. Zeigler administered the new serum to you, correct?" _Thank God_. Jesse nodded, "Yeah, it's definitely different. Can hear better but it's making me kinda antsy. I'm hopin' that'll go away."

"What do you mean by that?" Hanzo tilted his head some, "You say that a lot but I am not sure what you mean."

"Antsy? Ah, it's probably slang. Agitated, I guess? I ain't mad or nothin' just, I dunno? Restless? It's hard to explain."

"I can understand the sentiment, at least."

"Alright so, I mean, I guess I'll start with, does it hurt?" Hanzo was silent, and for a moment Jesse wondered if he had pushed a button without meaning to.

"No, not in the least. It is actually relaxing."

"Huh. That must be nice."

"Not really." Jesse blinked and raised an eyebrow at the archer, "I don' follow."

"I can not just freely transform as you can, and you are aware of why but the longer I go without changing, the harder it is."

"Well I don't know about that whole freely transformin' thing but anything I can do to help?

"Tell no one."

"Alright smart ass, I mean, actually help you."

"Nothing that I am aware of."

Jesse groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose at the archer, "Yer real damn helpful ya know that?" Hanzo sighed back at him, "It is not something you can help with. I have to relearn to control myself." Jesse chuckled, "I could keep annoyin' ya?" He received a half-hearted smile from Hanzo before he shook his head, "I do not believe that would be helpful."

"Sure it would! I mean, c'mon, ya'd learn how not t' kill me." He offered a toothy grin to Hanzo who shoved his shoulder, chuckling, "You say that as if that is something I would wish to learn." Jesse put one hand over his heart, leaning toward the archer who shoved him away, "Awww, ya do care." He saw Hanzo roll his eyes and laughed at the archer.

"You mentioned earlier that the new serum made you restless. I think you understand more than you realize."

"I uh, pardon?" Jesse leaned forward to look at Hanzo's face. He was staring forward, barely acknowledging him now.

"Take that feeling of restlessness, multiply it by several years combined with being shoved into clothes far too tight for you and-" Jesse held up his hand, head turning with a both confused and concerned expression as he took in what the archer was saying. "Wait wait hold on, 'too tight clothes'? Like possession 'r some shit?" Hanzo blinked and closed his mouth, "I-" Jesse realized suddenly that he had messed up when the archer tensed and shifted his weight away from him."Aw hell, c'mon- Don't clam up, Hanzo. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt or offend ya. I just- I don't understand, and I'm trying to." The archer remained silent, and Jesse sighed. "Alright, movin' on then. Go ahead and ask yer question."

"Is it true that to this day, you have never spoken of Deadlock secrets? Not even to my brother?" Jesse's brow furrowed, "Where'd ya hear that?" _More importantly, what does that have to do with anything?_

"My brother. Is that correct?"

Jesse shrugged, "Yeah, why d'ya ask?"

"It is not possession." Jesse turned and cocked his head to one side. Hanzo had been testing him. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, deciding to let Hanzo talk at his own pace rather than risk him shutting down again. "This body is mine, but it is both me and not me." Both him and not? The fuck? Jesse decided to keep his mouth shut even though he was utterly confused by what Hanzo meant. "Our human bodies are created through magic, and the tattoo serves as both a seal and a summoning point. When I am in this form, it feels as though I am trapped. I am forced to pack the soul and magic of a dragon into a human body. "

Jesse bit his tongue but couldn't hold back the urge to crack a joke, "So jus' make yerself taller, problem solved." Hanzo barked out a laugh and shook his head. "It does not work that way, McCree." Jesse shrugged, "Well, I tried, it woulda been a win-win."

"You are incorrigible."

Jesse shook his head and huffed out a laugh, "Heh. Naw, t' quote yer brother, 'I am a goddamned blessin'." The archer leaned away from him, face contorted in the most disbelieving and confused expression Jesse had ever seen, "Was my brother inebriated?" Jesse burst into laughter, "I doubt it, considering he was talkin' about himself, but fuck, maybe, cause he ain't no damned blessin' neither." Hanzo chuckled, and shook his head, "You did not receive the misfortune of being his brother."

Jesse tilted his head, mouth pulling to the side, "Oh really? So yer telling me that being his best friend is better?"

"Has he attempted to or successfully poisoned you by trying to make you tea?" Jesse snorted. He could just imagine it, "Ya sure it was on accident? I mean-" Hanzo silenced him with a hard look and then chuckled, "He insists that it was." Jesse chuckled and then made a face as he remembered the last time he had agreed to let the cyborg cook because he had been too tired to bother, "Alright, but have ya had his cookin'?" The archer paused and then looked thoughtful, "I have not, but I can imagine."

"We ended up orderin' pizza that night."

"They deliver pizza-" The archer paused to chuckle, and Jesse chuckled with him, "-to secret military bases?" Jesse shook his head, laughing at the mental image of some kid knocking on the door of Watchpoint: Gibraltar and being met by one of the more unusual members, "Naw, we were on a mission."

"I see."

"Y'know, he did that to Reyes once."

"Did what?"

"Almost poisoned his coffee."

Hanzo chuckled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because it's yer brother?"

Hanzo sighed, "Sometimes I have to remind myself that unfortunately, he is related to me by blood." Jesse chuckled, gently elbowing the archer, "He ain't that bad."

"No, he is not. I am- I am glad to have him back. Even if it is hard to see him in the state he is." Jesse cracked a half-smile and patted Hanzo's shoulder. It was good to see that Hanzo was acknowledging that the cyborg was his brother. He hadn't missed the way that Hanzo looked at Genji before and apparently neither had Hana or Lucio, given their reactions the other night. Hanzo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Perhaps we should change the subject."

"Yeah, no problem partner."

"I noticed that your arm changes with you. That is interesting." Jesse looked down at his metal arm, "Yeah, it's uh- It's pretty useful." Hanzo watched him for a moment and then looked away, "I apologize. Should we change the subject again?"

"Nah, just still getting used to it. Dunno if I ever will be though, I mean I can use it just fine but, sometimes I'm just reminded how much it sticks out t' folks."

"Given the way you dress, I didn't think that 'sticking out' was something that bothered you, McCree." Jesse raised an eyebrow, "The way I dress? I'm wearin' perfectly normal clothin' right now." Hanzo gestured to the hat perched on the dresser, then at the belt lying coiled on the floor with a skeptical look on his face. Jesse gestured at the entirety of the archer's clothes, mirroring the expression, "Also, ya leave my hat outta this. Ya already know why I wear it. I'll take full responsibility fer the belt buckles."

" _Buckles_? You have more than one?"

"Well not when I was travelin', but apparently I left some in Eichenwalde and some here." Hanzo groaned loudly at him, "Do I even want to know?"

"Now hold on. That ain't fair-"

"You have a gaudy, gold belt buckle proclaiming that you are a 'Badass motherfucker,' which you are most certainly not, that you wear on a daily basis. It is more than fair." Jesse shoved the archer, "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear ya say those words. I most certainly am, and ya know it. Yer just jealous." Hanzo laughed harder than Jesse had ever seen him laugh while sober before taking a deep breath. Jesse deadpanned as the archer continued to chuckle, finally able to breathe long enough to speak, "Jealous? Of you? You are funny, cowboy."

"Alright, jackass. Ya go an' laugh it up but remember that I can still put ya on yer ass."

"Is that a challenge, McCree?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, grinning devilishly, "Maybe, depends on what kind of puttin' ya on- Hey!" He yelped as Hanzo shoved him off the bed with a deadpan. "Shut up, cowboy."

"I'd say I'm sorry but-" Jesse sprawled on the floor, staring up at Hanzo who was regarding him down his nose with an unamused expression. Damn, how did he make that look so good? "You would be lying." Jesse shot him a lazy grin, "Yeah, pretty much." He didn't miss the tiny smile as Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Why do I even tolerate you?"

"Cause of my charm and good looks, naturally."

"As if."

"Yer a cruel, cruel man, ya know that?" Jesse put his hand over his heart, giving Hanzo a dramatically pitiful look. He got a snort and a gentle nudge from the archer, "So I have been informed."

"Yer breakin' my poor heart."

"That is not all I will break, cowboy if you do not stop flirting with me." Jesse just shook his head but decided to stop teasing the man. "So uh- Movin' on. What's it like?"

"What is what like?" _Bein' illegally gorgeous?_  "Bein' a dragon. I mean besides the hidin' and secrets like, actually bein' a dragon."

"What is it like to be a werewolf?"

"Show ya mine if ya show me yers?" The archer deadpanned, and Jesse held up his hands, "Wait, that came out wrong. I meant goin' down to the beach and transformin' not- I wasn't tryin' to come onto ya. Not this time at least. I just, I dunno what's changed with the serum, and it might help me if I changed. I couldn't honestly tell ya what it's like now cause well, I dunno." Hanzo eyed him skeptically but nodded. "My brother also suggested that I should try transforming and that if I was worried, I could go for a swim." Jesse grinned, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Hanzo snorted but gestured towards the door.

\----

  
The walk down to the beach was quiet, but Jesse was thrumming with pent-up energy. Once his feet touched the rocks leading down to the little stretch of beach, he whooped and ran ahead, leaving his companion behind, ignoring the protests from Hanzo.

He already shifted by the time Hanzo caught up, his clothes slung over a rock. He could feel the archers eyes on him as he bounded through the water like a puppy. He stopped in front of the archer, grinning toothily. "C'mon Shimada," He still had to get used to talking in this form, but it was certainly better, easier. "Water's nice. I'd-" He shook it out of his fur, laughing as Hanzo brought his arms up to shield himself with an annoyed yell, "definitely know."

Hanzo's eyes flashed as he growled, and Jesse watched this time as the scales seemed to bloom from his tattoo and then the barrier between them and Hanzo crumbled as the archer seemed to dissipate and then reform in a whirlwind of flashing scales. Jesse couldn't help but let out the closest sound to a whistle he could. He was frozen in place as Hanzo loomed over him, eyes closed as he breathed in deeply. Jesse got a good look this time, taking the time to make mental notes. Hanzo was at least twice his height, and he already brushed the ceilings of most buildings. He inched forward, noticing an odd pattern on the dragon's chest. Hanzo suddenly shifted his weight, and the moonlight illuminated dark blue scales and a silver belly. His mane was gold, and Jesse couldn't help but think that Hanzo looked like he was carved out of jewels and precious metals.  _God damn, why's he got to be so beautiful?_

"Hanzo?" The dragon rumbled and then opened his eyes, piercing Jesse through with a ruby red gaze. Jesse swallowed and then grinned sheepishly, noting that Hanzo was watching him. Suddenly, he heard movement, and his ear flicked towards the sound seconds before he was tripped by Hanzo's tail. He yelped as the dragon soared over him and into the water, thoroughly soaking him with the wave he created. So he wanted to play it like that huh? He grinned as he scrambled into the water after Hanzo, realizing for once, the archer didn't seem so uptight and bothered. Had it really been bothering him that much?

They stayed for hours, sometimes frolicking in the water, and sometimes just lounging on the beach. Hanzo would talk occasionally, and Jesse learned little things about Hanzo. Despite what Jesse would have thought, Hanzo enjoyed some video games, to which he made Jesse swear that he would never tell Hana. Jesse had laughed as Hanzo told Jesse about mishaps in dragon form, including the time Genji had sworn he could fly and broken his arm by launching from the very top of Hanamura castle late one night. Hanzo had informed him that flying was a skill mastered by older dragons and that he himself still hadn't mastered it, nor was he sure he even remembered how. Jesse had traded him the story about how as a kid, he had scaled the fence and vaulted onto a cow as well as other little stories from his childhood and then reveled in the rumbling laughter that erupted shortly after. He lounged next to the dragon until the sky started to lighten, and Hanzo froze, staring at it. Jesse stared for a moment too before he realized that Hanzo had already shifted back and was scaling the rock face. Jesse frowned, wishing that Hanzo wasn't so skittish but began his own shift back, groaning as parts moved and settled. It wasn't particularly painful now, but it was still unsettling and weird. His back crackled and popped as he stretched, and he hoped that no one would happen upon him right then. Of course, he wasn't sure if it would be more awkward with other agents or total strangers.

As he dressed and headed back towards the base, he sighed. Too late to sleep. Today was going to be a coffee and random naps kind of day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of the new commenters and readers! I've noticed a recent influx of you guys and I just wanted to acknowledge all of you wonderful people!
> 
> Recently, I've been getting more comments about how much you guys are truly enjoying the story and how much you guys can't wait for the next update and I just can't express enough what that means to me. I honestly just started writing this for myself and I hadn't intended to post it. I just really wanted to write some slow burn monster hunter stuff and then some friends encouraged me to post it and I decided to listen. I never thought it would get this much attention. So really, thank you guys for leaving such wonderful comments, because without you guys I know that I would have never gotten this far <3 
> 
> I also want to apologize for the kinda slow updates as compared to my usual! My work really messed up my sleep schedule last Wednesday and things I had hoped to have done then had to be pushed back a couple of days. Unfortunately, OMaM was one of them. I really am hoping to get back on track either this week or next but we'll see!


	28. Chapter 28

Hanzo had slept way later than he intended. As he stared at the clock, he felt as though it was almost mocking him. It was way too late to get breakfast but too early for lunch. However, after finally getting to burn off the urge to transform, he was feeling much more relaxed. Having finished his 'morning' routine, he took a deep breath as he settled on the mat to meditate. His mind drifted, flowing between simple thoughts and almost nothingness until after the incense had burned down. His stomach protested, and he frowned as he looked at a clock. It was after lunch. Of course. Maybe he could find some leftovers.

"All Agents report to the hangar bay." Athena's voice rang out in the silence of his room and Hanzo groaned. Of all times, it would have to be now. He sighed and fished around in his travel bag for a protein bar or anything. He chuckled in triumph when he found one of the bars hidden down in one of the pockets, half-crushed. It would be better than an empty stomach. As he walked, his mind wandered back to his conversation with McCree and the hours spent frolicking on the beach. Not once had the cowboy seemed afraid. Not once had he felt as though he had to be careful. He smiled at the thought as he took his first bite of the bar.

"-nzo?" Hanzo looked around, hoping to hear the jingle of spurs. Instead, it was motorized joints and gentle taps. _Genji. Wait. Wasn't Genji in Eichenwalde?_

"Were you smiling?" The smile dropped, and he raised an eyebrow, changing the subject, "Hello, Genji. When did you get back from your mission?" Genji tilted his head but then perked up. "This morning." Hanzo nodded, "How did it go?"

"It was..." Hanzo looked over as Genji suddenly quieted. Hanzo's brow furrowed and Genji stared at the ground. "After you and Jesse left, Talon moved in. They attacked Frederick and his family." Hanzo's heart sank. Despite the confinement, the werewolf had never done him wrong. He had been protecting his family. "What happened?"

"Most of the pack is okay, but Talon kidnapped several of their members. I helped them subdue a few but- Hanzo, whatever Talon is doing, I have a feeling it's going to hurt a lot of people." Hanzo frowned, "Have you told anyone?"

"No, I haven't made my report. I don't know what to say. I told Frederick there is a chance I may have to reveal his pack but, I don't want to." Hanzo nodded. "Perhaps it will not be dangerous for them. They use the same serum that McCree uses, and they are not inherently dangerous. Mistrusting but I can not blame them, given the circumstances." Genji nodded, and Hanzo continued. "It might even be beneficial. Depending on how willing Mr. Lange is to get involved, an alliance could prove-"

"He wants little to do with Overwatch. He said that he would work with Jesse and I but would rather avoid others if possible."

"I see. You mentioned that we could protect him then?"

"Yes, he said he doesn't want to take agents away from our cause to stand guard on his pack. He can, however, get in direct contact with Jesse and I, and he said he would be willing to feed us information."

"That is arguably more valuable. Perhaps you can tell Winston that Talon made the kidnapped members into werewolves if it comes down to that."

"I could. Thank you, Hanzo. I think I will do that." Hanzo nodded, gaze returning to where they were walking, "Do you know why we were called to the hangar bay?"

Genji straightened up, and Hanzo almost smiled at the way his lights seemed to get brighter, "Another carrier is coming in! It was supposed to be here sooner, but it was delayed. My Master will be on it, Hanzo!" Hanzo wasn't sure how he felt about meeting the omnic monk, but if he was going to mend the relationship with his brother, he should at least try to be civil. Besides, it had been a while since he had seen Genji so happy and excited.

He spent the rest of the walk in silence, taking bites of his protein bar and nodding as Genji buzzed and talked about this and that. When they arrived, he spotted McCree leaning on a wall with his hat tilted down. There was a cup of coffee in his hand, and the only sign the cowboy was even awake was the plume of smoke that would filter up past his hat. Fareeha was standing near him, and they appeared to be talking. Others were clustered in their groups, waiting for the carrier to come in.

"Do you know anything else about who is on the carrier?"  
"Winston mentioned that a Vishkar agent contacted him after defecting. Apparently, she stopped agreeing with what Vishkar stood for, but I don't know any of the details. I don't think Lucio is going to be happy to see her, but we will see. I also believe that Torbjorn found a Bastion unit, and then, there's my Master, of course." Hanzo nodded as the carrier landed and powered down. Beside him, Genji was practically bouncing.

  
McCree had joined others and was drinking his coffee now, laughing and joking. Hanzo watched as the hatch unsealed with a hiss. A loud and cheerful _Bweeeeee_ rang out, and Hanzo watched as the first new member stepped off the jet. The Bastion unit, faded and sporting chipped paint and rust in places. He saw Zarya tense and scowl at Winston, then gesture at the Bastion with a betrayed look on her face. He had seen her cast the same looks at Genji. He stood up straighter when her eyes fell on Genji. The Bastion didn't seem to understand and instead waved at her with an almost friendly _Bweoop_. He heard McCree raise his voice, tilting his head when the cowboy clapped Zarya on the arm. She rounded on him with a scowl and Hanzo tensed again. The cowboy didn't flinch and just gave her one of his winning smiles. "-'mon, ain't so bad! I mean, _Torb_ brought 'em here!"

"Comforting, isn't it?" Hanzo choked down a laugh at Dr. Zeigler's quiet jab.

"Hey! No one asked you!" The shorter man waved his mechanical arm at the cowboy who threw his head back and laughed, "Ya say that like anyone ever does! Ain't stopped me yet!" When Torbjorn half-charged forward, brandishing his metal arm, the cowboy yelped and hopped back a rather impressive distance, before giving a triumphant bark of laughter. "Gonna have t' do better 'n that, partner. I ain't seventeen no more n' unlike you; I got upgrades!"

"Upgrades? You turned into a flea bitten rabid mutt is what you did!"

"Now, I'll have ya know that I am current on all of my shots and I definitely don't have fleas. Ya can ask Ange."

Hanzo chuckled at the exchange. Beside him, Genji was cheering as Torbjorn chased McCree, who was mocking him all the way. From what he could tell, the cowboy was barely jogging, even turning around backward to tease the older man.

While everyone was watching as McCree launched himself up onto a ledge, Hanzo saw a woman slip off of the carrier, frowning at the group. He could see the way her lip gently curled before she looked around and straightened her clothes. Their eyes met for a moment, and she raked her eyes over him before quietly walking out. His brow furrowed. Everyone was fixated on McCree, who had leaned on a wall with a shit-eating grin, gently teasing Torbjorn. Hanzo took an experimental step back, and when Genji didn't notice, he turned to follow the woman. He had a feeling she was the "defected" Vishkar agent. As he left, he could hear McCree roaring with laughter and Torbjorn cussing.

He looked around as he stepped outside before scrambling up to the roof for a better vantage point. He found her walking along slowly with her hands behind her back, looking around with that same perturbed expression. Occasionally she would stop and inspect something before continuing on her way. He followed along quietly until he ran out of roof and dropped to the ground nearby.

"Shimada Hanzo, correct?"

He tensed immediately, straightening up, "Correct." How did she know his name? More importantly, how had she heard him? As far as he was aware, only McCree and his brother were able to hear him and the former still sometimes surprised him.

"I am Satya Vaswani. You may call me Symmetra if you would like." He chased the thoughts away and bowed, making an effort to be civil. McCree would welcome everyone, right? "It is nice to meet you, Ms. Vaswani."

"Are they always like this?" Hanzo's brow furrowed as he looked back towards the hanger. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly McCree yelped loudly and burst from the hangar, stumbling slightly and trying to hold onto his hat,"Jesus fuck, partner, cool yer jets! I was joking! Ya don't treat ole Reinhardt like this!" Hanzo shut his mouth and shook his head, trying desperately not to laugh. The cowboy was going to end up dead one of these days. McCree sprinted towards them, skidding to a stop and ignoring the looks he was getting. Hanzo could see the way Ms. Vaswani's eyebrow arched and the curl of her lip as she looked the cowboy over. He knew that look, "Ha-Hey there! I think I got a headstart on 'im but if Torb asks-" The cowboy was breathing a little hard, but grinning. Hanzo smirked, playing along with McCree's stupid but amusing game,"You are at the fuel depot."

McCree's face lit up, "Yer the best, partner!" Hanzo snorted. _Foolish man. What am I going to do with you?_ McCree ran off again before stopping a few steps away and walking back with realization dawning on his face. Hanzo shook his head. "It will not matter what I tell him if you are standing in plain sight, cowboy!" McCree tipped his hat toward Symmetra with a sigh, "Yeah, suppose yer right. Guess we'll have t' postpone this meet n' greet 'til later. Hopefully when I don't have an angry engineer threatenin' to take my other arm." He flicked a lazy finger gun towards them with a lazy grin and winked, "Catch y'all later!"

Symmetra watched him disappear around a corner. "I do not understand how he expects that he will escape. His plan to misdirect Mr. Lindholm is inefficient." Hanzo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, gently chuckling, "Inefficient is an understatement when referring to McCree."

"I see. I had my doubts about joining an illegal organization, but I believe I know what purpose I may serve here." Hanzo hummed as Torbjorn jogged up to them, preventing him from asking her what she meant. "Alright, where is he?!" Hanzo tilted his head at the Swedish man, arms crossed. "I assume you are referring to McCree?"

"Of course I am! Who else would I be looking for? The Queen of England?" Hanzo shrugged, trying hard not to smile or chuckle. "I believe he turned toward the fuel depot. I was having a conversation with Ms. Vaswani and was not paying attention to him, but he did not come this way. I would have heard him."

"At least someone around here has some kind of sense."

"I am happy to be of assistance. Perhaps he will learn to stop acting like a reckless fool."

"I doubt it but a man can dream. Thank you, Shimada. I'll let you know if I manage to change his mind."

"Try not to kill him?"

"I'll make no promises."

Hanzo sighed and gave the man an exasperated look and the engineer seemed to soften up a little, "Alright, alright. I'll make sure he can still be in training tomorrow."

"You have my thanks, Torbjorn."

"Make sure you run him hard though; he's getting mouthy again."

"I will do my best. You should hurry though, the longer you remain here, the easier it will be for him to escape. Not being found is his specialty."

Torbjorn cussed again in Swedish and jogged away grumbling. When he was out of earshot, Hanzo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You are friends with the cowboy?"

"Not exactly, but he is my partner on missions. It would be inconvenient for me if he died." He wasn't sure how to explain outside of that, even if it sounded cold. "He is a good man, albeit loud and reckless. When he is not making a fool of himself, he is-" _Skilled? No, that might imply other things._ "surprising, for lack of a better word."

Ms. Vaswani considered it and then nodded. Hanzo looked to where McCree had disappeared to, wondering where the cowboy intended to hide. He was certain McCree had somewhere in mind but then again, he might have just been planning to play another game of keep-away until Torbjorn calmed down. His head turned back to her when she spoke again, "I believe Mr. Lindholm reached the fuel depot and realized he was misled." Hanzo's head turned as he heard Torbjorn yelling loudly and something that sounded suspiciously like "Shimada!" He wasn't sure if his brother had joined the game or if that was directed at him, but quickly decided discretion was the better part of valor. He raised an eyebrow, "I would not be here when he returns. That door will lead you to Winston's lab; I am sure he would be happy to help you get acclimated." She blinked and tilted her head but then nodded, slipping into the door he had gestured at.

Hanzo himself scaled up onto a roof, chuckling to himself when Torbjorn returned to the spot and nearly blew a fuse. He supposed he understood why McCree poked so much fun at his friends, despite the apparent risks. He would not be doing the same anytime soon, at least not outright, but he could see the appeal. Perhaps the cowboy was influencing him more than he realized.

At some point, he moved to a rock face where he could watch the others. McCree had slipped through what Hanzo assumed were tunnels within the Watchpoint and was relaxing on another stretch of beach while Ms. Vaswani had met up with Winston and was having a conversation with him. Torbjorn was raging across the outside areas of the Watchpoint, cursing McCree's name. Lucio, Ms. Song, and Ms. Oxton had filed out to play a game of soccer. His brother was nowhere to be found. Probably slipped away with the omnic while everyone was distracted with McCree's antics. Eventually, Reinhardt and the Bastion unit went to find Torbjorn. Hanzo watched the Bastion curiously. A bird perched on its shoulder and it would occasionally pause and stare at the ocean or delicately pick a flower before offering it to someone nearby. _Like a child._  
  
When he was sure that Torbjorn wouldn't see him descend, he made his way down to where McCree was lounging. The cowboy startled and was on his feet before Hanzo was halfway down the rocks but seemed to relax when he realized who his visitor was. "Hey there Shimada. Hope ya coverin' for me didn't getcha in too much trouble." Hanzo shook his head as he seated himself next to McCree, who had already returned to lounging. "Torbjorn didn't suspect anything, and by the time he realized the ruse, Ms. Vaswani and I were long gone."

"Is that her name? Shit, I'd hoped t' just get Ms. Zaryanova to relax, but I guess I picked the wrong person t' pick on."  
  
"You honestly do not think about things before you say or do them do you?"

"Nope. Even less so when I've had somethin' to drink." Hanzo shook his head, remembering the previous night. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

"Ya must care about me some or ya would have ratted me out."

Hanzo chuckled, "Perhaps or perhaps I just do not particularly wish to suffer the inconvenience of being reassigned should you get yourself killed." The cowboy made a pitiful whine, covering his heart.

He was content to sit in silence with the cowboy until his stomach protested loudly. McCree laughed and gestured for him to follow, claiming he had forgotten about the tunnels until just now and thought that Hanzo might like to know them too. Hanzo mapped them as best as he could, noting the faded makeshift signs on the wall. These weren't part of the original base. If he had to guess, they were Blackwatch's doing. That suspicion was confirmed when they emerged near the area of the Blackwatch quarters, and McCree smiled, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I never went t' bed last night. See ya later, Shimada." Hanzo shook his head at him. No wonder Dr. Zeigler fussed at McCree so much. As McCree disappeared into his room, Hanzo turned towards the cafeteria.

When he arrived, Torbjorn seemed to have settled down and was sitting with Reinhardt, Dr. Zeigler, Zarya and Ms. Zhou. Lucio and Ms. Song were seated with Ms. Oxton as usual, but the rectangular tables had been shoved together, and despite the small gap, they were all practically sitting together. Fareeha was sitting between the two groups almost forming the bridge between the younger and older members. He settled in his usual seat after making himself a plate of food, content to observe the others but not interact with them. The clicking of heels brought his attention away from the others and to his right.

"May I join you?" He looked up at his visitor. _Ms. Vaswani. What was she doing here? Did she not want to sit with the others?_ Had their previous interaction given her a reason to want to be around him? He didn't think that anyone besides his brother and McCree ever actually wanted to be around him and even that was debatable. Perhaps she just saw me sitting alone and thought I was lonely? He gestured to the seat that was often left unfilled; he was overthinking this "If you wish."  
"Winston suggested that I become acquainted with the other members." _Oh. Well, that certainly explained it._ "I thought that I would start with you since we have already been introduced." Hanzo nodded, keeping his eyes on the others. "I am not certain you will find me good company, Ms. Vaswani."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not."

He took a sip of his tea, unsure if he should trust the former Vishkar agent. Of course, he often wondered if he should trust the others very much either and to that end, only Genji and McCree knew much about him. He wasn't even sure if he had ever spoken to Lucio and he knew for a fact that Ms. Song and Ms. Oxton's attempts at conversation with him had ended poorly or rather, one-sided and with the other party giving up. They seemed to share the preference to watch the others and quietly eat, something he was more than happy to continue.

He was observing Zarya converse with Reinhardt; he guessed about training if the almost ridiculous amount of flexing was any indication, while Dr. Zeigler and Ms. Zhou seemed to be having some kind of scientific conversation, a tablet being passed back and forth between them. Fareeha was rolling her eyes at Reinhardt and shoving him away from her gently, and Reinhardt's bellowing laughter could probably be heard in Hanamura.

He was halfway finished with his food when McCree sauntered in. He must not have been able to sleep. Hanzo's eyes followed the cowboy as he fixed his plate. His movements were sluggish. It wasn't like him to show his exhaustion. Hanzo's brow furrowed, wondering if the cowboy had been getting less sleep than normal. He hadn't exactly seen him for long in a little over a week. The cowboy lingered when Ms. Song waved him over, leaning on the table with a lazy smile. Occasionally, he would nod, but between Reinhardt's loud laughter and the younger group's excited yelling, he couldn't quite make out the conversation. He realized that Ms. Vaswani was also watching McCree. Judging by the way she frowned disdainfully, she wasn't interested in McCree himself but rather, how he interacted with the others. Maybe she expected another outburst like in the hangar, or perhaps she assumed that McCree would sit with them and was lamenting the loss of silence. "He talks a lot."

His head turned as she sipped on her tea neatly. "He is very social. I've often wondered myself how he manages it." The jingle of spurs signaled McCree's approach, and Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to sleep, cowboy."

He received one of McCree's toothy grins, "My stomach decided otherwise." Beside him, Ms.Vaswani had tensed up and seemed uncomfortable. McCree was quick to notice and took a step back. That easy smile lingered on his lips, but Hanzo could tell in the way he fidgeted with his left hand that he was uneasy or perhaps the better word was uncomfortable. "I, uh, I can go sit with Lucio 'n them if y'all are in the middle of a conversation 'r somethin'? I think Ms. Song was askin' me if I wanted t' play video games again soon. Was hard to tell with all of 'em talkin' at once."

"Now you know how I feel when you insist on rambling at me incessantly," Hanzo smirked slightly, and McCree rolled his eyes. "I don' know what yer talkin' about. I am nowhere near as bad as havin' Rein yellin' in yer ear."

"Perhaps. However, you can neither shut your mouth nor make it through a sentence without some form of ridiculous euphemism."

"Says the man that talks like he got a damn thesaurus in front of him at all times." Hanzo raised an eyebrow, watching the cowboy lean on the table. "You do not want to start this, McCree." Ms. Vaswani shifted next to him, watching them. He took a deep breath, remembering that he was not alone, "However if Ms. Vaswani is not opposed, you were not interrupting anything."

"I am not. Please, sit." McCree's face lit up once more as Ms. Vaswani gently gestured to the chair closest to him. To the cowboy's credit, he kept his voice down the next time he spoke, "We didn't get properly introduced earlier, but the name's Jesse McCree. Ya can call me Jess, or Jesse or McCree or whatever suits ya, I don' much mind." The cowboy was holding his hand out to shake, and she delicately returned the gesture, "A pleasure. My name is Satya Vaswani." The cowboy beamed at her and tipped his hat, "Pleasure's all mine, Miss Vaswani. I'm always glad to see another friendly face." Ms. Vaswani's eyes widened before returning to her food. Hanzo did not miss, however, the slight way she politely tried to clean off her hand under the table. His eyes shifted back to McCree. If the cowboy had noticed, he didn't say a word about it. Instead, he just went on grinning, welcoming her as if he had known her for years. When she quickly finished eating and excused herself, McCree seemed confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I believe she just prefers a little more quiet, McCree. We hardly spoke the entire time she was here."

"Shoulda told me to shut my mouth, then. Shit, I hope I didn't scare her off or somethin'." Hanzo tilted his head slightly. Had McCree felt the same with him? He patted the cowboy's shoulder, chuckling. "I don't think you should worry so much. You were simply being friendly." McCree seemed to brighten up after that and then grinned, "Thanks, Shimada."

Hanzo nodded and returned to his food. However, after a couple of bites, he noticed that McCree wasn't eating at his usual pace. "Are you feeling alright, McCree?" The cowboy looked up and tilted his head, "Yeah, just got real tired all'a sudden."

Hanzo chuckled,"That is what happens when you do not sleep, cowboy." McCree glanced up at him from under his hat, and for once, Hanzo noticed the dark circles under the cowboy's eyes. He really must not have been sleeping well.

"No shit? Thanks, woulda never guessed."

Hanzo shook his head and returned to his food, barely noticing when McCree leaned back a little in his chair. As he finished his food, he looked up and saw McCree with his arms crossed over his stomach. His head was lolled forward, and his hat tipped down. Hanzo was willing to bet if he looked under the table, the man's ankles would be crossed. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head. "Wake up, cowboy."

The man didn't move. He wasn't sure that he should touch him. That was one part of the past that they shared. He raised his voice a little instead, "McCree." There was a slight and short gasp before the man seemed to stir with a groan. "Shimada?" Hanzo nodded even though he was sure that McCree couldn't see him. The cowboy flicked his hat up, and Hanzo could see that he was less than alert. "You fell asleep. You should return to your room."

He got a drowsy nod before rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I uh-" The cowboy stretched as Hanzo rose and gathered both of their plates. He was almost across the room when McCree caught up to him, spurs jingling all the way, "Hey, ya didn't have t'-"

"Do not worry about it, cowboy, I was already walking this way."

"Thanks, Hanzo. Sleep well, y' hear?"

"You as well cowboy. And do not worry if you do not make it to training tomorrow morning."

McCree chuckled and tipped his hat. "Alright, well, I'll at least try. It's been over a week 'n we were gonna hit that new mode that Athena found in the databases." Hanzo nodded before shoving him gently. "Sleep first, we will worry about training later."

"You got it, partner." He received a tired smile before the cowboy casually strolled out, hands in his pockets. Hanzo scraped off McCree's unfinished food as another set of footsteps joined him. Heavy. Torbjorn? No, there wasn't any mechanical noise. Too soft for Reinhardt. He glanced over his shoulder, not entirely comfortable with someone standing so close behind him. Zarya. He stepped to the side with a brief nod and receiving little more in kind. He had never spoken to her, but he didn't really have any reason or intention to start now. As soon as he was finished washing off the two plates in his hands, he made his way to his room. He very much doubted McCree would be awake before noon tomorrow, but the cowboy had surprised him before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not agree with me. I must have rewritten it at least four times.
> 
> I finally got around to making a [Tumblr](https://unnecessaryellipsis.tumblr.com) (I mean I had an old one but I never touch it) so if you'd like to see my Overwatch-related art or just see me make little mumbles/status updates on OMaM, that's where you'll find them! It is an NSFW-marked blog so please use Tumblr Savior or whatever! I tag everything.


	29. Chapter 29

Jesse dragged himself out of bed the next day feeling more worn out than when he had gone to sleep. A quick glance at the clock told him he had very much missed training. He groaned and dragged a hand down his face. Someone was knocking on his door, and he had an idea who it was. Still rubbing his eyes, he answered the door with a sleepy grin, "Mornin'. Gimme a minute 'n I'll be-" He opened his eyes to see not Hanzo but Genji standing at his door. "Oh, uh. Hey Genji, sorry thought you were yer brother comin' to grab me for trainin'." When the cyborg didn't make some kind of snarky comment about that, Jesse frowned. "Hey, there partner, somethin' wrong?" Genji nodded, staring at the floor. _And here I thought Hanzo was gettin' better._ "Why don' ya come on in?"

"Thank you, Jesse." Jesse wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders and pulled him against his side. "Now then, darlin', who do I gotta fight?" He smiled when he got a small laugh out of Genji. "Well, I don't know." _Well, that rules out Hanzo. Thank God._ Jesse sat on his bed, still half-hugging the cyborg. "What's the matter?" His arm tightened as Genji leaned against him. "My Master was not on the carrier yesterday." Jesse frowned. "Aw, darlin' no. Did he tell ya what's goin' on?"

"No, I have not heard from him in months." Jesse's heart sank, and he shifted so that he could hug his friend properly. "I am worried something is wrong, Jesse." Jesse nodded, "Maybe he just had work he had to take care of. I mean, the carrier delayed for longer right?"

"With the death of Mondatta, that is possible." Jesse gave him a soft smile, "I know yer worried, darlin' but I bet he'll be okay. I mean, he put up with you." Genji gasped dramatically and shoved him. "Rude!" Jesse laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around Genji, who protested loudly and squirmed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. At some point, the squirming subsided, and Genji returned to resting against his chest. Jesse rested his chin on top of the cyborg's head, "But honestly, ya should talk to Winston, see if he'll let ya have leave time. I know you, darlin'. You'll keep eatin' yerself up about it until ya know for sure." Genji nodded, "Thank you, Jesse."

"No problem, 's what I'm here for ain't it?"

"I thought you were here to annoy my brother and remind everyone that they aren't the most ridiculous person on the base."

Jesse made a hurt noise, "You come into my house-"

"Jesse, no."

"I have the worst best friend in the entire world."

"You love me."

Jesse rolled his eyes, playfully grumbling as he shoved the cyborg away, "Sometimes I wonder." Genji sat quietly for a moment and then Jesse heard the hiss of him removing his face plate. The cyborg removed the rest of the helmet and sighed, "You know that I am kidding, right, Jesse?" Jesse nodded, nuzzling the cyborg's bright green hair, "Course I do, partner. I know ya ain't serious."

"I just know you, Jesse, you smile through things that bother you." Jesse gave a small smile and pulled the cyborg onto his lap, "Yeah, I know, but I promise yer lil jabs at me don't bother me. Yer a lot easier to read than some folks. I can tell when ya ain't playin' no more. Yer brother is hard though, sometimes I'll think he's playing and then he'll get mad when I poke back."

"And you are surprised by this, why?"

"I dunno, there's sometimes yer brother's a real nice guy to be around 'n others I swear if his looks could put a man 6 feet under I'd be halfway to the center of the earth by now." He sighed, mouth pulled to one side as Genji reached up and combed through his hair. "Like the other week when we were in Eichenwalde, he said- I dunno he said that he might want to be friends, but then when we were comin' back he suddenly wanted to forget Eichenwalde ever happened, especially that part. 'N I'm not sure he was kidding, honestly."

"Despite what he might like others to believe, my brother is fragile, Jesse. He's willing to spend time with you, and that is more than he gives most. Try just giving him some space. More time might not hurt either. I mean, don't avoid him but-"

"Yeah, I gotcha. I'll try that."

"I apologize for interrupting, but Agent McCree, you are being requested in the briefing room." Jesse looked up, looking confused. _Me? Why me?_ "Uh ya sure? Angie's got me off missions for another week 'r so."

"Winston talked to Dr. Zeigler and cleared this mission." He sighed and nodded. He was probably going with Hanzo. God, he hoped this mission went better than last time. "Got it. Let 'im know I'll be down there in a bit." He tightened his grip on Genji, "C'mon, ya should come with me. Ya can talk to Winston."

\----

"Vampires, huh? 'N what makes this a mission I gotta do as opposed to the others? I mean, why me specifically."

Winston shuffled, "Well, you see. The problem is not specifically the vampires but what's happening around them, or rather, to them."

"Wait." Jesse held up his hand and closed his eyes, "Lemme guess. Talon." Winston typed on his keyboard, shaking his head. "Fortunately not. This-" He tapped near a blurry photo, "-is what I am concerned with." Jesse squinted, barely making out the coat of something, no someone with a sniper rifle. "Yeah, what's up with our sniper friend there?"

"She goes by the name Shrike or Ghost. I've found a few mentions of her in various bounty hunting circles. Her face is always covered. She has been hunting these vampires, but recently stopped."

"If she's a bounty hunter, she coulda just met whatever quota she was gettin' paid for. Which also begs the question, why me?" I better not be bait. Winston cleared his throat, "I want you undercover, McCree. Do not engage unless you have to or unless you find evidence of the vampires directly causing harm. If you can find this 'Shrike,' I want you to try to recruit her."

"I'm gonna be straight with ya. I don't like this one bit. Yer sending a wanted man after a bounty hunter, Winston. Ya realize that, right?"

  
"I don't like it either McCree, but you excel at vanishing and are least likely to be noticed." Jesse sighed and wiped a hand down his face. "Yer killin' me, big guy. Aight, ya said New York, right? Shit. I'm gonna have t' brush up my accent and trim up my hair and shave."

"Oh and McCree?"

"Whatcha got, big guy?"

"No status updates."

"Last day? Before I leave?" Jesse flashed Winston a grin before shaking his head at the exasperated groan he received. "Okay, okay. No updates." Winston shuffled and Jesse looked back at the screen. "Well, lemme get goin'. I got some work t' do."

"Please be safe, McCree. I would like to see you return in one piece."

"You 'n me both, big guy."

He passed Genji on the way out and flashed him a weary smile. "Shippin' out t' New York to find out somethin' on a bounty hunter that's been going after vampires."

"Winston does realize you are worth sixty million dollars, possibly more if they bring you in alive?"

"They say sixty dead or alive, but I don't doubt the right folks would cough up more. I don't like it, but whaddya do? I knew that comin' back here wouldn't be safe. He wants me undercover. Kinda wanna go talk to yer brother after I get all cleaned up fer that but at the same time, I don' want an arrow in me." Genji chuckled, and then hugged him, "Please don't get shot this time."

"Ain't in the plan, partner."

"I do not believe it was 'in the plan' last time either, cowboy." Jesse straightened up, fighting the urge to let his hand stray to the holster that wasn't there. He really needed to put a bell on that archer, "Keep sneakin' up on me like that and it ain't me that we'll need to worry about." Genji looked between the two before laughing. "I'm going to go talk to Winston. Have a safe trip, Jesse."

"You are supposed to be off missions for another week."

"That's what I said, but apparently Winston sweet-talked Angie." Jesse gestured for Hanzo to walk with him. "Any reason you're down this way?"

"I heard you talking and was going to invite you to train with me." Jesse chuckled, "Well, unfortunately, I'm gonna have to get a raincheck on that one, partner. I've gotta get this," he combed his fingers through his shaggy hair, "In some kinda order before I ship out." Hanzo chuckled, "How do you intend to do that?"

"Mmm, figure out what I'm gonna do with my beard, then I can probably just stroll int' town and get me a decent haircut. Besides, its gettin' outta hand. Too much longer 'n I'll have me a proper ponytail." Jesse pulled back his hair, wiggling the handful of hair with a laugh and earning a soft, amused snort. "Not sure what to do about my beard though, probably be easiest t' just go clean-shaven but," he scrubbed at his jaw with his palm, "Ain't sure I wanna go 'n do that."

Jesse's feet were leading him to the training rooms, intending to let Hanzo get back to his routine. "Where are you going, cowboy? Your room is that way." The archer gestured down another hallway, and Jesse shrugged, "Was gonna walk with ya t' trainin'. Figured ya might want to get back to that."

"I had intended on walking with you." Jesse's mouth twitched, and then he chuckled, "Well I guess we're both fuckin' this one up, huh?"

"It would appear so."

"So which way we goin'?"

"It does not matter to me."

"If ya aren't busy, ya can help me figure out my cover?" Hanzo tilted his head and then shrugged, "I am unsure if I would be much help, cowboy. I have said before that I did not fabricate other identities as you did."

"Well ya can tell me how ya got around like that?" When Hanzo nodded, Jesse flashed him a grin.

\----

"I hate this shit." Jesse leaned over the bathroom mirror, inspecting his beard. "Complaining will not make it any better, cowboy." Hanzo was in the other room, lounging on his bed. When Jesse had moved into the bathroom, the archer had his hands behind his head. "You ain't the one havin' to shave though."

"Would you prefer if I did it for you?"

Jesse blinked and stepped sideways to lean out of the bathroom, "Ain't no one but me going near my face 'r neck with a goddamn blade." There was a hmph from the other room as Jesse returned to leaning on the sink. "Ah well, it grows fast enough." He tested the edge, hoping that he could stall by needing to sharpen his razor. He sighed when he realized the blade was still sharp. He finally added the shaving cream to his face and set about shaving. "So tell me about how ya did it, Shimada."

"Pardon?"

"Livin' on the run without aliases." He was starting on his jaw. He really didn't want to shave off his goatee. "Where should I start?" Jesse finished the stroke and then shrugged, "I dunno, how did ya get around?"

"I walked a lot."

"Hanzo, partner, yer gonna hafta help me out here, this is one of the few times you'll get me t' shut up." The archer was suspiciously quiet, and Jesse returned to shaving. The archer chuckled after a few moments, "I did not think you were serious, McCree."

"I mean if ya don't wanna talk, just tell me."

"I was thinking."

Jesse grunted as he removed another strip from his beard. "I wasn't sure how to do it at first. I was reckless. Young. I had many close calls, but I survived on the kindness of others. I suppose I did keep an alias of sorts, but never official. I did not forge papers or identification as I am sure you have."

Jesse continued shaving, just acknowledging with another grunt. He did not want to nick himself. "As I got older, I grew more suspicious of others and spent a considerable amount of my time away from the major cities." Jesse hummed, "Always found it easier t' hide in cities myself but suppose the difference is that I'm internationally wanted, and you jus' have yer family."

"The latter is arguably worse."

"How do ya figure? I got my face goddamn everywhere, where John Smith who was mindin' his business five minutes ago can call me into the police."

"And I have a crime family of literal dragons after me."

"Point taken." Jesse tilted his head and then started on the second pass, just as he had been taught so many years ago. When he had finished, he asked his next question, "So what did ya do about food?"

"I was an assassin."

Jesse tensed subconsciously. With Hanzo's skills, he supposed it made sense. Didn't mean he had to like the knowledge that at some point, Hanzo could have been after him. "What kinda jobs ya usually take, if ya don't mind my askin'?" Hanzo was quiet, and Jesse couldn't help but wonder if the archer really had been after him at some point. He went back to shaving, not pressing that subject too hard.

"I avoided high profile names that would possibly lead back to me. Cash only."

Jesse grunted as his fingers brushed his jaw, testing for spots he'd missed, "Cash huh? Why's that?"

"Easier to hide when you do not leave a trail to follow." Jesse thought about it and then shrugged, "Makes sense." Satisfied that his jawline was as smooth as it was going to get, he started on his neck. Hanzo remained quiet for a while, and Jesse didn't prompt him to say anything more. He could piece together Hanzo's existence from those words.

He sighed as he brushed his fingers over his goatee. He paused, staring at himself in the mirror. Could he get away with leaving it? He could almost hear Reyes poking fun at him; _It will grow back, Vaquero quit moping._ He sighed. Guess there's no gettin' around it. He suddenly realized that Hanzo had been quiet for a while, and Jesse leaned out of the bathroom. "Ya okay out there, partner?"

A slight gasp and Hanzo opening his eyes told Jesse that he had been napping. He grinned as the archer stretched with a groan, "I am fine. I apologize." Jesse chuckled with a wink, "No worries, partner. I won't tell no one."

"No one would believe you anyway, cowboy."

"Did ya not sleep well last night?" He stepped back into the bathroom to finish shaving. He added more shaving cream and then set about removing the last of his beard.

"I slept fine." Jesse didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to fight it, especially not with shaving cream around his mouth and a blade near his face.

When Jesse had finished shaving, he stared at his reflection. His face looked young, but his eyes were tired. _Worn out. Just like the rest o' me._ "Welp, the deed's done 'n I look like a damn fool."

"I wasn't aware that this was anything new." Jesse pursed his lips as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Yer a cruel bastard, y'know it?"

"It has been mentioned to me once or-" Hanzo was staring at him, and Jesse deadpanned. "Don't ya fuckin' laugh." The archer tilted his head. "I had not intended to." Jesse eyed him, but when he was sure that Hanzo didn't seem ready to laugh at him, he rubbed at his jaw, "I hate this already, but at least I'll enjoy the haircut."

"What were you planning?"

"I dunno, I'll figure that out later. Got an entire walk int' town ahead of me." Hanzo nodded in response and rose from the bed, "I suppose that I will leave you to that. I will be in the training rooms, should you need me."

"If I need ya, I'll just comm ya instead of huntin' yer sneaky ass down." Hanzo chuckled. Once he was gone, Jesse changed into some casual clothes that wouldn't get him noticed and left his hat on the dresser. He ran his fingers over his boots before sighing and pulling a worn pair of tennis shoes. He'd need new shoes too. Thankfully, the only person he passed on his way out was Angela, and he had accidentally scared her when he brushed past.

"Gott im Himmel, Jesse!" Her hand flew to rest over her heart, and she was muttering under her breath. When she calmed down, she looked him up and down and sighed, "I was hoping that my disapproval would have made Winston reconsider."

"Unfortunately not, darlin'. Headin' into town for a trim n' some new clothes before I head fer New York."

"Please be careful, Jesse."

"I will, Angie. Not plannin' on gettin' shot."

"You never do plan on getting shot, you just do, and that's the problem."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Don't ya worry yer pretty head, Ange. I'll be back in one piece before ya know it. Hopefully with a new friend too, if everythin' pans out." She sighed but returned his hug. "Now, I gotta get myself int' town before someone catches me lookin' like a fool." Angela giggled and patted his shoulder, "I doubt shaving would change anyone's impression of you, Jesse. Your facial hair or lack thereof does not determine your actions."

He squinted at her, "Ya know, I can't tell if ya were tryin' to make me feel better or takin' a pot shot at me." When she shrugged, he snorted, "But now I'm assuming the latter. Jesus, Doc, yer as bad as Hanzo." She giggled as she left, heading back towards medical bay. He watched her for a moment then turned and headed into town.

He spent the better part of the afternoon constructing his new identity and pampering himself a little more than he needed to. By the time he was done, he had a new name, new clothes, a couple more pairs of shoes and was running his fingers through his shorter hair. He had left his bangs, just opting to trim them up to just shy of his earlobes while the back had been cut closer, like when he was younger. When he caught the gaze of a few women, he flashed them a grin and a wink. He was rewarded with giggles and blushes. _Yep. Still got it._

\-----

He was lost in thought as he walked back through the base, thinking about the information he had on the mission when a loud 'Hey!' startled him out of his thoughts and he tensed. "You aren't supposed to be here!" Hana. He turned to with a grin, only to see her aiming her gun at him. The smile faltered, and he put his hands up, opening his mouth to explain and then closing it when she raised the gun more. _Damn it, Hana. I mean good on you for protecting the base but, shit._ He could hear the faint zip of Lena's chronal accelerator and the clatter of Lucio's skates. "Athena, why didn't you say there was an intruder?!"

"There are no intruders in the Watchpoint."

"Really? Cause I'm looking at one." Jesse opened his mouth to contradict her when her grip tightened, and her eyes narrowed. He flashed a worried grin. _Don't shoot me, Hana._ Lena zipped around the corner, looking alarmed, with Lucio on her heels. "What's going on, love? Is something the matter?" He could see her follow Hana's gaze and then she gave a soft, "Oh!" He flashed Lena an innocent look, silently pleading with her to save him. Thankfully, she seemed to recognize him, "Jesse, love you cut your hair!" Hana lowered her gun, "Cowboy?"

Jesse lowered his hands with a sheepish chuckle, "Howdy."

"Holy shit." Hana put her gun away and got closer, inspecting him. Lena shifted her weight, "Is Winston sending you on that New York mission after all?"

"Yep, sure is. Headin' back to pack."

"Dr. Zeigler is not going to be happy." Jesse shook his head, "Naw, she ain't too keen on the idea but ain't like we got Reyes around t' send in my place. I do what I gotta do."

"Don't get shot this time, please, Jesse?"

"Do y'all know how many times I've heard that today?" Hana cocked her hip, "Well then maybe you should stop getting shot."

"Says the one that almost shot me just now. Besides, I don't try to get shot! Folks just start shootin' and I just-" He shook his head, _I just can't stand the thought of losing no one else._  "I ain't even supposed to engage, just keep an eye out fer this bounty hunter. As far as anyone is concerned, my name is Robert J. Holt, and I'm from Illinois."

Hana's eyes widened,"Did you just make that up? Right now?" Jesse shook his head, "While I was in town."

"He's used to making people up on the fly." Lena poked at his shoulder as she spoke, and Jesse shrugged. He was sure that she was messing with him but let it go, "Was kinda my job, darlin'." The giggle after that confirmed his suspicions. "But I really oughta get goin'. I think Winston wants me in New York sooner rather than later." Lena nodded, "Take care, Jesse."

"Will do, darlin'."

\----

Packing hadn't been hard and mostly consisted of transferring the clothes from the store bag to his 'luggage.' He regretted not bringing most of his stuff off the jet, but it was in the past. No sense worrying about it when there had been more important things to consider, like saving Hanzo. Regardless of the amount of shit his friends gave him about getting shot, he would always rather it be him than them.

As he stepped on the carrier, he realized that he would need to trade out his cigars for cigarettes. His nose wrinkled at the thought, and he stepped off the carrier for one final smoke before he became someone else for the next week. Maybe longer if I can't find this Shrike lady. He thumbed through the tablet that he had picked up from Winston on the way out, scanning over the information again. At least six vampires had been hit, all between the eyes. _Never stood a chance._ He leaned on the wall of the hangar, near the entrance and away from the jets and carriers, puffing gently on his cigar. He looked down at his arm and sighed. As much as he hated the thought, his arm was pretty telltale. Not everyone could afford prosthetics anyway. He'd keep it off when he went out. One of these days, he'd need to get a basic one for stuff like this, but for now, he'd just have to make due.

He faintly realized a familiar set of footsteps was approaching and looked up from the tablet. Hanzo stopped a few feet away, arms crossed loosely. Jesse flashed him a grin, "Ya done trainin' partner?"

"I am. I assume you are leaving soon?"

"Yeah, just havin' a last smoke. Gonna be stuck with cigarettes for a while, ain't too fond of em so, I'm enjoyin' this one." Hanzo shook his head. "I do not understand the appeal." Jesse shrugged, "Everyone's got their vices, partner. Any reason yer out here?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

"Naw, I just wondered if ya had something in particular?"

"I was curious." Curious? Jesse tilted his head, "About what exactly?" Hanzo gestured to him, "Your disguise." Jesse chuckled and spread his arms, "Well? Do I pass?"

"Hardly."

Jesse frowned immediately, "Wait, serious?" When Hanzo didn't make any indication that he was joking, Jesse swore, "Shit." His fingers brushed through his hair as his mind raced. He had written off Lena knowing as being used to seeing him in some kind of disguise, but if Hanzo could tell, then he needed to fix his cover up. He could use some of that temporary dye and pick up some of those contacts, not that he liked them but-

His eyes flicked up to Hanzo, who had a mischievous smirk on his face. Jesse stared at him for a second before his eyes narrowed, "Ya jackass, ya actually had me goin' there. But really, I'm gonna be walkin' around without my arm most of the time in New York, d'ya really think I'd be recognized?" Hanzo looked troubled, and Jesse caught him staring at his arm, "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"Bein' me is dangerous. But I'm serious, Hanzo. I kind of need to know if I need to grab some stuff before I go runnin' around New York." When Hanzo stepped back to look him over, Jesse shifted his weight, nervously. Was he losing his touch? Could the archer really tell? Would he be in danger just walking around the city? He chewed on his cigar, trying not to show how badly the thought of getting caught actually bothered him. Hanzo's silence only made it worse and the seconds ticked by. The archer's eyes were raking over him, picking him apart inch by inch, or so it seemed. He swallowed hard.

He broke the silence just to try to keep himself from making his thoughts any worse. "I'm already not happy that I'm walkin' into an undercover vampire mission as a werewolf, but I got some wards from Angie for that. I ain't so worried about the vampires, doesn't seem like they're Leapers, so I got no problems. It's the bounty hunter that Winston wants me to recruit that's the issue. If she realizes who I am, I'm gonna be toast."

"She will catch you. I doubt she will turn you into bread." Jesse rolled his eyes, joking mood sobered by his heart hammering in his throat, "It's a sayin'. Just means I'll be fucked." Hanzo blinked at him, seeming to be taken aback and then sighed. "I- I apologize, McCree. I can still pick out certain facial features, but it's not obvious at first. If I were hunting you, it would take me several times to recognize you." Jesse breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thank fuckin' God._ Hanzo stared at the ground, "I thought you knew I was not serious, McCree. I am truly sorry for making you think otherwise."

"Don't worry about it partner, yer still just kinda hard for me to read." Hanzo's brow furrowed, but he didn't say anything and Jesse continued, "Might still pick up some contacts while I'm there, but that's cause I'd rather be safe than in some federal supermax." Hanzo nodded, "In some ways, I understand, but I should not have joked about something that could cost you your life, one way or another."

"It's okay, it's fine, Hanzo." Jesse wouldn't tell Hanzo that the archer had scared him half to death. It seemed like Hanzo already felt terrible about what he had said."Besides, I guess now we're even for all the shit I give ya when I'm drunk or just feelin' ornery." Hanzo smirked as if he had a comeback, but didn't voice it. Jesse eyed him with a curious grin, trying to figure out what the archer was thinking. When he couldn't he tilted his head, "Care t' share the joke, Shimada?"

"I do not, no." _'Course you don't._ Jesse shrugged, "Alright, fair 'nough." Jesse returned to his cigar while Hanzo moved to sit on a nearby crate. Hanzo didn't start a new conversation, and Jesse honestly couldn't think of anything to say, so he finished his cigar in silence. Hanzo looked up when he dropped it to the ground and smothered it under his boot before kicking it outside.

"Finished already?" Jesse tilted his head, "Whaddya mean?" Hanzo leaned back, stretching. Jesse looked up at the ceiling to avoid staring at the way the archer's muscles flexed. He rolled his neck to try to disguise it, but he could almost feel Hanzo's eyes on him. "You typically take longer to smoke." Jesse hummed, "Guess I was just tryin' not to take too long, Winston wasn't happy I took so long in town." Hanzo gave a soft snort, and Jesse grinned in response.  Hanzo pushed himself off the crate, landing on his toes with a slight tap. "I suppose you will be leaving then?"

"Yeah, guess I oughta. See ya later, partner."

Hanzo dipped his head slightly before turning to leave, "Have a safe trip, McCree." Jesse smiled as the archer walked away before turning and walking back to the carrier. He lingered for a few seconds before boarding and slumping in a chair. "Alright. Athena, darlin' let's get outta here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this one took a little while to get out but here we are! Commissions done, Chapter 29 done and worked on some personal art stuff. Productive week!


	30. Chapter 30

It had been three days since the cowboy had left for New York. Genji had left for Nepal the day following. Today, Hanzo had spent the greater part of the morning at the range.

He had been firing slowly, aware but not. He took his time to make each shot and mulling over thoughts that had been keeping him awake. Genji had gone after the omnic, Zenyatta, and though he wasn't sure how to feel about the omnic himself, he hoped for Genji's sake that nothing was wrong. Then there was the matter of the cowboy. Undercover in New York, with back up several hours away, and tracking down a bounty hunter while also knowing that vampires were in the area. He sighed heavily as he nocked another arrow, pulling back on the string and holding it. Though this target was not moving, his enemies would be. They would be wary, careful. He held the string for several seconds, breathing in and out deeply.  
  
"Agent Hanzo," Athena's voice suddenly broke through the almost meditative state he had put himself in. He flinched in shock and let go of the string, loosing the arrow which in turn, embedded in the wall near the target. He let a heavy sigh out through his nostrils, "Yes, Athena?"

"I apologize for interrupting, but you have been in the range for several hours. Perhaps you should take a break?" Hanzo's brow furrowed as he looked at the time. Four. He had been in here for nearly seven hours. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Athena."

"You seem very distracted, Agent Hanzo. Is something the matter?"

"No, Athena. I simply lost track of time. It is not often I can be alone with my thoughts with McCree around."

"Even though you seek out his company as much as he does yours." He snorted at her jab and shook his head. "Sometimes it is nice to have someone to voice those thoughts to, Athena."

"I suppose it would be. I would not know, personally."

He shouldered his bow, intending to return to his room until dinner, even though his stomach was protesting the decision. He stepped out of the range, only to hear a quiet squeak front of him and immediately stepped back. He realized the squeak had come from Ms. Song, who was still looking slightly surprised.

"Have you been here all day?" He blinked at the question and the exasperated tone of her voice. What did it matter to her? "You have, haven't you?" He opened his mouth to speak and realized that she was mumbling something under her breath, only managing to catch 'hopeless' and 'cowboy.' His brow furrowed, and he scowled. "I was training. Regardless of McCree being on a mission, I still need to practice." His stomach growled, and the frown deepened. She laughed and patted his arm, and he had to resist the urge to step away from her. "Come on; I didn't catch lunch either. I can make something for both of us."

Even though he wanted to reject her offer, his grumbling stomach told him he could not wait until dinner. He raised an eyebrow instead, "I was under the impression that you sustained yourself entirely on chips and soda."

Her eyes went wide as she breathed out a quiet, "Oh my God." He waited for the explosion, some form of teasing or something but instead, she just grinned. "So are you coming or not? Because I'm going whether you do or not."

"I will join you."

"Awesome. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. Our secret, right?"

"Anyone who walks into the kitchen will figure it out. It is hardly a secret." Hana pursed her lips at him, "You could be waiting for the use of the stove, there is only one after all. Come on; I got this all figured out already. All you have to do is stand and look grumpy." Hanzo opened his mouth to protest and then shook his head. At least he would be getting food.

\----  
Hanzo stood at a distance, watching as Ms. Song neatly sliced beef into strips and seasoned them. "What are you making?"

"Food."

"I can see that."

"You know, if you want to keep up that we're here separately-" He deadpanned, and she grinned back at him before returning to slicing the beef. "It's soegogi-jeon. I used to make it for my younger brothers a lot when we were growing up. It- it reminds me of home." Hanzo nodded. "Genji and I ate ramen a lot when we were young. It still reminds me of better times." When she just acknowledged him with a hum while slicing, he returned to silence. He wasn't sure if she was disinterested, wanted to concentrate, or was merely respecting his privacy but he was certainly glad that she hadn't pushed the subject too far.

She buzzed around the kitchen as she prepared the food. Eggs were cracked and beaten in a bowl, flour measured out, and water was brought to a boil. She measured out some rice and then returned to tending to the strips of beef. They were seasoned and rolled in flour before being dunked in the egg and laid in a sizzling pan.

Soon, all the strips were done, and she laid them out on a platter and fixed them both bowls of rice. The smell of the beef had made Hanzo's stomach start protesting his decision not to eat, and she must have heard because she started giggling. "Wow. I don't think I've every heard an angrier stomach. I guess it makes sense though since it's yours." Hanzo rolled his eyes but took the bowl when it was offered to him. "Thank you."

Ms. Song looked up and then waved him off. "Don't worry about it. You were hungry, and so was I." Hanzo snorted and then slowly added strips of meat to the top of his rice. They sat in silence, with her digging into her food with enthusiasm but still savoring it and him more slowly working through his food. She didn't say anything as he started on the rice first, nor the way he tentatively took a bite of the beef. 

The breading nearly melted in his mouth, spreading the seasoning and slight garlic flavor across his tongue. He chewed slowly, savoring it and as soon as he thought she wasn't looking, grabbed more strips from the plate between the two of them. The tension melted away as they ate until finally, Ms. Song broke the silence.

"I've been meaning to ask," Hanzo paused and looked up to see the young woman resting her chin on laced fingers. "There isn't anyone else here who summons, and I was wondering if you would help me train?" Hanzo brow furrowed and then stared down at his tattoo. "I am not sure that it would translate the same. The Shimada Clan's summoning is different from a typical summon." She quirked her mouth for a moment. "Then what about just, helping me train?"

"Is that why you tracked me down? Is my meal a bribe?" He raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on his lips. She huffed. "You could just say 'No, Hana.' I can always train with the cowboy or someone else." He frowned, suddenly remembering that not everyone could read him the way McCree and Genji could. He looked down at his bowl. "I did not mean it that way. I am not sure what I would be able to help you with though, Ms. Song."

"Hana. Call me Hana." Hanzo looked back up at the tone of her voice and found that she was staring back. "Being called by my last name reminds me of being in the military."

Hanzo tilted his head slightly, "Do you regret it?"

"The military? No. I gave my people hope. I made them feel safe, and I made friends. I'm just- being called Miss seems so proper, and that's not me."

"Fair enough."

"Do you regret joining Overwatch?"

Hanzo snorted, "Only when McCree insists on acting like a fool." Ms. Song, no, Hana laughed. "So all the time?" Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "Exactly."

"Train with me then. Win-win. You get away from the cowboy, and I get better at hunting." Hanzo chuckled, trying to convince himself that she meant well. "I am not sure that it is entirely possible to 'get away' from him."

"Obviously not if you're just doing things he expects you to at different times." Hanzo pursed his lips and then bit into another strip of meat. She continued, "Do things he doesn't expect. Unless you just don't want to get away from him?" He deadpanned as she grinned at him. "I mean come on; you're moping without him around."

Moping? Absolutely not. He straightened up, "I am not moping." She gave him an incredulous look followed by a deadpan stare. "Really? Because hiding in a training room and forgetting to eat is kinda-"

"I was not hiding. It is often hard to think when McCree is around. I was taking the opportunity to think through some things that had been on my mind. Such as the reason my brother departed for Nepal."

"Oh yeah. He mentioned that. Do you think everything is okay?"Hanzo shook his head with a shrug. "I do not know, but for his sake, I hope it is."

"Me too. Are you worried about Jesse?"

"Given his inability to avoid bullets, I am hoping that he returns in one piece."

She snorted, "You have the weirdest way of saying that you care about people." He rolled his eyes and returned to his food. Hana leaned forward, "You two are friends, right? You and Jesse, I mean."

"I am not sure." Hana gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean; you aren't sure?" Hanzo shrugged, "It is hard to explain."

"Do you like being around him?"

"At times."

"Do you trust him?"

Hanzo scowled as she poked and prodded him for information, "What does this have to do with anything?" Hana huffed, "You are so grumpy. Fine, whatever." She looked back down at her food, "You never did answer me if you would help me or not."

"I did answer you. I said I didn't know what I would be able to assist you with."

"Well, you're trained in all kinds of stuff, right?" Hanzo raised an eyebrow questioningly, lightly teasing her, "I do not think methods of killing are usually classified as 'stuff' but yes."

"Well, between you and the cowboy, you two have the best accuracy scores. So there's a start."

"Very well. However, if you are going to train with me-" Hana cut him off with a whine. "Don't make me get up early."

"Everyone else, including McCree, gets up early."

"He doesn't have a public face to keep up! In fact, he has the exact opposite!" Hana tossed her hands in the air. "I'm not supposed to be with Overwatch, as far as everyone knows, I'm still streaming as D.Va and working as an independent hunter." Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "Fine. After lunch. If you are late, I will call it off."

"You don't call off training with Jesse."

"McCree is not late. He is there before me on some occasions." Hana narrowed her eyes, "I think you're just sticking up for him."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you're friends, obviously." Hanzo ignored the comment and instead focused on finishing his food. Hana groaned and finished her food, grumbling under her breath. Towards the end, he caught, "-no wonder Genji gets frustrated trying to talk to you. Worse than a brick wall." Hanzo hid the wince as she reminded him of the strained relationship he had with his brother. The strain he had caused.

He finished his food in silence, thanking her for it when he excused himself but otherwise attempting to put as much distance between himself and Hana Song as he could. What had he been thinking anyway? Of course, it would end badly. Everyone poked too hard, pushed for too much information and when he didn't want to give it, got mad at him for it.

He sank into his bed heavily. McCree respected that some things shouldn't be talked about and minus the occasional jab that he was mean or 'prickly' as the cowboy put it, McCree allowed him to simply 'be.' Did that mean that they friends? Hanzo wasn't sure if they truly were. After all, he hadn't willingly given him the information that he was a dragon. _Neither did Genji, and they are best friends_.

Now that McCree knew though, Hanzo didn't feel threatened by him. _Do you trust him?_ Hana's words came back to him as he rolled onto his side. He did, didn't he? His biggest secret was held in McCree's hands, and yet he didn't fear that the cowboy would turn on him. He turned onto his back again fitfully. The clock said he had a few hours before dinner, but he wasn't sure he would be hungry. The meal had settled heavily in his stomach, but at the same time, his mind was too restless to allow him to nap.

He pulled out his comm, considering messaging McCree for the second time that day. Before, he had convinced himself that the cowboy didn't need the distraction but maybe- no, McCree definitely didn't need any distractions. What if his comm going off got him discovered or worse? No, no definitely not. Hanzo shoved his comm back in the pouch he had pulled it from.

He suddenly had an idea. "Athena?"

"Yes, Agent Hanzo?"

"Is McCree's movie collection private?"

"One moment." She was silent for a moment, then a curious, "No, Agent Hanzo. It is not." He almost smiled. "Can you send it to my tablet?"

"One moment. Transferring files." Hanzo went for the tablet on his dresser and the bottle of sake beside it. It had helped him feel better before; there was no reason it wouldn't now, right?

He flicked through the list as the new titles appeared, almost chuckling when he realized that the cowboy had nearly the entire Godzilla franchise. Was that new? He didn't remember seeing it before. He scrolled along more, eyes flicking over some of the titles and laughing at some of the more ridiculous ones. If nothing else, the titles alone were amusing.

The movies were surprisingly organized, set up in categories for easy access. As he expected, McCree's favorites list was at the top and littered with Westerns, with the occasional monster movie and of course, The Princess Bride. Hanzo scrolled through the decades of movies that ranged from the 1920s all the way up to the early 2000s. All famous movies he supposed, judging by some of the names. He stopped when he found the B-movie category, grimacing at some of the titles. He knew there was worse further down, but he couldn't bring himself to stray that far. His lips twitched up amusement as he found one that had been watched many times, according to a small number in the corner. Dinosaurs and cowboys. Of course, it was in McCree's movie list and had been watched multiple times. He shook his head as it started, the cowboy probably had it memorized.

Halfway through the film and several long swigs of sake later, he shut the movie off with an angry huff and rolled over. He downed another long swig of the sake, ignoring Athena when she recommended that he find a different outlet. Did she hound McCree like this? Hanzo knew the man had a drinking problem, they both did. He chuckled weakly as he imagined the cowboy drunkenly telling Athena to mind her own business. Had he?

Against his better judgment, or rather, sober judgment, he pulled out his comm again. _Just a quick message. Just one._

> How is your mission going?
> 
> >Borin'  
>  >You?

Hanzo smiled when the cowboy responded. _Okay, maybe just one more. It would be impolite to not answer him._

> I am not on a mission.
> 
> >Ain't what I meant smartass  
>  >'N ya know it

A grin spread across his face, aided by the light buzzing in his head that had him feeling warm and fuzzy.

> I am well, thank you.
> 
> >Well good  
>  >Anythin' excitin happen
> 
> Hana persuaded me to help her train.
> 
> >Replacin' me already  
>  >Jesus yer a cruel fella  
>  >How'd she get ya
> 
> Food.
> 
> >Damn  
>  >Welp. Can't say I blame ya

Hanzo chuckled, taking the momentary silence to undress for bed. His comm beeped at him, and he read the new message quickly.

> >Was it good
> 
> It was excellent.
> 
> >Well I'm glad yer chattin' with more folks

Hanzo shook his head. He was typing a reply when another message came through.

> >Hate to cut this short but speakin' of food  
>  > I gotta eat somethin'  
>  >Can't let anyone see me talkin' on this thing

He frowned, but slowly erased his previous message to retype a new one.

> Of course. Take care, cowboy.
> 
> >Ya do the same, aight  
>  >Try not to punch nobody while I'm gone

He couldn't help the snort that escaped. He could almost hear McCree's drawl as the cowboy flashed a lazy grin.

> I will try to maintain it to only those that need it. That is all that I will promise.
> 
> >Good 'nuff

Hanzo sank back into bed, rolling his neck. Though brief, the conversation with McCree had alleviated some of the worries that had been plaguing him. He stretched out, able to let his mind go blank. His comm beeped once more, and he reached for it curiously, hoping that it was McCree.

> >Are we still going to train tomorrow?

_Hana._ He stretched again, rolling over with a slightly disappointed groan and typed out his reply. His good mood drained out slowly as he typed.

> Only if you are not late. 2:00 pm. No later.
> 
> >Yeah yeah  
>  >Got it.  
>  >2 pm

Even though McCree sent messages in the same broken manner, by the time Hana was done sending him messages, he was tired of hearing the comm beep. He tossed the comm on the nightstand near his bed, and rolled to face away from it to sleep. He didn't hear it when it beeped again several hours later, the screen displaying J. McCree: 3 new messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I alive I swear! I got feeling bad the last couple of weeks due to those wonderful spring allergies combined with my like 8-year-old glasses slowly dying and leaving me in a state of headache-y tired death. I was waiting on my insurance to go into effect so I could get new ones, but for now, my current ones are scratched, kinda the wrong prescription and giving me slight headaches so it's making writing a little bit...uh...fun.
> 
> Anyway, I've been trying to find a place to work in the start of one of my favorite platonic ships and this seemed like a great place to do it.
> 
> https://www.maangchi.com/recipe/soegogi-jeon If anyone is curious, this is what Hana made, and I have made it myself from that recipe! It is super good.
> 
> In any case, Chapter 31 should be following on this one's heels, hopefully!


	31. Chapter 31

Jesse sank into the bed in his hotel room with a tired groan. The last several days hadn't been hard, at least not physically, but they had worn on him all the same. The first day had been the roughest. Between trying to finish up his cover, including fake ID and contacts, and hoping that no one recognized him in the meantime, he had been a nervous wreck by the time he had made it back to his room. Not that anyone noticed that either, thankfully.

The second went smoother, at least in his opinion. He had spent it getting familiar with the area around his hotel and then scoping out the area where the vampires had been attacking the most before wrapping up his evening with a chai latte in the Starbucks just around the corner from his hotel.

By the third day, he had almost entirely relaxed and fleshed out who Robert Holt was, falling into character quickly. He had spent the day people watching and touring. Not that he hadn't ever been to New York City before but, things changed, and it was nice to act like he didn't have a care in the world. Besides, Robert was supposed to be on vacation. He had been in his room later that evening when Hanzo had sent him messages on his comm asking him about the mission. Somehow, it had brightened his night to have the archer send him something as simple as that. That night he had gotten up to check out where the vampires were again but hadn't found anything particularly worrying.

Today had gone well, a stop by a local bagel shop for breakfast and coffee, followed by some more touring. Most of the day was spent with a visit to the zoo, complete with picking up souvenirs for Hana, Lucio, and Genji. To everyone that asked, they were for his nieces and nephews. Sure, he was supposed to be on the look out for that bounty hunter but in his experience, focusing too much on the mission had a tendency to blow covers, and if that hunter was on the look out, he didn't need to draw excess attention to himself. Besides, she was a sniper, and if he blew his cover, she'd find him long before he found her.

He sprawled out and stretched all the way to his toes with a satisfied groan. He checked his comm next, just in case he had gotten any new messages. Unfortunately, he hadn't. He was almost tempted to message Hanzo to see how the training with Hana went but then again, the archer's nerves could be fried. He sighed but decided to risk it.

> Hey Shimada  
> How'd trainin' go  
> Didn' kill no one right

He stared at the comm until it went black and then sighed, hiding it back in his pants pocket. _Maybe he's asleep. It is later over there, or maybe he's just irritated and don' wanna talk._ He traced the patterns in the ceiling with his eyes, hoping that the comm would go off anyway.

\----

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke up to a car alarm going off on the street below. He never missed how much noise there was in a city, even if he did prefer it to total silence. He stretched with a soft whine, immediately regretting falling asleep in the position he did. His foot was tingling, and his shoulders and neck ached. He groaned loudly, wincing as he stretched his neck. Jesus, he needed to stop falling asleep in weird positions like that. His head lolled to the side as he yawned, glancing over at the clock. _Welp. Might as well get moving._ Earlier in the day, he had heard a rumor going around about another vampire attack that had occurred after he had turned in for the night. Even though he was supposed to stay undercover and not engage, the thought that the vampires were still attacking, even a hunter picking them off, worried him. He had found a loose-sleeved hoodie that, while it wasn't his style, would hide his prosthetic well enough that he could go looking around and defend himself if necessary.

\----

He had stopped to smoke after inspecting the area and finding nothing. He grimaced as he took the first drag. Damn, he missed his cigars already. His head snapped up as he heard the faint sound of voices, and leaned closer to listen.

"-smell it don't you?"

"The mutt?" Vampires. He could hear it in the way they spoke. _'N they know I've been snoopin'. Fantastic. As if this mission wasn't complicated enough._

"Why is it here? It has nowhere to hide during a full moon."

"Your guess is as good as mine. It seems like it's just sniffing around so as long as it doesn't get too ballsy, I think it would be better to leave it be."

"What if it has a pack?"

"In the middle of New York City? Why would there be a pack in New York?

Around here? Someone would probably think they were sewer rats. I mean, have you seen those things?"

"You're being ridiculous. Besides, we have those hunters to worry about." Hunters? Jesse's brow furrowed as he listened further. He knew about Shrike, but were there more?

"They're working together. We may have to move until it's safer."

"Thomas won't like that."

Jesse leaned on the wall behind him, taking another drag, listening as the subject changed to what he could only assume was the coven leader. He finished his cigarette, waiting to see if they would give him any other information but when they didn't, he pushed off the wall and started back for his hotel.

He had barely gotten a few alleyways down when someone grabbed him roughly by his jacket and slung him into a wall. He caught himself with his metal arm and smirked when his attacker grunted and stumbled into his back.

He was moving immediately, kicking backward and hoping to hit somewhere tender. He suddenly wished he had his old boots. The ones he wore back years ago. They had been Genji's idea, but after several well-placed kicks had saved his life, well, he had to say he was fond of them. Hell, right now he wished he had anything but these worthless tennis shoes.

His efforts were rewarded with a sharp hiss anyway. _Good._ He elbowed back. It connected with ribs and his attacker, definitely male, let out a soft cough. Jesse spun when he felt the man stagger back.

It happened so fast. A rush of air and something whipping up into his face. His vision focused and he cursed internally. The bastard had a gun.

"Enough games, punk."

Jesse put his hands up, trying not to let his voice slip, "Okay. Okay. You've got the gun, boss."

"Why have you been sneaking around?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, man. I just came to New York to get away from work for a week!" He flinched when the man jabbed the gun closer, and it touched his nose. It was an act, of course. Sure he didn't want to die, but that right there was one big difference between Robert Holt and Jesse McCree. Jesse could look down the barrel of a gun and laugh, but Robert? Robert was a normal guy with a normal life. He didn't hunt down monsters or work for an illegal organization. He didn't know twenty ways to kill a man or how to interrogate anyone. He just went to work, came home and maybe, sometimes, cracked open a beer as he lounged on the couch flipping through channels before he settled on sports.

"Bullshit. You know what you are."

"A guy on a much-needed vacation?" Jesse scanned his eyes over the man's face, well actually, visor. Judging by the stark silver hair and wrinkles, he'd say the fellow had a good fifteen years on him, minimum. There was little Jesse could make out otherwise, other than that the man knew his way around a gun. So, he started mapping other notable things. He was around the same height and build as Jesse was, maybe less soft around the middle.

The man did not seem impressed with his answer and Jesse sighed. "Look, I don't know what you're going on about buddy, but I - whoa! Okay! Okay!" The barrel had dragged up and was pressed firmly against his forehead. He could smell the pulse rounds still. Only one type of ammo left that smell. He drew in a ragged breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm not your guy, bud. C'mon, just put the gun down and we can talk about this." The barrel dropped to his chest and stayed there.

"Close enough. Now look I-"

"Shut up, punk."

"Yes, sir."

Jesse heard the crackle of a radio and the gun pressed harder into his chest as the man shifted his hand to tap at his ear.

"I'm busy," he growled into his headset as he shifted his weight, shoving the gun hard into Jesse's ribs. Jesse grunted. If he had his body armor, he might have considered trying to turn the tables but as it stood, trying to disarm the crazy old bastard would just end with a smoking hole in his chest, and he didn't fancy that. He could just barely hear the person on the other end and focused on their voice instead. Maybe it was Shrike.

"-getting away."

"He could be as much of a threat as they are."

"You don't know that, Jack. He could also be one of Angela's." _Jack? Angela?_ Jesse narrowed his eyes. Could it be? No. Couldn't be Morrison, he's dead. But what are the chances? Can't be. Can it? Did that mean Shrike was-

"What're you staring at?" Jesse blinked and then gestured down at the gun with his chin, "Trying to decide if you are trying to shoot me or impale me, but right now, I'm more convinced of the latter."

"Today, Jack." The radio crackled softly. The wrinkles on the man's brow deepened.

"I'll take care of him if you're so worried." Jesse didn't like the sound of that. The older man growled and then shouldered his gun. "You got lucky, werewolf."   
Just as he was breathing out a sigh of relief, Jesse saw the man tense and ducked. The butt of the rifle jabbed sharply into the space where his head had been. _Nope._ That was his cue to get the hell out of Dodge.

He bolted, slipping around the corner and down another alley. When he wasn't followed, he took the time to relax, listening to the retreating footsteps of his attacker. _Jack. What are the fuckin' chances?_ He sighed. Every hunter knew about Angela's werewolf serums. It couldn't be them. Ana got sniped, Morrison and Reyes died in Switzerland. That was the end of that. He turned to head back to his hotel when a figure dropped from above him, brandishing a small launcher situated on her arm. A sizeable dart sat in the launcher, and he stumbled back quickly. His eyes flickered over her. He was willing to bet this was Shrike. His eyes fell on her weapons. Darts and a sniper rifle. What are the chances of that too? No, I need to stop-

"You must be kidding." A synthesized voice filtered through the mask. She lowered her arm and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. Jesse didn't know what to do. Did he run? Did he try to recruit her? He stared blankly, "Do what now?"

"Lost all your manners too." She was looking him up and down before shaking her head again. The disapproving, motherly way she looked him over felt so familiar. It was like he was seventeen again and being scrutinized while he stood in front of Miss Amari, flashing her a winning grin. It can't be- No. She's dead. She died.

She had her tilted in a disbelieving manner and cocked her hip in that same old way. "You're really losing your touch." He choked internally. _I'm losing somethin' alright._ Was it really her? Could it be? He took another step back, and his back hit a wall. "Look, like I told your friend, I'm not your guy. Whoever or whatever he thinks I am, I'm not-"

"Stop the act, Jesse. I watched you grow up. I may be old, but I'm not blind." Jesse froze, staring. How? How?! She was- Amelie- He tried to keep his cover as his heart and mind warred inside him. It didn't take long before he failed, words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them, voice and cover breaking as he whispered out. "Yer dead. Ya got shot-"

Again she looked at him with that warm mothering look as she sympathetically tilted her head. Then, she reached up to remove her mask. He wasn't sure he was ready to see. He closed his eyes, hanging his head. _No. She's dead. She died._

"Jesse." Her voice cut into him. Same rich, warm voice. He opened his eyes. There, standing in front of him, was Ana Amari. Same warm voice, same warm eyes, same tattoo. He slumped against the wall before sliding down it, burying his face in his hands."How? Amelie-" She stepped closer to him. "We shouldn't talk here. Not out in the open like this." Jesse didn't move. He couldn't.

"Jesse. Look at me, ḥabībī." Jesse bent forward, combing his fingers through his hair. How long had it been since he had heard her voice outside his head? How long had he mourned her? He couldn't even remember what year she had gotten shot. He heard her kneel and then her arms were around him. "Jesse, it isn't safe for either of us to talk out in the open. You know that." He wrapped an arm around her. "Ya can't just spring 'surprise, I'm alive' on a guy and not expect him to hafta take a minute." She sighed and then shifted to sit next to him, pulling him close. "You're right. I'm sorry, Jesse." He leaned in and took a deep breath before letting it out. "I can't believe it's you. After all these years." He squeezed her tighter, burying his face against her shoulder. She squeezed him back. He cherished the moment and then took another deep breath. He didn't want to move, but that little part of his head that kept him alive told him to go. _Get up. Move._

"Okay. Let's get a move on while I'm thinkin' straight. 'R at least, as straight as I can, given the circumstances." She pulled away from him, and Jesse looked up as she replaced her mask. He sighed, trying to keep himself together. He pushed himself up with a groan, "Where to, ma'am?"

"We have a hideout nearby. We can talk there."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jesse flipped his hood up, following numbly behind. We. Her and Morrison. Did that mean Reyes survived? Why didn't Reyes come see him? Was it just them? He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Would Morrison be there? Or still out hunting?

\----

"You have been quiet the entire way, Jesse." He looked up as she pushed through the door to a small room. "I've never known you to be quiet." He followed her in, closing the door behind him and pausing, "Got a lot on my mind, ma'am."

"I suppose you would." She sounded tired. He stared at the floor and then sighed, "Why didn't ya say something? Tell someone?"

"After all that happened, I decided it was better if I retired." He looked up as she sat down on a couch, removing her mask again. Did he sound the same way when he said that his plans for retiring included becoming someone else? "There's a difference between retirement and fakin' yer death, ma'am."

"You're one to talk. You disappeared off the face of the planet for several years. I thought you were dead too."

"I had people wantin' my head."

"I had someone almost take mine off." Jesse deflated. She beckoned him over and he joined her. "I missed ya real bad, ma'am." Her arm wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. He missed that. He missed her. "I know, Jesse. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Ms. Amari. I just- I just gotta work through some stuff."

"I did retire though. I spent a couple of years in Hawaii until you turned up again and I spent more time watching the news and worrying about you than relaxing on the beach." Jesse let out a weak chuckle, "And yet ya still didn' come say hi."

"I was too busy making sure other bounty hunters didn't take your head."

"Always did feel like ya were watchin' out fer me."

"Perhaps too much, you're losing your touch, Jesse. I actually used to have trouble picking you out in a crowd." Jesse shrugged, burying his face in her shoulder. "As long as other folks still do, I don't worry myself too much."

"And therein lies the problem."

"Well, I ain't dead."

"Thanks to me."

"Hey. I did fine when ya started runnin' with Morrison again." She gave him a knowing look. "And how many bullets did they pull out of you this month?"

"One." She raised an eyebrow, and he continued, "And none for almost a year before that. Both times cause someone needed protectin'. Unless yer suddenly gonna tell me that protectin' friends and lil kids is a bad thing."

"Friends? I thought you didn't talk to anyone from back then anymore."

"I didn't, a lil bird told 'em where I was, and they hunted me down. I didn't wanna go back, to be honest. Not with," He gestured at his arm, "Everythin' that had happened. Didn't know if they'd just want me dead as soon as they found out but, Angie actually just made everythin' easier on me. I mean there's some side effects, but it's nothin' bad."

"And they are comfortable with you being a werewolf?" The words weren't cutting, but he knew what she meant. "Torb ain't too keen on the idea but, ya know how he is. If anyone else cares, they keep it to themselves."

"I am happy for you Jesse."

"I'm still gettin' used t' bein' around everyone again. Plus, hell. There's so many ghosts in them hallways."

"You did go back though. That's important." She stroked her fingers through his hair, and he chuckled. "You know I was never good at tellin' Genji no." She chuckled, and he smiled at that smoky laugh. "Which means that you aren't just here for pleasantries, are you, Jesse?"

"No, ma'am. Winston wants me t' recruit ya. He's got almost everyone back. Rein, Torb, Angie," He started counting on his fingers, "Lena, Genji, 'n Winston, of course. Some new folks too, hell, even 'Reeha's back. Wouldn't be the same without ya, ma'am." Her eyes lit up, "My Fareeha? How is she?" He chuckled, "She's fine. Could stand to cut back on 'er veggies. She's got bigger arms than I do." She chuckled, "And Reinhardt?"

"Still carryin' on like he ain't a day over thirty."

"Tell me about the new members."

"Aw c'mon ma'am. If I tell you everything, then ya won't have a reason to come back!"

"Of course I would. It's obvious you need someone to whip you back into shape." Jesse belted out a laugh, "You'll have some competition, then. One of the new folks is Genji's brother. He doesn't let me get away with anythin'. More serious than a funeral, that one. Would ya believe he hounds me daily 'n makes me get up before the crack o' dawn?"

"Oh no, how _dare_ he." The sarcasm in her voice was thicker than molasses. "Wait. Genji's brother?" He could hear the questions in her voice. "You can't mean Hanzo."

"The one and only." Ana narrowed her eyes as she gave him a questioning look. He held up his hands innocently, "Genji wants him there. It's- it's a long story. Short of it is that Genji's gone and made peace with himself, and now intends to rebuild the relationship he had with his brother. Said brother is now my partner."

"His brother almost killed him."

"Like I said, it's a real long story. One ya'd have to ask Genji about cause I don't think it's my business to tell it."

"And you being his partner?"

"Winston shoved us together after we almost killed each other in the cafeteria on my first day back. Shoulda seen it, even Rein got involved."

"That is a story that I would like to hear."

"Alright, but only that one. Can't tell ya all the fun stories." He leaned back on the couch. Usually, doing that would push his hat forward. He scratched at the back of his head, "Feels weird not havin' my hat." She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "So tell me about how you became Hanzo's partner."

"Alright well, it started before they got me back. I was out in New Mexico, huntin' this werewolf that had been hauntin' around Santa Fe. Figured, even if I couldn't help a team, I could still help folks. Turns out I hadn't been as quiet as I thought cause they sent Hanzo after me and he got a shock when he found two werewolves." She chuckled, "I can only imagine."

"Well, turns out, a call from Rein saved my life. They all liked to call me n' stuff. Text me, y'know, try t' keep in touch. Was nice, even if I never answered. Didn't think I'd be able t' say no if I talked to 'em, so I just read 'em the texts or listened to 'em leave me voicemails. Made me feel better, y' know?"

"Yes, Jesse. I understand."

"Well, when Hanzo went back, he lied about the mission. Kept me a secret 'n said I ran off while he was fightin' the other wolf. Genji didn' buy it 'n then an acquaintance of mine went and told 'em where I was. They showed up at 9 the next mornin'. Well, Angie did first. The werewolf 'n me got in a little scuffle, and it chomped on my arm a bit." There was a long-suffering sigh, and he shrugged. "Anyway, Genji showed up next, and they convinced me to go with 'em. Met Lucio and Hana, ya might know her by D.Va-"

"Winston recruited international celebrities?"

"Maybe he figures it'll be good publicity if 'n when we ever go public. I dunno, only been back a month myself."

"I see."

"Well, while Hanzo was in New Mexico, he got kinda high n' mighty on me, and ya know I hate that." She nodded, "You always have." Jesse shrugged with a sheepish grin, "Can't help it. 'M a stubborn man." She squeezed his shoulders, chuckling, "That is putting it lightly, Jesse." He winked at her with a grin before continuing his story, "So when I got there, well, it was late, and I just bunked up in the common room. Now, I didn't ever tell anyone this, but part of the reason I didn't go back is cause I kept havin' these nightmares about goin' back and then losin' control and them takin' me out. Except I never died. I'd wake up 'fore I did but, still, 's rough."

He saw the worried look in her eyes, "I can't imagine." Her arms tightened around him, and he leaned into it. "It's alright ma'am, I think I'm past it. Lena and some others convinced me they weren't worried about it. So yeah, I hadn't been sleepin' real well, couldn't sleep when I got back cause all the noise on the base. I was tired, I wasn't in the best of places with my head, and Hanzo was just pushin' every damn button. Actually, pushin' is an understatement. Might as well have been swingin' a hammer at 'em. Course, I wasn't helpin' that none. I was tired and irritated and lemme tell ya, I was bein' an ornery sonuva bitch. I thought he got all high n' mighty on me again and well, we got into it. I cussed him five ways to Sunday, and well, we were both seconds from pullin' weapons on each other."

Ms. Amari shook her head, "Why does none of this surprise me?" Jesse let out a slight gasp and covered his heart. He received an eye roll in return, "But yeah, Rein stepped in and chewed us both a new one. Told us to act like the grown men we were. Then Winston went and shoved us together."

She shook her head again, an exasperated sigh escaping. "Jesse McCree, you never change." He shrugged, "Part of my charm, right?" He winked, and she shoved his shoulder. "How are you two faring?"

"As partners? Not too bad. He's kinda rough, but I think I'm really gettin' somewhere with him."

"Rough, how?" He could see the way frowned that she still wasn't happy about Hanzo's presence in Overwatch. Jesse leaned against her, "He just- Well, ma'am I guess he just don't really know how to just have fun and talk to folks. He's gettin' better he's just," he paused, combing his fingers through his hair, "He's real proud and doesn't like folks seein' what's goin on with him. Shuts everyone out."

"Reminds me of someone else I once knew." She gave him a knowing smile, and he grinned, "I think ya'd do him a lot of good, ma'am."

"As much as I would like to go with you, Jack needs me more."

"Seemed he was gettin' on just fine when he was shoving that rifle into my ribs." He rubbed at where he was sure a bruise was forming and frowned. "Glad to see he hasn't changed a damn bit."

"Jesse, behave."

"What? 'S true. I've got a bruise right here," he poked gingerly at his ribs, "that'll prove it."

Ana opened her mouth to speak when the door opened. Jesse froze and then turned to look as heavy footsteps approached. "Ana?" Jack's voice was gruff but affectionate and definitely more gentle than earlier. Jesse heard a click and then something was set down on a table. Come to think of it, Ms.Amari had leaned her gun on the wall near a small table. A light thunk told him that Jack likely did the same with his rifle.

"In here, Jack." The steps hesitated, and then Jesse tilted his head as they dragged, along with the sound of a hand creeping along the wall. Jack Morrison, the former Commander of Overwatch, came into view. Two scars cut across that old familiar face and his eyes were unfocused. Jesse glanced over at Ms. Amari, who was more focused on the former Commander. "Left more Jack. We had to put a table against that wall."

Morrison moved accordingly with a grunt, before stopping and turning his head sharply. Jesse sat up straight as those unfocused eyes still seemed to bore into him.

"Who else is here? They breathe loud." Jesse clamped his mouth shut. Ana chuckled, "An old friend, Jack." The former commander gave her an exasperated look. Jesse sank down in his seat before he was elbowed sharply and she gestured pointedly at Morrison. He frowned and then sat up straighter, "Howdy, Morrison."

"McCree?" The man's brow furrowed, "You sound like you swallowed gravel."

"Good t' see ya too. Jesus. Something's never change. Not even a how ya doin'."

"The news tells me exactly how you're doing." Morrison had resumed walking, and Jesse frowned at the cold way the older man had said that. It would be nice, for just this one time, to have a decent conversation with Morrison, "Ya don't actually believe that shit, do ya?"

"I stopped trying to figure you out years ago." Jesse clenched his jaw and then took a deep breath, clearing his throat before letting the rest of the breath out with a sigh, "I'll choose to ignore that."

"So glad to see that hasn't changed either." Jesse took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Don't take the bait. He's just a crotchety old man. He turned his attention back to the woman beside him, "Anyway, Ms. Amari. Ya sure I can't change yer mind? I mean I'm sure-"

"Change her mind about what, McCree?"

"Oh, now yer interested in why I'm here." Jesse shook his head. "Got the patience of a saint, ma'am. I dunno how ya do it."

"Funny, I used to ask her the same thing when you were younger."

Jesse grimaced but bit his tongue. Morrison was just poking and poking at his mean streak. In his pocket, his comm vibrated. _Thank God._ He mouthed at Ms. Amari, "Got somewhere private I can talk to someone?" She gestured down the hall, and he was quick to get to his feet. He wanted away from Morrison before he said something he regretted. He heard Ana start up a conversation. Seemed that she was filling him in on what had happened before he walked in. _Fine, whatever._ He flipped out the comm.

_3 New Messages: H. Shimada_

His face lit up as he fumbled to get into the messaging system, eyes quickly scanning the words.

> >It was not as infuriating as it could have been.

He smiled. Maybe that meant that Hanzo would start making more friends. The smile faded when he realized that the archer had sent more than one message because he had not answered quickly. He looked at the timestamps, paling when he realized that the first had been sent while he was asleep earlier. He hadn't even checked it when he woke up. The second message had been sent shortly after.

> >Anything exciting happening in New York?

The last message, however, was sent recently.

> >McCree?

He was typing out a reply when another message came in.

> >McCree? Are you alright?

He quickly deleted the previous message he had been typing with a slight frown.

> Hey Shimada  
> Yeah everything's good  
> Just fell asleep after that first message  
> Glad to hear you didn' kill no one

He hoped the archer wouldn't be upset. It was evident that he had worried. The thought was bittersweet. It was nice to know the archer cared, but he hated knowing that he had worried the man. His comm buzzed as he all but tuned out the conversation in the other room, focusing on the message he received in kind.

> >I see. I apologize for waking you then.

He frowned, typing back quickly.

> Ya didn't wake me  
> Car alarm did that
> 
> >I see.

Was Hanzo clamming up on him? Jesse's frown deepened.

> Made some headway on my mission  
> Should be headin' back soon
> 
> >You found Shrike then?
> 
> Sure did  
> Problem lies in convincing her t' come with
> 
> >I take it that she is not keen on it?
> 
> Said she had other matters to attend to
> 
> >So your 'charms' were ineffective?
> 
> Yer killin' me, partner  
> My charm was workin' just fine, thank ya kindly  
> It's her partner  
> She won't leave him and he's  
> Really goddamned stubborn  
> and fuckin infuriatin'
> 
> >That sounds like someone else I know. Perhaps now you will know how I feel.
> 
> Traitor  
> Jesus why do I even put up with ya
> 
> >I ask myself the same on a near daily basis.

Jesse choked out a laugh, happy to see that at the very least, Hanzo was bantering with him. The mood didn't last.

"He's here for what?!" Morrison's voice rose, and Jesse sighed. He could hear the man moving around and Miss Amari's voice lower and calmer. Probably trying to get him to sit down. The footsteps stopped, and Jesse heard the click as the visor snapped into place. No more hands on the wall as he stormed through the hideout. McCree squared his shoulders as Morrison rounded the corner and watched as the realization dawned.

"You!" The former commander hissed. Jesse grinned, "Me." In his hand, the comm buzzed, and Jesse looked down.

> >Do you think you will be able to persuade her partner? Another fully operational team would not hurt us.

Jesse almost smiled at that. Morrison yelling at him kept the smile from reaching his lips. He picked out words here and there, but the gist was basically that Morrison was callin' him everything under the sun while telling him everything wrong with the idea of bringing back Overwatch.

> Probably not the way he's carryin on  
> Oh sec  
> Look's like we're gonna go a round before this is over  
> He ain't got a gun so don' worry  
> Y'all won't be pullin' more bullets outta me

"-you think that Ana and I are going to join some harebrained, broken down-"

"I don't remember mentionin' ya, old man. Mission says retrieve one "Shrike" if possible. Now, I'm sure Winston would be mighty tickled to get ya as a bonus prize, but ya weren't in the mission briefing." His comm buzzed again, and he held it up. "An' if ya don't mind, I was havin' a conversation."

Morrison growled, "You think this will end any better than last time? You ran to get away from it, and now you're back trying to pull others down with you?" Jesse narrowed his eyes at the former commander. "Fuck off Morrison, some of us actually had to do shit. I had my fuckin' reasons for walkin'. If ya had pulled yer head outta yer ass back then, ya woulda seen why from a mile away. An' if you wanna talk about pullin' folks down with ya, might wanna check that mirror, partner. From where I'm standing, ya ain't doin' so hot yerself."

"That's rich coming from the gang punk that went back to crime as soon as he could." The former Commander crossed his arms and Jesse straightened up, "Un-fuckin-believable. Ya really think that I went back to that?!" Morrison's silence was all he needed. Jesse took a step forward, "Ya know what? I don't need this shit from a washed up bitter old man. I ain't proud of all my life choices, but at least I can say I'm tryin'. 'N that's a lot more than anyone can say about you." The words seemed to strike a nerve because the older man deflated quickly and Jesse brushed past Morrison, looking down at his comm as he did.

> >Please be careful, McCree. You are supposed to be undercover.

He thought about it for a moment before he responded.

> Don' worry, nothin' happened  
> We just had some words
> 
> >Should I take a jet there anyway?
> 
> Well I mean I wouldn't be upset t' see ya  
> But if ya mean do ya need to come pull my ass outta the fire  
> Nah, I'll be fine

"Does your partner know you're a werewolf?" The question came suddenly from behind him. It was innocent, but he heard the jab in there too. Does your partner know you're a monster? He shrugged, "Reckon he does." Jesse didn't care to tell the former Commander about Eichenwalde, or the night spent on the beach. Those were his moments. Hanzo's moments.

"And what does he think of it?" Jesse eyed him over his shoulder and then looked back at his comm, skimming the messages laced with banter and worry. "Don't think he cares."

"You shouldn't be a hunter." _There it is._ _Can't say nothin' nice, can ya?_ "The others don't seem t' think so." He wasn't going to let Morrison get to him.

"And what are they going to do when you lose control and maul someone?!"

"What the hell do you care what happens? It ain't your problem."

"You're putting innocent people in danger while you parade around playing hero. Grow up, McCree! This isn't ten years ago! They don't need us anymore!"

"That's where yer wrong."

"You're going to hurt somebody!"

"No. I ain't. I could transform right now and not touch a single person. In fact, if I wanted, I could go lie down at Ms. Amari's feet and, not even for a goddamn second, think about hurtin' her.

"You should be-" The man caught himself on his words. Jesse shoved the comm back in his jacket pocket. He hadn't wanted to let Morrison get under his skin, but now Jesse was good and riled. "I should be what, Morrison? Go on, say it! I should be what? In prison? Dead by now? Fuckin' put down like a dog in the street? Or maybe, ya think it shoulda been me in that explosion instead of Reyes." The older man's words seemed to die in his throat. Jesse was still squared up. "What's wrong, Morrison? Ain't man enough t' tell me I'm wrong?"

"Shut up, McCree." The older man was gritting his teeth, but Jesse didn't back down. He had had enough. "I tried t' take the high road. You were the one that kept goin'. So let's fuckin' go, Morrison. Say it."

"Shut up, McCree." Jesse opened his mouth to speak when Ms. Amari came in. "That is enough, both of you. Jack, leave the boy alone. Jesse?" Jesse straightened up under those eagle eyes. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm sorry, ḥabībī, but I think it's time you left. Jack and I will be staying here. I wish you and the others the best of luck with whatever you hope to accomplish."

Jesse took a deep breath and then nodded, "We're in Gibraltar if ya ever change yer mind." Morrison visibly tensed. "An' dont you worry, I'll keep this," he gestured around, "On the down low. Figure if y'all ain't announcin' to folks that y'all are alive, I shouldn' either."

"Thank you, Jesse. That is appreciated. Perhaps in time, we will see each other again." He smiled and wrapped her up in a hug. "I'll miss ya, but at least I know yer out there somewhere, ma'am. That's good enough for me." They separated, and he smiled. She returned the smile with a murmured, "We will see each other again." Morrison huffed and didn't seem thrilled by the prospect. She sent him an exasperated look before mouthing, "I will talk to him." Jesse forced a smile. He wasn't sure he wanted Morrison around again.

"Oh, and Jesse?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You had better tell that partner of yours that the next time he lets you get shot, I will come find him." The words took him by surprise before he burst into laughter, "Will do, ma'am." He'd have to spring that one on Hanzo when he knew the archer wouldn't take it the wrong way. She gently shoved his shoulder, "Now get back to Gibraltar. I'm sure there is more work to be done."

"Wish I could say you were wrong, ma'am."

"So do I, Jesse. Now go."

Jesse was torn, he didn't want to leave her but was more than ready to get away from Morrison. He finally headed down the hall and away from them, pausing to check his comm. He hadn't received any messages, but he figured he could send Hanzo one or two.

> No luck on gettin' them  
> Gonna go pack and then head back

After that, he shoved the comm in his pocket and made his way back to the hotel. Two failed missions in a row. Either the universe hated him, or Ms. Amari was right, and he really was losing his touch. He kinda hoped it was the former, because the universe had hated him most of his life. The latter? Well, he didn't really like the thought of the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for "on the heels of the last chapter". Well, this one ended up longer than I intended and I'm sorry to the folks that hoped to see Ana end up in Overwatch. She will come in but just not yet! I will be getting my new glasses this week so I'm really hoping that it will reduce the amount of headaches I get. The optometrist compared my old prescription and my new one and let's just leave it at I really needed new glasses. Like really, really badly.


	32. Chapter 32

Hanzo crossed his arms as he stared at the sky outside the hangar. Athena had said the carrier would be back in forty-five minutes and that had been well over an hour ago. His comm didn't show any new messages, and Athena hadn't reported any problems, so he did not understand why it wasn't here yet. He huffed as he seated himself on a crate.

Earlier, he had debated coming to wait on the carrier at all. However, he had questions about McCree's mission, even if he would have to suffer through the inevitable teasing from the ridiculous man. The mission had ended with the cowboy returning empty handed, but Hanzo wasn't sure if adding more hunters so soon was a good idea anyway. They barely knew how to work together with the group they had. He was aware that he was as much to blame as the others, but it didn't change the fact that he felt that they were rushing into things far too quickly.

He had voiced his opinion to Winston several nights ago when he had been unable to sleep and found himself staring out over the ocean from Winston's lab. Despite what he had expected, Winston had taken the statement well and even thanked him for the insight.

He glanced at the time again and sighed, "Athena, it has been over an hour."

"I said ETA, Agent Hanzo. The carrier will get here when it gets here."

"How helpful," he grumbled as the AI chided him. Sometimes he wished that Athena did not have so much personality. She was as bad as, if not worse than, the other agents.

"The carrier is five minutes away." He couldn't help but hear the snarky way she jabbed the words at him but chose to ignore it. "Thank you, Athena." He swore he heard her laughing and scowled.

His mood had not changed much when the carrier finally landed. The cowboy had just about bounced off the carrier, seemingly happy to be back home. Was this home to McCree or was his home in the desert? Did the cowboy consider anywhere home? His attention shifted back to the man in question.

McCree was whistling, and Hanzo soon realized that the cowboy was dancing. It was slight, but the bounces in his step lined up with his whistling. He had his eyes closed and spun on his heel before returning to his bouncy little steps. It was ridiculous, but fitting. Hanzo knew that if the cowboy had been wearing his boots, the hangar would sound like someone had taken to playing the tambourine. The thought amused him for a second.

If the cowboy knew that he was not alone, he apparently didn't care. Of course, McCree never seemed to care what anyone thought about him. Hanzo wondered what it would be like to be so carefree. He didn't particularly care what others had to say either, but whereas he just ignored it, McCree just seemed to laugh and continue with whatever he wanted to do. Hanzo watched him until the whistling suddenly died. The cowboy looked like a wild animal caught in the headlights of a vehicle, eyes wide and staring. The cowboy looked around him as if trying to find the source of Hanzo's ire. There was a sheepish look on McCree's face when he finally returned his attention to Hanzo, "Ah," the cowboy seemed to curse under his breath, fidgeting before he cracked a weak smile, "Howdy there, Shimada."

"Good morning, McCree."

More fidgeting. "Ya ain't- ya ain't mad at me for not answerin' your messages, right?"

Hanzo blinked. The cowboy thought he was upset? Why would he believe that? He shook his head. "No, McCree. I am not."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

An awkward silence took over the hangar. Hanzo wasn't sure if he should break it or not, but when McCree cleared his throat and began to leave, Hanzo pushed himself off the crate. He took longer strides, trying to catch up. "McCree?"

"Yeah, whatcha got?" The cowboy's mood seemed to have sobered considerably, and unfortunately, Hanzo felt responsible. However, breaking the silence did cause McCree to pause for just long enough that Hanzo was able to catch up completely.

"Are you alright?" The cowboy seemed as though something had happened in New York. When the cowboy only brushed a hand through his hair and shrugged, Hanzo frowned, "If this is about me, then I assure you, I am not in the least bit upset with you, cowboy. Athena has been very," he paused, searching for a word that fit, "Difficult, today."

"Has she?" There was a weak chuckle. Hanzo nodded, "She said that you would be back in forty-five minutes when I asked. However, that was almost two hours ago."

The soft chuckle turned into a laugh. "Might need t' get Winston to check on her then."

"My systems are functioning optimally, Agent McCree. As you may recall, we encountered turbulence while crossing the Atlantic."

"I don't recall nothin', was takin' a nap, darlin'."

It seemed like everytime the cowboy stepped foot onto a carrier or jet, he went to sleep. Hanzo's brow furrowed, "Do you not like flying, McCree?"

McCree tilted his head and then laughed, "Wha- Nah. I was up most of the night tryin' to get Shrike to join us. I just didn't wanna spend the next several days tryin' to settle back int' Gibraltar time."

Hanzo chuckled. "Jet lag is rather annoying, isn't it?"

He got a hearty laugh in return, the kind that made him smile despite himself. McCree seemed to relax after that and began walking again, his footsteps almost unnervingly silent without the tap of his heels and jingle of his spurs. Hanzo followed beside him, eyes flickering over to look at the cowboy. He had some stubble on his jaw, which he occasionally rubbed. Hanzo ran a hand down his own goatee, noting that he would need to trim it again soon. His attention returned to McCree. Even despite the smile on the cowboy's face, it didn't reach his eyes. Something was still troubling him.

"So, whatcha trainin' Miss Hana in?" The break in the silence came abruptly, and Hanzo jumped from the sudden noise. If McCree had noticed, he didn't give any indication. Hanzo was thankful for that.

He collected himself quickly, straightening up. "Accuracy." McCree hummed, and Hanzo continued, "However, I think she would benefit more from you teaching her than myself."

The cowboy snorted, "Nuh uh, you agreed to it. Besides, ya can't just work with me all the time."

Hanzo scowled, "I am not attempting to evade my promises, McCree. It is simply fact. You both use pistols. I use a bow. She would likely benefit more from you teaching her."

The cowboy chuckled. "How 'bout we both work with her? Hell, we could work with everyone at some point, honestly. I'm sure the others could use some help too."

Hanzo eyed the cowboy with a raised eyebrow, "Do not push it, McCree."

The man chuckled, "Aight, aight. I'll leave ya be, but still, might not be bad for me to train with y'all. I'm rustier than I'd like t' be." The cowboy considered himself 'rusty?' Sure their first training session over a month ago hadn't gone well, and Eichenwalde had ended poorly, but that wasn't McCree's fault. However, it had been weeks since they had trained together properly. He chuckled,"We train at two in the afternoon."

"Great! I'll see ya then!" Hanzo blinked in surprise as the cowboy suddenly bolted, loping away before he flipped around, waving as he jogged backward, "I'm gonna go give this report t' Winston and change clothes, maybe catch a shower before lunch."

Hanzo nodded, only mildly disappointed. He had hoped to ask McCree some questions, but he supposed that could wait. In the meantime, he could meditate and clear his head before the training session later that day.

 

\----

 

Hanzo spent the first half of his lunch alone. Satya had decided to speak with Ms. Zhou more, and it seemed that they both were getting along well. He still didn't know much about the former Vishkar agent, but they had formed an uneasy companionship over tea and snarky banter. Somehow, the latter seemed to be a staple in every relationship he had made thus far. McCree, Satya, his brother and even Hana. There was a difference between each though, and though he would never admit it out loud, he found he preferred bantering with the cowboy the most.

The atmosphere in the room changed when the cowboy entered. Whatever had been bothering him seemed long gone as he joked and laughed on his way to and from getting his food. He was back in a plaid shirt and hat. Hanzo almost smiled as he heard McCree's spurs jingling when he approached. The plate clanked loudly on the table and Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. The cowboy was now lounging in his chair after making a show of wiggling around to get comfortable. Hanzo returned to his food with a small smile. Such a ridiculous man. "You are late."

"Aw, d'ya miss me?"

Hanzo had wondered after the cowboy had walked away if he was safe from the comments but no, of course, he wasn't. He chuckled, "Why would I?"

"Killin' me, Shimada." The cowboy shook his head with a laugh.

Hanzo chuckled with him, "It was quiet without you around." He would let the cowboy interpret that one how he would.

McCree rolled his eyes, "Ya know ya can just tell me t' hush my mouth."

Hanzo chuckled, "I doubt that it would be of any use. You make noise without intending on doing so."

McCree shrugged, "It's a gift."

"A gift." Hanzo deadpanned at the cowboy incredulously, "I do not think that word means what you think it means."

The cowboy looked up in surprise before roaring with laughter. It took him the better part of a minute to calm down before the laughter reduced to chuckles. "I can't believe you quoted Inigo Montoya at me."

Hanzo smiled and then returned to his food, "Speaking of movies, when did you get the entire Godzilla franchise?"

McCree raised an eyebrow with a wicked grin, "Now how'd ya know about that?"

Hanzo shrugged it off nonchalantly. "I had nothing to do one night, so I asked Athena for your movie list."

"Ya know, ya ain't helpin' yer case."

Hanzo shrugged, feigning innocence, "I do not know what you are talking about." When the cowboy pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, Hanzo just returned to his food. "You should eat. Your food will get cold if you keep staring at me, cowboy." McCree didn't move, but Hanzo swore out of the corner of his eye he saw McCree's lips press thinner. Finally, the cowboy seemed to decide that he wanted his food more and began eating again. The silence lingered longer until Hanzo finally broke it, "I meant to ask you more about your mission."

"What about it?"

Hanzo thought on it a moment and then shrugged, "I am just curious about how you manage to blend in, and about Shrike and her partner."

"Ah. Hmm." The cowboy poked around at his lunch. "Well, the blendin' in part's pretty easy once ya get the hang of it. Just act like a tourist most of the time, 'specially somewhere like New York. Got so many tourists runnin' around, no one looks twice at another one."

Hanzo sighed internally. Of course, McCree would make it sound simple. It was probably second nature to him by now. So many aliases and years within Blackwatch, life on the run, it was no wonder that Winston wanted him to go. "You say it's easy, and yet, Winston sent you especially."

"Well, had t' have someone charmin' and sneaky. Genji's in Nepal." Hanzo groaned, "There is nothing charming about my brother."

A wicked smile crossed McCree's lips. Hanzo groaned internally.

"But there is somethin' charmin' about me..."

Hanzo scoffed, "Absolutely not."

McCree gave him a disbelieving look and Hanzo raised an eyebrow in return. "Your 'charm' apparently did not work in New York."

"Hey, if her jackass partner hadn't been there, we would have a new hunter with us."

Hanzo chuckled, "Perhaps you are simply too cocky, cowboy."

"I ain't too cocky. Ain't my fault that I keep gettin' stuck with jackasses that have no sense of humor. Or know what the word charm means, apparently." The cowboy grumbled, picking around at his food.

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "I can not believe you are pouting."

"I ain't poutin'. I'm reconsiderin' some of my previous decisions."

"I would hope that one of those is your fashion sense."

McCree choked on his food and started laughing, "The man with his tit out every day is lecturin' me on fashion sense? That's a good one."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, resting his chin in his hands, "I do not care to have my clothing caught by my bowstring."

"Ya ain't shootin' yer bow right now."

"I was training this morning and will be training in a few hours."

"I mean, I'm just sayin'. Ya got yer tit out 'n I'm wearin' plaid. Somehow, I don' think I'm the weird one."

Hanzo deadpanned, "You are also wearing a cowboy hat, boots with spurs, and a gaudy belt buckle."

"Hate t' burst yer bubble, partner, but that ain't all that uncommon."

"Where? In _Hollywood?_ "

"Y'know what? Why don't we ask yer brother when he gets back?"

Hanzo snorted, "My brother has been trying to influence my fashion sense for years. I already know what he would say."

"So do I. I agreed to boots years ago, kinda miss 'em." Hanzo blinked, unsure if he wanted to know what his brother had managed to talk a man who had no apparent sense of shame into wearing. McCree chuckled as he finished the last of his food, "They probably ain't nothin' like what yer thinkin', Shimada. Did get me considering hidden weapons though." Hanzo heard him tap his boot on the table and the scrape of metal followed by a click. He looked down at it to see a blade protruding from the toe of McCree's boot. The cowboy grinned wickedly and then tapped his heel against the ground. The blade disappeared with another scrape, and Hanzo chuckled. It seemed McCree was still full of surprises.

"Silver?"

McCree opened his mouth, likely to correct him when a loud bang from the others had both men jumping and tensing up. Hanzo glared over at where Reinhardt had slammed his hand on the table, his laughter obnoxious and bellowing. It seemed that Satya was glaring at him as well. Around the table, the others were laughing, all except Ms. Zhou who was beet red and Dr. Zeigler, who was shaking her head disappointedly. Hanzo wasn't sure what had happened, but he saw McCree cup his hands around his mouth and covered his ears just before the cowboy yelled across the room.

"Hey, Rein! Think maybe we can avoid the loud bangin'? Gonna give a man a heart attack!"

"Sorry, my friend!" The older man waved back at them, and beside him, McCree flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"No prob, partner! After all the stuff I've been through, would just kinda suck t' have 'cardiac arrest' as my cause of death."

The others laughed, but Hanzo rolled his eyes, "Oh no, what a tragedy that would be."

"Hey now, I didn' ask you for none of that sass."

"I was unaware that I required your permission."

McCree opened his mouth and then closed it. Hanzo gave him a warning glare, but it seemed that whatever the cowboy had intended to say had gotten caught by some amount of sense. The moment lingered for a few seconds before McCree clapped his hands on his thighs and stood. "Welp, I guess I oughta get down to the trainin' rooms and get warmed up. Ya feel up t' a few rounds before two or..." the cowboy trailed off and then smiled softly, "D'ya wanna take that time t' meditate or somethin'? Can't imagine dealin' with Hana's too easy on ya."

Hanzo's heart fluttered for a moment before he composed himself. _Why did that happen?_ He shook his head, trying to chase the thought away. It didn't matter. "I will join you. I meditated before lunch. Thank you for asking, though."

McCree's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Athena mentioned some trainin' modes against Talon folks; ya wanna brush up on takin' 'em down?"

Hanzo chuckled. "I do not think we will have time before Hana arrives."

"Right, right. Well then, I'll go get Peacemaker, ready up an' meet you down there. We can figure out what t' do when we get there."

Hanzo nodded and glanced at the time as he rose. They had roughly an hour to warm up before Hana would be joining them and less once they actually got down to the training rooms.

\----

McCree was waiting for him, whistling a slow, peaceful tune. As he approached, the whistling trailed off, and the cowboy tipped his hat. Hanzo nodded, returning the greeting and gestured at a nearby door, "Hana and I agreed to meet in this room."

"Gotcha. Well, I know we don't have time to run against Talon but, maybe a harpy run?"

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "You should stretch first. I do not wish to hear you whine when you pull something later."

"Whinin'? I beg t' differ."

"I distinctly remember the last time you tried to skip straight to running simulations that you had to go visit Dr. Zeigler and that you complained about it the entire way there."

"I was in pain!"

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "Pain you could have avoided."

"Listen, partner; yer throwin' a lot of sass around today that I didn' ask for." The cowboy jabbed a finger at him, and Hanzo sighed.

"Fine, do as you will."

The cowboy grumbled before trudging away, "After I'm done, you 'n me are gonna settle this."

Hanzo shook his head but seated himself on a nearby bench to wait as the cowboy stretched. He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander as he listened to McCree groan and grumble.

\---

"-Shimada." Hanzo's eyes snapped open when McCree's voice erupted a few feet in front of him. He looked up at the cowboy, who gestured with his head over at the target range. "Up 'n at 'em partner. We got a score t' settle."

"How do you intend that we do that, cowboy?"

"Target practice, how else?"

Hanzo shook his head. The cowboy was just being childish now. "This is nonsense, McCree."

"Scared, Shimada?" The cowboy flicked his hat up with a grin, "I mean, I know ya use a bow 'n all but-"

Hanzo scoffed, "I would wager my bow against your gun any day!" He regretted the words the instant he spoke them. Damn his pride. He certainly couldn't back down now.

The cowboy grinned, wicked and toothy, like a predator who had conned his prey. "Well, today's any day."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes and then stood, "Fine. But you will regret making this wager, cowboy."

"I don' reckon I will."

Hanzo readied his bow, gesturing for McCree to proceed first, "Then please, feel free to prove me wrong."

"I think I will."

\----

Several rounds later, and neither had made any headway. Each time one would pull ahead, the other would refuse to be bested and tie their scores again. Hanzo focused on the target loosing an arrow straight into the center of the bullseye. "It would appear that I am winning, cowboy. _Again."_

"Ya won't be for long."

The loud crack of a bubble popping erupted from behind them, "Are you two done?"

Hanzo turned quickly, and McCree mirrored him. Hana stood in the door, arms crossed with a bored expression as she chewed her gum slowly. "And I thought me and Genji got competitive."

Hanzo frowned and narrowed his eyes while McCree laughed loudly next to him, "Just some healthy rivalry, Miss Hana. Keeps us on our toes!"

"Looked more like flirting to me, cowboy."

"Well, y'know..." McCree shrugged with a grin and a wink.

Hanzo groaned, "I was under the impression that you wished to learn accuracy, Hana. Not find some way to encourage my brother's ridiculous notions."

The younger woman seemed to straighten up and nodded. He had warned her several times yesterday that he would call it off if she did not take the training seriously. He knew he was not a gentle teacher, but he had not reached his level of skill without discipline and strict teachers. From what he had seen of Reyes and Captain Amari in McCree's old training videos, he suspected the cowboy, despite his easygoing demeanor, had faced similar. Hana was a good shot already, but she could use some work.

"Aw c'mon now, Shimada, ya ain't gotta be so rough-"

Hanzo leveled a glare at the cowboy, agitated already. So much for his meditation earlier. He could see the frown pulling at Hana's face as well, "I was _also_ under the impression that I was the one teaching, cowboy. If you wish to approach this differently, then you can take over teaching Hana."

"He's right. I don't need to be coddled, cowboy."

"Aight, fine. I'll shut up and watch."

Hanzo took a deep breath, "That is appreciated, McCree." He turned his attention back to Hana. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, I'm ready! I've been ready since I got here!"

Behind them, he heard the cowboy chuckle, but when McCree said nothing, Hanzo nodded to Hana. He still thought that McCree would be the better teacher, but perhaps she just needed discipline again. As she set herself up to shoot, Hanzo watched and waited as she took a deep breath and sighted in on the target. Behind them, McCree cleared his throat, and Hanzo saw the pistol jump, but to Hana's credit, she did not fire. Hanzo turned to glare at McCree who seemed more preoccupied with watching Hana. He was leaning on his arm, but Hanzo could see the way he was silently scrutinizing her.

"Didn't mean t' startle ya, Miss Hana, but yer leanin' back away from yer gun." Hanzo looked between the two, mouth quirking to the side. He had told the cowboy that he would be a better teacher.

"Sorry, Shimada, I didn't mean t' cut in, but I'm sure bows take proper stance just like guns do."

"They do."

The cowboy hummed and stood. As he neared the range, he pulled his pistol from his holster. "Now, I'll show ya what's wrong with leaning back. I don't think yer gun's got the same kick as mine, but same things apply."

Hanzo watched McCree as he leaned back, mirroring the pose that Hana had just been in previously. After seeing McCree shoot almost every day for the past month or so, Hanzo couldn't help but feel that it looked so fundamentally wrong. How had he missed that yesterday? He remembered being taught to shoot pistols in his childhood, but the memories were hazy at best. He snorted, "I told you that you would be a better teacher."

The cowboy just shrugged. "Yer better at some things though. 'S why I said I'd help."

Hanzo shook his head but watched as the cowboy fired off six rounds, each one sending his arms back far more than normal and shaking him off balance. After each shot, the man seemed to put a foot backward to keep from getting knocked back. The cowboy set his revolver down, frowning as he rubbed his arm. "Christ almighty, I forgot how bad that feels. Anyhow, the reason it's not good t' lean away is not only d'ya throw off yer ability t' sight someone in," He gestured to the screen to his right, his usually deadly accuracy shattered to pieces. Only one shot had landed dead center to the bullseye, and Hanzo guessed that it was likely the first. The rest peppered various spots, and there was one even missing. "But also, ya can't balance yerself right or pivot t' multiple targets. And that's just accuracy, that ain't even mentioning that ya open yerself up for some fatal shots."

Hanzo turned to look back at Hana who was watching McCree intently as he picked up his revolver again, setting himself up correctly. He leaned forward, balancing himself and reloaded, spinning the cylinder. "Now, I got some bad habits too, so don't exactly watch me when I'm in the field. I do a lot of shit wrong, some out of necessity," He wiggled the fingers on his left hand with a frown, "And some are just bad habits. But, I can tell ya the right way. Ya know, do as I say, not as I do?" He spoke as he fired, never once taking his eyes off the sight. Unlike before, he barely moved with the recoil, and his shots, all six of them, clustered very close together.

When he was done, he gestured for Hana to try again. She tried to mirror McCree's stance, and the cowboy looked her over. "Ya got one foot too far forward; ya wanna be almost square." When she adjusted, the cowboy nodded, "Now, dependin' on yer gun you'll probably need t' figure out how much ya need t' bend yer arms. Some folks need a lot; some don't. 'N relax a little. Ya ain't gotta follow Hanzo's example."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes as the cowboy flashed a grin of faux innocence at him. However, Hana did relax and laughed. Hanzo huffed but watched as Hana fired. Her shots were certainly better, and she smiled back at them. Hanzo nodded, and McCree leaned on the counter of the partition he was standing at.

"There ya go! Now, try not t' fire so fast, let's getcha hittin' bullseye every time and then ya can pick up the pace. Just take yer time." Hanzo swore that McCree's drawl had become longer and more pronounced. Somehow, he didn't mind either.

"Get yer sights lined up and take long, deep breaths. Try t' fire in the natural pause between breathin' in and breathin' out."

"Got it."

Several hours later, McCree had almost entirely taken over coaching Hana, correcting her and giving her tips near constantly. He wasn't sure why Hana had asked him in the first place. Perhaps because he was the only one of the two on base at the time? That had to be it. He took a step back. McCree was obviously better at teaching her what she needed to know. He shouldered his bow, hoping that neither would notice. He had almost slipped out when the other two called out to him in unison.

"Hanzo? Where ya goin' partner?"

Hanzo paused. What did he tell them? That he didn't belong there? That he wasn't needed?

"Hey come on, you promised to teach me!"

"McCree is far more suited to that task."

"Oh no, ya ain't gonna pull that. Git yer ass over here."

Hanzo sighed, "And what exactly do you suppose I would have to teach? It has been years since I fired a gun."

"Then why not teach us archery?" Hana shrugged, "I mean who says this just has to be firearms training? I mean, I've been teaching the cowboy how to not suck at video games. You could join us."

"C'mon, Shimada. What could it hurt?" Again with those accursed puppy dog eyes.

Hanzo sighed, "Neither of you have bows, and a proper archery set is expensive."

"Ya say that like neither of us has money. Hana's a celebrity, and I ain't exactly short of cash either."

"And where do you propose you will get a bow, cowboy?"

"Well shit, there's bound t' be a huntin' store around or somethin'?"

Hanzo sighed, "Fine. I will teach you both archery."

Hana let out a quiet, "Yes!"

"However, if anyone else comes to me asking to learn archery, I will call it off."

McCree gave him a sheepish smile, "C'mon, ya know I can keep secrets, Hanzo."

Hanzo side eyed Hana, "For once, it is not you I am concerned with, cowboy."

"I won't say a word, promise!"

"An' What's that 'for once' supposed t' mean, anyway?"

Hanzo leveled an exasperated look at the cowboy, "You know exactly what it means."

The cowboy chuckled softly and shrugged. Hanzo set his bow back down, turning to explain what they would need to do when out of the corner of his eye, he caught Hana holding up her phone and stepped back, glaring.

She lowered her phone almost instantly, giving him an eye roll, "Oh relax, I was taking a selfie. Lu asked what I was doing."

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would it not be easier just to tell him?"

Hana stared at him as if he had grown an extra head, "You are so old. How do you manage to act like you grew up in the 1950s?"

McCree made an odd strangled noise and was looking away. If Hanzo had to guess, the man was trying not to laugh. He raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that I would not know how to use any technology if that were the case. Deciding that I do not wish to use social media where my family can find me is different than not knowing how. However, given the fact that it took you at least five messages to complete a sentence the last time you messaged me, I'll retract my question." He gestured for her to proceed, "By all means, please continue.

Hana's eyebrows rose in surprise as she stared at him for a moment. McCree, on the other hand, was red in the face from suppressed laughter. Hana snorted, before smirking back at him, "Says the guy that sends a paragraph that gets split into 20 messages."

"I beg to differ."

"Really?! Cause I have proof!"

McCree had stopped fighting it and was laughing loudly, coughing and gasping for air. "I'm gonna- Gonna need y'all t' stop 'fore y'all kill me."

Hanzo shook his head, "It was not that funny cowboy."

"I disagree, partner. Ain't my fault ya got no sense of humor."

"Perhaps if you said something worth laughing at, I would be more inclined to do so."

Hana hissed, "Ouch. Don't tell me you're just gonna take that, cowboy."

"I ain't, cause he knows good 'n well that I've made him laugh."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, giving McCree the slightest smirk, "Lies."

"You are _so_ full of shit."

Hana looked back at her phone and then back up and him and McCree, "Well, as fun as it is to watch you two go back and forth, Lu wants me to help him with his new music, so I'm gonna head out if we're done for today?"

"I'm good with that, how about you Shimada?"

Hanzo looked at the time, "Yes. Today seems like it was rather productive."

"Cool, see you two tomorrow then?"

Hanzo nodded, and McCree waved.

After she had left, Hanzo seated himself on one of the benches, feeling drained. McCree settled beside him, tipping his hat down. Hanzo almost expected him to start talking, but to his relief, it seemed that the cowboy was content to sit quietly. The silence gave him time to recollect his thoughts and relax. True to form, the cowboy had started humming softly. It was another tune that Hanzo did not recognize but it was soft, soothing and he rather enjoyed the sound of it. He listened until the cowboy trailed off and did not continue. He chuckled softly, "Did you fall asleep, cowboy?"

"Hm? Nah. Just figured ya might like a break from the noise."

"It was not bothering me. What was it?"

The cowboy shrugged slightly, "I dunno, was just hummin' somethin'."

"It sounded nice."

The cowboy tucked his chin down, and Hanzo chuckled internally at how bashful McCree seemed to get at times. It was so different from his usual demeanor.

They fell back to silence, neither with anything to say until suddenly McCree flicked his hat up and grinned, "So uh, I think today went pretty dang well I think."

"If you consider rendering me entirely useless a job well done, then yes."

"Can't have ya showin' me up all the time. Besides, I don't think you were useless. Me 'n Hana would have probably started goofin' off without you there. Ya kept us in line."

"It is hardly my fault that the two of you lack discipline. You just need to work harder, obviously."

"Nah. I'll leave that 'hard work' to you." McCree winked at him with a lopsided grin. "Besides, I gotta make ya look good."

"I believe I am capable of that on my own."

The cowboy chuckled, "Well, ya ain't wrong there." The man trailed off into a few mumbled words under his breath, but Hanzo couldn't quite make them out. He had an idea what they might be but, given that the cowboy had had the decency to try to keep them to himself, he'd forgive him. This time.

The silence began creeping back and he, for once, didn't welcome it. "Why do you want to learn archery?"

"Dunno."

Hanzo frowned. What did he mean he didn't know?! He was about to open his mouth when the cowboy continued.

"Guess it'd be kinda nice to have somethin' else to talk to you about. Banter 'n personal questions are fine and all but, hell, I dunno. Other folks, I can just talk about nothin', but I know ya don't like that. An' I mean, ya have some experience with guns, but I couldn't tell ya a thing about bow 'n arrows outside what I've seen in movies and well, watchin' you." The cowboy tipped his hat down to almost cover his face. "Guess that sounds kinda stupid."

Hanzo didn't know how to respond. Tell him it wasn't stupid at all? Commend him for wanting to learn? He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I do not find it stupid to want to learn something new."

"Well, I didn't really mean- Hell, y'know what? I'm just gonna leave it there." The cowboy chuckled and shook his head, "I think sometimes, things are better left unsaid."

"And yet, you can't seem to bother any other time." What was bothering the cowboy so much that he would suddenly want to hold his tongue?

"Hey, I'm learnin'. Gimme a break, Shimada. I ain't used to yer kinda conversation."

Hanzo chuckled softly. "Or self-restraint, apparently."

"Now that's hardly fair."

"I believe it is plenty fair given previous conversations I have had with you."

McCree sighed and leaned away, tipping his hat down, "Sorry. I'll- I'll try t' keep more stuff t' myself."

 _Wait. No._ That wasn't what he was trying to- How did he fix this?

"McCree, I am not upset."

"Not righ' now, maybe."

Hanzo froze. It was true. Right now, he wasn't upset, but all the cowboy had to do was say the wrong thing, and he would get angry. "And yet I still choose to keep company with you."

"Yeah, that one's been bafflin' me too."

Hanzo laughed in spite of himself. "You have your uses."

"Ah, so that's what it is."

"What else would it be?"

"Well, ya've reminded me on a bunch of occasions that it ain't my charm 'r good looks so... guess yer right. At least yer Highness finds lil ol' me useful."

Hanzo gave him a long-suffering sigh to which the cowboy chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I'll lay off. It's almost dinner time anyway. We should probably get goin' before Ms. Zaryanova and Rein eat it all."

Hanzo chuckled and nodded. "I learned the hard way in my first months here that if one wants to eat, they should hurry. However, I have also noticed that you do not seem to suffer the same fate."

McCree winked, "Now that's my secret."

Hanzo shook his head as the cowboy rose from his seat.

"But it's still better when it's hot."

"Most food is."

McCree chuckled and the headed for the door, slipping out without waiting. Hanzo sighed and pushed himself up, wondering if that meant that the cowboy didn't want his company or if he was just trying to hurry. When his stomach loudly protested, he decided that knowing the cowboy, it was probably the latter and hurried after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the incredibly, incredibly late chapter guys! I had a bunch of stuff that happened all at once and I was having A LOT of trouble with dialogue. This is a super dialogue-heavy chapter unfortunately so I was kind of floundering a bit.
> 
> I do have my new glasses though and they help immensely! Unfortunately, they were also half of the issue. First off, they were delayed a week due to being ordered incorrectly and then, because my previous prescription was so weak in comparison, they were actually hurting my eyes more and I had to take some downtime from writing to avoid some killer headaches. 
> 
> However, I'm hoping that now I might be able to get back on track, though I won't be making any promises due to a bunch of stuff happening at work. OTL
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for sticking with me through this and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter will be a rather large time skip, though as with previous chapters I will summarize a bit of what happens.


	33. Chapter 33

Jesse collapsed on his bed, tired and sore as all hell. He cast a wayward glance at the bow in the corner of his room with a frown. When he agreed to learn archery two months ago, he had thought it would be fun. That thought had been dashed into little tiny pieces within the first week. He had hoped to have something more to talk to Hanzo about and more reason for the archer to want to speak to him. Granted, that had happened but he hadn't counted on the sheer physical aspects that came with shooting a bow, or how hard it would be to get it right. The archery was helping him get back into shape and for that, he was thankful, even if he still couldn't seem to get rid of the softness around his middle. It was better though, not as noticeable and his arms looked damn good.

The first weeks had been hell. He had picked a bow with too much draw weight, thinking he could handle it. He had been very, very wrong. He had bought a different bow after Hanzo pointed out that he could get another one to work up to his original choice, but not before the archer had given him hell for a week after. Granted, Hanzo had warned him, several times, to pick a different bow but he had been stubborn. If he was going to use a weapon, it was going to be one he liked the feel of, damn it! In hindsight, he guessed the ribbing was well-deserved. Once everyone found out though, they had carried on for over a month. That had been Hana's doing. Something he warned her he'd get her back for and that she didn't know what she had started.

He had never totally minded being the brunt of most folks jokes because it helped everyone forget their demons for a moment, but some days were harder to roll off his shoulders. The teasing had died suddenly a couple of weeks back. Jesse had, after about two weeks and more bribes than he cared to admit, coaxed Hanzo into joining everyone else at lunch. While Hanzo had been quiet for most of the meal, he had been there, and Jesse considered that alone a feat. However, the conversation had taken a turn, and when the teasing pushed too far, Jesse had forced a smile and excused himself. Hanzo had followed after him, and the next day they were both back at their table near the wall with Satya joining them. He rolled onto his side, staring at a wall. A bottle of pills was sitting on his nightstand, untouched. Angie tried to get him to take this or that, but he never liked it. Painkillers made him feel sluggish. Sleeping pills helped for a little while until they made him feel worse than no sleep at all. These were for something or other; he hadn't actually listened beyond her being concerned about his mental state. He knew he should listen more, but he had tried to take the things she gave him back before he left. He had tried this and that and he never liked how they made him feel. Some made it worse; others made him feel numb. There had been one that he hadn't minded, but he had been informed it was discontinued. Now he just didn't care to go experimenting with something that could turn him into a total wreck or worse, make him lose control.

He rolled back onto his back, uncomfortable on his side. He had gotten used to certain parts of his body having more give, and now it wasn't there. A small price to pay for his muscles having muscles. He pulled a cigar from his shirt pocket, groaning as he patted about for matches, a lighter, or anything. Of course, there was none on him. A quick pat around his nightstand resulted in nothing more than the pill bottle clattering to the floor and probably rolling under his bed. He'd get it later.

He sat up, staring at where his lighter glinted on his dresser next to his hat and a new photo. He smiled at the picture. He and Hana had talked Hanzo into taking it with them, and while the archer was glaring balefully at the camera, he had agreed. It had been taken a few days ago, at Halloween, where Jesse had learned that the others were still very much into celebrating. Bastion had helped decorate. Rein had told stories and pulled out the good stuff. Angela had procured Swiss chocolates for everyone. Almost everyone had dressed up, even Jesse had managed, last minute, to pull together a rather impressive pirate outfit if he did say so himself. Still, it hadn't been the same without Miss Amari and Reyes. Halloween was bittersweet without them. Miss Amari had always managed to get candy to everyone on base, even if it was only a handful. Most of the time, it was a whole bag. Reyes had loved Halloween, and not without good reason. Jesse supposed Halloween was a lot of fun for a necromancer.

His eyes wandered to another photo, one of him and Genji, trying to get his mind off the holiday. Genji was pointing his sword at the camera while Jesse glared from under his hat, aiming an imaginary gun at the photographer. He frowned. The younger Shimada still hadn't returned from Nepal, which had been concerning everyone. It seemed his head just wasn't in a good place today. _Is it ever?_ He sighed heavily. The other concern was how suspiciously quiet Talon had become. With Genji out of contact and Talon suddenly going quiet, to say Jesse didn't like it would be an understatement. He closed his eyes and flopped backward. He could talk Winston into letting him take a small team to Nepal to check on Genji, but that would rob them of much-needed hunters should Talon suddenly crawl from the shadows. Especially since the team that he intended to take included Hana and Hanzo. They had become something of an unlikely trio in the past couple months, especially now that Hana was scoring much higher on accuracy than she had been previously. He chewed on his cigar, trying to work through his thoughts. Ms. Amari still hadn't shown up, and he had no doubt that it was entirely Morrison's fault. They were down one incredibly deadly hunter, and Talon had gone suspiciously quiet. He fidgetted before heaving himself up and going for his lighter. He needed to smoke.

As he took the first drag, he closed his eyes and let it out with a satisfied sigh. He returned to his bed, sitting on the edge as he scanned over some of the other photos he had managed to find. Several had been flipped down, a fact that had not been lost on Hanzo. They had binge-watched Godzilla together after a particularly rough day had left them both with frayed nerves and in need of some laughs. He had learned quickly that Hanzo apparently loved the Godzilla movies, though he claimed that they had been Genji's favorites. Jesse suspected that the archer was lying, but he didn't push the subject. He sighed out another plume of smoke before pushing himself up again and heading for the door. Maybe if he just took Hanzo to check on Genji, it wouldn't hurt them too much. That still left them with two healers and several defense-oriented agents. He took another drag before sweeping his hat off the dresser and heading for Winston's lab.

He paused outside the door, second-guessing himself for a moment before he rapped on the door with his left hand. He heard a small crash and bit his lip as to keep from laughing as more crashing erupted from inside, along with Athena's voice chiding the scientist. Finally, the door opened, and Jesse tipped his hat to Winston. "Sorry t' bother ya big guy. Ya got a minute?"

"Of course, McCree. I'm sorry, please come in."

"Thank ya kindly." Jesse followed the scientist into the room, finding a seat. He didn't miss the overturned equipment haphazardly hidden under a large white cloth.

"Is something on your mind, McCree?"

Jesse laughed, "When ain't there somethin' on my mind?"

Winston chuckled a bit nervously. Jesse toned it down and cut to the chase.

"It's about Genji."

"Ah yes, Hanzo also expressed concern about his brother recently."

Jesse paused, "When?" Hanzo had been worried about Genji? He smiled internally. Maybe Genji didn't realize it, but it seemed as though Hanzo was coming around.

"A few days ago. He comes to my lab to look out over the ocean sometimes. Sometimes, if something is on his mind, he will voice it."

Jesse hummed at the new information. That certainly made his plan a little smoother. "It's just- He's been gone a while and outta contact. With Talon so quiet, I just- I don't like it. They didn't make any secret that they wanted him in their ranks before Geneva blew. I doubt they'd change their minds now. This whole thing with that Zenyatta fella not being able to come and then this? Smells of a trap."

"What are you proposing, McCree? We can't afford to send a team to Nepal for what may turn out to be nothing." Fidgeting. Jesse knew Winston was still uncomfortable with all of this decision-making. It wasn't easy.

"I know it. So just send me n' Hanzo. We're plenty capable of handlin' ourselves, and that still leaves ya all yer healers and most of the defense. Hana is versatile enough t' handle bein' on attack, and ya still got Lena and 'Reeha. Besides, if it is nothin', we can be back in a flash. Could just be that Genji can't get a signal t' us but I know I'd sleep better and I'm sure so would everyone else if we knew what was happenin'."

"Permission granted."

"Oh. Shit, really? Didn't think it'd be that easy."

"We are all worried, McCree. We can spare two agents if it means the return of two more. I think we would all benefit Genji's return."

"Thanks, partner. I'll go grab Hanzo and get ready t' head out."

"I will see you later then. Oh and McCree?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

Jesse cracked a smile. "You got it, big guy."

\----

On the way to Hanzo's room, his body protested and reminded him that he was sore, tired and that this was a bad idea but he did what he did best. He ignored it. He almost dropped his cigar when he heard Hana laughing on the other side of the door. Hanzo's voice was low and muffled, and Jesse curiously put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. No dice. He took a long drag on his cigar and let it out before knocking in a particular spot on the wall. He and Hanzo had found it by accident, and now it was something of a secret. A way for Hanzo to know who was at his door. The door opened moments later, and Jesse cracked a grin and tried to peer around the archer at Hana who seemed to be stuffing something into a bag quickly.

Hanzo gestured at his face, "My eyes are here, cowboy, not in my room."

Jesse chuckled, "Keepin' secrets again, Shimada? Thought we were past this. Yer hurtin' my feelins."

"A common occurrence, it seems." He choked back a laugh as Ms. Vaswani's voice filtered from within the room.

"Oh snap. Get him, Satya."

A light chuckle erupted from behind Hanzo, who also seemed amused. "Was there something you needed, cowboy?"

"An invitation t' secret parties, first off. Second, think ya can be ready to go anytime soon?"

Hanzo's brow furrowed. "I was not informed of a mission."

"Well uh, that's the thing. It ain't really a 'mission,' per say."

"What are you up to this time, McCree..." The archer's voice became agitated, "If it is another of your stupid, reckless-"

"Whoa, whoa. Simmer down, partner. I- Ladies, could me 'n Hanzo have a moment, please?" He gestured for Hanzo to follow him, vaguely aware of Hana's suspicious giggling.

"Where are we going?" Hanzo was apparently not in a good mood, which given the relatively calm and peaceful archer he had been training with this morning, made Jesse wonder if it had to do with him or whatever he had interrupted.

"Okay look, I went and talked with Winston. Said I didn't like how quiet Talon's been, but ya already know that."

"This is about Genji."

"Yeah, I want to go after him. I've told ya Talon wanted their filthy hands on him. Winston cleared you 'n me to head out to Nepal. I didn't wanna say anything in front of Hana because I can't swing anyone else. I wanted t' take her, cause I know she's just as worried, but Winston's concerned about the base 'n I don't blame him. He said Talon already attacked him here once. They could attack again."

"That is true."

"Also said ya talked t' him..."

Hanzo scowled, "What did he say?"

"Not much, just that ya mentioned worrying about Genji. Figured ya might want to come."

Hanzo sighed and bowed his head while pinching the bridge of his nose. "You could not have come to me first?"

"And what if Winston said no after I did? I mean, ya can say no, but I'm still goin' after him."

"I did not say that I would not join you, but please ask me before you volunteer me for something next time?"

Jesse could tell he wasn't angry and slung his arm around the archer's shoulders, something recent that he learned Hanzo didn't mind, at least not from him. "You got it, partner. Guess I got ahead of myself."

Hanzo lightly protested, playfully shoving him away. "Get off, cowboy."

Jesse only squeezed himself closer but held his cigar away from them in his other arm. "Why d'ya gotta be like that? I thought we were past this!"

Hanzo shoved him harder, "Because someone might see and get other ideas. Now get off!"

Jesse unwrapped his arm from around Hanzo's shoulders. "Alright, alright."

"We should leave tomorrow. You look exhausted, and I need time to prepare."

"Well, I didn't mean we were hopping on a jet right now."

Hanzo gave him a skeptical look. "Says the man that is renowned for charging in without thinking first."

Jesse chuckled. " Now that ain't fair. I'll have ya know I do think, and I usually go with the first solution that comes to mind. Ain't always the best one but I'm still alive so, can't be doin' too bad."

"Perhaps you would be doing better if you put more thought into your plans."

"Or y'know, I could be dead cause the time I spent thinkin' of a solution, I could have spent runnin'. "

Hanzo seemed to consider that for a moment and then nodded. "Point taken."

"See? I know what I'm doin'! Besides, ya know firsthand that my plans only are reckless when it comes t' me. I'd never put someone I care about in harm's way."

"You could do with a little less recklessness on your own part, cowboy." Despite the seemingly ever-present stoicism, there were moments that Jesse was reminded that, even though he wasn't sure what to call whatever this was between them, Hanzo cared about him and those moments put a big ole smile on his dumb cowboy face.

"No promises, but I'll keep it in mind."

Hanzo chuckled softly and turned to walk away. McCree lingered for a moment longer and then turned away himself.

"Oh and McCree?"

"Yeah, partner?"

"Try to get some sleep?" Jesse grinned. He knew that even though the tone didn't show it, those words were Hanzo's was of saying sleep well. At least, his way of saying it in public where nosy little gossipers (Hana and Lucio) couldn't twist it into something else.

"Will do and have a good night, Shimada. Hope ya sleep well."

"Thank you, McCree."

\----

_He was back in the desert, stars glittering overhead just how he liked. He was sprawled out on hard-packed earth, listening to the scratch of scrubby bushes as they wavered in the wind. He pulled his serape up to cover his nose and mouth and protect himself from the swirling dust. Far-off thunder rumbled softly, and he smiled. Rainstorms were few and far between in the desert, but he loved them all the same. Another rumble. He felt like he could feel it in his bones._

_He closed his eyes, and the rumble came again. He could feel it in his bones. Like he was part of the desert. He reached out, feeling for the scrub and_ buttes _, the hard-packed clay and critters that hid from the sun. Instead, he touched something cold and shifting._

_The rumble echoed louder, shaking through him like an airplane taking off too close. He startled, sitting up confused and worried. The ground shifted underneath him and the stars writhed out of place. He yelled, scrambling back as the stars coiled around him, rumbling and twisting. He wanted out. He wanted away from this!_

_The desert had turned frigid, winds howling as he shoved himself up. The sand had turned to snow and the scrub to rocks._   
_The cold bit into him, chilling him straight to the bone. He was in the mountains, but he didn't recognize where._

_"Jesse..."_

_He knew that voice. He whipped around, eager to see a familiar face. Genji was collapsed on the ground, snow red around him. "Jesse..." In the background, the monastery he'd only seen in pictures burned. A shadowy figure stalked forward, shotguns in his hands. Jesse tried to move, tried to dash forward, but he was frozen. The specter lifted one shotgun to point at the cyborg collapsed on the ground._

He choked as he bolted upright. "Genji!" His heart hammered in his chest as he scrambled for his arm, his gun, anything. His clock said it was four in the morning. He closed his eyes. I _t wasn't real. It wasn't real. Genji is okay. It was probably just a storm and he couldn't get in contact._

He collapsed back into bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. His head lolled to stare at the comm on his nightstand. After a moment of deliberation, the grabbed it, thumbing to Hanzo's name.

> Hey  
> You awake?
> 
> >I am now. A better question is why are you awake at this hour?
> 
> Couldn' sleep
> 
> >You are worried about Genji.
> 
> Yeah
> 
> >I am sure he is fine. It is my brother you are talking about after all.
> 
> Yeah I know  
> But  
> I just can't shake this feelin'

Hanzo didn't answer after that. _Must have_ fell _asleep again._ Jesse rolled onto his side, sighing. _I did wake him up after all. Maybe he's right. Genji's probably fine._ He closed his eyes, the sight of Genji collapsed in the snow burned into his vision and making his stomach turn.

_But what if he's wrong?_

A knock at his door had him bolting out of his skin. He took a second to slow down his breathing before he answered. In the doorway stood Hanzo, looking drowsy but concerned.

"Ya didn' have t' come down here."

"And have you drunk before breakfast?"

"I ain't that bad. We both know I woulda just gone t' the training room and punched something."

"You say that as if that makes it any better."

Jesse sighed and retreated into his room. "Well, uh. Thanks for comin' anyway." He flopped backward on his bed, and Hanzo settled beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah. Was just a dream. I get like this sometimes."

"Didn't Dr. Zeigler prescribe you something to help with this, McCree?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Is it not helping?"

"Dunno." Why did Hanzo have to ask about that? He knew as soon as the archer found out that he hadn't touched the pills, he was going to get an earful.

"What do you mean you do not know if they are- You haven't been taking them, have you?"

Jesse could hear the exasperation rising in the archer's voice and rolled to face away from him, grabbing a pillow to bury his face in. "Don't like how it makes me feel."

"How do you know if you will not take them?"

"Cause this ain't my first rodeo, Hanzo! I don't like 'em. Drop it, okay?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. He heard Hanzo gasp and opened his mouth to apologize. He didn't get a chance before the archer exploded.

"Unbelievable. You stubborn, infuriating-" The bed shifted as Hanzo shoved himself up and Jesse rolled, reaching out. His head screamed words he couldn't get his mouth to form.  _No. Wait. Don't go._ He managed to get his hand on Hanzo's wrist.

"I didn't mean-"

Hanzo wrenched his hand away, "I come down here to help you, to talk to you and you-" The archer rounded on him with a rumbling growl, and though Jesse couldn't see much of Hanzo, he could see that one of his hands was balled into a fist. He didn't have to see his face to know that the man's eyes were an angry red.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean t' snap at ya. Please don't go."

Hanzo didn't turn to leave, but he also hadn't relaxed any either. Jesse wiggled to try to get closer, and Hanzo backed away in response. He sighed, wrapping his arms around the pillow he had been holding to his face. The next time he spoke, Jesse couldn't find it in him to do much more than mumble, "I'm really sorry Hanzo, I know ya were just tryin' t' help. I just- Most of 'em don't work for me, or they make things worse. The ones that do work, well, the peace of mind ain't always worth the side effects. Angie's been prescribin' me different things since I was in my twenties, and I only ever stuck with one 'r two. We ain't in a place where I can go experimentin' with meds that might make me worse. Plus, I was human back then. I dunno if they'd work now that I'm a werewolf. At best, they won't do anything at all, I mean, my alcohol tolerance has gone up. I might be immune. At worst-" He squeezed the pillow, not wanting to think of what might happen if he wasn't immune to the medication. He finally managed to force the words out, "At worst, I could kill someone..."

Hanzo's hand relaxed, and Jesse reached out again. This time, the archer didn't pull away. The archer settled on the edge of the bed by his legs. Jesse let go of the man's hand, returning to gripping the pillow to his chest and jumping a little when the archer's hand fell on his shoulder. He could feel Hanzo hesitate, his hand drawing back slightly before he seemed to make up his mind to keep it where it was. 

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, McCree. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Nah it's- It's fine. Don't worry about it. I guess my nerves were a lil more frayed than I thought." He loosened his death grip on the pillow, "Got too many things on my mind."

"I am still willing to listen if you want to talk about any of them."

"Talkin' doesn't usually do me much good."

"Then what do you do, besides drinking or punching something?"

Jesse chuckled, "I hug it out with yer brother or drown myself in good memories."

"Is that why you have been crushing that poor pillow for the past several minutes?" There was a smile in the way the archer said that, and the hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly.

"Yeah, somethin' like that."

"I am not my brother but..." Hanzo trailed off as he shifted his weight.

Jesse shook his head a little, "Ya ain't gotta do that. I know ya ain't real touchy feely. I'll be okay."

"Would you like a hug, cowboy?"

"You don't gotta-"

"Yes or no, McCree."

Jesse ducked his face against the pillow, "A little."

Hanzo shifted, "Then sit up. I am not going to pick you up."

Jesse laughed and released the pillow he had been clutching. He pushed himself up and turned. It still surprised him when Hanzo's arms wrapped around him, but he buried his face against Hanzo's shoulder anyway. The embrace was stiff, and a little awkward, but Jesse didn't mind.

He pulled away after a moment and smiled. "Thanks, Hanzo. I really appreciate it."

"Are you feeling better?"

He chuckled, "Sure am."

"Good. My brother says that I 'suck at hugging' and that I act like I'm going to die." The archer rolled his eyes as he air-quoted the cyborg.

Jesse laughed. "He's used t' me huggin' him, that's all. I'm real cuddly."

Hanzo snorted loudly, "There are a lot of words I would use to describe you, McCree, and cuddly is not one of them."

"Ya also ain't shared a bed with me."

"Nor do I plan to."

Jesse masked the frown behind a soft chuckle. _You knew he wasn't interested in you._ He flopped backward, eyes tracing the patterns on the material holding Hanzo's hair up. Some days it was scales, and others it was clouds, or matched the storm clouds on his tattoo. He thought he had even seen one with cherry branches once. Not that he paid a lot of attention to what the archer wore. Of course not.

"McCree?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired. Ya know how it is, wakin' up in the middle of the night-"

"It is past four in the morning."

"Alright smart ass."

Hanzo huffed but fell quiet. Jesse, on the other hand, definitely was not tracing every scale that he could see on the archer's tattoo. Nor was he admiring how muscular Hanzo's arms were, even when he was relaxed. Well, as relaxed as the archer got without a few drinks in him.

"Would you like me to leave so you can sleep?"

"I won't be able to go back to bed. I mean if ya wanna leave, ya can, but I can tell ya that if ya do, I'll probably just get up and go work out 'r somethin'."

"Would you rather do that?"

"Not really."

"Do you just intend on laying here all day then?"

"Nah. Just not in the mood to get movin' yet."

Hanzo grunted softly, "Then I will be going. I need to start my morning routine."

"Sounds good. See ya at breakfast."

As the archer pushed himself up to leave, Jesse sat up again.

"Hey wait, Hanzo?"

"Yes, McCree?"

"Could I maybe get another one of those hugs? Y'know, just t' make sure I'm right as rain?"

The archer chuckled and shook his head but sat back down. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo, squeezing gently. When Hanzo seemed to follow his lead and relaxed, Jesse hugged him a little tighter. "Yer a good friend, Hanzo 'n I appreciate you coming down here. I want ya t' know that."

"Thank you, McCree."

Jesse grinned as he buried his face against Hanzo's shoulder, "And also yer brother is a liar."

"How so?"

"Ya don't suck at huggin'."

Hanzo chuckled, and then the chuckle turned into a laugh.

Jesse grinned, "Problem is now that I don't wanna let go."

"McCree, I need to go shower before breakfast, and we both need to get ready to leave for Nepal."

"Yeah, I know." He didn't want to let go. He didn't know when he'd get to hug Hanzo again, if ever, but he knew that it would definitely never happen again if he made a big deal of it, so he reluctantly unwound his arms from around the archer's neck. "Sorry 'bout that."

Hanzo pulled away, "It is not a problem, McCree. See you at breakfast."

"Yeah, see ya." Jesse watched him leave, and then flopped backward, staring at the ceiling. _Don't do this to yourself, McCree. Don't do this to yourself. He was just tryin' to make y' feel better. Why did it have to be him?_ He rolled with a grumbling sigh, reaching for his cigars and lighter before deciding against them. He needed a shower first.

\----

He ambled down to breakfast with a half-smoked cigar hanging from his lips. Hanzo and Ms. Vaswani were already seated and had started eating. He settled down in his usual spot after heaping his plate with food. "Ya know, I just realized that Genji is gonna give ya so much hell when he gets back and finds out that ya stole two of his friends from him."

Hanzo shrugged, "I am obviously the better brother. It was only a matter of time."

Jesse tried to contain his laughter for Ms. Vaswani's sake, covering his mouth to stifle the sound. Hanzo had noted that she didn't really like loud noises and he had tried to keep his voice down around her ever since. Still, he couldn't help but feel like she didn't like him. Then again, he had sworn the same thing about Hanzo.

"I think there's gonna be a murder when Genji gets back, partner."

"I can handle him, cowboy."

"Wasn't talking about you."

Hanzo chuckled.

"Do not worry; I'm sure Hanzo would be happy to protect you."

Jesse choked as Ms. Vaswani returned to her food without missing a beat.

Hanzo groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Not you too, Satya."

"I am not the one sneaking out of his bedroom before everyone wakes up."

"I was not sneaking."

"Well I mean, yer always sneakin' about somewhere. That's kinda yer thing, but he's right, we were planning out what we'd do if something is wrong in Nepal."

Ms. Vaswani raised one eyebrow and stared at Hanzo. Jesse looked between the two, noting that Hanzo was adamantly not acknowledging her presence. "Am... I missin' somethin'?"

"No."

Ms. Vaswani's eyebrow rose higher at how quick Hanzo answered, and Jesse began to suspect that something was definitely up. When he thought the archer wasn't looking, he mouthed a quick 'Tell me later?' It turned out he wasn't as stealthy as he thought because Hanzo was glaring daggers at him. He put his hands up innocently, "Alright alright. Jokes aside, we really oughta figure out what we're gonna do once we get there."

"Kill my brother for worrying everyone, obviously."

Jesse snorted. "Not what I was going for but, sure, sounds good to me."

Hanzo sighed, "If it's Talon then we do what we can. Just like we talked about this morning. There's not a large population in the area, and Talon would have ensured that there were even less people so-" He was rolling with this a lot better than Jesse thought.

Luckily, Jesse was just as quick and sighed out a response, "I could transform without issues, I know. Doesn't mean I like the idea."

"Do you have a better one? Last time we tried to take on Talon, you got shot."

"We were also just startin' out and didn't know how t' work together. We're past that."

"We still are not as efficient as you and Reyes were.."

"Reyes was also totin' around two big shotguns. _I_  ," he jabbed a finger at his chest, "was the quiet one. Besides, we were destructive but not real quiet. You 'n me could get several before they knew we were there."

"And if they have a carrier like last time?"

"Reeha and Lena took care of that, remember?"

"No?"

"You are hopeless." Ms. Vaswani was wiping her hands off, with an exasperated expression clearly on her face. "Miss Oxton and Fareeha have been working on all of our transportation for weeks, and you have not noticed?"

"I do not make a habit of going by the hangars, Satya, nor do I speak to either of them on a regular basis."

"Perhaps if you took your eyes off the cowboy, you would see more."

Hanzo sighed heavily, and Jesse jumped in, "Alright, c'mon, let's lay off. I think he's had enough."

She folded her hands and bowed her head. "My apologies. I thought- never mind. I am sorry, Hanzo. I will keep this in mind in the future."

"Thank you, Satya."

Jesse let the air clear a bit before continuing, "Anyway, yeah. 'Reeha and Lena fixed up a lot of the systems. Some stealth stuff, upgrades to the guidance systems and some other things, didn't catch all of it cause ya know how Lena gets." He raised an eyebrow as he moved his hand quickly, imitating Lena's fast talking.

"I see. I don't remember them mentioning this in any of the meetings."

"Don' think they're completely done yet, honestly. Might be waiting 'til it's all said and done."

Hanzo grunted softly and then rose, "I will meet you at the hangars in an hour."

_Probably going to meditate._ "You got it, partner." Jesse grinned as the archer walked away. The smile dropped when he felt eyes on him. Satya was watching him again. He flashed her a weak smile, then returned to his coffee.

"I do not understand."

Jesse looked up, "What's that?"

"When other people tease him, particularly you and Hana, about a perceived interest in you, he does not seem to react to it as much, if at all."

"Oh. Well, to be honest, I couldn't really tell ya. Also, he reacts plenty when I do it. Trust me. He almost punched me one day."

"Are you romantically interested in him?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it. "You'll say nothin' t' nobody about this, right?"

She made a face, "If you promise never to use those words in a sentence that way, ever again."

"No promises, Ms. Vaswani."

"Then I can not guarantee that whatever you have to say next will not be repeated in the future."

"Truce t' try?" He flashed a weak grin and held out his hand out to shake.

When she delicately shook his hand and then wiped it off, he smirked but pretended to be offended, "Now come on; I showered this morning."

"You could have fooled me."

"Aw, now that's no fair. I even shaved."

She made a soft, amused sound and then gestured for him to continue. "We made a truce. You must answer my question."

He sighed, "Alright. Yeah, I got some feelin's I gotta work out. He's real damn easy on the eyes and he's a good friend, but I know he's not interested in me so-"

She snorted loudly and then covered her mouth, looking embarrassed, "Apparently, it's not just him who is entirely oblivious."

"Almost gettin' punched for flirtin' ain't me bein' oblivious. He ain't interested."

"Then why does he talk about you when you aren't around, stare at you when he thinks you aren't looking..." She gave him a knowingly look as she raised her eyebrows.

"Hell, I dunno. I... try not t' think about it a lot."

"I don't believe he thinks you are serious when you flirt and therefore believes that you are making fun of any feelings he may have toward you."

"I don't think he's interested, Ms. Vaswani 'n I mean in general. Not just me. He told me he didn't want friends when he joined Overwatch."

"And yet he has three. He may not want to acknowledge those feelings, but it does not mean he doesn't have them."

"Nor does it mean I should go pokin' at 'em. If he don't want 'em, it's up t' me to respect that."

She blinked at him and then smiled. He wondered what she was thinking."I'm sure he would appreciate knowing that you feel that way."

Jesse shrugged, "I guess."

"You should probably go meet him, you have been here for several minutes, and I am sure you have not packed yet."

"Guilty as charged."

"How do you function?"

"One day at a time." He grinned and gathered up their plates, "I'll take this for ya. Have a good day, Ms. Vaswani."

"You as well."

\----

He packed light. He didn't expect them to be there for long if they even stayed overnight at all, and he didn't like the idea of possibly losing more belongings to unfortunate circumstances, considering how few he had to begin with. Sure, he had clothes to wear, but when you compared his closet, which Hana had talked him into using after seeing him pull the projector out of it one night, to Hanzo's or practically anyone else in the base's, it became painfully obvious that he didn't own a lot of clothing. Hana had tried to fix that too. He still hadn't worn some of the clothes she talked him into. They just were not made for a grown man in his late thirties.

Even though he had packed light and tried to hurry, he was running a few minutes late when he jogged toward the hangar. It would figure that he couldn't find his extra ammo and he had been forced to leave without it. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at an imaginary watch on his wrist. Jesse grinned, "Sorry, couldn't decide if the blue or the red plaid would compliment my eyes more."

Hanzo seemed to forget that he was annoyed, if he had actually been annoyed in the first place, and laughed. "Blue, obviously."

"Damn. I picked the red one."

Hanzo laughed again and then gestured for Jesse to follow him. They climbed onto one of the jets and Jesse stretched out in one of the seats. Hanzo sat across from him. As they lifted off, Hanzo folded his hands and rested his chin on them.

"Are you going to take a nap?"

"Dunno. Maybe. Might also try t' get any idea for the layout of where we're headed."

Hanzo leaned forward. "Not a bad plan."

Jesse nodded, typing on his tablet. Unfortunately, there was very little. "Whaddya think we'll find?"

"My brother being an irresponsible adult and forgetting to contact his friends for two months."

"Sounds about right."

\----

Two hours into the flight, Jesse had taken to playing Solitaire while Hanzo appeared to be busy on his tablet. Jesse had tried to take a nap but couldn't fall asleep. Not that it surprised him any.

"Whatcha up to over there?"

"I am trying to catch up on what is happening within the bounty hunter community. While I didn't bounty hunt much myself, I kept an eye on it for my own safety."

"Makes sense. Anything good?"

"Shrike has been busy but nothing of interest."

Jesse flipped another card, "Used t' see bits and mentions of Talon stuff floating around."

"There is nothing like that now."

"That's not worryin' at all."

He glanced up to see Hanzo open his mouth when suddenly, Athena spoke, "I apologize for interrupting, but we will be changing course."

Jesse looked up as Athena's voice filled the jet, "Why's that, darlin'? Bad storm?"

"Not quite, Agent McCree. It would appear that Agent Genji Shimada just arrived at Watchpoint: Gibraltar with Tekhartha Zenyatta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I did it! I'm mostly on time xD
> 
> Anyway, Genji is a little shit, and everyone can see what's happening but Hanzo doesn't have a clue.


	34. Chapter 34

It seemed neither he nor McCree knew how to respond to that information at first. However, it was McCree that recovered first, and he did not seem pleased.

"He what?!" The cowboy erupted, standing up despite Athena's protests that he should remain seated.

"Agent McCree, I really must advise that you stay seated for your own safety!

"Fine, fine." McCree pinched the bridge of his nose, finally returning to his seat grumbling, "Turn this jet around Athena."

"We are already on course back to Gibraltar."

"Good. Cause when we get there I'm gonna kick his ass halfway across the damn continent."

Hanzo wasn't sure how to react still. He was glad that his brother was safe and that Talon hadn't been involved, or if they had, that they had been no match for Genji. However, he was also irritated that his brother still hadn't grown up a bit and had spent two months out of contact with the rest of them. He buried his face in his hands, "I think I will help you."

\----

He didn't get a chance. As soon as they touched down in Gibraltar, McCree was up and moving. The engines hadn't even begun to power down before the cowboy was off the jet. Hanzo wanted to stop him, but McCree was gone before he could manage even a few words. He gathered his bag with a sigh, trying to catch up but he couldn't even hear the jingle of the cowboy's spurs. He knew the cowboy had been wearing them. Had he taken some secret passage? Did they just go opposite directions? As he wandered the base, looking for any sign of McCree or his brother, he managed to walk right into an omnic. He startled back, hands instinctively raising to defend himself.

The omnic chuckled and waved, "Greetings." Hanzo lowered his hands. It was floating, bobbing gently up and down and it had a ring of orbs floating around its neck. _Must be Genji's maste_ r, Hanzo mused before he raised his hand in greeting. The omnic seemed pleased with his response, or at least, Hanzo thought it looked pleased. It was so hard to tell behind that faceplate. It- No, wait. He, Genji referred to Zenyatta as he. He chided himself internally for his mistake. He wondered why the monk was wandering without his brother nearby. Should he ask? Say something? He worried the inside of his cheek. Perhaps it would be best to just leave. He did need to find McCree, after all.

"You are Genji's brother, are you not?"

Hanzo froze. What would the monk have to say when he answered? Would he judge him for what he had done? "I am." He frowned slightly, waiting for the monk to realize that yes, he was indeed the man that had cut down his own brother.

"Ah! Perfect! I had hoped to meet you one day. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. Your brother has told me much about you. "

The response took Hanzo by surprise. What had Genji said that would make the omnic act so benevolent to him? Was Zenyatta just like this? Genji had mentioned that the omnic did not prefer violence. However, he didn't understand what could possibly make him ignore the fact that he was the sole cause of the state Genji was in. He would have to ask Genji what he had said later, if McCree didn't kill him first. He bowed respectfully, hoping to introduce himself properly, "Yes, I am Hanzo Shimada. It is a pleasure to meet you. My brother speaks of you often."

Zenyatta nodded, again with that pleased expression. However, he then looked around with what Hanzo could only interpret as a sheepishly confused expression and gave a long sigh. "Perhaps you can help me, Hanzo. I am afraid that I am lost. Genji suggested that I talk to Winston, but I have been unable to find him."

Hanzo blinked and then chuckled internally. Leave it to Genji to just run off and leave. Either that or McCree had found him, and Genji had been forced to flee from the cowboy. He wondered how truly upset McCree was if that was the case. He nodded and gestured for the omnic to follow him, "Of course. His lab is this way."

\----

Along the way, he and Zenyatta spoke quietly. Zenyatta mentioned that Genji had been disappointed not to see Hanzo there. Another surprise. Hanzo had also learned that it had indeed been the death of Mondatta that had caused the delay. Zenyatta had been urged to take Mondatta's place, and the monk had refused. The past two months had been spent trying to find a suitable replacement. He, in turn, explained that Genji had neglected to explain any of that to anyone and that he and McCree had been on a flight to Nepal to check on him.

"Ah yes, McCree did seem rather troubled when he approached us earlier. I was curious why he suddenly dragged my pupil away. I certainly hope that he is not too upset."

Hanzo shook his head. Of course, McCree had dragged Genji away and left Zenyatta to fend for himself. "I wish I could say I was surprised. McCree is very impulsive, but I doubt he will harm my brother."

"I would like to speak to him later. He was a frequent topic of our conversations. Genji seemed very fond of him." Zenyatta chuckled, a warm sound much like McCree's laugh.

Hanzo smiled internally despite himself, "Yes, I do not doubt that."

They reached Winston's lab soon after and Zenyatta thanked him. When the omnic entered Winston's lab and left him alone, he sighed and turned to search for McCree. Halfway down the hall, he frowned, remembering that Athena did exist, "Athena, where is Agent McCree?"

"Agent McCree is currently in Agent Song's room."

"Thank you."

\----

When he arrived at the summoner's room, he suddenly wondered if he should interrupt. Hana and McCree were there, but it was likely that Lucio and Genji were as well. Would he even be welcome? Of course, Hana and McCree wouldn't mind but what about the other two? He wondered if he should leave and then closed his eyes. No. Hana hated when he did that. Not that she'd know. He could just- no. He shook his head and knocked on the door quietly. No answer. He frowned. Had Athena been mistaken? He tried again, this time a little louder. At first, there was no answer, and he was about to give up when the door opened. Hana looked up, popping her gum. "Password?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous, Hana. I just need to talk to McCree."

"Wrong."

"Hana..."

"You know the drill. No password, no entry." She cocked her hip with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you're too serious. Now. Password?"

"That Hanzo out there?" He heard McCree shift. "C'mon partner, yers ain't that bad. Jus' say it and get in here."

Hanzo shifted uncomfortably; he hadn't minded before when it had just been him, McCree and Hana but now Genji was back, and he could hear Lucio in there as well.

"When did you even start this password thing, anyway? Also, since when is my brother allowed in your room, Hana?"

"If ya had kept in contact like ya were supposed to, ya'd know ya damn lil shit."

"Fuck off Jess. I don't want to hear it from the guy who disappeared without a word for seven years."

Hanzo bit his lip to try not to laugh as the cowboy and Genji erupted into a squabble. While they were distracted, he leaned down and muttered that stupid, infernal password at Hana. "Fine. Game on. Happy?"

She beamed at him and then stepped aside. "Yep, come on in."

Genji looked up from where McCree had pinned him to the floor. He had his visor off, and both of them were red in the face. McCree's hair was wild and messy, and Hanzo guessed that half of it was due to the man's hat and the other from their impromptu sparring match. "Aw wait! What's his password? Come on! Damn it, Jesse, get off! Now I'll never know."

Genji shoved McCree who rolled onto his back and sprawled out. Genji snatched up the cowboy's hat and went to go pout beside Lucio, who looked up from the equipment he was currently working on and waved, "Yo, hey man! Nice to see you! Glad ya could join us!"

Hanzo greeted him with a nod and seated himself in his usual spot. McCree grinned up at him and then rolled to his feet with a grunt. Hana flopped down at Lucio's feet, popping her gum again, "So, you guys probably forgot because you were busy going after Genji which, cowboy, you and me are gonna talk about that-"

"Blame Winston, darlin'. I wanted t' take ya along. Ask Hanzo."

Hanzo shot McCree a glare for putting him on the spot like that but shrugged, "It's true, he did."

"Anyway..." She frowned, "It's movie night."

Hanzo snorted softly, "It is hardly night time."

"Well you guys missed lunch so, we're starting early."

Hanzo sighed, casting a stern glance at Hana, "We should be training."

She shrugged at him, starting up the projector, "It can wait 'til tomorrow."

McCree flopped down next to him, making him bounce slightly. He gave the man a reproachful look before settling back into his seat. Genji looked around and then settled a look at both him and McCree, "Movie night? Training? What is going on?"

Hana turned a look of complete faux innocence on him, her tone honey sweet, "Well I had to find someone who could play video games with me," She rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Cause the cowboy sure can't."

McCree gasped and clutched his chest with the most hurt expression on his face, "I resent that."

Genji was silent as the words dawned on him and he looked around. "I've been replaced!" Genji wailed dramatically, falling into Lucio's arms with a faked sob. "You are my only true friend, Lu. The rest of the people in this room are traitors!"

Hanzo smirked softly, "I do not understand why you expected any different."

"You are literally the worst brother in the entire world!"

"So, anywho." Hana rolled her eyes as she interrupted Genji's theatrics, "It's Hanzo's pick first."

Hanzo sighed, "Why?"

She deadpanned at him, "Cause Satya isn't here, and the cowboy picked last time."

"Ya know, 'the cowboy' has a name." McCree leaned on his arm with a raised eyebrow. Hanzo could tell he wasn't upset, the way his mouth wiggled as he tried to hold the frown was telltale enough.

"Do you? Weird..." Hana rested her hand on her chin.

Hanzo took the tablet from Hana while Genji rose and sprawled over McCree's lap, replacing the hat on his head. "Well I better get comfy now, I'm going to be asleep in- Oh my god, Jesse what happened?? You're like a rock now. It's like when we were younger, just worse. Except here. Here hasn't changed much." His brother poked at the cowboy's sides, causing the man to wiggle. Was McCree ticklish?

Hanzo knew before the cowboy even answered what the next words out of his mouth would be. He sighed as he quietly scrolled through the movie list, trying to find something that they would all enjoy watching and tried not to think about McCree's inevitable flirting with his brother. He had to remind himself that the cowboy flirted with everyone and that he wasn't serious. He doubted McCree would even be the type to settle down with one person. Sure, his brother and the cowboy had 'dated' for what, a few weeks, but McCree had said himself that it had been mostly sexual. Besides, he couldn't allow himself to- Why was he thinking about this at all? He hated when McCree flirted with him. He hated the twisting in his gut and- He jabbed at the tablet's screen a little harder than he needed to. However, it seemed Hana was also having none of it, because right as a devilish grin crossed McCree's face, she pointed at him, "No. Keep it in your pants, cowboy." Hanzo was glad that she had stopped it before it started.

McCree gasped dramatically, "What? How dare ya accuse me of-"

Genji silenced him with a hand over his mouth. Hanzo heard some muttered grumbles, and a few he could tell were obscene. He was almost glad he couldn't be certain what they were exactly. He finally paused on one of the movies in McCree's favorites that kept catching his eye, but he never asked the cowboy about. He would have to trust the cowboy's judgment when it came to movies. It hadn't led him astray yet.

As the opening advertisements rolled, Hanzo shook his head. Another older movie, why had he expected any different? Genji made an obnoxious snoring noise and, since he was in reach, Hanzo shoved him off McCree's lap. Genji squawked while the others erupted into laughter. Hanzo relaxed back into the couch, crossing his arms with a smug smirk on his face. He didn't see his brother lunging at him until it was too late. The small couch that got dragged away from the wall when they watched movies toppled back, taking not only him and Genji but also a rather surprised McCree.

"Hey! Can we not break my furniture guys?!"

In the corner of his eye, he saw McCree rubbing his shoulder and trying to get up. Hanzo didn't have a chance to do this same because Genji had already recovered and was attempting to get him into a headlock. Hanzo nudged out with his knee, trying not to hurt his brother, just unbalance him. As he shoved Genji off and over his head, his brother grabbed onto the front of his kyudo-gi, and the momentum toppled them both off the couch. He wrestled with Genji, determined not to let his brother get the best of him. He finally pinned Genji with a soft, triumphant "Ha!"

"Anija, you cheated!"

"I did no such thing. You clearly made an error in judgment."

"I'm going to agree with him; you looked like you were cheating."

Hanzo shot Hana a glare as he rose, straightening his clothes and hair. "I have no need to cheat."

"I dunno, partner, I wonder sometimes..." McCree was back to sitting on the couch, which the cowboy had set upright sometime during his wrestling match with Genji.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and sat back down. "I was under the impression we were watching movies."

"See? He changed the subject!"

Hanzo decided not to answer them and instead leaned on the arm of the couch, focusing on the movie. He had no clue what was going on, but it seemed to be some kind of fantasy movie. He didn't miss that Genji was giving him and McCree suspicious looks or that he had sat back down next to Hana and Lucio and was whispering to them. McCree had sprawled out again, one arm over the back of the couch. Hanzo tried to ignore his brother, instead turning up the volume so he couldn't hear him whispering.

\-----

As they walked to dinner, Hanzo hung back by McCree. "McCree?"

The cowboy hummed questioningly and tilted his head. "What's up, partner? Somethin' on yer mind?"

"The movie."

"What about it?"

"I-" He suddenly didn't want to admit that he hadn't understood it. What if McCree thought he was stupid or- He took a deep breath, "It didn't seem like your kind of movie."

"Oh." The cowboy laughed, "Well, that one's a funny story. It was actually more of Reinhardt's favorite. He got Ms. Amari into it and then she got me into it, but I think it was one of her favorite's too."

Was that why he felt as though he was missing something? He raised an eyebrow, "There are more?"

"Oh yeah, that one was technically the third one of around five movies. 'N then there's the remakes. Those ain't as good though. They tried t' change up the story and make it more action-y or what-have-ya but, it wasn't the same. Story's what makes the movie and they killed it." The cowboy was making a face. "I mean, I guess the original's so old that the folks that saw the remake didn't know no better but once ya've seen the original, the only thing the new one's got on it is better effects."

Hanzo chuckled, it was always interesting to see McCree describe movies. Somehow the cowboy always managed to explain them without giving away much, if any of the movie, and Hanzo appreciated that. "So I picked the wrong one to start on then?"

"Well, ya don't really need the first two t' understand the other three but ya missed the first thirty minutes of it, and that's the part that explains a good chunk of what's goin' on."

As he had expected. "That would explain why I didn't understand it then."

McCree patted his shoulder, "Don' worry, we can binge watch it later 'r somethin'. Get ya all caught up." The cowboy grinned and started talking with his hands. "I think ya'd like 'em. There's dragons 'n all kinds of cool shit in there and the story's real good."

He nodded, "Not tonight though."

"Aw naw, 'course not. We wouldn't have time. They're all at least two hours long."

When they reached the cafeteria, Genji was already seated with Satya. Hanzo got his food after McCree and joined the other three. In the few minutes he had lagged behind the cowboy, it seemed as though his brother had already started trying to interrogate him for information.

"-on with you and Hanzo? You two seem awfully close, Jess."

The cowboy shrugged, "Dunno what yer talkin' about, partner." Shortly after, McCree pointedly focused on his food. Hanzo had seen him do that a couple of times. Usually, it meant to change the subject. Hanzo glared at his brother, who grinned up at him.

"Oh. Hello, Hanzo."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes, nearly growling in Japanese, _"Do not play innocent, you little demon. I know what you were talking about."_

Genji grinned, _"Good, then maybe you can tell him."_

_"You do not know what you are talking about."_

Genji raised his eyebrows and then glanced over at McCree, who was not paying attention. Satya, however, had one eyebrow raised. He ignored both of them and turned his attention to his food. Why was everyone so convinced that there was something between them? He sighed heavily. Why couldn't everyone just see that they were, well, hmmm what were they? Friends? McCree had called him a good friend. Friends was probably the simplest way to describe it. He chewed thoughtfully, did they know something that he didn't? McCree was still avidly focused on his food as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Hanzo wondered what was going through the cowboy's head. Was he tired of the teasing or was it because McCree knew that he didn't like the insinuations that there was something between them? Satya's disbelieving looks made him wonder if it was more than that. Surely the cowboy couldn't actually- No. McCree was a one-night stand kind of guy and Hanzo was not interested.

Eventually, the conversation resumed, and McCree started talking again, but Hanzo remained quiet at first. He didn't want to start more conversations about how close he and McCree were or anything of the sort. Right now the conversation seemed to revolve around when McCree and Genji were younger, and that was certainly better than the teasing and insinuations.

"-when Captain Amari tried to convince Commander Morrison that salt was not a spice?"

Hanzo wrinkled his nose at that. Satya looked appalled at the idea of it.

"Yeah, don' think she won that argument, cause Reyes was tryin' t' tell 'im the same thing like two weeks later."

"I remember that! Remember when everyone got dared to do that cook-off that one Thanksgiving and we had to order everything because Commander Morrison blew up the kitchen trying to fry a turkey?"

McCree threw his head back, laughing hard, "Holy shit, I'd almost forgotten that. Damn. I guess now we know what happened to Geneva. Fuckin' Morrison tried to cook."

"No no, obviously Morrison tried to cook, and Reyes threw a gun in there."

"Naw, that was my job remember?"

"Right, right. Jesse, did you blow up Geneva?"

"Oh, you know it." McCree winked, and Hanzo couldn't help but wonder how they found these jokes funny. He would have thought them to be of poor taste. Hanzo couldn't resist the urge to poke fun at the cowboy though.

"Are we sure that it was not McCree's cooking that blew up the base?"

"One time, partner. That was one time. Did Genji tell ya about that one or something?"

 _Wait. Had it actually happened?_ Hanzo leaned forward. "No, I did not know about this previously, which means it is now your job to explain."

McCree grinned, "Oh man. Alright. So this one's Lena's fault cause, believe it or not, I helped my ma in the kitchen a lot. Until she made biscochitos. Then I was banned from the kitchen, but I already told ya about that."

"Perhaps if you didn't eat them as soon as they came out of the oven-"

McCree shrugged with a chuckle, "Couldn't help it. Anyway, me 'n Lena blew up a microwave, and it's her fault, not mine because it was her plate and-"

"Long story short, Jesse put metal in the microwave without realizing."

Hanzo groaned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"That ain't even the best part!"

"He walked away!"

"From the explosion? Obviously." Hanzo gestured at McCree with a wave of his hand.

"Naw, he means I walked away from the microwave while it cooked and was talkin' to someone when it exploded. Everyone thought the base was under attack."

Hanzo opened his mouth, but Genji interrupted him with a laugh, "Reyes was so mad. I thought Jesse was just going to disappear and never come back after that!"

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy, but I still blame Lena." McCree's mouth had pulled to one side. If Hanzo had to guess, he wasn't entirely happy about Reyes being brought up or maybe he just wanted to tell the story himself. He thought on the cowboy's previous mention of helping in the kitchen, however. McCree never volunteered to cook, and he had never gotten to try the cowboy's cooking. Maybe he would ask him to on a mission one day. _You almost would have gotten to try some if Talon hadn't attacked in Eichenwalde._ He frowned internally at that. He wondered if he would have liked it then, given his feelings towards McCree at the time. Would he even like it now?

Genji eventually left, explaining that he needed to meet Zenyatta before movie night continued. It seemed to spark something in Satya because after he was gone, she folded her hands and looked between the two of them, without entirely meeting their eyes. Hanzo tensed in anticipation of the questions or observations. "Neither of you invited me to watch movies earlier."

Hanzo relaxed again, "I was unaware of it until I got there."

She nodded quietly and then stared pointedly at McCree. He gave a weak chuckle, catching on his words, "I..." he was chewing on his cigar, "I don' have an alibi. I was just irritated at Genji and plum forgot. Should be continuin' after dinner like usual though. Yer still welcome t' join us. I think it was Genji's pick."

"We should alter the turns now that others are joining. It would be more orderly that way."

McCree shrugged, "Probably. We can bring it up when we get there."

She furrowed her brow, and it seemed McCree noticed. "I mean, whatever yer most comfortable with. Lord knows I ain't afraid t' open my mouth is someone else don't wanna."

"I am not afraid to speak." Her tone was curt, and Hanzo could see the frown tugging at the corner of her mouth.

McCree's eyes widened, and he backpedaled, waving his hands, "Naw, naw! I didn't-" He chewed on his cigar, and Hanzo knew he was trying to pick his words carefully. "I didn't mean it like that, Ms. Vaswani. Not at all. I-" More chewing on his cigar. The cowboy had been caught in a situation where he didn't know what to say. Hanzo quirked his mouth. The cowboy was trying so hard. _Probably going over every word._

"I believe what McCree is trying to say is that he understands if you don't want to bring it up and that he would be happy to do so."

McCree looked up suddenly, "Ah, yeah. Somethin' like that-" He chuckled softly, "Guess I'm more worn out than I thought."

"You should sleep then." Hanzo turned to look at Satya in surprise. She had a concerned expression on her face. McCree flashed her a grin, "I'll do that later."

"You would be able to function more optimally if you slept."

Hanzo knew where this conversation was going because he had had it with the cowboy on numerous occasions. He almost mouthed the words verbatim as the cowboy spoke them.

"Is what it is. I'll be okay."

Satya opened her mouth and then closed it, realizing that this was not a battle that she would win. She did not seem pleased, and Hanzo could understand her frustration. McCree was beyond stubborn McCree was the last to finish his food, and when he was done, he grinned up at them. "So whaddya say we get back t' those movies?"

Hanzo shook his head at the ridiculous man but stood, gathering his and Satya's plates before McCree could. It had become something of a game, and McCree jokingly held his plate off to one side before passing it over with a tip of his hat. They followed him to the kitchen and waited outside. As he was washing their dishes, he couldn't help overhearing McCree talking to Satya.

"I didn't mean ya any disrespect with what I said earlier, Ms. Vaswani. I just know Lucio's there and, well, it ain't no secret that he ain't fond of ya. If he starts anything, I got yer back."

"Do you think he will be problematic?"

"I dunno, but I also know he's sittin' near yer spot. I mean, I know ya like that spot 'n all but, if ya want, we can trade for the night?"

Hanzo stepped out to see Satya looking surprised at the offer, and then her eyes shifted to regard him. Hanzo nodded, agreeing with McCree. "I would not mind at all if it would make you more comfortable Satya. It doesn't get very loud where we sit."

"Part of the reason I sit there, to be honest. I'd like t' keep my hearing like it is. Probably the only bit of advice Angie gives me that I actually listen to."

Hanzo shook his head, "One would think otherwise given how often you do not listen."

"I hear the advice; I just choose not to follow it."

"And therein lies the cause of most of your problems."

"Well, either I listen, and everyone complains, or I don't, and a few people complain."

"I fail to see why anyone would complain that you are taking better care of yourself."

"Angie put ya up to this? She's always tellin' me to lay off my cigars."

"No she did not, but you should; it is a disgusting and unhealthy habit."

"You sure? 'Cause she tells me exactly the same thing. 'N if I do stop, I don't wanna hear anyone whinin' when I whoop someone's ass cause they looked at me wrong."

"No one said you had to stop all at once."

McCree laughed, "You ever tried that shit they tell ya to use to come down from a nicotine addiction? It's worse than the addiction itself. No thanks, partner. I'll take my chances with my cigars."

Hanzo's eyes narrowed, "You will 'take your chances.' You can not be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack."

Hanzo opened his mouth and then closed it with a click of his teeth. If it weren't for Satya, he would give McCree a piece of his mind, but he knew that it would quickly turn into a yelling match and that the noise would overwhelm her. Instead, he settled for glaring balefully at the back of the cowboy's stupid head.

He was now even more glad that McCree would be sitting on the other side of the room from him. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his temper in check if McCree sat next to him. Right now, he honestly wanted to punch the stubborn man. It was no wonder Dr. Zeigler had no patience for anyone. McCree probably used up most of it and what little she had left was not nearly enough to deal with her other patients.

Hanzo watched as McCree knocked on the door to Hana's room, flashing a grin as she answered the door.

"Party of three."

Hana peeked out the door and then stepped back, letting them in. Hanzo was glad that she had decided to leave out the stupid password nonsense. She did not, however, ignore that he was in a foul mood because she crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as her mouth pulled to one side and she pursed her lips.

"Alright, who do I have to fight? You were in a good mood like an hour ago."

"Who do you think?"

Hana rounded on McCree who was halfway across the room, "What did you do this time?"

The cowboy's eyes widened as if he hadn't realized how furious Hanzo was with him. Hanzo's eyes narrow at the cowboy, who tipped his hat down sheepishly.

"I might have worded some things wrong."

Hana stared at him incredulously and then threw her hands in the air. "You think?!" She started muttering, burying her face in her hand. Hanzo picked out some words that she had translated for him before and he was glad that she was taking his side on the matter.

"Anyway..." Hana groaned, "You stay over there," She jabbed her finger in McCree's direction, "and don't talk to him until he's cooled off or movie night is over, got it?"

"Yes'm. Loud 'n clear."

"Good." She turned back towards the screen, muttering Hanzo picked out a few words, "-can't believe I have to babysit grown men." Hanzo raised an eyebrow. Men? Surely she wasn't including him in that statement. However, he said nothing about it and the room became almost awkwardly silent. Lucio entered after a moment, and upon spotting Satya, he frowned. Hanzo warned him with his eyes, and thankfully the siren said nothing as he went to sit by McCree.

Genji followed soon after, popping his head in with a sheepish grin. He still had his faceplate off. "Could my Master also join us, perhaps?"

Everyone seemed to look around, nodding and shrugging with murmurs of agreement. Hanzo didn't miss how close the two were as they entered the room. His brow furrowed but he said nothing as they sat down near McCree and Lucio.

"So...who's turn was it?" Hana looked around, "I don't remember."

Satya straightened up, "Perhaps since others have joined, we should reorder the turns anyway? It would be much fairer that way."

Hanzo waited for Lucio to disagree but to his surprise, the siren shrugged, "Hate to say it, but yeah, she's right."

Again, everyone murmured in agreement. The response seemed to shock Satya as well, and she smiled. "Perfect. Then perhaps, so that it is easier to remember whose turn is next, alphabetical order by first name would be best?"

"Well, I mean it's yer idea, Ms. Vaswani. Personally, I think that'd be easier too, but-" the cowboy shrugged. "We all know I ain't got much preference."

Zenyatta spoke up, "Alphabetical does sound easiest to manage, even if people are missing."

"Sounds good to me."

Hanzo relaxed as not only did every agree with Satya, but it came without Lucio arguing for the sake of arguing.

"That would mean it's Genji's turn if we are starting over." Zenyatta supplied.

Hanzo smirked as a few others audibly groaned, and McCree mumbled something about how cruel and unusual punishment was usually illegal. It seemed his brother's tastes in movies had not changed since they were children.

Sure enough, Genji picked one of his old favorites. It was bittersweet seeing the intro again, and he mouthed the words silently, much like McCree mouthed the words to all of his favorites.

\----

Hanzo was exhausted by the time the night was over, even though they had only watched two more movies. He slipped out first, trying to make it to his room before McCree caught up. Satya had left after the first film, and he wished he had followed.

He managed to get back to his room without anyone catching up to him and collapsed in his bed. He was glad movie night was only once a week. Slowly, Hana and McCree had been dragging him into larger and larger groups, and he didn't care for it. He mostly dealt with it when Hana asked, if only because he was finding it harder to tell her no. _Not unlike Genji when we were younger,_ he mused.

He groaned as he realized that tomorrow would be another training day and covered his face with a pillow. He did not want to deal with teaching tomorrow. He didn't even want to deal with tomorrow. Maybe he could just sleep through it, or find a place to avoid- no. No, he had duties to fulfill. Regardless of his personal feelings, he had duties, and it was absolutely unacceptable to shirk them. He sighed as he sat up to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, hope everyone is doing alright!
> 
> Who else is excited about Doomfist?! I know I am! I might be a little AWOL when he releases fully but I will be trying my best to keep up with OMaM and not get too terribly distracted by pummeling people into the floor. ;P
> 
> I am also trying to avoid getting distracted with playing The Sims 3, since I finally found the things I needed to create most of the Overwatch cast >>;
> 
> It's hard. It really really is. I love the Sims guys, like have 1400+ hours logged on TS3 between this computer and my old one haha and that's not even counting my TS1 and 2 hours. I mean you compare that to my other games that have at most 160 hours and well... >>;


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks after Genji came back, all hell broke loose. Talon reared its ugly head in several places across the globe and of course, Overwatch responded.

The real problem had started a week ago, the power at Gibraltar had flickered. No one had thought much of it since the base was still under repairs to update some of the technology. Jesse hadn't paid too much attention either, since that wasn't his area of expertise, but he had noticed that 'Reeha had started helping Winston with his work, helping him plan missions and offering her experience in leading. Jesse thought that it was good for her, honestly. Winston was better at the research part of missions, but he just wasn't a commander.

He wished they had paid attention to the power surge. God did he wish they had paid attention. He pushed his hat up with his gun as he crouched, hidden on the upper floor of the hangar among some crates. He could hear some grunts rummaging below him, looking for something. He could use Deadeye and take them out, but it was risky, and if anyone were nearby, he would have to run or fight, neither of which he would be in any shape to do.

Gibraltar was nearly empty, and now Talon was swarming like ants. Come to think of it; he should have expected this. Jesse sucked in a breath as the Talon grunts moved around, chattering. Hanzo and Hana were out on a mission in Germany and boy howdy, did he wish he had those two with him right now. Genji, Rein, Lucio, and Lena were also gone. Damn it, who the hell was still on base? Winston, for starters, but he hadn't worked with the scientist in so long, he wasn't sure he could pull off a decent plan with him. 'Reeha was off base with Angie, Torb and Ms. Zaryanova and Ms. Zhou. He has heard that something was going down in Russia and Ms. Zaryanova had demanded that they act. He understood her position, but god damn had it come at the wrong time. _Always does, don't it? God damn, this smells like a trap._

Zenyatta was here, but he wasn't sure what the omnic was capable of, only that he was a healer. _Shit, who else? Ms. Vaswani! Yeah_. If he could get out of this damn hangar and find her, they could set up a plan. Her turrets would make for a great defense, and she projected shields. They could hold Talon off until they figured out a better plan than that.

He really wished he had Hanzo and Hana though. They had left three days ago. It was supposed to be a routine vampire mission, but Hanzo had told him there was something weird about the Leapers. The two had stayed longer to figure out what was going on. Jesse had a hunch that Talon had something to do with it. Rein's team was in London, dealing with an outbreak of well, hell, no one knew what they were, only that they were incredibly dangerous. He wondered if the same creatures were attacking Russia.

He peeked out, counting the grunts. _Four. Could probably take them._ He had the element of surprise and the high ground, even if he missed one, the echo in the hangar would hide the direction of his shot, and he could duck back down. He chewed on his lip, wishing he had a cigar. _God damn, but what if there's more outside and I run smack into 'em? Shit, don' guess I have a choice. Here goes nothin'._

He waited until they were noisily going through more crates to cock the hammer on his gun. He held his breath and ducked back down when three more sets of footsteps entered the hangar. There was no way he could take on seven alone. Not without Deadeye. Should he risk it? He ducked down further when a set of footsteps stopped right near his crates.

Now, if there was one thing Jesse McCree knew, it was that he was not a small man but at that moment, damn did he try. In hindsight, there were a hundred better hiding places on the base than in the hangar, but he had plowed this field, and now he was going to reap it.

"There's nothing here."

Nothing? That meant the others had to be okay right? Jesse relaxed slightly.

"Yes, I checked three times."

Checked for what? What was on Gibraltar that Talon would specifically come after the base when it was empty?

"No, I haven't seen him."

_Aw hell. They're probably after Genji. Good thing he's not here._

"Well, he can't be that hard to find. He dresses like a damn cowboy."

 _Shit._ Jesse swore under his breath. They were probably after his bounty. He could really use a distraction right about now. Some of Genji's smoke grenades would be fabulous. The footsteps retreated away from him, and he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

He glanced around, looking for anything he could use. His eyes fell on some pipe that if he could get a flashbang into, he might be able to lob one when the other exploded, dazing most of them long enough to make a break for the door. He inched toward the pipe, trying not to make a sound.

He slipped the flashbang in and hoped for the best, wincing as it clunked on the way down. Thankfully, the grunts didn't notice. He lobbed the other one a few seconds later and as soon as they went off, bolted for the door. He'd be exposed for a few seconds if there was anyone outside, but damn it was better than nothing.

He could hear them yelling behind him, screams and curses filtering past the pounding in his ears as he scrambled for the next set of crates. Thank god he had been training that morning and still had his tennis shoes on.

"God damn it, how did all of you miss him?!"

Jesse slipped into one of the cargo containers. Still not a good place to be but damn at least if they opened it up he'd have a better chance. He slumped on the floor of the container with Peacemaker pointed at the door.

"Find McCree! He can't get far!"

 _Sorry bud, I've been playing hide 'n seek most of my life. I'm a lot better at it than you are._ He was glad that it was relatively cool because otherwise, he wouldn't be able to stay here long. He could hear a single set of footsteps approaching, in heels but still quiet, and held his breath. Suddenly, there was electrical humming and screams, and Jesse grinned. When the screaming stopped, he peeked out to make sure it was indeed who he thought it was. Ms. Vaswani was nowhere to be seen. He frowned, moving slow just in case there were anymore Talon folks around. As he slipped out of the container and rounded the corner, he found Ms. Vaswani finishing up a construct. Shields. He had heard her talk about it before. Sure enough, as soon as it solidified, a blue haze swept over his vision and then cleared.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

Her head snapped up, and he saw her grip tighten on her photon projector, at least hell, he thought that was what it was called. He raised his hands nonthreateningly.

She seemed to relax quickly, and her grip loosened. "They are looking for you."

"Talon? Yeah, heard 'em talkin about me. I'm guessin' it has to do with my bounty."

Suddenly, she was putting her fingers to her lips. He shut up and ducked down with her. God, he hated this. Talon grunts were crawling all over, looking for him and not enough folks here to stop them.

"We need to find the others." He leaned closer to her, trying to keep his voice down.

"I was sent to find you, Zenyatta and Winston are safe and guarded by my turrets. We should return to them."

"Well damn, and here I was thinkin' I'd find you, and we could come up with a plan for findin' them."

"You are obviously too slow."

Jesse grinned. "Obviously. Real glad to see ya though. Thanks for pullin' my ass outta the fire there."

His thanks seemed to fluster her, and for a moment, he wondered if he had said the wrong thing. However, she regained her composure and nodded slightly, "I was given a mission. It was my duty to complete it."

Jesse shrugged, "Still, I appreciate ya."

"You still have not told Hanzo about your feelings toward him. I can not let you die before you do."

Jesse covered his mouth, choking back a laugh. "Right, right. Damn, always thought Genji would be my wingman. Hanzo'd probably expect-" Her hand flew over his mouth, and he froze. He held his breath, focusing on what he could hear.

At first, there was nothing, and then he heard it. Long slow huffs and soft padding. Werewolf? No, probably not but definitely some kind of large creature. Most likely of the monstery sort. Could his day get any better? He shifted his weight. It would sniff them out before they had a chance to get out of here. They were so close too. He gritted his teeth, and tapped his nose, gesturing towards the snuffling sound. She nodded and began weaving a turret, attaching it to a crate near him. Another was fastened to the other side, and yet another went above their heads. His grip tightened on Peacemaker. It rounded the corner and Jesse raised his gun as the turrets all activated. He didn't have a chance to fire before Ms. Vaswani, and her turrets, decimated it. He raised an eyebrow and grin. "Remind me not to get on yer bad side."

"Do not get on my bad side."

Jesse tried not to laugh, covering his mouth. His shoulders shook as he held the laughter in. She smiled, and Jesse took a glance at the creature. It looked like it had once been a werewolf, but the muzzle had pits above the mouth and scales in place of fur. It had no visible ears, though he could see holes on the side of the head like a lizard. He nudged it with his foot and then crept closer. It had a long body, and Jesse poked it again. His hand ran over the ribs, fingers catching on what felt like a seam or something.

He frowned. What the hell? He finally realized that there was a sixth pair of limbs pinned to the side. He extended one, cursing when he realized it was glider wing. "Sonuva bitch..."

"What is that?"

"I don't- Fuck, I don't rightly know. Ugly, for starters."

"You do not know?" He could hear the unspoken 'you should know; you've been hunting most of your life.'

"These are new. I think Talon's tryin' to make new monsters, or maybe recreate extinct ones? This used to be a werewolf, it still smells like one, sorta."

She made a face, and he shook his head.

"Honestly, if Talon wasn't crawling all over, I'd try t' take that thing to Winston."

"It would likely produce valuable information. If you could protect it, I could return to Winston and Zenyatta and set up a teleporter.

Jesse looked back at the creature, then at her, "I'd rather not split up. If we have a chance to nab one, great. Otherwise, it ain't worth it."

She nodded and then peeked out. "It appears that they have left the area. Perhaps we should move now, and take advantage of this time. I can still mark the area as the other half of the teleporter, and set it up when we get back."

"Sounds good to me."

\----

Getting back to Winston and Zenyatta was less complicated than Jesse would have thought it to be. Minus a few quickly-dealt-with grunts, they encountered little resistance on the way back. That worried him. His eyes flicked around as they made their way through the halls, trying to figure out why the base seemed so silent.

They stopped in front of the server room, and Ms. Vaswani knocked slightly on one spot of the door. Jesse memorized that place for future reference. The door slid open, revealing Winston. There was a barrier down, and Zenyatta had an orb in his palm that seemed to absorb the light rather than reflect it. Upon seeing the two, Zenyatta put his hands down, and the orb returned to the ring around his neck. Jesse watched as it faded back into metal, mirroring the other seven in the ring.

"Good to see you both unharmed." Winston stepped back and as soon as he and Ms. Vaswani entered the room, the door shut behind him.

"Good t' see ya too, partner. Hell of a mess we got, huh?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, we have been unable to reach the others to warn them."

"Yeah, figured that one out real quick."

Ms. Vaswani coughed softly to get their attention. Jesse turned to see a teleporter up, "The pathway is open if you would like to show them what we found?"

"Oh uh yeah. Gimme a sec; I'll go nab it. Winston buddy, think ya can toss me a barrier through there?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Got somethin' interestin' to show ya."

Winston gently tossed a barrier through the teleporter, and Jesse noted that one of the lights dimmed. He raised his gun, slipping through and gritting his teeth at the feeling. It was cold, and not the kind that stopped at your clothes. No, this bit all the way into his bones and made him shiver. Despite knowing where he would end up, the feeling made him stumble, disoriented for a second before he shook it off and holstered his gun. Thankfully, Ms. Vaswani had put the teleporter roughly a foot from the creature, making it easy to grab. Bullets bounced off the protective bubble, and he only barely managed to drag the monster back before it shattered and he was left defenseless. He stumbled backward through the portal again, falling back when he reached the other side. The creature lay at his feet, and he could see Ms. Vaswani deconstructing the teleporter.

"What is that?"

"A Talon experiment."

Winston looked troubled, hoisting it up with ease and moving off into one of the side rooms to place it on a table. Jesse followed him curiously.

"Dr. Zeigler would be the better one to study this, but unfortunately she is not here. I will do what I can and catalog it until we have another opportunity."

"I dunno what they did but, I do know that thing used to be a werewolf at some point. I can smell it, but it ain't quite right, y'know?"

Winston nodded, "Yes, I can smell it too."

"So, what're we gonna do about the others? We gotta warn them."

"At the moment, Talon is jamming our communications and Athena is on lockdown."

"Some functionality is still available in this room, where my processes are located."

Jesse glanced up, "Gotcha. Good t' hear yer voice though, darlin'."

"Thank you, Agent McCree. I am glad to see you safe as well."

Jesse grinned and settled in a chair nearby. He patted his pockets and frowned. "Shit."

"What is it, McCree?" Winston looked up in alarm.

Jesse shook his head, "Nothin' too serious, yet. I might have t' sneak by my room to grab my cigars though, or we will have an issue."

"It can not wait?" Ms. Vaswani sounded exasperated. She was fidgeting, braiding her hair in small sections and then unbraiding it. He had never seen her do that and frowned, hoping she was okay.

He sighed, "Well, it can wait for a bit, but eventually, I'm gonna start gettin' nasty."

"We could knock you out?"

Jesse chuckled and waved her off. Zenyatta, who had been inspecting one of the server towers last Jesse had seen him, floated into the room.

"If I may, I would like to test something, McCree."

Jesse tilted his head and then sheepishly grinned. "If it's meditatin', Hanzo's tried. I'm no good at it."

"Whether you think you can or whether you think you can not, you are right." Zenyatta clasped his hands in his lap.

Jesse sighed. "I try, really I do, but I'm just, I'm used t' bein on the move. I do better when I can work out. Keeps me from fidgetin'."

Zenyatta chuckled but said nothing at first. Jesse wondered what he was thinking. Finally, the monk spoke again, "It would not be meditation, no. I am curious if my Orb of Harmony would help alleviate your withdrawal symptoms."

Jesse shrugged, "Sure. I'll try it."

"Excellent! Please let me know when you start experiencing symptoms."

"Will do, partner. In the meantime, gonna keep trying to get a message out. Maybe me havin' an old Blackwatch comm will make a difference if I try some of the old encrypted channels."

Winston looked up from studying the creature, "Yes! That's a good idea!"

\----

Three hours of tinkering with his comm and sending out messages on every channel he could think of later, Jesse was getting frustrated. He gently tossed the device away from him, rubbing his eyes with the pads of his fingers.

The comm skittered across the floor, stopping at Zenyatta's feet. The monk looked up from his meditation. "Are you feeling alright, McCree?"

"That one's debatable at the moment." Jesse didn't even open his eyes. He was tired. He was worried. It was cold. He just wanted a smoke and goddamn if everything wasn't just a little too loud.

"Would you like to see if my Orb of Harmony would help?"

"Sure, I guess." He would rather just smoke his cigar and talk to Hanzo. He just wanted to warn them. He wanted to know they were all okay. God, he needed a smoke and a jacket.

"We do not have to if you do not want to."

"I'm just worried about everyone."

"Understandably so."

Zenyatta settled beside him, gently passing the comm back over to him. Jesse took it, trying not to shove the damned thing in his pocket.

Warmth washed over him a moment later, relaxing his shoulders. A slight golden glow emanated from over his right shoulder. He took and tried to focus on it. It was warm like the desert and at least took the chill from the server room off of him. Zenyatta returned to his meditation, his orbs chiming gently. Jesse gritted his teeth, trying not to let it get on his nerves. They were right in his ear though. He took another deep breath. Desert. He was in New Mexico. The chimes were wind chimes. Ma's porch. The porch had wind chimes. There were peanut butter cookies in the oven. It was summer, so his dad would be working late. He opened his eyes as the smell of the creature in the other room hit him again and made him frown.

The orb was no substitute for nicotine, but it would likely keep him calm until he could get to his cigars. He sighed as he dialed to the next channel, trying to see if anyone had responded or would respond. All he got for his troubles was varying levels of static. Zenyatta looked up from his meditation after a while. "How are you feeling?"

"Takes the edge off, but I'll still need t' smoke at some point today, so I don't punch someone..." He looked down at the comm in his hand, "...or crush this thing."

"You will gain nothing from anger, McCree."

Jesse sighed, knowing that the monk was only trying to help, but his nerves were frayed, and he wasn't in the mood for it. If he could just talk to Hanzo, or Genji, or anyone, it would calm his nerves. Lena, 'Reeha, Rein. Someone. Anyone. He put the comm down and tried not to think about the Talon carriers hovering in the sky, or the creature lying on the table in the other room. He tried not to think about how that creature had been a werewolf, and that werewolf had been someone's family once.

"What troubles you, McCree?"

"A lot o' things."

"Would you like to talk about them?"

"No."

Zenyatta rested a hand on his shoulder and Jesse tried not to flinch away from the cold metal. Why did all of his stuff have to be in his room across the damn base? He pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe he should just go to sleep. He crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders up and tipping his hat down.

\----

When he woke up, he was cold, hungry and god damn did he need a smoke. He flicked his hat up, grumbling to himself. He couldn't hear any breathing in the room, just the faint hums from the servers. Immediately, he was on his feet, searching the other rooms.

"Winston?" He poked his head into the first room. No answer. His heart sank as each room he checked was cold and empty. Where were they?

"Athena?"

"Yes, Agent McCree?"

"Where are the others, darlin'?" Dread clawed at his chest as he waited for an answer.

"Winston, Agent Symmetra, and Tekhartha Zenyatta are currently retrieving supplies and will be back shortly."

"Shit, why didn't they wake me?" Now, he was just irritated. After all the dumb plans they got on his ass for, they go and pull something like this.

"You are suffering from nicotine withdrawals and are rather unpleasant to wake up when you are not. I believe that no one wished to get shot trying."

Well okay, she had a fair point. He settled back on the ground. "Can ya tell me where they are?"

"My sensors do not reach outside this room currently."

"Course they don't. Alright, guess I'll just sit here."

They returned sometime later after Jesse had returned to fiddling with his comm. He hadn't made any progress and once again it was wearing on his nerves, but not as much as if he had been sitting around uselessly.

Ms. Vaswani was the first to enter; her hands clasped behind her back. He barely even cast her an acknowledging glance, just a quick flick of his eyes to make sure that he shouldn't shoot and then back down at the comm.

"Ah, McCree. You're awake!" Winston's voice grated his nerves.

"Mighty fine of y'all t' leave me to wake up not knowing where ya'll were," he snarled. He didn't even look up at them. He knew why, but the longer he thought about it, the more he realized they could have left a note. What would they have done when they came back in, and he woke up then?

"We were going to leave someone here to explain but we- ah," Winston shuffled sheepishly. Couldn't he just spit it out and be done with it? "We needed Zenyatta in case one of us got hurt, and Miss Vaswani is incredibly useful. I had to go with them because I had the key to get in."

"Ya couldn't have left a note? 'N what if I hadn't been awake when y'all waltzed back in? 'Cause I can tell ya what woulda happened. Someone would have a bullet in their head right now."

Winston shuffled nervously, and Jesse pushed himself up. "Ya know what forget it; I'm just bein' grumpy. I'll be in the other room. 'S warmer in there."

He settled himself in the warmest part of one of the other rooms, where some of the heat from the servers bled into and settled in one of the corners where it was warmest. He could hear Ms. Vaswani following him.

"Ya know, followin' me defeats the purpose of me leavin'."

She chuckled softly. "Stop pouting, cowboy."

He glared up at her without moving his head. He wasn't in the mood for this. She was standing in front of him, and he returned his eyes to the comm in his hand.

"I brought you something."

Jesse huffed, typing in the frequencies to old channels long since unused. He saw her shift her weight on her legs and then there was a woosh of fabric as she tossed his serape around his shoulders. He blinked and then looked up, mouth hung open. She had his cigar box in one hand and the other behind her back still.

How did they-?

"Winston has a key to access all of the rooms. I noticed that you were shivering while you slept."

A pang of guilt stabbed through him. "I- Thanks, Ms. Vaswani."

She smiled and then moved her hands behind her back. _Probably wiping them off where I can't see. I thought she knew it doesn't bother me._ Suddenly, she flicked her hands out and Jesse turned his face away as something balled up hit him in the face.

"Also, put a shirt on."

Part of him was irritated. He was just irritated at everything and for no damn reason but, at the same time, he couldn't be mad at her. She had brought him a long sleeve shirt, his serape, and his cigars. Instead, he laughed and pulled on the shirt.

"Pardon me fer a moment, gonna go borrow one of the rooms we ain't usin'."

"Please remember to vent it when you are done." She chided as he pushed himself up. "Will do, ma'am."

He retreated into one of the rooms that he knew it wouldn't be dangerous to smoke in, thankful that they had more than one room back here. The first drag was almost heavenly. He slumped against a wall, pulling his serape tight around his shoulders. Even though he had his whole box, he still took his time smoking.

When he finally went back into the other room, he found Ms. Vaswani cooking on a small camp stove. He didn't even know they had any of those on the base.

"Dunno what yer cookin' but it smells mighty fine."

Ms. Vaswani looked up and then returned to stirring the mixture. "You sound like you are feeling better."

"All thanks to you."

She dipped her chin, smiling. "It is almost ready if you would like some."

Jesse grinned. "Didja hear my stomach growlin' too?"

She chuckled and passed him a bowl. His stomach growled again, and he laughed, tipping his hat before sitting down cross-legged. "Thank ya kindly, ma'am."

"You are welcome."

Jesse dug in without any further words, trying to balance eating quickly to satisfy his stomach with trying not to be rude. His momma would kill him if she saw him even considering bad table manners. He could almost hear her yelling at him to sit up straight and keep his elbows off the table. He chuckled internally at the memory.

Jesse ended up eating three bowls before he settled back on his arms. "You should cook more, Ms. Vaswani, that was delicious."

"Thank you. I will consider it."

She was cleaning up, avoiding his gaze. He pushed himself with a groan.

"I'm gonna see if I can't catch anyone, maybe it was just the time 'r somethin'."

\----

It wasn't the time. There was just no one on the other channels. Granted, he might be the only one able to access those channels, if the messages were even going out at all. All he could hear was static and those that weren't staticky soon became that way. He sighed and stretched. He was awake long after the others had gone to sleep. Even Zenyatta had shut down most of his systems to recharge. Jesse stood, muffling the groan as his back crackled. His knees protested the idea to sit cross-legged on the floor for so long.

While he was pacing, he heard a strange chattering sound and followed it to where Ms. Vaswani was sleeping. His brow furrowed and then shrugged off his serape. He stared at the cloth in his hands. Would it bother her later? He didn't want to wake her. Maybe they had brought back some blankets.

A thorough search of their supplies later concluded that no, they hadn't. _Huh. Odd that they'd overlook that._ Jesse grimaced as he looked back at his serape before gentle draping it over her. Her eyes snapped open, and she grabbed at the serape for a second, almost in a panic, and he stepped back. Her hands ran over it before she looked up at him.

"I- sorry. Didn't mean t' wake ya, just saw ya were cold. Tried t' find a blanket first but-"

"There are none here."

"Yeah."

She looked back down at the serape again. "How do you wear something so heavy in the heat?"

"Used to it."

She was rubbing the fabric between her fingers, eyebrows furrowed,"It is much softer than it appeared."

Jesse chuckled. "Well-worn. Too much so, accordin' to some but, makes me feel better so the hell with 'em."

She ruubed at the fabric again before she smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Jesse grinned. "Hope ya get some good sleep, Ms. Vaswani."

"You as well."

  
\----

Jesse only managed a few hours of sleep before he was up and moving again. Ms. Vaswani and Winston were still asleep, but he could hear Zenyatta meditating. He moved closer to the monk, seating himself beside him.

"Ah, McCree. Good morning."

"Mornin'."

"Are you well, my friend?"

"Yeah, doin' okay now. How 'bout you?"

"I am well, thank you."

"Ya think the others are okay?"

"Unfortunately, I can not be sure of that fact. However, I do believe in their abilities and choose to believe that they are all well."

Jesse sighed and looked back down at the communicator. "Can't believe we got played so hard."

"We are not defeated yet, Jesse McCree."

"I know it. I just hate bein' cut off."

"If you lose hope, then Talon has already won half of the battle."

Jesse stared at his lap. He wondered if Zenyatta understood at all. "Ain't ya worried about Genji?"

"I am. I am also concerned that we can not reach Bastion."

"That's right. They're on base too, huh?"

"Yes. Currently hiding near Torbjorn's workshop and shooting at anything that comes near."

"Well, shit."

An explosion rocked the room and Jesse scrambled to his feet, trying to muffle the slight yell. Zenyatta rose from the ground next to him as another one rang out. "It is possible that Talon startled Bastion."

"Torb ain't gonna be happy about that."

Ms. Vaswani and Winston were awake now, he could hear them moving. He turned to see Winston looking worried. "What is happening?"

"Zenyatta thinks-"

Another explosion cut him off, and it was much closer than he liked.

"It is possible that Talon startled Bastion and they are now in tank configuration." The omnic folded his hands as he repeated himself for them.

"Ya know, one thing after another."

Winston frowned. "Let's hope that Bastion stops soon. If they don't, it could spell disaster for more than just us or Talon."

"A friendly face might calm 'em down."

"Or just end horribly." Winston wringed his hands a little. The stress seemed to be getting to him.

"Well, either Bastion can keep goin' to town on the base, or we can go try to calm 'em down."

"Why is it that all of your plans come with a 'Do not try this at home' warning label followed by 'Don't get shot, McCree'?"

Jesse gave a noncommittal shrug. "Dunno. Be back in a sec."

"McCree, that was not permission to follow through with your plan."

"Ya got any better ones?"

Winston shuffled. "Not- not at the moment, no."

"I don't think we have time to come up with something." Another explosion, even closer this time, rocked the room. "Case in point."

He popped his head out the door, looking back and forth before he slipped out the door. Damn, it was quiet out here. He kept his footsteps light and his back to walls as he wandered. There was a gaping hole in one of the walls at the end of the hallway. Winston wouldn't be happy about that. Finally, he heard Bastion beeping to itself and the sound of a soldering iron.

"Bastion, buddy?"

Warning alarms blared moments before the gatling gun started whirring. Jesse stiffened up as a rain of bullets came from down a hallway not far from him.

"Now, ain't no need for all that, partner."

More bullets peppered the wall.

"C'mon bud, ain't gonna hurt ya. Now I know Talon's a nasty bunch, but I need ya t' calm down."

He could hear the clunk of Bastion reloading just about the time touched his shoulder. He about jumped a foot in the air, spinning with his gun drawn. A bird chirped in alarm and Bastion loosed another hail of bullets down the hall.

"Jesus Christ." He held out his hand to the bird, Ganymede he thought everyone called it and smiled when it landed. "Hey, there lil guy." He holstered his pistol once it had hopped up to his shoulder, and he turned back to the hallway Bastion was down.

"C'mon Bastion, I got your bud here."

Ganymede sang cheerfully on his shoulder. Bastion made a curious beep and Jesse stepped closer to the hallway.

"I'm gonna come down there, alright?"

Silence. Jesse swallowed hard and took another step forward. "Ain't gonna shoot me, right?"

Still no answer. Jesse braced himself and stepped around the corner. He dove back behind the wall as Bastion's gun began to whir again, followed by another round of bullets peppering the wall opposite of them. "Now come on!"

He ducked as a few ricochetted and then heard Ganymede chirping. Bastion seemed to stop, and then he heard them shift back. His heart was hammering in his ears as the omnic grew closer to him. He felt Ganymede land on his shoulder, chirping softly in his ear, and Bastion rounded the corner. He couldn't help tensing up a little until Bastion let out an apologetic chirp. Jesse tilted his hat at Bastion. "Hey there, partner. How ya doin'?"

Bastion let out a happy set of beeps and Jesse nodded. "C'mon, it'll be safer back here."

Ganymede rested on his shoulder as he led Bastion back to the server room.

"Now ya gotta be careful in here alright?"

He knocked on the same spot that Ms. Vaswani had before, sighing in relief when the door slid open.

Ganymede flitted through, flying around Zenyatta's head with happy chirps. "Hello, my friend. What news do you bring today?"

Jesse followed the bird in, hearing Bastion tromping behind him. Jesse chuckled, "Probably gonna gossip all about how he had t' save my ass."

In another room, he heard Ms. Vaswani give an exasperated sigh. Zenyatta chuckled as Ganymede hopped back and forth, singing cheerfully.

"What'd I tell ya, there he goes." Zenyatta and Bastion both seemed to laugh before starting to conversate amongst themselves. Jesse checked his comm. Nothing. He sighed and headed in to where he heard Winston working. "Got any good news for me, big guy?"

"Unfortunately not. Good to see you back though."

"Had some help from a little bird."

"I thought I heard Ganymede in there. Did you see what was damaged?"

"Just a few walls I passed, Bastion wasn't too far. Couple big holes and several with bullet holes in 'em."

"I see."

"Didn't run into any Talon though. It was weirdly quiet. I don't like it."

"It is likely that they are running low on members left alive on the base. We met a few but not enough to cause us any problems. Might be a good time to push back."

"Or it could be a trap. I saw at least two carriers in the air. Just don't seem like enough folks on the ground for that. We barely ran into anyone yesterday either."

"You think I don't know that, McCree?"

"Just remindin' ya that Talon plays dirty."

"The creature we burned yesterday was reminder enough."

Jesse hummed, "Was wonderin' what ya did with it. Figured ya woulda wanted t' keep it longer."

"It decayed faster than it should have."

"I thought shit stopped decaying in the cold?"

"It does."

Jesse shuddered. God, why did Talon have to be so fucked up? He suddenly realized Winston was still talking.

"-bring one in alive when this is over."

Jesse half-listened as Winston mused over it. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was just like when he was younger. _Burnin' folk's families because we have to. Jesus, what did I get myself back into?_

"Maybe we can figure out if they can be changed back too."

Winston looked up from the tablet he had working on, seeming confused. Jesse suddenly felt he hadn't been listening enough. He tried to comb through what he had heard. He knew Winston wanted to bring one in alive to study behavior and something or other. Shit.

"Sorry big guy must have got lost in thought and tuned out. Can't get my mind off it. That 'n how they change 'em."

"Ah, I see. Yes. Well, I can see why the latter would be a worry to you."

"Look, can I be straight with ya for a sec?"

"Sure, McCree."

"I don' like where this is headed. Lookin' a lot like the old days. Not sure I can go back to that."

"You mean Blackwatch."

"Yeah." He felt sick. "I know we're dealin' with Talon, and that means dirty jobs are gonna come. That's just how it is, but how it was at the end? Morrison overridin' Reyes, to keep everything hush-hush? It was bullshit."

"McCree you know that if the world found out about Blackwatch-"

"It ain't about takin' orders from Morrison, Winston. It was the orders he was givin'. You ever took a real good look at Blackwatch mission files?"

"A few, yes, but they were the early ones."

"I ain't going back to killin' innocent people, Winston. I wanna know where I'm pointin' my gun."

"We will do what we can, McCree

"Thanks, partner."

Jesse leaned on the table, scanning all of the channels again.

"Any luck?"

"I wish. Y'all will know when I get through. I'll probably scream like a school girl."

"I would pay to see that." Ms. Vaswani's voice floated in from the other room.

"You 'n probably everyone else, ma'am."

"Should I get a camera ready?"

"Athena records everything; I'm sure if ya asked nicely, she'd be happy to release the footage."

"I do not believe my help is required. You seem to have embarrassing yourself under control, Agent McCree."

"Wow. Holy hell, feelin' real attacked right now y'all. Zenyatta, buddy. Help a fella out?"

"I'm afraid this is not something I can help you with, McCree."

"Betrayed by my own friends." He rolled, leaning backward over the table with his hand on his forehead with a mock sob. "How will I go on?"

"I think you'll find a way."

Jesse didn't answer as he shoved himself up, hissing as his back popped. "Christ. Sounds like someone lit firecrackers in my spine."

"You should probably get that looked at," Winston noted as his eyes scanned the tablet further.

"Yeah, probably. I'll see what Angie says when she gets back."

"Stop smoking, Jesse. Eat less junk food, Jesse. Got in Himmel, Jesse, did you purposely throw yourself into a bullet?"

Jesse roared with laughter as Winston poked fun at the good doctor. "A-yep, sounds about right. Don't forget 'You need to eat more bananas and less peanut butter, Winston'."

"How could I forget? I hear it daily from Athena and Dr. Zeigler."

"At least Athena doesn't turn into a mobile breathalyzer on ya."  
  
"I'm sure she would if I consumed alcohol at all."

\----

He spent the next several hours chatting with Winston while he absent-mindedly fiddled with the comm. Almost all of the frequencies were coming up as static. He sighed as he set it aside to make something to eat.

As he rummaged through their supplies, he managed to find some bread and instant eggs. Well, it would do for now. He'd need some spices to cover the flavor and try to fix the texture. He rummaged through the cooler, and managed to find a few more things. He guessed he could work up an omelette and some toast.  He saw Ms. Vaswani side eye him as he mixed up the eggs and raised an eyebrow. "When ya live on the run, ya learn not to be too picky about how yer food is processed as long as it fills ya. I'd have cracked them if I had a choice though."

She chuckled but left him to make his insta-omelette. The texture was not his favorite, but he'd survive. He almost choked when his comm beeped cheerfully, scrambling towards it.

From Unknown:  
One new message

Food entirely forgotten, he opened the message.

>Look alive, hermano.

 _What the fuck? Sombra?_ He tried to respond, but the comm flashed the same red text.

Message not sent. Retry?

He sighed and clicked no. Well shit. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Was Talon about to attack them? How would Sombra know that? He tossed the comm away and returned to his food.

"What was that, McCree?"

Jesse bit his lip and shook his head. "I dunno. I have a friend that has a way of gettin' in where she don't belong. She said 'Look alive' but I dunno what it means. Could be Talon, could be her stealin' money out of my bank, could be anything. Can't connect to ask, either."

"I see."

His comm beeped again, and he stretched to grab it.

From Unknown  
One new message

He groaned. _Damn it, Som. Now is really not the ti- oh. Well hello, there darlin'._ The message detailed a frequency and a time a few minutes out, plus instructions to not dial into it until that time. Another message arrived with a warning that he would only have a short window to connect before the frequency was jammed. His eyes lit up. _Oh, Som, you godsend. I love you._

The time couldn't pass quickly enough. He fidgeted as each second ticked by slower and slower. He couldn't miss this window.

Finally, the clock rolled over, and he switched to the provided frequency. He was scrolling through his contacts when his comm flashed and chirped loudly.

Incoming transmission: H. Shimada

He stared at it in shock for a moment before his mind caught up and he scrambled to answer it. "Hanzo?!"

"McCree?" The archer's voice was staticky and quiet.

"Holy shit. I got through. I got through!"

"What is going on?"

Jesse gritted his teeth as the comm whined loudly.

"Hold on partner, yer cuttin' out. Gimme a sec."

There was a loud blast of static, likely the archer sighing in exasperation. Jesse fiddled with the settings, trying to get the signal just a little bit stronger. He stopped when he heard Hana talking in the background and tried again.

"Hanzo?"

"Yes, McCree. I am here. What is going on? The jet will not power on, and Athena will not respond to any commands. The others have a similar problem."

Jesse sighed in relief. "Oh thank god."

"Excuse me?"

Jesse collected himself, trying not to blabber everything that was wrong.

"Talon hit the Watchpoint, and is-"

"They what?" Hanzo's voice had risen in alarm.

"Yeah they're all over right now, and they're jammin' signals locally it seems. Athena is locked down to keep Talon from accessing anything important which is why y'all can't get airborne, but that's probably for the best. I saw at least two carriers hoverin' around."

"What about the others?"

"I assume ya mean the others here."

"Considering that I have been in contact with the other two teams recently, yes." Jesse could almost see the deadpan on the archer's face.

"They're all fine. We're holdin' the server room."

"Injuries?"

"None on our side, partner. Talon ain't lookin' too hot though." Jesse flashed a grin, even though he knew Hanzo couldn't see it. "How are the others doin'?"

"As far as I know, fine."

"That's good." He paused, trying to stop himself from shaking with excitement and just keeping a level head. They didn't have enough time for him to just run off on a tangent. Something popped into his head. "Hey, ya mentioned the Leapers bein' weird last time we talked. What did ya mean by that?"

"They are like insects or maybe-" Hanzo sounded worried and a little bit confused. "They have hard shells under their skin and-"

"Oh god don't tell me they fly."

"They are more like spiders."

Jesse shuddered. He was usually fine with all manner of creepy crawlies, growing up in New Mexico and making his home in most of the southern United States meant tarantulas and scorpions a-plenty. Those fit under his boot if he didn't want them near him. Leapers? Leapers could not be solved with a quick stomp. "I take it back. I'd rather they fly."

Hanzo chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well 'cause we got these- I dunno, they used t' be werewolves, but Talon did somethin' to 'em. They got scales 'n heat pits like a rattler and little flaps; it's like they were tryin' to make dragons or somethin'."

"That is worrying."

"Yer tellin' me."

"McCree? Is that-?"

"Hanzo. We're through."

Winston nearly barreled towards him. "Hanzo, I need you to listen closely. The jets have an autopilot in their programming that will allow them to return without Athena's aid. I'm surprised Lena didn't-"

"She mentioned it but didn't get to tell me how, they were being attacked. I haven't gotten to speak to her again."

"I thought ya said they were fine."

"They are."

"How d'ya-"

"Hush cowboy."

Jesse fell silent as Winston relayed the instructions quickly along with a set of coordinates. The autopilot on the jet only allowed for just below Mach 1 so it would take them time to get here.

"I will have Hana fix the jet."

"What about the carriers?"

"The coordinates should land the jet outside radar range. Hanzo and Hana will have to walk here."

"You got that, partner?"

"Yes."

His comm beeped.

>Wrap it up, the channel won't hold for much longer

"We don't have much time, so, be safe."

"You- well, -cree."

Shit. The channel devolved into static seconds later, and he sighed.

"Was hopin' to get a plan out before we cut out."

"You and I can meet them at the coordinates. I will set up a teleporter marker here, and we can all regroup afterward."

"Well, shit. Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, guys! In addition to some non-serious family stuff coming up and me needing to take a little time for myself (aka DDaDDS coming out and mmmm boi lemme tell you how all over Robert I am like damn son.)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyway and now that I have satisfied my craving for Dream Dads, I am back :D!


	36. Chapter 36

Hanzo shut down the channel as soon as the static started. How could they have been so careless? Pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, he shoved the comm into one of the pouches at his waist. How did Talon manage to storm the base with the others still there? He was upset, but mostly, he was worried. Why hadn't they tried to take Watchpoint: Gibraltar back yet? If Talon was doing as poorly as McCree said, then it should have been easy. They had Satya and Winston, plus McCree, the Bastion unit, and Zenyatta. What hadn't McCree told him? What were they waiting for?

"Everyone's okay, right?" Hana had been working on her summoning rig before the conversation with McCree, but now she was watching him. He paused his internal berating of the remaining members at the Watchpoint to give a noncommittal grunt. "That is what McCree said."

She settled next to him. "I can't believe Talon got into the base."

"There are no defenses to speak of besides the members. It is not that surprising."

"Still, there's like five of them there, right? What do you think happened?"

"There is, and I don't know. I have been wondering the same myself."

"They have Bastion!"

"I know." He growled frustratedly. He didn't know what was going on. Why didn't she understand that?

She made a face at him. "You don't have to get snippy."

He sighed heavily, schooling his expression back. _Patience. She is likely just as frustrated as you._ "I worry about what McCree isn't telling us, or rather, didn't have time to. Winston took up most of the time explaining how to fix the jet."

"Wait. We can fix the jet, and you didn't tell me? What are we waiting for? Let's get back already and show them how it's done!"

He chuckled. Her enthusiasm helped curb some the worry. At least for the time being.

He spent the next hour relaying the instructions carefully. Some of the instructions took repeating, but they eventually got it right. When the jet finally roared to life and asked for coordinates, he slumped in one of the chairs and closed his eyes. Hana had already loaded her rig into the back and was punching in the coordinates he had written down earlier. He felt her flop down next to him a few minutes later.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sure everything's fine."

He sighed through his nose as she patted his shoulder. How could she be sure of that? If that was true, why hadn't they taken the Watchpoint back?

"You should get some rest. You've hardly slept the whole time we've been here."

He sighed again, more heavily. "It is not that easy."

"At least try?"

He could hear the worry in her voice and relented. "Fine. I will try."

\----

"Hey, get up."

He jolted awake, disoriented. His eyes flicked around, checking his surroundings. He didn't even remember falling asleep. "How close are we?"

"Not far, the autopilot announced we were less than five minutes out."

Hanzo dragged his hand down his face and stretched. "I do not understand how McCree functions like this."

"I don't know how he functions, period."

Hanzo chuckled, "He doesn't. It is mostly an elaborate ruse."

"Oh? Tell me."

"I will not feed your gossiping."

Hana pouted softly, poking her lip out. "Come on, just a little? You spend the most time around him! You can't just say stuff like that and then say you aren't going to say anything else!"

"I can, and I will. Besides, you do realize that Genji is McCree's best friend and you would have more luck getting the information you want from him, don't you?"

"Genji has sworn a vow of silence when it comes to the real good stuff about the cowboy."

Hanzo smirked. Of course he had. "Ask Tracer."

"Already did. The cowboy is good at knowing who not to tell his dark secrets to."

He chuckled softly. "He was Blackwatch. Why does this surprise you?"

She gestured wildly with her hands. "Have you seen him?"

He deadpanned at her. "Yes. Every day."

"Then why _doesn't_ it surprise you?"

It did at first, he had to admit. There were still times where McCree surprised him with just how efficient and deadly he could be. "I have watched his training videos with Reyes, and Reyes was not one to tolerate failure. He acts the way he does on purpose. Besides, is it not you who always says that people shouldn't judge based on appearance?"

Hana hummed. "Yeah, guess you're right. It's just weird that someone so goofy and ridiculous could be a crazy deadly black ops agent."

"You have seen him in training when he is serious."

"I know, and it's even weirder."

He shrugged. He actually preferred when the cowboy took things seriously. It was a welcome change of pace and intriguing, to say the least.

She was quiet for a moment and then leaned forward. "So, are you excited to get back? I bet the cowboy's worried sick about you." She waggled her eyebrows.

He shoved her shoulder gently. "McCree worries about all of his friends. There is nothing that would make him worry about me more."

"I'd believe that if you two didn't constantly sneak out of each other's rooms at god awful in the morning."

"So by that logic, the same must be true of you, Lucio and my brother, correct?"

She opened her mouth and then closed it. "Fine. Point taken."

He paused and then sat up straighter. "We should be ready for resistance as soon as we land. We still don't know if that conversation with McCree was intercepted."

"Right. Right." She readied her pistol, "How am I going to get my rig back?"

"I'm sure they will have a plan." He sighed, "Or rather, I hope so."

The jet shook as it landed before it settled and then powered down. Hanzo had his bow ready, pressed against the wall next to the door. He nocked a sonic arrow, ready to let it fly at a moment's notice.

The hatch swung down, and he peeked around the corner. Nothing. He slipped out of the jet, noting that they had landed just out of sight of the Watchpoint. If there were carriers in the area, they thankfully hadn't noticed the jet.

"We're a lot closer than I thought. I might be able to walk my rig back."

"That does seem like a better plan. I do not see any sign of the others. We may have to fight our way back into the base."

"Bring it on! I'm ready!" Hana chirped as she disappeared back into the jet. The hatch closed behind him. His grip tightened on his bow as the minutes ticked by. Where was she? Was something wrong? Finally, the back cargo hatch opened and Hana trudged out. "Sorry, forgot to reconnect some things. I'm ready."

Hanzo sighed. "And what if Talon had found us while you were fixing that?"

"Are you saying you can't handle Talon? Oooh, wait until I tell the cowboy."

"I did not say that."

"You implied it."

"I did not."

"You totally-"

"We should get moving. We are wasting time."

He could feel her eyes burning a hole in him as he turned and made his way up the path that would lead them to the Watchpoint. It was eerily quiet as they got closer. He could see the carriers lurking, two above the main base and one hidden just out of sight. McCree mentioned them. Was it caution that drove them to avoid trying to take back the base?

Gunfire suddenly erupted down below in the base, causing him to tense and grip his bow tighter. He could hear the loud crack of McCree's revolver interrupting machine gun fire. It was over as soon as it started.

"Sounds like they're having a party without us."

"Indeed it does."

"Well come on, let's go crash it!"

Hanzo chuckled, following behind the young woman as she surged forward. He kept an arrow nocked, ready to fire should Talon show themselves. His eyes shifted as he crept along in the shadow of the summoner's rig.

A faint tap, like a footstep, had him whirling and loosing the arrow before he could see who or what was there. A flash of red rolled off to the side with a yelp, "Jesus, partner. Ya tryin' to kill me?"

"That arrow was not meant for you." Hanzo fought to keep his cool. Embedded in the wall across from him was his arrow, a scrap of McCree's serape fluttering in the breeze that rolled in off the ocean. Red. Red like blood. A wave of nausea raced from his stomach to linger in the back of his throat. He had almost killed McCree. He had almost- He needed to leave before he hurt anyone else. He needed to-

"Feelin' a tad jumpy?" The cowboy's voice cut through the mild panic slowly taking over. Hana had turned around and ended up beside him, reaching down to rest her hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, it helped.

Hanzo took a deep breath, and then another. "Three carriers are hovering over the Watchpoint-"

"Four."

Hanzo deadpanned. "You are not helping."

McCree shrugged, "Figured ya'd wanna know."

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Four_ carriers are hovering over the Watchpoint, we were brought back with very little information, and you decide to sneak around." He leveled a glare at the cowboy, hissing the words through gritted teeth. "Yes, McCree. I am on edge."

The cowboy chuckled uneasily, "Sorry 'bout that."

Hanzo whirled with another arrow nocked as footsteps approached them from behind.

"McCree?"

Hanzo lowered his aim, relaxing the draw on his bow. _Satya._

"Yeah, we're over here Ms. Vaswani," McCree called out cheerfully.

"You found them, then."

"Sorta, yeah."

"If by found, you mean almost got an arrow through the head because he snuck up on the worst person imaginable, then yes. He found us."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at Hana's assessment and opened his mouth to protest that sneaking up on McCree, or even Genji, would result in the same results but was cut off by Satya's chuckle, "I leave you alone for five minutes. Five minutes, cowboy, and you can't even manage to stay out of trouble."

"Oh, well. Ya know." McCree shrugged with a grin. "Someone's gotta do it."

Satya sighed and rolled her eyes. "We should get moving before we are found."

"Right, right. Care t' do the honors then, Ms. Vaswani?"

"Of course. I will open the path."

The teleporter was online moments later, humming softly. Satya stepped through first followed by Hana, at McCree's insistence of 'ladies first.'

"After you, partner."

"Last I checked, I was not a woman."

McCree clapped a hand over his mouth, "Now ain't the right time t' get me laughing," he muttered past his fingers. "I'll call everyone down on us. Ya know that ain't what I meant though. C'mon, just go. I'll be right behind ya."

Hanzo sighed and stepped through the teleporter, shivering as it transported him. It was equally as cold when he reached the other side. He wasn't sure he would ever quite get used to the disorientation. He had to though, it could mean the difference between life and death one day.

He turned, waiting for McCree to step through. Seconds ticked by. No McCree. He frowned. It didn't take that long for-

"The teleporter is under attack!" Satya's eyes were wide as she stepped towards the portal.

Hanzo cursed, ready to go drag McCree through when suddenly, one of the lights dimmed, and the cowboy rolled through the portal only seconds before it dissipated.

McCree was on his feet, patting himself down as if checking that he was all there. "Holy shit. That was a smidge too close."

"What happened to, 'I will be right behind you,' cowboy?" Hanzo mimicked McCree's tone with a flat glare.

"Talon happened."

"No shit," Hana called from across the room.

"Well, sorry that I had to dodge outta the way t' make sure I didn't get a bullet in the brain."

Hanzo sighed. Did he always have to word things so crudely? After almost shooting the man himself, he didn't want to think about McCree dying. He rubbed at his temple, changing the subject to distract himself. "Care to explain what happened here?"

"Oh yeah sure. Ya want the long or short version?"

"Whichever version will not take you five hours to tell."

"Now that's harsh. 'N here I thought ya missed me."

"Why would I miss you?" Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"Ouch." The cowboy seemed to pause, as if the words had actually hurt him, and then shook his head. "That's mighty cold of ya, partner. Hurts me right here." McCree patted his chest.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. _Cut the shit, McCree._

The cowboy gave him a shocked look and then chewed on his cigar before continuing, "Well, Talon dropped on us early in the mornin'. I was just finishin' up trainin' which is why I'm," the cowboy gestured to his lack of boots and chestplate. "Missin' some stuff."

"I see."

"Athena dropped, and we had no clue until they hit. We were all cut off from each other, and they were goddamn everywhere, so they took the base quick. I took cover in the hangar, which in hindsight, was not one of my better ideas."

Hana groaned loudly, "Since when are any of your ideas even close to the concept of 'good,' cowboy?" She had finished shutting down her rig and was lingering near Satya.

"I've never claimed once that my ideas were good, just that most of them work."

"With varying levels of personal risk involved!" Winston called from the other room.

McCree waved him off with a grimace. "Anyway, found out they were after me, nothin' new there. Rigged a distraction with a couple of flashbangs, got the hell out, and ran into Ms. Vaswani. We discovered those reptile-things, got back and showed Winston. Stayed here besides a few runs for supplies while we tried to get ahold of one of y'all."

"This seems..." Hanzo thought of the four carriers hovering around. "Excessive, if they were only after you."

"Winston thinks they were after Athena's hard drives again, but luckily we got all of that transferred in here and they ain't been feelin' froggy 'nuff to try to take us."

Feeling froggy? Hanzo shook his head at the cowboy. What in the world did that even mean? Maybe Genji would know. He would have to ask him later.

"Now that we got you two back might be able to chase em off, but first, y'all oughta rest."

Hanzo nodded. He wasn't sure he would be able to, but he wouldn't tell McCree that.

\----

Hanzo had moved to another room a couple of hours ago, but as he expected, he couldn't sleep. Instead, he listened to the others chatter as he stared up at the ceiling. The topic had shifted at least four times. Right now, it was settled on how to take back the base, which had been mostly McCree's doing.

"I'm just sayin'. We oughta try to get those carriers down first."

"How?" Hana sounded exasperated. "It's not like we have anti-air guns on the base."

"We may not have anti-air, but we got Bastion. Hear me out. We send Bastion, Winston 'n Zen out t' do that while the rest of us-"

"We should wait for Hanzo before we make any plans." Satya insisted quietly. "I am sure he would not appreciate being volunteered for something while he is not present to give his opinion."  
  
"Yeah, alright. Yer right. Just tired of sittin' here while Talon gets t' have their way."

"Patience, McCree."

"He doesn't have any, Zen." He could hear the eye roll in Hana's voice and almost chuckled.

"I have patience. Just not for Talon. Or when Talon is rifling through the place I call home."

 _Huh. So he does consider this home_. Hanzo vaguely remembered wondering if McCree called the Watchpoint home but he had never gotten around to asking.

"Oh, how could I forget? You're the epitome of patient. Silly me." Hana retorted.

They devolved into a friendly argument shortly after with Zenyatta as a mediator. Hanzo tuned them out, closing his eyes. Perhaps he could meditate or something.

\----

He jolted awake again to soft mumbling. When he sat up, he could see the faint outline of McCree not far away. He had his back to Hanzo and seemed to be trying to get through on his comm. After several minutes, he shoved it back in his pocket, grumbling softly.

"What are you doing?"

The cowboy visibly startled. "Oh hey there, partner. Did I wake ya?"

"No." Hanzo lied, "What time is it?"

"Late."

"Helpful."

"Three in the mornin'."

Hanzo sighed, "Why are you still awake?"

"Why am I ever awake at three a.m?"

Hanzo didn't answer. He knew the answer to that; they had both spent countless hours awake discussing the things that kept them up at night. So instead, he changed the subject, "Do you really think Bastion can hit the carriers?"

The cowboy swore under his breath. "Heard that, didja?"

"I did."

"Ain't mad are ya?"

"No." Why did McCree always assume he was upset at every little thing? The cowboy fell silent, shifting his weight. Hanzo let it linger for a moment, wondering if his question would be answered. When McCree said nothing, Hanzo pushed the subject.

"You didn't answer my question, McCree. Do you think Bastion can take down the carriers?

"It might be a long shot, but maybe, yeah. Keep Zenyatta healin' him up and Winston protecting him while the rest of us just take out the trash."

"So you are capable of plans that don't make me question your sanity."

"To be fair, those plans are the ones I come up with when everything's already gone to shit, and it comes down to think fast or die. We're missing the latter." The cowboy chuckled.

"I see."

McCree shuffled again. "Ya sure ya ain't upset?"

There it was again. Why did the cowboy think that?

"No, McCree. I am not."

"Yer just, more to the point than usual. Ya do that when yer upset."

Oh. Hanzo blinked and then sighed. "Perhaps I should rephrase then. I am not upset with you."

McCree hummed, "Well that's good."

Silence again. Hanzo didn't know what to say to him.

Suddenly, McCree was laughing. Had he missed something? "Well, at least ya missed my mean streak the first day. I think ya would have knocked me into next week."

Hanzo chuckled despite himself, "What happened?"

The cowboy rolled the unlit cigar in his mouth between his teeth. "Didn't have my cigars."

Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

The cowboy shuffled over and laid back, hands behind his head. "Cause ya spend most of yer waking moments around me."

When he put it that way, it was no wonder that everyone thought that they were dating in secret or whatever the rumor was these days. Hanzo sighed and laid back down.

"I wonder if we should change that so that everyone will stop with the ridiculous rumors."

"It's yer brother and Hana at the root of it all, Hanzo. They know, they just don't care."

"They should."

"I know. They'll get bored of it eventually. They just like gettin' a rise out of ya, 'specially yer brother. He used t' give me hell about Ms. Amari all the time 'cause I'd get all riled up about it."

"Wasn't she your mentor?"

"And twenty years older than me? Yep. Also, there was the fact that she and Rein were kind of a thing."

"Why would my brother insist upon that if he knew these things?"

McCree shrugged, "It wasn't just him, it caught on with a bunch of folks. I dunno, guess they liked seein' me get all flustered over it or something. I mean I'll admit it, Ms. Amari was a looker in her prime."

"So you did feel shame at some point in your life."

"When I was in my early twenties, maybe. You can thank Overwatch for knocking that outta me."

"I will remember that."

"Honestly, I'm surprised it went on as long as it did."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya know how folks tell ya that ya could freeze hell with your glare?"

"I have not heard it in those words before, but yes. I have been informed."

"Same thing with Ms. Amari and that wasn't even countin' the fact that she was second-in-command or Rein."

Hanzo chuckled. "I see.

"I think she got more of a kick out of it than any of them did, to tell th' truth."

What? Why would she encourage such behavior? "That seems-"

"Counter-productive t' runnin' a paramilitary world defense group? Yeah, well, Ms. Amari and Reinhardt were worse than me 'n Genji and frequently pranked Morrison and Reyes."

Hanzo opened his mouth and then shook his head. "Now I understand what is wrong with both of you."

"Ain't the worst of it."

Hanzo groaned.

"We got blamed every time because we weren't nearly as good at covering our tracks. Well, not at first. Reyes used to tell us t' stop or stop gettin' caught. We did the latter."

Hanzo sighed. If Overwatch was this disorganized now, he shuddered to think how it might have been in its heyday. "How did anything get done?"

McCree chuckled softly, "An asston of higher-ups tellin' ya to get yer shit together and the ever-lurking threat of innocent people dying. Well, and the Commanders. Didn't much care for Morrison, but he knew how t' rally his troops, so to speak. Reyes tended to get down to the nitty-gritty, but Morrison was real good at pep talks."

"Which did you prefer?"

McCree didn't answer, and Hanzo suddenly wondered if he had pushed the wrong button. He fell silent, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Neither." The cowboy's voice startled him after what felt like several minutes of silence. "Sure, the pep talks were nice in theory, but they were just sugarcoatin' what we all knew was gonna be a shitshow. When Morrison givin' Blackwatch a pep talk, we all knew it wasn't gonna be good. Reyes just got down to it. He told us what we were probably walking into. Sometimes it helped, other times it made ya wanna throw up before ya even shipped out."

Hanzo frowned and his head lolled to the side and then reached over to place his hand on McCree's shoulder. He felt the man flinch slightly and removed his hand quickly.

"Sorry."

McCree shuffled and then prodded gently at his arm, hat discarded to one side. "Yer fine, partner. It's just-"

Hanzo looked over as the cowboy shuffled again.

"Shit. Talon must've grazed my arm when I was comin' through the teleporter. I probably just reopened it 'r somethin'."

Hanzo sighed. "Let me see your arm."

"It's fine; it'll be healed up before tomorrow."

"I was not asking your permission, cowboy. Let me see your arm."  
  
McCree sighed hard, gingerly holding it out.

Hanzo rolled up the sleeve, noting that the cowboy didn't even flinch. "It does not worry you that you didn't feel it?"

"Not really. Had other priorities."

Hanzo sighed, "Stay here."

"Yer worryin' too much. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Says the man that does not worry enough." Hanzo snapped. Why didn't he take the fact that, no matter how small the wound was, he had completely missed being shot seriously?

McCree didn't answer, but he snatched his hat up and put it back on.

Hanzo sighed softly. He would apologize once he got back. Everyone appeared to be asleep and made getting the meager supply of medical supplies they had with them easy.

McCree had pulled his arm back toward him and tipped his hat down. Hanzo knew he was upset and closed his eyes as he sat down.

"I worry a lot, ya know."

Hanzo opened his eyes, "About your friends, perhaps. But not nearly enough about yourself."

"If I stopped to worry about every little scratch I got, I wouldn't be here, Hanzo. I've done what I had to do to survive being alone and on the run this long."

"You have people who can help you now, McCree."

"And what about when I don't? Havin' friends is nice, Hanzo, but I gotta take care of myself too. Unlearnin' shit like that will only put me six feet under faster."

Hanzo winced at the cold bitterness in the cowboy's words and fell silent. What did he say to that? What could he say? He supposed someone else would promise that the cowboy could always count on them to have his back, but Hanzo didn't like making promises that were impossible to keep.

McCree's arm flopped into his lap suddenly, startling him, "Suppose y'all be askin' for that sooner or later."

"Yes. Thank you." Tending to McCree's arm gave him a welcome distraction from wondering if the cowboy thought that all of his friends would one day desert him.

The cowboy's sleeve was still rolled up, exposing the wound. The movement had reopened it again, and it was bleeding slightly. Hanzo sighed and set about cleaning it up. Occasionally, he saw McCree wince, but otherwise, the cowboy barely made a sound. When he was done, he patted McCree's arm, but the cowboy didn't move it.

He sighed, "I would like to lay back down, McCree."

The cowboy removed his arm, gingerly tucking it back against his side. Hanzo lowered himself onto his stomach, propping his head up on his arms. McCree's hat was still tipped down over his face.

"I am sorry for insinuating that you don't care, McCree."

He didn't get an answer and continued, "I understand what it is like to be hunted, you know that."

He received an acknowledging grunt.

"It worries me that you could ignore something like a bullet."

"Sorry, Hanzo. Can't say that I can actually fix it but, for what it's worth, 'm sorry I worried ya."

"I understand and it is fine."

McCree wiggled closer.

"What are you planning, cowboy?" Hanzo moved away from him some.

"Nothin'."

"I do not believe you."

"Alright, alright. Fine. Wanted t' bother ya for a hug."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow as the cowboy tilted his hat up with a grin.

"And why would I want to do that?"

McCree chuckled, "I dunno. Guess ya wouldn't. Can't blame a man for tryin'."

Hanzo smiled and relented. Who would know anyway? "I could, but I am not going to today." He slung his arm over McCree. "Come here, cowboy. " It was a small price to pay if it would make the cowboy happy.

The cowboy laughed, and Hanzo shoved him gently, smiling. "Be quiet, fool. You will wake the others, and I will never hear the end of this."

To the cowboy's credit, he did quiet down, and instead used the time to wiggle into the hug. "Thanks for fixin' up my arm, partner."

Hanzo tightened his arms around McCree, "You are welcome." When had he started enjoying physical contact? Hana's hand on his shoulder had comforted him earlier. He hadn't lashed out when she woke him or when she had touched him after almost shooting McCree. Now this.

McCree was warm, much like the desert he hailed from, which was a welcome change from the cold of the server room. While the temperatures didn't affect him like it would humans, he did often prefer heat rather than cold. He had to fight the urge to curl up like a cat in front of a fireplace.

"Ya cold?"

Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno ya just like flattened against me in the first second or so. Figured ya were cold."

"It is cold in here, yes."

McCree chuckled, a rumble that vibrated through him. Hanzo froze as his heart skipped and fluttered, trying to pull back away from the cowboy. What was that? Why had that happened?

McCree shifted, pulling back as well until there was some distance between them. "Everything alright?"

"Fine." Hanzo lied again.

"Ya want me t' stay over here?"

"I-" Did he? He could settle down over here and sleep. No one would say anything. They could have fallen asleep while talking. McCree had apparently taken his hesitation as a no and pulled the serape tight around himself. The cowboy's face was tucked into his right arm while the left one rested over his neck.

The cold crept back and stuck uncomfortably to his skin. He wondered if McCree would mind. He inched back toward the cowboy. McCree raised his head, eyes half-lidded. How the cowboy fell asleep so quickly was beyond him.

McCree smiled lazily and propped himself up on one arm so he could unwrap the serape from his shoulders. Hanzo eyed him as the cowboy spread it out and handed him half. McCree pulled his half tighter around him and closed his eyes. Hanzo stared at the cloth in his hands, rubbing it gently in between his fingers. It was worn and thin in places, but strangely soft. He wrapped as much of it as he could around him, but discovered that he was too far away. He inched closer until it could wrap around him. It was so warm under the almost blanket-like material. If he had been alone, he might not have been able to resist the urge to curl up and roll around in the warmth. Instead, he tried to get comfortable. He wasn't going to stay like this all night but- He froze as McCree tried to pull him back over.

"Ya'd be warmer if ya weren't trying to lay four feet from me."

"I am fine like this."

"Alright, sorry." McCree relinquished the space he had been trying to bridge between them. Hanzo relaxed. Should he let himself sleep and risk being caught? He wasn't even sure he could sleep. McCree was already relaxing, and his breathing was evening out. How did he do that? Did he just feel comfortable? He finally relented, and moved close enough to McCree that the cowboy's arms looped around his shoulders and ribs. He stared at the ceiling even as McCree's breathing slowed and eventually was replaced by soft snores. He wasn't sure that he had ever heard McCree snore, even when the cowboy had passed out drunk while watching movies.

He didn't end up being able to fall asleep again, but still startled when he heard movement in the other room. He slowly maneuvered his way out from under the serape, tucking it back around McCree. At some point in the night, McCree had almost curled up against him, and untangling himself from the cowboy's grasp proved to be difficult. He straightened his hair and clothes as best he could and settled some distance away from the cowboy. He closed his eyes as his hands rested on his knees. His mind flickered across topics. What were they going to do about today? Would the cowboy think anything of the previous night?

"Mornin'."

"Did I wake you?"

"I dunno that I ever really went t' sleep."

"You were snoring."

"Was I?"

Hanzo chuckled as he opened his eyes. "You were."

"Didn't keep ya up, did I?"

"No."

"But ya were awake t' hear me snorin'." McCree's eyes narrowed disbelievingly.

"I was awake, yes, but not because of that."

The cowboy nodded slightly with a grunt. "I ain't ready for today."

"Neither am I, but the Watchpoint needs to be recaptured."

"I know."

Hana dragged herself into the room, slumping next to McCree with a yawn and a punch to the arm. "You and I are going to have a long talk after this."

"Don't pin this on me, darlin'. I ain't at fault here."

"Sure." She dragged the word like she always did when she didn't believe someone.

Hanzo knew there wasn't much they could have done. Without Athena to alert them and the base on a skeleton crew, as if it wasn't already, it was child's play to take the base. He, alone, could have done the same. He had spent a lot of time the previous night thinking about why Jesse McCree had, rather than propose a plan, had uncharacteristically waited. Why the cowboy had been trying to reach out, and the reason had hit him roughly an hour ago. McCree had been too quick to reveal his plan, almost as soon as the conversation had started, McCree had voiced it. He had been sitting on that plan, waiting.

Hanzo eyed the cowboy as he and Hana bantered. McCree had yet to cease to surprise him. The real question was if he had planned especially for Hana and him to return or if he was just working with what he was given. Satya entered the room, joining Hana's side in teasing the cowboy. McCree clutched his chest and wailed, before joining the others in laughter. Even Hanzo cracked a smile. The laughter was interrupted by gunfire.

Everyone stopped, staring at each other. McCree was the first to his feet, rushing into the other room. Despite his usual demeanor, he was now almost jumping into a lead role and Hanzo almost lept to follow him. He trusted McCree, but the fact that there was gunfire outside, meant that a wrench had been thrown in McCree's plan. Someone was out there, and they needed help. He strained his ears to listen for the familiar sounds of the other's weapons. McCree had coaxed him to at least observe the others train. Just assault rifles.

No reverberating music from Lucio, or the rapid-fire spray of Tracer's pistols. Just rifles.

"McCree."

"Yeah?"

"I do not believe it is our teammates. I do not hear their weapons."

"I know."

Wait. What? He knew?

"One of their little experiments probably went rogue. Think it'd be, uh well, smart? T' use it to our advantage. Take out a carrier or two while they're busy, then use that mayhem to clean up the rest."

Back to the times when McCree reminded Hanzo that he was, in fact, Reyes' usual partner on hunts. Everyone practically scrambled as the gunfire continued.

They split quickly, silently. Well, as silently as they could with Winston, Bastion and the tromping of Hana's summoning rig.

Bastion's gun joined the noise shortly after, and Hanzo hoped, as he crept along above McCree, Hana, and Satya, that the omnic could, in fact, bring down a carrier. His 'team' was heading straight for the worst of the gunfire. He had hoped McCree would have more sense than that but, at the same time, it made sense. Get them before they could regroup.

He paused, drawing back on his bow, training his sights on the area right before his team and ready to fire if he saw someone they did not. He would protect them. His ears strained to hear what was going on. One of the rifles sounded different. He knew if he heard it, so did McCree, but he wished he could have the confirmation.

An explosion made him startle. It was behind them. Several smaller explosions chained together, before something crashed, loud and heavy, into the ocean. A carrier. They had done it. He saw McCree silently pump his fist and could almost imagine the way Satya's eyes were probably rolling. Even he had to resist the urge to cheer.

A glint caught his eye, and he instinctively ducked as something whizzed past his head. His eyes widened. Sniper. He gritted his teeth as he made the split-second decision to draw their fire.

He popped up, eyes searching. There. He loosed the arrow, hissing as he missed. Another bullet whizzed past his ear, only barely missing him.

He fell back into cover, drawing another arrow. He hoped McCree had noticed. He hazarded a glance at the other four, only to find them gone from his sight. No! He peeked up, searching for them. No, where were they?

He scrambled for the nearest available cover. Something stung his arm, and he hissed. Like fire in his veins, the pain rushed outward. He quickly became aware of something stuck in his arm. He looked down to see a dart, not particularly large but big enough, waggling at him. His lip curled as he pulled it out. There was definitely poison in that.

He shook off the weakness in his arm and peered out from his cover. No scope glinting. He rushed for the next cover, sliding as another dart sailed over his head.

The others had encountered Talon, if the sound of McCree's gun cutting through the chatter of assault rifles, one loud crack at a time, was any indication. He knew he was putting himself in danger the next time he popped up, but he needed to make sure the others had him looking out for them.

"Scatter." He breathed as he loosed the arrow, watching the other sniper toss something down, an almost familiar golden glow rising up.

He cursed and nocked another arrow, twisting it so it would curve, and then another.

They missed, but he had gotten the sniper's attention, and that was important.

He pulled three more arrows from his quiver, firing them one after another. This time he didn't miss. The first two were a distraction, but the third sailed straight and true. He almost turned away when it struck them in the face, but to his horror, the sniper did not drop. They were distracted though and he used the time to get his eyes on the others. He could deal with the sniper for good in just a moment. He needed to know his friends were safe.

Satya had set up her turrets, and both her and McCree were launching a deadly counterattack on the unfortunate Talon grunts being chased into view by Hana and-

He frowned. Who was that? There was a man with a rifle attacking more Talon grunts. His attention returned to the sniper as he realized they had gotten closer to him as well. He pulled a sonic arrow and fired at the wall between them.

The sniper was close enough now that he could hear them, no her. That voice was definitely female. He could hear her talking.

"Above you, probably tracking your movements."

He blinked. How did they have communication? Why was she firing on him if they weren't with Talon?

"No, I'm too close. He already hit my visor."

It hit him. Him. She was talking about him. He saw the strange man down below turn, and his eyes widened. He scrambled as the rifle pointed his direction, rolling to get away as gunfire peppered behind him.

"You missed. You're losing your touch."

His vision swam. What? What was wrong with him?

"Don't worry; I got him. You chased him out of cover at least. He seems more important that the others. I'm sure Jesse could get some information out of him."

Jes- Jesse? How did she know- He wobbled before his body gave out under him.  
\----

He felt like he should be jolting awake, fighting tooth and nail but his head was throbbing, and he could barely open his eyes. He groaned pitifully. He felt worse than a morning after drinking with McCree.

Beside him, a warm voice chuckled. "Take it easy, partner. Yer gonna be feelin' that for a couple of hours still."

McCree. He reached for the cowboy. He had to warn- oh ow. Now that he was more awake, he realized that it wasn't just his head. His shoulder and back were throbbing fiercely.

"McCree..."

"Shhh, take it easy. Everythin's fine. Yer in yer room."

"What- How?"

"I'll explain when the dart wears off. Just relax. Here, this'll help."

McCree pushed a cold glass into his hand, and he hissed, flinching away from the cold.

"Sorry, partner, here. Try that."

Hanzo opened his eyes to see McCree wrap the cup with the edge of his serape. Hanzo took the glass from the cowboy, thanking him as he downed the water. His vision was bleary, and it hurt to keep his eyes open, but he still glanced around. After he was sure that he was in his room, he let sleep retake him.

\----

The next time he woke, McCree was laughing. He groaned and the laughter cut off followed by a short beep. A comm call being ended.

"Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty. Feelin' better?"

"No."

McCree laughed again, "Yeah, I never did either."

"What happened?"

"I'm guessin' ya want the short version."

"Please."

"There was- ah. Some confusion regarding identities."

"The woman. She mentioned you."

"Did she?"

"Yes. Said you could probably 'get some information out of me.' How do you know her?"

Jesse chuckled. "Well, I dunno any gentle way t' tell ya, so uh. Congrats, partner. Ya got yer first dose of the one and only Ana Amari."

"She is dead."

"That's what I thought at first, too."

"You knew."

"Yep."

Hanzo was angry now. He bolted up, immediately regretting the movement. "You knew, and you did not warn me?"

"Well, I didn't know she was here today, just that she was alive."

"How long?"

"Since New York."

"I knew that something was bothering you. I did not think it appropriate to pester you about it, though."

"I wouldn't have said anything anyway. I made a promise to keep them secret."

"How admirable."

"Just doin' right by the person I care about."

The person. There were two of them. He knew there were.

"And the man?"

"Shoulda stayed dead if ya ask me."

Hanzo's eyebrows shot straight up to his hairline at the venom in the cowboy's voice. He had seen McCree angry, even to the point of bellowing his point across, but not like this. It was a tone that made Hanzo shiver.

"Ya cold?"

"No."

"But ya-"

"I do not 'get cold' like a human would, McCree. I feel it on my skin like you might feel a cool breeze, but that is it."

"Jesus, that's weird, cause whenever I touch ya, yer freezin'."

"Or perhaps you are abnormally hot."

A grin spread across McCree's face. One that Hanzo quickly quelled with a glare. It was like scolding an errant puppy. McCree smiled again, turning a pathetic look on him and for the first time that day, Hanzo realized that McCree's eyes were bright and golden.

"So soon?" It hadn't even felt like a month.

"Do what?" McCree looks just as confused as Hanzo feels.

"Your eyes."

"Oh yeah, it's the full moon tonight."

"I suppose you'll be wanting company?"

"I dunno. Depends on how things go later. There's supposed to to be a briefing around 1600 hours. To talk about what the hell just happened here."

"Regarding Talon or the two dead people that showed up to deal with Talon?"

"Both, probably."

"You do not sound like you want to attend that meeting."

"Trust me. No one is gonna wanna attend that meeting. Even if they don't know it yet. It's gonna be a shitshow."

"You say that as if the past several days have not been."

"Ya don't know Morrison like I do."

"I know that he shot at me on the advisement of Ana Amari."

"To be fair, ya shot at her too."

"She shot at me first. I was watching you three. What happened after she shot me?"

Jesse chuckled half-heartedly. "Well, ol' Morrison turnin' his gun on ya got my attention. I saw ya dodge outta the way, didn't have time to tell them before Miss Amari hit ya with a sleep dart. Must be powerful shit these days if it was able to put you out like it did. Anyway, ya kinda teetered a bit, and I was hopin' ya would fall forward, but yer quiver knocked yer balance off, I guess. I had t' catch ya. Ana says I just about transformed tryin' t' get t' ya. Hana had t' stop Morrison from puttin' a clip in my back. He thought I was after Ana, but I was jus' tryin' to keep ya from hittin' the hangar floor."

Hanzo breathed in. This meeting would definitely not go well. "And the others?"

"Got back an hour ago."

"What time is it?"

"Just after 1500. Ya've been out about eight hours total."

"And you have been in here with me for?" Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the cowboy.

"About six of 'em. Talon retreated on one of the carriers after we took out the other three."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Cause they were losin' I assume."

"No, why have you been in here for six hours."

McCree laughed bitterly. "Ya wanna start with the asshole walkin' around who'd love to put a couple of rounds in my back, the two dead folks everyone mourned walkin' around, or the fact that I knew about 'em?"

"So you are hiding."

"Hell yeah, I'm hidin'. If Morrison doesn't punch a few holes in me first, 'Reeha or Rein will."

"Agent McCree, your presence is being requested in the debriefing room."

The cowboy physically recoiled. "Aw hell naw. They said 1600."

"It is only Winston, Agent McCree. You are acting like a child. He only wants to talk to you for a few minutes."

McCree sighed, "Fine, if it's only the big guy, suppose I can handle that."

"You'll be fine, McCree. I am sure the others will not actually harm you."

McCree just chuckled halfheartedly as he pushed himself up and exited the room.

Hanzo watched the door for a moment before he rolled out of bed. His shoulder still hurt, but he would deal with it. He should at least get moving before the meeting.

\---

He regretted leaving his room within minutes of doing so. He had expected Genji to waylay him, but instead, as he was walking to the cafeteria for tea, a different voice called out to him.

“Shimada Hanzo, correct?”

He tensed when he realized who it was, despite the fact that she had been one of the very few to greet him last name first.

“Yes?”

"I would like to speak with you for a moment if that is alright?" Hanzo could hear the thinly veiled command hidden in the undertones.

He breathed in. He didn't want to. He wanted to brew his tea and relax before, as McCree would put it, all hell broke loose. Perhaps there was a compromise.

"I was on my way to make tea, can we talk along the way?"

"Of course, of course. I think I will join you if you don't mind."

"Of course not, I will put more on."

He could understand why McCree looked up to her. Her tone was like talking to a mother, perhaps not his mother, but a mother nonetheless. If it weren't for the fact that she had shot him several hours earlier, he might have been more amicable to her presence. Instead, right now, he wanted nothing to do with her. She approached, and he couldn't help tensing when she clapped a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't Hana or McCree. Her touch did not bring him comfort, and he wanted nothing more than to shrug it off, leave her far behind and find his group, his friends. He let his mind wander to gaming with Hana and Satya, and drinking with McCree instead.

"Hanzo?"

She was talking to him again. He acknowledged her with a hum, trying to hold onto the memories in his head rather than think about the hangar.

"For what it is worth, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier."

"There was no communication to tell you that I was not your enemy."

She chuckled softly, and finally, her hand moved from his shoulder. "I thought that I was protecting them. I learned the hard way what hesitation can cost. I didn't want that cost to be Jesse or Jack."

Despite the sadness in her voice, he noted that she hadn't mentioned Satya or Hana. She doesn't know them, his logic insisted. The part of him that cared deeply for their well being was not as easily pacified. He only barely managed to file it away as she continued, opting to listen rather than open his mouth. It wasn't her fault. He knew that he should, by all accounts, like her but he was finding it hard to muster that right now.

"Jesse tells me you've been keeping him in line."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "Is that what he calls it?"

She chuckled. "The fact that you have him waking up at any time before noon is incredible. The fact that you have him up and training with you before nine in the morning is something just short of a miracle that previously, only Gabe could accomplish."

Hanzo chuckled, "I do not believe that he sleeps as much as he once did, so my job is arguably easier."

She looked sad, "Jesse used to talk to me a lot about what he saw on missions."

"Odd. He told me he doesn't like talking about his problems."

"He doesn't, at least not with most people. He tends to think that by talking to people, he is burdening them with his problems. I've tried to convince him otherwise but the only reliable way to get him to open up-"

Hanzo could understand the feeling. "Is alcohol. I'm familiar."

She eyed him, with her mouth pulling to one side, likely for interrupting and then nodded. "I was one of the very few he would talk to without drinking first."

He pushed the door to the kitchen open, holding it like McCree often did, and then followed Ana Amari inside.

"Ah, they still keep rooibos on hand," she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Yes, I drink it often."

"I think, once we're past all of this," she gestured vaguely, "You and I will get along quite well, Mr. Shimada."

"Perhaps." Did he have to? He was comfortable in his group of four, well, five if he counted himself. She must have seen his hesitation because she returned to pulling tea out. He had intended to make it but she had taken that over, and he wasn't in the mood to object.

"Jesse must talk your ear off." She almost sounded sorry, as if apologizing for the cowboy.

"At times. He is quiet if I ask." He honestly didn't mind McCree's talking anymore.

"He must like you quite a lot, then."

Hanzo didn't answer beyond an acknowledging grunt.

"You really don't talk much do you, dear?"

"Not without a couple of shots in him!" McCree burst into the kitchen, the door banging on the wall. Hanzo stood up straighter, crossing his arms as he sent a sideways glare at the cowboy who apparently didn't notice.

"I should have known you two were drinking buddies."

Hanzo wanted to leave without his tea right then, but he knew he'd need it to deal with his frazzled nerves. The pot on the stove began to whistle, and Hanzo stepped forward to retrieve it. The sooner he could get his tea, the sooner he could leave before the meeting.

Ana reached it first, pouring the steaming hot tea into two mugs. Hanzo took it gratefully, trying to focus on the steam and the warmth rather than the idle conversation between McCree and Ana. He did, however, notice that McCree had slipped closer and when Ana turned to add sugar to her cup, McCree bumped him very gently with a concerned look.

Hanzo took a sip and then bumped him back. He was glad for the cowboy's presence, which hopefully meant that Ana could not try to pressure him into talking. McCree stepped forward when she turned back, taking over the conversation with his hands folded behind his back. How odd. McCree never- The cowboy shooed him with his hands before beginning to talk with them as he always did. Hanzo didn't need to be told twice.

He slipped out of the room, hoping to get some time to relax before the meeting. He was not at all looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! I want to apologize for the ridiculously long wait on this chapter. For those that may follow my deviantart, I posted an update journal but for those that don't, the short of it is that this have been one hell of a month. I have been struggling with some burnout, but I will not in any way, be abandoning OMaM. Going forward, updates may take a bit longer, or I may decide to hiatus and write several chapters so that you guys aren't waiting for me to write each chapter. I am going to see how I am doing going into the next couple chapters and update you guys accordingly.
> 
>  
> 
> The long version, for those curious, is that this has been a very busy month for me! August has the most amount of birthdays with my friends and family, including my own tomorrow, actually. At the beginning of the month, the pre-alpha release of Saurian dropped and I have been waiting for it since it was announced, so I had to get it and play it. Then Summer Games. Now for the more serious busy parts. Last month, my parents received word that there may be the possibility that my two-year-old nephew may be coming to live with us. Me and my mom have been doing a lot to get the house childproofed and its been killing my sleep. 
> 
> Finally, I also live in Texas, about 86 miles off the Gulf Coast. As most have heard, Texas was recently slammed by Hurricane Harvey, an absolutely freak storm as far as hurricanes go. For those that don't experience hurricanes, it should be mentioned that most hurricanes, when they make landfall on major landmasses like the continental States fizzle out and turn into unnamed thunderstorms within a few days. Harvey made its first landfall on Friday, 8-25 and has made 2 more landfalls since and is still a named Tropical Storm. In some areas, Texas received over 50 inches of rain, more than a year's worth of rainfall in a matter of days. 
> 
> Thankfully, my area was relatively unaffected damage-wise but being trapped inside with the uncertainty of what was going to happen for a week is pretty hard on the spirit. With the return of the sun, I decided to buckle down and finish this chapter up.
> 
> As I mentioned, I have no intentions of abandoning OMaM, and I will try to keep all updates under a month apart.
> 
> Anyways, thanks guys so much for sticking with the story and encouraging me with your comments, and I hope you all have wonderful days.


	37. Chapter 37

"All Agents report to the debriefing room."

Athena's voice rang out in the kitchen, calling his attention away from Ms. Amari and back to the upcoming chaos that would be that meeting. "Well, ma'am. That'd be our cue."

"Of course, Jesse."

It was still strange having her here. Jesse was happy to see her, sure, but with her came Morrison. He was not happy to see the former Commander again so soon.

"Not lookin' forward to this."

"Anyone who is is either a masochist or oblivious."

At least she shared in his discomfort. He chuckled, "Or Morrison."

She gave him a disapproving look, and he just grinned back at her as he turned to leave.

\----

Almost everyone was already there when he and Ms. Amari arrived. Instead of one large table like in the past, several small tables had been placed around the front. Winston had claimed it had been so that everyone was closer, but Jesse figured it was because there wasn't nearly as many people around anymore. At least though, it meant he didn't have to sit so that he didn't see Morrison.

Hanzo was sitting on the far side of the room, having claimed the farthest table for their group. His back was rigid, and he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Hana was leaning over talking to him. She had slipped a hand onto his shoulder, and to Jesse's surprise, Hanzo seemed to calm down. Huh. Had those two been that close when they left? Lucio had stolen a chair from another table and was sitting next to Hana. He looked mildly uncomfortable, but he was talking to Miss Vaswani. Smiling, even, as he did so. Jesse grinned. _Good to see those two starting to get along._

Genji spotted him and waved him over. Jesse chuckled and, with a quick dip of his head to Ms. Amari, he slid over to his little group. There was a seat conveniently left open next to Hanzo, and he raised an eyebrow at the others before he slumped in the chair.

"Howdy, folks."

Murmurs of greeting rose from the table and then everyone returned to their previous conversations.

He scanned the room, noting where everyone else was sitting. Winston, was of course, at the front, flanked by Lena and 'Reeha. Jesse was glad to see her up there, but by the look on her face, she wasn't. She probably expected exactly what he did.

Gathered around them were Torb and Angela. Not far away, Ms. Zhou was sitting next to Ms. Zaryanova with Rein sitting across from them. Bastion was at the back of the room, Ganymede on their shoulder and Zenyatta hovering nearby. No doubt to provide translation for the larger omnic.

Ms. Amari seated herself next to Morrison at the final table.

He leaned toward Genji, "How long d'ya think it'll take before Morrison starts tryin' to play Strike Commander all over again?"

Genji gave him a look, but then whispered, "Five minutes."

"Yer more generous than I am."

"You also do not like him, Jesse."

"Feelin's mutual, I promise."

Genji looked as though he had something to say but was interrupted by Winston clearing his voice.

"As you are all well aware, I called this meeting to discuss what happened over the last week and how we are going to fix it in the future. The first problem being the major security breach in the Watchpoint."

Everyone was quiet. Jesse knew everyone had answers, but no one wanted to break the silence and open up the door to hell. 'Reeha was the first to speak. "While there is a very good chance that we will be moving operations to Watchpoint: Grand Mesa in the future, for now, we need to focus on Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Torbjorn, Symmetra, I would like you both to work on automated defenses."

Ms. Vaswani sat up straighter with a sharp, "Of course," while Torb grumbled out something, resulting in an elbow in the ribs by Angie. He protested for a moment before finally agreeing begrudgingly.

Jesse leaned back in his chair, tipping his hat down. He didn't have much to say about all this. Well, he did, but not enough to open his mouth and get Morrison started. Honestly, he wished they would just set up shop in Grand Mesa. It would be easier to defend than this open layout. Gibraltar was never meant to be a military installation. It was a research facility. Why bother spending already finite resources on improving a base that would inevitably get invaded again? He leaned back further, crossing his arms behind his head as the front legs of his chair left the ground. Hanzo nudged him, and he tipped his hat back up, mouthing a quick, "Okay, okay."

"While the majority of the problem rests on mine and Winston's shoulders for clearing the three missions that allowed the base to drop to five people, the question remains, other than restricting the number of individuals off base at one time, what can be done to make sure this doesn't happen again?"

Jesse sighed and decided to chime in, voicing his thoughts, "Honestly, I think gettin' moved to Grand Mesa should be the top priority. We're up to seventeen people now, and we're startin' to shove back at Talon, enough to warrant a direct attack on us. Why waste resources tryin' to defend a research base that ain't equipped for it in the first place?"

"He makes a good point." Reinhardt gestured around them. "Gibraltar was a stepping stone base for extended missions, and, admittedly great for tanning, but it is no longer like the old days where we had bright young cadets everywhere. It was never intended to be a defensive base."

Jesse nodded, "Just don' make sense t' stay here. Grand Mesa is a literal bunker. Only four ways in, a maze of corridors and bottlenecks, and I know the area for miles around."

"Four?" Winston raised an eyebrow. "McCree, Grand Mesa has three, including the hangar."

"Ya can't expect the secret organization that wasn't supposed to exist to go walking through the front door, big guy. 'S not good for the public image. Besides, UN would have had a fit if they saw half the Blackwatch folks when we were comin' back from hunts. "

Morrison gave a long-suffering sigh.

'Reeha shook her head, "We will likely be moving there, Jess. When we do, I will be asking you to chart as much of the surrounding area as you can, but there is a chance that it will be another four to six months before we can. Helix will be leaving due to some..." Her eyes shifted to Morrison, "prior problems."

Jesse sighed, "Aight. Fair 'nuff. Still, I think it should be sooner but if Helix ain't outta there, ain't much can be done."

"Anything else, Jess?"

Jesse shrugged offhandedly, "We're too reliant on Athena if ya ask me." He glanced up at the ceiling, "No offense darlin', ya do a great job at what ya do, but ya got limitations like the rest of us."

"None  taken, Agent McCree."

He nodded and then continued,"Like I was sayin', she's in every system. Planes can't get into the air without her, long-range comms go down, and the base don't have any other defense systems outside whoever's left on base and her tellin' us what's going on. Drop Athena, and everyone's left in the dark. Bring in jammers, and ya might as well be sendin' us in to fight blindfolded with toothpicks. I spent hours tryin' to find a way past those jammers and even so, the only reason we're all standin' here is because someone outside the damn base helped us."

"About that." Winston sighed, "This is the second time your friend has broken into our communications, Jesse. Who are they?"

Morrison was staring him down now.  
  
Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose. _Here we go again._ "Her name's Sombra, and she gets into everything. I ran into her about four or five years back-"

"So, you're just casual friends with a hacker." Morrison had finally spoken up, and Jesse had to bite the inside of his cheek at the unspoken accusation. "And you're also telling us that a hacker bypassed Talon's jammers."

"Acquaintance is a better word, but yeah. That's how Hanzo and Hana got back. Winston was able to relay the instructions to get them here." Jesse answered coolly.

"And this hacker just so happened to know that Talon was here jamming our communications."

"Volskaya was attacked by Talon operatives recently. Chairman Volskaya herself was attacked by a hacker, also named Sombra." Ms. Zaryanova narrowed her eyes at him.

Jesse's eyes widened. _Shit, Som' what the hell are you doin'?!_ He removed his hat, brushing his hand through his hair as he processed the new information. "Look, I don't know all the answers here. Y'all asked me what happened and I told ya. As far as Sombra goes, honestly, she found me transformed one night back when I wasn't sure if I was dangerous to people or not. Kinda helped me realize I wasn't. Now she just kinda saves my ass now 'n again. I just knew she was a hacker 'n that's about it. We were drinkin' buddies at very best."

"Why does this not surprise me? Especially from you, McCree." Morrison had that tone again.

Jesse curled his lip around his cigar. Why couldn't he just get through one conversation with the former Commander without this condescending bullshit? "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are prone to bad decisions and have a history of not knowing how to pick your friends, McCree."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. Hanzo nudged him with his foot, and for a moment, he took his eyes off the former Strike Commander. Hanzo's face was impassive, but the slight quirk in his brow warned Jesse to be careful.

Jesse clenched his jaw, but he leaned back, rolling his shoulders to stretch the tension out. He hadn't even realized that he had been leaning forward with his fists clenched. "Look, I didn't ask t' get involved with Overwatch again. As far as I was fuckin' concerned, I'd be bounty huntin' for the rest of my life, so connections I made doing so was my business. I also didn't 'choose' Sombra. She found me and instead of tryin' to put a bullet in me or jamming a rifle in my ribs like a certain someone-" He glared pointedly at Morrison. He could see the former Strike Commander tensing to say something and shut him down before he could. "She hung around. Took 'er a year t' figure out who I was cause I didn't get this," he gestured angrily at his left arm, "Til later. And don't you of all fuckin' people," He gestured vaguely in the direction of Morrison's current outfit, "talk to me about bad decisions." 

"Me? That's rich coming from the gang punk."

"Boys..." Ms. Amari had her lips pressed together.

For once, Jesse ignored her.

"Better 'n bein' a domestic terrorist." He chuckled mockingly, "I was savin' folks from Talon on my own, takin' dangerous people and monsters out of the world. What were you doin'? Blowin' up small towns in Mexico? Attacking the only organization doing even a halfway decent job at keeping people safe?" He shook his head. "Ya never cease t' surprise me on how low ya are willing t' stoop."

Morrison stood, fists clenched on the table as if it were the only thing stopping him from lunging, "You-"

"Jesse! Commander! Cool it!" 'Reeha slammed her hand down on the table, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ms. Vaswani jump. _Shit._ Jesse took a deep breath and crossed his arms but relented. Hanzo had bumped his foot again, this time a bit more harshly. He glanced over at Hanzo, whose face had turned stern and almost reproachful, then at Ms. Vaswani. She was staring down at the table, eyes closed. He'd drop it simply for her sake. Besides, they didn't need anymore arguing. He needed this meeting to end sooner rather than later anyway.

Across the room, he could see Ms. Amari almost beaming with pride at her daughter. Morrison did not back down as easily, but finally, Ms. Amari got him to sit.

Winston cleared his throat. Jesse kept his eyes on Ms. Vaswani. She was braiding and unbraiding her hair again. Jesse frowned. _Maybe I can make it up to her. Probably should give her some space though, let her relax before I bombard her. Damn it, Morrison._ He knew he shouldn't have responded, but damn the old man just knew how to get under his skin.

"So that's it? No one is going to talk about how McCree is compromising the safety of everyone in this room in more ways than one?"

Jesse clenched his fist. Not gonna give in. _Keep your cool, McCree. It already got bad enough._

"Jack. Enough."

"Why am I the only one that sees a problem here?"

Jesse closed his eyes, breathing out through his nose. _Because yer the only one making an issue out of it._

It seemed Hana had almost read his mind, "Maybe because he hasn't given us a reason to think otherwise? I'd sure trust him faster than you."

Jesse's eyes opened and flicked to her with a smile. He still had his fist clenched hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and the metal in his left hand was beginning to creak.

"He's barely holding it together right now." Morrison gestured at him, and a few heads turned to look. Jesse raised an eyebrow and spitefully leaned on his arm, forcing himself to relax, and regarded the former commander with the most bored expression he could muster.

"Oh yeah, so dangerous. Look at him guys." Hana spat sarcastically. "Besides, who are you to talk, Soldier: 76?" She spat out the alias like it tasted bad in her mouth.

Jesse chuckled.

Lucio chimed in, "Man, you're over there antagonizing him, I'd be pretty mad too."

Hanzo's foot was rested against his now, giving Jesse something else to focus on. Jesse let out a sigh and leaned further on his arm. The metal cap on Hanzo's toe was biting into his shoes, and he moved his foot slightly, nudging the archer's foot playfully. Hanzo seemed to be amused by it because he nudged back.

"This isn't some video game where you get infinite do-overs, kid. This is real life, and someone is going to get hurt."

"I'm not a child!"

Jesse bristled, and Hanzo bumped his foot again. Jesse looked over at him with a glare that he hadn't intended for the archer. Hanzo raised an eyebrow and then frowned. Jesse frowned and shot him an apologetic look. It seemed to pacify the archer because he received an understanding smile in return.

"Jack, stop. That's enough." Ms. Amari's voice brought his attention back to the conversation. She had her hand on Morrison's shoulder.

He shrugged her off. "Since none of you seem to realize what the problem is, you have a werewolf in the room that could snap and maul any of you at any moment!"

Jesse tensed, and Hanzo put his hand on his shoulder, pushing down as if the archer thought he was going to try to stand. Jesse turned his head to look at his partner.

Hanzo shot him a warning look, and Jesse deflated, hunching forward. Did Hanzo think he might lose control? Was Morrison slowly winning? He stared at his hands, eyeing the spots where his nails were pressing against the inside of his gloves. He subconsciously ran his tongue over his canines, which had already turned sharp. Maybe Morrison was right. Wait. No. Hell no!

"We also have a yeti with anger issues, a werebear, a Bastion unit with PTSD and an old man that doesn't know how to shut his mouth. So please, tell me again how the cowboy, who has sat quietly for the last five minutes listening to you talk shit, is the problem. He's dropped the subject, why don't you do the same?"

Bastion bwooped in protest while Zarya frowned and Winston shuffled, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Sorry guys, just proving a point. I don't think you guys are dangerous either." Hana sounded sheepish, and Jesse looked up to see her ducking her head with an embarrassed smile.

"Winston isn't a former criminal. Winston didn't get pulled out of a gang notorious for running drugs and occasionally working with Talon and Winston does not currently have a hacker friend who may or may not be responsible for this entire fiasco! As far as the werebear is concerned, werewolves are notoriously more unstable than any other type. Even werewolves with the serum can snap. I have seen it happen and I am trying to stop it before it comes to that and he," Morrison pointed at him, "kills one of you! I made the call in the past to shut down the research into the serum because it causes false security. You can not cure a werewolf and pretending otherwise only gets people killed."

Jesse stared at his hands. No. He wouldn't kill his friends.

"Angela, you know this. I told you exactly why I was shutting it down. You know I was willing to give it a chance. Am I wrong?"

Angie stared at the table.

"Am I?" he pressed again.

"No." she mumbled softly. She didn't want to, Jesse could tell. She had been one of the ones that came after him. She wanted him there. She wanted to help him. It didn't make him feel any better about it, but he knew.

"If he is so dangerous, then why am I still sitting here?" Hanzo sat up straighter. "I have been near McCree several times when he has transformed, and one of those times it was used to save my life. He is well aware of what he is doing."

Jesse cracked a smile.

Morrison's attention shifted, "I'm not saying he's dangerous now, but-"

"He could be? I could say the same of you. You have already turned your gun on me once, how can I trust you will not do it again?" Morrison fought to find a counter-argument, causing Hanzo to cross his arms.

"It is the same of any creature with the free will to choose how it will act. It is not limited to werewolves and pretending otherwise is asinine, at best. "

"Enough." Jesse spat quietly. He was done. He wouldn't just snap and kill his friends. He was better than that, even if Morrison didn't think so. Hanzo thought so. So did Hana, Genji, Lena, and Ms. Vaswani. He didn't move, didn't even look up from staring at his hands clasped on the table in front of him. Everyone fell silent. Jesse finally tilted his head up, glaring balefully at Morrison. He didn't raise his voice, didn't even growl. He held it back, forced his tone to be calm and even. "I will never claim that my record's clean or anywhere close to it, but treason is not and will never be my crime."

"Bullshit. You turned coats on Deadlock."

"After months of Reyes talking some sense into me, I finally decided that I didn't wanna spend the rest of my life locked in some supermax, but I have never, in my life, told any Deadlock secrets. Not a damn one, not even when they tried t' beat it out of me." Jesse knew that that little fiasco had been forced down and swept under the rug. Some of the other members exchanged glances. Morrison faltered again for a moment, and Jesse took the opportunity to continue. "Don't act like yer perfect, Morrison. I left because I saw what it was doin' to me. You stood there and watched it burn around you. You let it turn you int' this." He gestured in Morrison's direction.

"You think my job was easy?!"

"I never said that, but you had choices, Morrison, and don't tell me it was the UN on yer ass cause that's a load o' shit. Ya could have stepped down, but ya stayed, and ya let it destroy ya."

A chilling silence overtook the room as all of the older members stared at their tables. Morrison clenched his fists on the table, "You don't know what happened. You left before everything started."

Jesse let out another cold, mocking laugh."Bullshit. It started years before I left and you know it. What about Amelie? Gerard? Marcos? Hell, the team in fuckin' Amsterdam? It was always happening, Morrison. You read those damn reports. Blackwatch had to live 'em."

The older members looked sick.

He narrowed his eyes, "You gave us those orders at the end. You knew what you were doing, what you were making Blackwatch do while Overwatch got to sit in the damn limelight and look pretty."

Ms. Amari's face was grim. He knew she knew, and so did Angie. The good doctor had covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes.

"So don't you sit there and try to turn everyone on me because you have a problem, Morrison. Just because you forgot what the hell Overwatch stood for, doesn't mean that the rest of us did. Don't you turn this on me, don't you dare accuse me of betrayin' my friends when I stayed away because I was trying to protect them. When I take every measure to make sure I don't fuckin' lose it. When I made damn sure that I couldn't hurt people by usin' Angie's goddamn restraints!" His hands were shaking. He clenched them, forcing down the transformation.

"I never forgot! I was doing my job! I was keeping people safe! Sometimes that required making hard decisions."

"Like ordering Blackwatch to shoot innocent people, Morrison?!" Jesse laughed increduously, shaking his head, "You told me at the beginning that it was our job to save people! To protect them! Who the hell were you saving when you shut down Angie's research? Who were you protecting when you turned our guns on a family- A family, Morrison! Out in the middle of nowhere, workin' a goddamn farm. Who were they hurtin'? Huh?!" He roared, making almost everyone near him duck away. His tone shifted to a grim, almost hushed "They were a family, Morrison. Husband and wife, three kids-" His hands shook.

Hanzo grabbed his shoulder, fingers digging in. Jesse's took a deep breath, trying to chase away the screams in his head.

"I already explained my reasons for shutting down the serum research. If you had been listening-"

"I was listening, and I also know you shut down the prototype."

"One of the patients escaped and hurt people-"

"No shit." Jesse gestured at his arm, "How the fuck do you think I ended up like this?"

"Then you of all people should understand."

"Understand that I'm now saddled with something I didn't ask for like everyone else ya ordered a bullet in? If anything, I got a better insight at how fuckin' aggravatin' it is to be a wolf. Spendin' every day of yer life keepin' all yer emotions in check, sittin' every day before a full moon hearin' someone down the hall snorin' so ya can't get any sleep. It ain't cut and dry, Morrison. You oughta know that, ya didn't just have humans back in the day. Where's the line, huh? You don't just get t' come in here and force yer way. It don't work like that."

"I'm not 'trying to force my way!' I'm trying to warn everyone before-"

"No. Don't you dare insinuate that I would ever do anything to hurt my friends when I've been damn near dead a hundred times over makin' sure that didn't happen. I have taken bullets for everyone in this room, yourself included, so don't you _dare_ say that I'm going to just fly off the goddamn handle and kill someone in here."

Hanzo's grip tightened slightly, "McCree. Enough.

Jesse sighed, running his hand through his hair and then focused on Hanzo's hand on his shoulder. 

"Are the two of you done?" 'Reeha forced out past gritted teeth.

Jesse nodded, tipping his hat down. "Yeah, jus' lost my cool. Said my piece, I'm done."

Morrison didn't answer.

"Commander?" She pressed, nearly growling the word.

"I'm done."

"Good. I don't want to hear another word out of either of you unless it pertains to the topic at hand."

"Don't worry 'Reeha; I need t' get goin' anyway. I don' think I have anythin' to add to this meetin' anymore an'," Jesse pushed himself up from the table. "I said my piece earlier. This meetin' ain't gonna go nowhere so long as both of us are in the room."

"Maybe then, you should both work on that instead of you running away, Jess."

"Don't start 'Reeha." He wasn't in the mood for it, "I'm leavin' cause sunset is comin' up quick and I don't like the idea of pulse rounds in me or shreddin' my clothes."

'Reeha made a face at him, obviously disapproving of his jab at Morrison. "Fine, we'll make this quick. Everyone, we would like you to change all of your access codes. Jesse, while neither Winston nor I believe that you were behind this, we would like to ask you and Hanzo to take a voluntary suspension from missions while we determine if there was a possible breach through your communicators and whether or not that breach can be traced."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Terms of the suspension?"

Hanzo kicked him and he side-eyed the archer. Hanzo didn't look happy.

"You both will still be allowed off base as long as you are accompanied by another agent, not including yourselves. You will both be given temporary access codes and communicators while we look into possible breaches in the ones you have. Should we find one, we will discuss the implications, and your suspension terms may be tightened. During this period, you will be allowed to train and carry weapons while on base, but any security clearance you have, including your ability to access Blackwatch files, Jesse, will be suspended. You will also be unable to participate in any meetings regarding missions or talk about the meetings or missions themselves."

Jesse frowned, "So, to be clear, it's our electronics that are under investigation, for now, right?"

"Correct."

"Aight." Jesse reached into his pocket, placing his communicator on the table. "There's my comm. I've got nothin' to hide. "

"Hanzo?"

The archer sighed and placed his communicator on the table as well. "I do not agree with this course of action, but I will also take the suspension."

"Good. If you two could stay for a few moments, the rest of you are dismissed."

Jesse laced his fingers and rested his forehead against them as he leaned on the table. Everyone slowly filed out, a few at his table giving him pats on the shoulder. As soon as everyone was gone, Jesse looked up. "I don't like this at all. I get why y'all are on me, don't like it, but I get it. Why's Hanzo in this?" 

Hanzo inhaled sharply.

_Must not have expected me to ask._

"Because his comm was also accessed, correct?" Winston looked to Hanzo for confirmation.

"It was. I received two messages giving me a time and frequency to use."

Jesse sighed, "So it would have been whoever I got through to?"

"Yes."

"Aight. Next question, what counts as off-base and in need of escort? I go down to the beach quite a bit, and I know Hanzo climbs the rocks and cliffs around the Watchpoint, but if you ask Athena, she gives coordinates as if we were off-base."

"Which beach?" Winston looked thoughtful as if he were willing to give some leeway.

"The one at the base of the cliff, just past the comm tower. It's only accessible from the Watchpoint if you're worried about us meeting up with anyone."

Winston looked to 'Reeha, and she nodded with a shrug, "That should be okay. The cliffs, however, if you don't mind, Hanzo, we'd like you to stay off of unless you have someone with you."

Hanzo sighed but then nodded, "Very well."

"We didn't mention it while Commander Morrison was in the room, but the escort isn't because we don't trust you two, it's for your safety. The new temporary comms don't work off-base if you needed back-up you wouldn't be able to call for it and likewise with the cliffs, we just don't want you hurt and unable to get help."

The explanation seemed to soothe some of the archer's tension and he nodded again.

Jesse was not as easily pacified, "Not even a day back and we're already skirtin' around him."

"He has made his position on your involvement clear, Jess. For now, diplomacy is our safest route. We need the extra people."

"Can I object to his involvement?"

"As of right now, you can but, there is little we can do about it. If he does something to endanger any of the agents or otherwise innocent people, he will be subject to an investigation like the rest of us."

Jesse relaxed. "That actually makes me feel a lot better."

Hanzo seemed to agree, though Jesse only caught a short nod out of the corner of his eye.

"That doesn't mean keep holding your grudge, McCree. Try to work things out with him."

"Easier said than done, big guy, but I mean, me 'n Hanzo worked things out." He grunted and laughed as Hanzo elbowed him hard in the ribs. "I'll give it a go. Can't say I'm happy t' try but-"

"Good. We'll give you your temporary codes for now. Your comms can wait until tomorrow."

Jesse sighed as they programmed new permissions and codes for both him and Hanzo. He could feel that itch along his spine and twisted to scratch it.

"Jesse?"

He acknowledged 'Reeha with a hum.

"Feeling alright?"

"Mhm, just gettin' close to sunset."

"Will you be okay to finish up here?"

Jesse stretched with a yawn, "Yeah, it ain't involuntary, I'm just more," he shrugged, "Ornery if I don't change."

Hanzo snorted. "Oh, is that what you call it?"

"Hush you."

"Your codes are taking a while to overwrite because you have so many permissions due to Blackwatch. I didn't know you had access to Athena's core systems?"

"Uh yeah, from back in the day. Blackwatch had to deal with a bunch of shit that no one was aware we did. Y'know besides the shit that leaked out when Geneva blew. Pretty sure a lot of the Blackwatch subsystems got trashed at the end."

"Like?"

Jesse lolled his head back, "There used t' be a system that told us if someone was tryin' to get in without clearance. In an attempt to keep our own stuff quiet, Blackwatch was Athena's backup, I guess. I never got too much into it, just got the alerts. Left it to the folks that understood all that. I had the permissions, courtesy of Reyes, but I think I used 'em all of twice? It was usually Aquino that handled the stuff with Athena. She tried t' explain it to me once but-" He shook his head with a shrug.

"I remember Aquino." 'Reeha smiled, "She was fun to go shopping with."

Jesse chuckled. "Yer first crush too, wasn't she?"

"Jess!"

He ducked as a stapler flew past his head, clipping his hat and knocking it off. He turned to reach for it only to find that Hanzo had caught it and set it on the table. "Thanks, partner."

The archer looked mildly amused.

Jesse replaced his hat, fussing with it a couple of times until it sat just right.

It was after sunset when they finally finished locking down all of McCree's permissions, each needing both his and Winston's access codes to do so. The reason being, he learned, was because while Winston had Overwatch command status, the segregation of the two organizations meant that an Overwatch commander could not lock down a Blackwatch agent and vice versa. With each minute past sundown that they lingered, the itch in his spine grew. His voice had shifted at some point, a fact Hanzo had mentioned to him when 'Reeha had stared at him for several minutes. He had apologized, and cleared his throat to no avail, then shrugged. Couldn't be helped.

\----

He loped around the beach, occasionally tossing himself to the sand and wiggling about like a puppy. Hanzo remained perched on a rock, meditating.

"Ya gonna sit up there all night?"

"Perhaps."

Jesse trotted to the archer, resting his head at Hanzo's feet. He eyed the man for a moment before sighing softly.

They sat in silence for a long while before Jesse opened his mouth to speak. At the same time, a shower of rocks rained down the cliff. His hackles bristled as he rose, towering over Hanzo protectively and growling at whoever was up there.

"Oh calm yourself, ḥabībī." Ms. Amari chuckled. "I brought the two of you dinner."

Jesse relaxed and returned to his spot at the archer's feet. "There's a path down here by the comm tower."

Hanzo had tensed up, knuckles white in the moonlight as he gripped his knees. Jesse frowned and inched closer, resting his chin on one of the archer's hands. Hanzo opened his eyes and for a moment seemed to consider something before flipping his hand over and gently scratching under Jesse's chin.

Despite himself, he leaned into it, tail whumping on the ground behind him.

Hanzo chuckled and then shoved his nose away.

Jesse huffed, flopping back down at the base of the rock. He almost wished Miss Amari wasn't coming down here. Footsteps approached soon after, catching Jesse's attention. His ears perked up as Ms. Amari held up two containers of food and a thermos. Hanzo was tense again.

"I hope you boys don't mind me coming down here."

"Not at all."

Jesse turned a mildly confused look on the archer, who seemed no less comfortable than he had a few moments prior.

"Good. I brought you both dinner and jasmine tea."

"Thank you." Hanzo's tone and words spoke kindness and appreciation. Even his grip on his knees had loosened, but the archer still hadn't moved or opened his eyes. There was a very slight pull at the corner of his mouth that told Jesse that Hanzo was very much not okay with the situation. Why was he pretending?

Jesse was the first to rise, slowly making his way toward Ms. Amari.

"Y'all will have t' forgive my table manners. Ain't real suited to 'em right now."

Hanzo chuckled, "As if you had them to begin with."

"Now come on, I do too. Jesus, yer so mean t' me."

"A trait that seems to run in the family." Ms. Amari added, chuckling.

Hanzo didn't smile.

Jesse watched him for a moment before turning his attention on the container. They were bad enough when he was human and had smaller hands. After a moment of consideration, he decided that he was not suited to the task and flopped to the ground with a whuff.

"Lids. My arch enemy."

"I thought it was normal clothing." Hanzo shot back as he finally moved to join them.

Ms. Amari laughed heartily. "I like you already, Hanzo."

Jesse didn't miss the way the words caused a hitch in Hanzo's movements before the archer resumed removing the lids from both containers.

"I asked Genji what you usually eat, Hanzo. I hope that is alright."

"It is fine, thank you." He gave a slight bow and then began eating. Jesse couldn't understand why, despite his obvious discomfort, Hanzo was trying to be so courteous. Was it because it was Miss Amari specifically or if the archer was trying harder to get along with everyone? After a moment of sitting quietly, watching Hanzo from the corner of his eye, he looked down at his food, figuring out how he could manage to eat it. He wasn't keen on the idea of eating like a dog even if he currently looked like one. Finally, he rose, "I'll be right back."

He slipped into a little cave nearby that he used to hide his clothes and began to shift back. The process was slow and unwilling, and he grimaced as his body settled back into place more painfully than usual. After a moment of allowing himself to rest and stop hurting so much, he wiggled into his pants and then slipped back out to join the other two.

The two looked up at him as he settled on the ground. Hanzo barely blinked at the sight of him, but Miss Amari seemed intrigued and watched him for several minutes as he poured some tea for himself and began eating.

She left when both he and Hanzo had finished their food and drained the thermos of tea. Jesse shuffled back to the cave and shed his pants once more, and let the itch and burn in his spine and muscles have its way. His body protested the rapid-fire back and forth shifting in the form of grinding joints and lighting every nerve in his body on fire. He howled, a hoarse yell of pain as his body finally stopped reforming.

He vaguely heard the tap of Hanzo's footsteps running for him, metallic against the stone floor. Hands buried in his fur and he pressed against them. God, it felt nice. He wanted just to turn, hold the archer to him and stay there, but he couldn't. He knew that, so he just curled up on the ground and let the pain melt, or at least tried. "T-Thanks partn- Fuck." He shuddered as another wave of pain hit him, "Remind me not t' do that again."

Hanzo gently scratched his shoulders and neck, "I will try."

Jesse hummed, closing his eyes. _Damn it, Hanzo. Why d'ya gotta make this so hard on me?_ "Thanks, da- shit, sorry. I- Thanks, Hanzo. I appreciate it."

The hand in his fur paused and then fell away, and Jesse wiggled after it. "Hey, c'mon I didn'-"

Hanzo drew away, holding up his hand. Jesse paused, crouching as he waited to see what the archer was doing. He hadn't meant to slip it had just- oh. Hanzo had begun to shimmer, and Jesse tilted his head, "Sure it's safe t' do that? I mean with Morrison around, he'd be down yer throat worse than mine."

"I do not fear him." Hanzo rumbled, voice halfway between that of his human and dragon forms.

Jesse shook his head, "Didn' think ya did. I mean ya went and shut him down in the meetin'. It ain't that I'm worried about what ya think of 'im, I'm afraid he might shoot first 'n ask questions later. 'N if he did, I'd have t' kill 'im," His hackles rose thinking about it. "And they wouldn't find him when I was done."

Hanzo tilted his head, expression lost somewhere between confusion and amusement. His form still shimmered occasionally. He looked like a mirage. Jesse blinked his eyes and shook his head. "I mean I know it's our thing, Hanzo, don' get me wrong. We come out here 'n relax and don't worry about what any else thinks but- I don't trust Morrison. He knew I was a wolf just lookin' at me in New York. Hell, he might even have his suspicions about you but was too busy callin' me a traitor to call ya on it. I dunno. Not sure how that visor of his works exactly."

The shimmering subsided, and Hanzo sighed.

Jesse gave him an understanding half-smile. "Tell ya what. They send him out on a mission; we'll come down here. Ain't gotta be a full moon. Jus' whenever."

A smile spread across the archer's lips, "Very well then, cowboy. I will hold you to that."

 _Can hold me to somethin' else too if ya want_ , a little voice in the back of his head crooned. He shushed it almost immediately. _Don't get started on that train of thought, McCree. Ain't gonna do ya no good flirtin' with him in yer head. He don't want ya._ His eyes flicked to the archer, remembering Ms. Vaswani's words. _Or does he?_

Jesse sighed gently through his nose as Hanzo moved closer again, kneeling on the sand next to him. _Don't matter anyway; I told myself I wouldn't._ Jesse laid down beside him resting his head on his arms. _He ain't comfortable with it. That's the only answer I need._ He shook the thoughts away, instead focusing on the ocean they'd probably be playing in if it weren't for the sudden reappearance of a certain pain in the ass old man. Why did Morrison have to come back? He sighed harder.

Hanzo shifted, "Is something bothering you, McCree?"

"Morrison."

Hanzo hummed. "I do not think you should worry as much as you are."

"I- you don' know 'im like I do, Hanzo. The things he does in the name of 'good' just-"

He quieted as Hanzo's hand fell on his shoulder. "He is not in charge, McCree. He has no power over what you do."

Jesse stared out over the ocean. Maybe not yet, but it had been that way when he joined Blackwatch too, and look where he ended up.

"Hanzo?"

"Yes, McCree?"

"Thanks for havin' my back in the meeting."

The archer chuckled softly, "Is that not what friends do?"

"So we're actually friends now?" Jesse teased, lifting his head to shake some of the sand from his fur.

"I suppose," Hanzo replied, jabbing a finger into Jesse's ribs.

Jesse yelped and narrowed his eyes at the archer before launching himself at Hanzo, tackling him and sending them rolling across the sand.

"Get off, you overgrown mongrel!" Hanzo hissed quietly, squirming in Jesse's arms.

"Now that ain't nice."

"Neither is forcing me to spend the next six weeks washing this sand out of my hair."

Jesse chuckled, "Aw c'mon, ain't that bad, quit yer bellyachin'."

"My what?"

"Yer bellyachin'-"

He received a blank look.

"Yer complainin'."

"Why could you not just say that?"

"It's slang."

"It is unnecessary."

"We're gettin' off-topic."

Hanzo shot him a dirty look.

Jesse flashed a toothy grin in his direction, "Anywho, we need t' work on this name callin' thing."

"Fine. What would you prefer I called you?"

Jesse chuckled, "My name for starters."

"Very well." A mischevious smile spread across the archer's face, "McCree, please get off of me, you overgrown mutt."

Jesse blinked and shoved the archer's shoulder before rolling them again. "Y'know what? Jus' fer that yer gettin' another week's worth of sand!" Jesse teased as he tussled with the struggling archer. "Just cause I'm a lil more furry than you-"

A loud snort cut him off.

"Oh, shut up ya massive scaly bastard."

Hanzo chuckled as he managed to wiggle free and put some distance between them, "What was that about name calling, cowboy?"

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Un-fuckin'-believable. I'm getting called a furry by the dragon."

"Says the giant talking dog."

"I'm a wolf, thank ya kindly."

Hanzo chuckled, "Close enough."

"I'll show you, 'close enough,' c'mere ya jackass."

Hanzo managed to outmaneuver him and ended up perching on some rocks halfway up the cliff. "What was that, McCree? How do you intend to show me anything if you can not catch me?"

Jesse eyed the cliff and then his left arm. Flicking his eyes up to the smug archer, he lowered himself down and launched himself to a rock and then to the closest ledge he could find. Hanzo had stood, watching him.

He eyed the rocks on his way up and then launched himself toward Hanzo. The archer took a step back as Jesse caught himself on the ledge. Claws scraped at the rock as he tried to gain purchase, but he felt himself slipping. Hands caught his wrists and pulled him up.

Once he was perched on the ledge safely, he grinned at Hanzo.

"You ridiculous fool." Hanzo chuckled as he shook his head.

"Hey, I was close."

"What is the saying, Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades?"

Jesse roared with laughter. "Yeah."

"This would appear to be neither, cowboy."

"No, guess it's not. Good thing I got you then, huh?"

Hanzo shook his head. "How you have managed to reach thirty-seven years old is beyond me."

"Me too," Jesse laughed.

The conversation died after that, and they sat silently on the ledge until the moon was high overhead and Jesse tilted his head up to look at it.

"It is a beautiful night."

Jesse looked back at Hanzo, who had leaned back against the rock and was staring up at the moon as well. "Yeah, it is."

"Do you ever miss being human?"

Jesse chuckled, "It's hard not to sometimes, but-" He glanced down at his fur-covered arms, padded hands and black claws. "It ain't so bad. 'S got perks. Miss my arm though."

Hanzo hummed softly and then fell quiet again.

Jesse stared at the lighthouse in the distance, watching the beam cut through the dark and then disappear, only to reappear on the other side and repeat the path again.

Hanzo nudged him, "We should not spend all night out here."

"Why? Ya cold?"

"No. I have sand in my clothes, no thanks to you. I would like to shower."

Jesse chuckled, "Aight. I guess I'll head inside too. Give me a sec t' go get my clothes. Probably just gonna head in like this. Not really keen t' change back."

Hanzo nodded and watched as Jesse slowly inched his way back down the cliff face to the beach.

Jesse scooped up his clothes and then looked up at Hanzo. "I'm gonna go the long way around, meet ya at the top!"

Jesse did not, however, say he would be going slow, and grinned as Hanzo took a step back and then scrambled up the cliff.

At the same time that Hanzo had taken a step, Jesse had bolted for the path up to the comm tower, holding his clothes in his mouth so that he could run faster. Hanzo, was, of course, already waiting for him at the top. He skidded to a stop in front of the archer, who seemed amused.

"Come on, cowboy."

Jesse followed behind Hanzo until the archer had reached his room. "G'night Hanzo."

"Good night, McCree."

Jesse lingered by Hanzo's door for a while, wondering if Hanzo would let him come in. He didn't want to be alone with the doubts that Morrison's words had seeded in the back of his mind. He raised one hand to knock before letting it drop and finally slinking off down the hall. He rounded the corner, intending to go try to relax and wait for the sun to rise. The halls were dark except for motion-detected lights, which flickered to life as he approached. Soft clicks followed by electrical humming. To anyone else, it probably looked like something out of a horror movie. To him, it was business-as-usual.

Footsteps echoed down a hallway up ahead, and Jesse paused, ears perking as he tilted his head. _Boots, somewhat heavy steps. Huh._ One ear flicked back. _Too much limp in those steps for Torb, 'n too light t' be Rein or Ms. Zaryanova._

He got his answer when Jack Morrison rounded the corner, visor glowing red. Jesse set his clothes down as the former Commander startled, and reached for a gun that wasn't there.

"Ain't no need for all that, Morrison. 'S just me headed back t' my room."

"You talk," Morrison responded incredulously.

Jesse gasped dramatically and looked around, "Wow! I do? Holy shit, why didn' no one tell me?"

"Shut up, McCree."

Jesse settled back, looking Morrison over, mulling over his thoughts. Should he speak his mind here? Nah, he was too tired to get in another yelling match. Besides, he wasn't sure how he would react to being that upset and angry while transformed. Finally, with a sigh, he shifted his weight and grabbed his clothes. Better not risk it.

The former Commander watched him warily, tensing when he got closer.

That bothered Jesse more than it should have. He paused, turning his head to Morrison, almost eye-level with the former Commander despite being crouched on all fours so he didn't hit his head on the ceiling. "Y'know, just cause I became a wolf don't mean I changed." He turned his head away, "I'm still me." He didn't wait to hear Morrison's response. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Despite the frolicking on the beach, his mood was sour and his head was in the wrong place. Even if he wanted to just relax, it wouldn't be that easy. He wished Hanzo had been more talkative tonight. 

 

When he finally reached his door, he clicked his temporary code into his room's keypad with a claw, sighing with relief when the door opened after a moment. After tossing his clothes in a corner, he flopped on his bed with a groan and wiggled. He had missed it during the Talon raid. He didn't even care that parts of him were hanging off the sides. He was just happy to have his bed back. He curled inward, sighing softly. He could worry about a shower in the morning after he had shifted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this was a long one with a lot of dialogue to write ~~and rewrite like 50 times~~ , but here we are folks. Poor Jesse just is not having a good week. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading and welcome to those just joining in!
> 
> How 'bout them new Halloween skins //eyes emoji  
> They're so good, I'm so gay for Symm's though. Like hoo boy //dabs that sweat away


	38. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR  
> I've been wavering back and forth on putting OMaM on haitus as I mentioned last chapter. After some more wavering, I decided to go ahead and do that and put some time into fixing some things about previous chapters that have been pointed out to me or just outright bugging me.
> 
> These changes will not affect the plot but will effect some characterizations.

Okay, now for the long version. First off, I want to apologize that this isn't actually Chapter 38. As I mentioned above, I am putting OMaM on hiatus until I get all current problems sorted. I had already almost 10,000 words for Chapter 38 written and had intended to post this hiatus notice with chapter 38, but that was before I decided to change how I was writing Hanzo. Seeing as how 38 is a Hanzo chapter, it seems counter-productive to post a 10k+ word chapter only to have to go back and completely change it later. The basis comes down to, as much as I would like to convince myself everything is fine and that I can handle a 48-hour work week, writing OMaM and doing everything else that I need to, I know it's not true. 

 

First Problem: Holiday Season/Car Troubles

As I think I've mentioned in previous author's notes or possibly comments, don't remember currently, I work security. Holidays are mandatory with my company and starting Tuesday I will be on six days a week until further notice. The extra day was voluntary, but I will be working more hours which leads to the other problem. My car finally gave up the ghost about a month ago and I need to be working as many hours as I can to replace it as quickly as possible. I, thankfully, have my dad's truck to drive but it is expensive to do so. Double what driving my own car was, in fact. The faster I am back in a smaller vehicle, the better for my stress levels.

 

Second Problem: Writing Block/Burnout

I've also mentioned that I have been dealing with writer's block and burnout for a little while and I know that it's a combination of things. I can't simply fix it by forcing chapters out and hoping that it gets better. It won't until I fix the root of the problems.

The first part is that OMaM was always meant to have at least a month's worth of chapters written as a buffer. Back when I was posting twice a week, that was at least eight chapters, but I ran through those because I got overexcited that you guys enjoyed the story. I still can't believe that this has taken off like it has. But as my schedule changed and my chapters got longer, I began to run out of buffer and then, it disappeared completely. Each chapter I write now is posted as soon as it is finished and it has, admittedly been taking a toll. So I'm going to try to rebuild my buffer without worrying about posting chapters for a little while. I don't want to leave y'all waiting for six months for one chapter. 

The next part is the writer's block. I know why I have it and how I need to fix it, but it is going to require time and a lot of research to do. I have trouble writing Hanzo. Period. Yet, I write from his point of view every other chapter. Jesse comes easy to me, I was raised around the same kind of culture as he is supposed to be an exaggeration of. I went to school with people who wore boots and cowboy hats and spent hours working in the sun with cows and horses. I've lived it. Hanzo? Hanzo is another wavelength for me and it didn't become clear how much so until I got talking to [LadamaB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadamaB/pseuds/LadamaB) (who y'all really should go check out) and got schooled hard on Japanese culture. Thus, for my own sanity and in an attempt to make the non-American characters easier for me to write, I'm going to be devoting a lot of time to studying cultures other than my own. Primarily Japanese, since Hanzo is the hardest for me but this does mean that OMaM will be getting some rewrites as I go back and rewrite Hanzo. These rewrites will not affect the plot or that this is a slow burn McHanzo fic, but will affect primarily Hanzo's characterization and I really hope y'all stick with me through them but I will understand if you don't.

I also intend to go back and freshen up some chapters and make them easier to read, something that has been nagging at me for several months now. Because I was rushing myself, I've forgotten to add details I'd previously put emphasis(like Jesse's habit of singing/humming) on as well as actually take the time to describe the settings and various other things. I want to get back to that. I like describing things better but I had been putting so much pressure on myself to get chapters out "on time" that some, honestly, could be a lot better.

 

On a lighter note, I have been toying with the idea of a Discord server for you guys to chat with me if y'all want. If y'all are interested, let me know and I will make one, and update this with a link. I might also still post one shots that have been on back burner for months but that largely depends on how I am feeling

Thanks for sticking with me for so long guys <3 This fic would have never reached as long as it is without y'all cheering me on and I really hope that you guys still enjoy the story even through the changes. That being said...I may or may not delete this version and reupload once the changes come out. I'll let you guys weigh in on that. I realize that I would lose all of my comments, kudos and hits but, seeing as changing how I write Hanzo is a pretty large change, it seems a little unfair to keep kudos that may not still apply when I'm done.  
  
  
EDIT:  
https://discord.gg/SVrvqWc  
Here is the OMaM server, which will also double as a space for writers to get advice from other writers and generally be a place for us to chat and chill!


End file.
